Ibuprofen and Plasma
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Spencer Reid stumbles into a coffee shop looking for his daily dose of life support and winds up finding a lot more than he ever expected to find.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter One:

Spencer Reid had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. At least that's what Garcia would say if she saw him in his current state. So far, his tie had gotten caught in the subway door, he spilled his coffee when he tripped on the stairs, and he had a head splitting migraine at only eight-thirty in the morning.

Close to his subway exit was a coffee shop that the young genius had passed by many times before. Never had he visited the establishment, but today he was in desperate need of caffeine to calm his rattled nerves. Coffee seemed to not only wake Spencer up, but it also seemed to be the only thing that kept him alive.

Spencer quickly dodged a mother and her gaggle of triplets and two older children. As he ducked into the coffee shop, the smells of gasoline and hot asphalt were replaced with the smells of coffee beans and artisan breads. Already being in this atmosphere had released some of the tension in Reid's tight stressed muscles.

_Espresso Shot!_ had a relatively simple menu when it came to food. A few breakfast sandwiches, some cupcakes, and a few breads. However, the specialty drinks menu was a mile long. Spencer walked over to the barista. "Can I get the largest coffee you have?" he asked.

"Italian roast, African Roast, or our Costa Rica blend?" the cute blond asked.

"Uh… Italian," Spencer said as he pulled out his wallet. As he searched for a five, the barista continued the ordering process. "Decaf or regular?"

"Regular," he answered as he held out the five.

The blond looked at it and smiled up at him. She wasn't quite finished. "Room for cream?"

Spencer just looked at her before blinking. "Yes," he said.

"Three dollars please."

When Spencer sat down in one of the shops small two seater tables, he looked at the twenty ounces of life support and thought about the entire ordeal that went into getting it. When did ordering coffee become so complicated? He winced when his migraine decided to kick it up a notch.

Meanwhile, in the condo above _Espresso Shot!_ Gwen Thompson was getting ready for another day of hard work. She was pulling her long curly brown hair into a loose pony tail as she looked at herself in a hanging mirror. She headed for the front door when she deemed what little make-up she had on was appropriate.

"Lizzie, Greg, get your butts out the door!" Gwen yelled. "School starts in a half hour!"

A teenage girl with the same curly brown hair and brown eyes come out of a long hallway. "Why is tall dark and handsome asleep in your room, and who is he?" she asked as she texted on her iPhone. She was in a jean skirt and a light pink tank top. A pink plaid backpack hung off of one shoulder. Pink All-Stars completed the look.

"He's a friend and he needed a place to crash last night," Gwen answered quickly.

"Uh-huh?" a teenage boy shrugged as he walked over. "And I suppose you slept on the couch," he said glancing up from his iPad. His eyes were a light blue, and he had shaggy sandy blond hair.

Gwen smiled. "There's the pillow and blanket," she said pointing to the long tan couch in the open living room. Sure enough a small bed had been set up.

"Aunt Gwen, you're not fooling anyone," the girl said.

"Sure I am Lizzie. Gram and Granddad never caught onto my tomfoolery as a rebellious teen. I highly doubt they can do it now that I'm an adult," Gwen laughed. "Do you have money for lunch?"

"Yes," the teens chorused.

"All right. I expect to see you in this condo or in the coffee shop at four. If you're not here, I'll take away phone and iPad privileges for three weeks."

"Does this mean you're chasing another story or a cheating husband?" the boy asked. "And can I help?" he asked hopefully.

"Neither Greg, and you can't help this time. I'm looking into a possible beauty pageant scandal," Gwen answered. "I've been hired to find out if something hinky is going on."

"Big bucks?" Lizzie asked. "If so, I need a new computer."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "No you don't. You got a new laptop a year ago and a brand new iPhone three weeks ago. You don't need a new computer. You want one."

"But, Dell has a computer that can be converted into a tablet. I need it!" Lizzie whined.

"No, you only think you do." Gwen sighed. How her sister managed to be a 911 operator and deal with these two devil children was beyond her, but the twenty-eight year old had become the guardian to her niece and nephew when Elise died a year ago.

Gwen followed the teenagers down a dimly lit staircase. They entered the back of the coffee shop, and Gwen turned and locked the door. She quickly moved past the dawdling teens and pushed open the swinging door while her charges walked out, their face glue to their electronic leashes. "If you skip class, the principal has my personal number," she told them as they made their way out of the shop.

She smiled as she skipped over to the barista. "Jenny, do you have my coffee?" she asked sweetly as she batted her eyelashes. Her chocolate orbs held a playful look.

Jenny held out a coffee cup. "One cinnamon dolce latte," she grinned. "So, Damien visited last night?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"He's currently passed out in my bed in a drunken stupor," Gwen said as she eyed one of the customers. "He showed up at the coffee shop looking for a bootie call."

"Ahh, but the great Gwenevere doesn't do bootie calls anymore," Jenny said.

"I never did a bootie call," Gwen corrected as she took a sip from her drink. "There was only one Friend with Benefits, and he's currently overseas in London starting an art gallery."

"You so need to get some," Jenny laughed.

"Who's the guy in the large hangover sunglasses?" Gwen asked changing the subject. Her sex life or lack thereof, was not up for discussion in a public domain.

"Don't know," Jenny said. "He came in and ordered a large cup of black coffee, took a seat, and has been there for ten minutes nursing twenty ounces of Italian roast."

Gwen raised a thin eyebrow when the man in front of her winced once again. "Must be some headache," she muttered. "I'll be back."

Spencer was looking out the window when he saw a woman take a seat across from him. As he turned to look at her as she slapped a bottle of Advil down on the table surface. She looked at him with expectant eyes as she pushed it forward with one finger.

"You probably shouldn't go to work if you're hung over," the woman said.

"I'm not hung over," Reid protested as he looked her over. She was in a white tank top, black shorts, and a pair of black flip flops.

"You could have fooled me with the whole wincing and sunglasses as big as your face. Really, they only belong on hipsters and snooty Hollywood socialites," the woman snorted.

Spencer realized that he had just seen her see off two teenagers. She looked a little young to be a mom of two kids in high school. Spencer looked at the bottle of Advil. "I don't need the Advil," he told her. He still wasn't taking pain killers. No matter how much his head hurt him.

The woman studied him carefully before pulling the bottle back to her side of the table. "Okay," she said slowly. She held out a thin hand. "I'm Gwen."

Spencer waved awkwardly leaving the woman hanging. Gwen pulled her hand back and shrugged it off. "Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor? Fancy, but I would have guessed teacher's aide before doctor."

"I have three Ph. D.'s" Reid stated awkwardly. He wasn't going to continue letting her assume that he was a medical doctor.

Gwen smirked and held her hands up. "Of course!" she said causing him to wince from the pitch. "That explains it," she lowered her voice.

A tall man came out from the back and walked over to Gwen. He had long black hair and blue eyes. "Hey," he smiled. He leaned down and tried to kiss her on the cheek. Gwen put a hand on his mouth and he backed up. "Thanks for last night."

"No, thank you," Gwen said. "I especially enjoyed cleaning your vomit out of my kitchen sink."

The man frowned as Gwen made shooing gestures. Reid watched the man stumble out of the coffee shop. "Boyfriend?" he asked. He'd seen Morgan smile like that once or twice when the team had gone out to a bar.

"Friend," Gwen popped as she leaned forward in her seat. "Who is moving to California today… Thank god."

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Do those teenagers from earlier live with you?"

Jenny came over with Gwen's latte. "You left this behind the counter. Now drink it up before it gets cold. I don't want to make you another one."

"Thanks Jen," Gwen grinned as she took the cup in both hands. She took a long drink from the hot beverage and let out a content sigh. "Plasma," she breathed.

"What?" Reid asked. This woman was confusing him even more.

"Coffee is my life support. Like added plasma to the blood. One of life's necessities," Gwen explained. "The kids are my sisters, and yes they live with me."

Reid wondered what circumstances were at play to put two adolescents in the care of this woman. She didn't seem all that responsible. Perhaps the teen's mother was worse. He blinked the thoughts away and grabbed his coffee.

Gwen tilted her head to the side and studied Reid. She looked at his nails. A nervous habit had reduced them to nubs, and the bounce in his leg told her that she made him very uncomfortable. Gwen stood up and placed the ibuprofen in front of him once more. She leaned over so that her devilish grin tickled his ear. "Just in case that pain in your head becomes too much," she whispered. As she straightened up, she patted him on the shoulder. "It was great chatting with you Dr. Reid, but I've got to take some incriminating photos of a cheater cheater pumpkin eater."

Reid watched as Gwen disappeared into the back of the shop. His phone began to ring, and the young doctor snapped out of his slight daze. "H-hello?" he answered quickly.

"Hey pretty boy, think you can come into the office a little early?" Morgan asked with a slight laugh. Reid could hear Garcia and Seaver laughing in the background. "Looks like we have a case."

"Yeah," Spencer said jumping up. He almost knocked his coffee over, earning several looks from the rest of the shops patrons. He grabbed his leather messenger bag and headed for the door. He took a sip of coffee as he hung up on Morgan mid-sentence. The faster he could get out of this shop, the less likely it would be that _she _would show up again.

"Hold the door!" Gwen shouted as she came around the counter.

'_So close,'_ Reid mentally groaned. He held the door open for the strange woman.

On her way out, Gwen patted him on the cheek. "Good boy," she cooed.

She held an expensive digital camera. One usually used by professional photographers, but Reid suspected that she wasn't one of them. She walked over to a black and red mini cooper and gracefully slid behind the wheel. She waved to Reid as he stood there staring at her before pulling out into traffic.

0o0o0o0

Reid entered the BAU conference room and quickly took his seat next to Garcia who was currently playing a game of spider solitaire on her iPad. "What's going on?" he asked. Hotch was nowhere to be seen, and he wondered if he was the object of some prank once again.

"We're waiting for Hotch," Garcia smiled. She looked at the branded paper coffee cup that Reid held tightly. "New coffee place?"

Reid looked at the coffee cup and he blushed at the thought of Gwen patting him on the cheek and how she whispered in his ear.

Rossi smirked. "What's with the red cheeks?" he questioned the young genius.

"Don't tell me boy genius met a girl," Morgan teased.

"No, I-I just got coffee," Reid defended. Why was he always the subject of the team's playful banter? Hadn't he had enough today?

Hotch came in and the playful air dissolved when it came into contact with the team leaders serious and imposing aura. "We're staying local. Police in DC have a serial killer."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: New story which means a lot of things… First of all the first chapter is crucial in determining the interest in this fic. So it's up to you guys to leave an honest review. I want to know what you think about the character of Gwen. I need to know if I should adjust some things in the planning stages to avoid the land of Mary-Sue. Also, how is the writing style? I doubt it's going to change all that much because this is how I write, but I want to know what you guys think.

_**Important News: **_1.) The month of August is going to be full of changes. I'm going back and working on editing and rewriting _The Death Card_ so that the material is more like what I'm posting at the moment. So I'll be keeping people posted on that as well. Check it out when you get the chance. You may like the changes you see.

2.) Ren Kayashima can now be your friend on Facebook. I know that many people are concerned about sharing info. Don't worry about that. I'm not saying people have to follow me there. I created the account to talk with several people on that also created separate accounts. I'll be posting links and a lot more updates there. If you don't want to do that, I also have a twitter and tumblr. Mostly because I get really bored.

Drop me a review because I know you want to.

Shane


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Two:

Reid entered _Espresso Shot! _carefully. He was ready to bolt the minute he spotted the quirky Gwen. He still had his migraine, and he didn't want her to lecture him on the benefits of Ibuprofen. He walked over to the barista and ordered the same thing he had a few hours ago. At the last minute he added a small cup of espresso to the order. Perhaps a simple shot of strong coffee would keep the young doctor awake while on this case.

Young teenage girls were being murdered and there was no rhyme or reason to the victimology. There was no specific type, race, age, or connection between the victims. It seemed like they were being picked at random and then killed. Reid had put together a geographic profile, but that would only tell the BAU so much. Garcia was running every search program she had, but again, computers weren't spontaneous, even if they were faster than the average human mind.

Reid took a seat and started mentally going through the case. The girls were found in staged crime scenes. The most recent victim was hung from the rigging of a theater. The first one had been poisoned in a mausoleum. The only thing that linked them was a letter pinned to the body. The letters were always signed from the Unsub who called himself the playwright.

The first victim was obviously Romeo and Juliet, but the last one was something else. It was familiar, but Reid couldn't remember where. Garcia was stumped, but she would find a play with a hung female. She was familiar with that kind of thing.

Reid sighed when the front door opened. Gwen came in holding her camera. She had a defeated look on her face. Jenny, the barista, looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Didn't get the photo's you were hoping for?" she asked.

"One of the pageant girls was murdered last night," Gwen sighed as she grabbed a doughnut from a glass display case. She leaned against the front of the counter and looked at the wall of the shop ignoring Reid. "My investigation's been put on hold. At least until the show starts again."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jenny asked.

"The newspaper gave me a story to do in the meantime," Gwen answered. "They want me to interview D.C's new police chief. They want dirty laundry though, and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Is there any investigative journalism in this piece?" Jenny asked. "I mean the new chief is the epitome of a good cop."

"Tell me about it," Gwen snorted. "I mean everyone has their secrets, but I can't afford to alienate the new chief. I need his cops to like me, so that they'll give me juicy pieces of meat when I come to them with my questions. I only intend on interviewing him."

"So tell me about the dead beauty queen," Jenny probed. A murder always attracted the mystery junkie.

Gwen turned to look at her friend. "The poor girl was a victim of The Playwright. Strung up from the rigging of the pageant's stage. It was practically a scene out of the Phantom of the Opera."

Reid's eyes widened. That was it! That was the play, rather a musical. He stood up quickly and downed the hot espresso. Gwen turned to look at him and grinned.

"Dr. Reid!" she said pleasantly. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter again. "Let me guess, you came for an afternoon pick me up," she popped.

"I have to go," Reid said quickly.

Gwen made a quiet tsking sound. "Off to go catch The Playwright?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Reid looked at her in surprise. She winked as she moved behind the counter. She placed her hands on the surface and leaned forward as she laughed. Reid smiled awkwardly. "I've done my research," she said. "I'm an investigative journalist who moonlights as a private investigator. I have killer skills when it comes to the almighty Google. It wasn't very difficult to find the many articles on the brilliant, young, and talented, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid of the B. A. U." She said each letter carefully.

Reid stared at the ground and started counting the crumbs that had accumulated after hours of traffic. He wasn't sure how to respond. He turned to leave, and Gwen decided to fluster the agent even further.

"The next time you come, whatever you want, is my treat," she stated. "Just make sure you catch the bad guy or no hot coffee for you," she teased.

Reid turned to leave again, but Gwen wasn't finished. She stopped him in his tracks once more. "One more thing," she said. "Tell Detective Scott Thompson that I say hello. This is a big case for him, and I wish him the best of luck."

Reid looked up at the woman. Detective Scott Thompson was the lead detective working with the BAU. He was relatively young for a detective. Maybe early thirties, brown shaggy hair, and brown eyes. There wasn't really anything that made the cop stick out. "O-okay," he stuttered.

Gwen waved. "Toodles."

0o0o0o0

Reid rushed into the BAU and made his way to the conference room. Due to the FBI's resources and space, all operations had been moved to the Academy. Reid entered the conference room to find Detective Thompson talking on his cell phone. "Yes, I'll stay with her if I work late, but I don't really think I'll be leaving the academy grounds. We need to catch this guy," the detective spoke quietly. There was a pause as he listened. "I love you too mom."

Morgan snickered when the cop hung up. "Your mom calls to check up on you?"

"Your mom does the same thing," Reid said.

"She'll call my sister in five minutes to do the same thing. It's a Monday. That means we get the weekly phone call from the worried mother," Scott said and pushed his bangs out of the way.

"Detective Thompson," Reid started as he tried to find the words that were racing through his head. "Gwen told me to say hello."

The man grinned and leaned on the table and Reid thought about the way Gwen leaned against the counter. It was kind of similar. "You know Gwenevere?" he asked. "I wasn't aware she knew any FBI agents. She mainly pulls information out of me."

"Who's Gwen?" Rossi asked as he and Seaver came into the room.

"She's my little sister," Scott answered. "Dad must have told her I was working on this case with the FBI. I can't hide anything from those two."

"Is Gwen the girl you met today," Morgan teased.

Reid sat down at the table and avoided everyone's mischievous smiles and stares. Detective Thompson sat down next to the young genius. "You met her at Jenny's coffee shop, didn't you?" he asked as he nudged the agent. "What did she do?" he paused as he thought about his sister and everything she had done before. "Did she take a random picture of you without your permission? I can talk to her again, but I don't know how much it will help."

Reid opened his bag and looked from his case file. "No," he looked up when he fully registered the man's last statement. "She does that?" he practically yelled.

"Snap a picture of a young pretty boy her age?" Scott laughed heartily. "You bet she does. She loves doing it."

Rossi sighed. If Reid was going to be any help on this case, then Scott had to stop embarrassing him. "Change the topic," he grunted. "We do have a serial killer on the loose, and we need to look at the victomology a little bit more."

Garcia came bouncing in with her normal eccentric fashion sense and colored hair. "I know the last play he copied. It was-"

"The Phantom of the Opera," Reid interrupted. "In the musical, a stage hand is hung from the rigging by the Opera Ghost," he explained as he scanned the case reports in front of him.

Garcia began to pout. "Why did you have to ruin it for me?" she asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Grey matter is right. It's right out of one of my favorite musicals," she looked at Reid. "How did you know about it?" Her surprise was evident. The boy liked Russian literature, and physics magic. How would he know about a classic tale of romance and violence?

"Gwen said something," Reid said looking up. "She was talking to her friend about the latest murder. Apparently she's investigating something in the Beauty pageant."

"She would know that death scene above all others. Phantom is her favorite musical. She's seen the stage production in London, New York, and San Francisco," Scott explained. The BAU may be elite profilers, but his family was an eccentric group of individuals with their own personal expertise. Scott was a natural pro at football, but followed in his father's footsteps and became a cop.

Gwen was somewhere in between both her parents. She was too lazy to be a cop, but didn't see the practicality of being an author like their mother. So she studied English and Rhetoric at UC Berkeley, and got a job as an investigative journalist.

Elise had died a year ago, but she was a 911 operator. It wasn't what she had planned, but she got pregnant before college with Elizabeth, and then she got cancer. She had aspirations of being an author, and died before she could get something published.

0o0o0o0

Gwen stood in her kitchen eating a meatball sub when Lizzie made a beeline for the front door. "Where are you going?" the journalist asked simply. She turned to look at the teenager as she wiped the marinara sauce form the side of her mouth.

"Rachelle and I have night time theater practice for 'It was a Dark and Stormy Night'. We have to practice out blocking."

"You can't go," Gwen stated. Someone was killing girl and calling himself the Playwright. Somehow, night time theater practice didn't sit well with the woman. "Call Rachelle and tell her that you can't make it."

"Aunt Gwen, we're going to be locked up in the schools theater with Mr. Casting."

"Excuse me if I don't trust the new drama teacher," Gwen said. "It's a no Lizzie."

Lizzie glared at her aunt. Theater was everything to the teen. A real drama queen that was for sure. "Mom would have let me do it," she challenged crossing her arms.

"Ah the trials of being the cool aunt," Gwen sighed dramatically. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not your mom. I'm your aunt, the one person your mom trusted with you and your brother, so I'm not going to let her down by letting you run off to some late night practice with a teacher I don't know."

Lizzie smiled when she got an idea. She couldn't go alone? "Then why don't you come too. You'll see that Mr. Casting is brilliant when it comes to the dramatic arts. A real dramatist."

Gwen had a staring competition with the sixteen year old before grabbing her bag from the counter. "Greg! Come on, we're going to watch your sister act her little heart out for a couple hours. I'm not leaving you alone in the condo, so grab your shoes and let's vamoose." She looked at her niece. "Blow this, and I'm never letting you out of this place without a tracking anklet."

Lizzie snorted. "I'd like to see you get it on me."

Gwen pointed a finger jokingly as Greg shuffled out of his room and over to the two family members. "Don't try me. Scott would find a way to help me."

Greg looked up from his iPad. "Did I miss something?"

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Do you still like it? Well you know how you can let me know… REVIEWS. Please after the day I've had, I could use a little pick me up from you guys. The responses to the first chapter were amazing and I want to hug you all for supporting this story on its first chapter.

_**Important News: **_1.) The month of August is going to be full of changes. I'm going back and working on editing and rewriting _The Death Card_ so that the material is more like what I'm posting at the moment. So I'll be keeping people posted on that as well. Check it out when you get the chance. You may like the changes you see.

2.) Ren Kayashima can now be your friend on Facebook. I know that many people are concerned about sharing info. Don't worry about that. I'm not saying people have to follow me there. I created the account to talk with several people on that also created separate accounts. I'll be posting links and a lot more updates there. If you don't want to do that, I also have a twitter and tumblr. Mostly because I get really bored.

Shane


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Three:

"If he's killing people in familiar stage deaths," Seaver started. "Then, can we say he's a theater guy?"

The BAU was seated in the conference room working on their profile. It was the end of the day, and they were close to finishing the profile. Reid took a sip of his reheated coffee. "They're all pretty popular deaths," he said. "If it was something more obscure, then maybe."

Scott's phone buzzed and he looked at the display. It was Gwen and he had to role his eyes at the absurdity. _If you don't get a text form me every five minutes, then something's gone wrong._ She sent him texts like this all the time. Mostly they were harmless, and she called him later with the all clear. It usually meant she was following a creepy guy for one of her jobs.

Reid looked at Scott as the young detected moved his phone to the side. He had a clean fresh notebook in front of him, and he was taking notes. He found his thoughts drifting to Scott's PI sister, and he wondered if Scott ever helped her out. Did she get into trouble often?

"What about the victims?" Hotch asked Garcia. "Do they have any connection to the theater?"

"Yes," Garcia stated. "The first girl was in her high school's production of _I Hate Hamlet _a year ago," Garcia explained. "It was at Liberty High School. She played Deidre, the twenty-nine year old virgin. My theater group did is one year.

"My niece goes to the first victim's school. The next production they're working on is dedicated to her," Scott said. "Lizzie auditioned for I Hate Hamlet, but she had to drop out of the production when her mom died. Carol Jennings took her place."

_I Hate Hamlet _was a simple stage production with a small cast. It was about a young actor who was just given the role of Hamlet for Central Park's Shakespeare in the Park. Although reluctant to play the part at first, the young actor is motivated to put on the greatest performance of his life by the ghost of John Barrymore.

"Actually she's in their new production too," Scott grinned. "It's a murder mystery spoof called _It Was a Dark and Stormy Night_. She plays Olive, the mute housemaid. Gwen's been helping her with her lines because she had the same part back in college. Gwen says that her favorite part is when she hits someone in the head with a skillet."

Scott's phone buzzed and he looked at the display once again. _Seriously bro. Liz's drama teacher is giving me some serious Unsub vibes. He keeps smiling and staring at me._ Scott rolled his eyes again, but worry tool hold of his mind. Gwen's Unsub vibes were usually pretty accurate, and she didn't get them often. The last time she got them was when she was set up on a blind date with a felon who was trying to get back at their father.

"Are there any connections?" Rossi asked.

Garcia nodded. "Victims two and four had parents who were in a melodrama acting company."

"What about victim three?" Seaver asked.

Garcia shook her head. "Other than the fact that her last name was MacDuff, there's nothing. She was a pretty quiet girl. Not many friends. Her parents said that she spent a lot of her time reading."

"One girl was killed here in Quantico, but the rest were in DC."

"Are there any faculty her in Quantico connected with the melodrama company in DC?" Morgan asked.

"Lionel Casting," Garcia stated. "He's an English teacher and temporary drama teacher. The regular teacher died suddenly a couple months ago. He teaches at Liberty."

Scott stood up and pulled his phone out. "Gwen took Lizzie to a night theater practice."

0o0o0o0

Gwen sat in the seats of her old high school and texted her brother. She preferred the old drama teacher. Mr. Casting gave her the heebie jeebies with his insincere smiles, and constant praise. Gwen looked at the message she had typed up. _If you don't get a text form me every five minutes, then something's gone wrong._

Greg sat next to her typing a facebook status into his iPad. Gwen let out a long sigh. Mr. Casting was going over blocking with Lizzie and her friend Georgette. She looked at her nephew. "I'm going to go check out the green room. Lizzie told me that Mr. Casting painted it blue. I want to see if I like it better than the green walls it used to have."

"Then why call it a green room if it isn't painted green?" Greg asked never looking up.

Gwen laughed. "Beats the hell out of me."

Gwen moved towards the back of the theater and ducked under one of the heavy velvet curtains. She had done this many times before to avoid getting in the actors way. She entered the green room and felt herself relax into the familiar territory. School plays were the only time the family got together. Her dad was always working on a case with the DC police, and her mom was chasing a story while on a tight deadline. Now they went to Lizzie's performances, which made her first stage appearance in Gwen's musical senior year as a tree.

As the PI was running her hand over a cool blue metal locker, a cough made her jump. She turned to find Mr. Casting smiling at her. Gwen laughed nervously and pulled out her cell phone our once more. Some people had highly trained gaydars, she had Unsub vibe that was unrivaled and it had just sky rocketed.

Mr. Casting was a tall well-built man. His had had begun to grey and he had recently dawned a pair of glasses. He had been teaching at his high school for twelve years. Gwen was in one of his honors English courses, but didn't return for his senior course.

"You were in my Honor's American Lit course many years ago," Mr. Casting stated. "But you didn't take my English lit course. It thought you would sign up for it."

Gwen studied the man. There was a reason she had asked her father to pull some strings to get her into a different English class that was just as great. "That's because you creeped me out, and if I'm being honest, you still creep me out. Mr. Kline was a better drama teacher, he was honest. Unlike you. It's too bad he died. Lizzie loved him."

Mr. Casting laughed. "You were always so blunt," he said. He remembered the woman that would argue until she was blue in the face about why her analysis paper should have gotten a better grade. He started giving her B's just to see how much more she could add to the information in her papers. It wasn't a surprise she got into Berkeley's English program.

"I still am," Gwen said. "But I can be uncomfortable if it means you aren't near my family."

Mr. Casting tilted his head to the side. "You really don't trust me."

"I don't trust anyone who creeps me out," Gwen said. "You also remind me of my sister's husband, and I never trusted him. I was right not to, he walked out on Elise when she was diagnosed with Cancer."

Mr. Casting moved forward and Gwen moved to one of the door. "It locks from the outside," he told her. "I switched out the locks a while ago."

Gwen pulled out her cell phone to see a message from Scott. _Run_. She looked up at the drama teacher. "Score one for the Unsub Vibe," she muttered quietly. She smiled innocently. "That was my security system; someone is breaking into my home. I should grab the kids and go."

Gwen started moving towards the open door. Mr. Casting grabbed a cain form a chair and moved so that he was in striking distance. He swung out and hit Gwen on the head. She fell to the ground and moaned. Mr. Casting bent down. "You could have saved yourself the trouble if you weren't so blunt. Now, you don't get to see your niece's theatrical exit out of this world."

Mr. Casting closed the open door as Gwen's phone began to ring. Gwen jumped up and ignored the phone. She yanked at the door and smacked her hand against it angrily. She touched her bleeding forehead and sighed.

0o0o0o0

Scott sat in one of the federal issued black SUV's as they made their way towards Lizzie's high school. Gwen hadn't answered his _Run_ text, and he was starting to worry. Reid sat next to him trying to remember what he could about Gwen's niece. She was cute. She had that popular look about her, so she probably had a lot of friends. Could they get to the school in time?

Liberty High School wasn't very big. The theater was right at the front. This was good. The BAU and SWAT teams wouldn't have to worry about finding a decent entry point. Reid held back while the big guns moved in first.

The stage was brightly lit and Mr. Casting stood in the middle. He had a tight grip around a teen girl's neck. He pointed a gun at the agents. "Come a step closer and I'll kill the girl."

Scott and Reid found Greg hugging another teen girl close at the side of the stage.

"Uncle Scott," Mr. Casting's hostage whimpered.

"Greg, where's Gwen?" Scott asked.

The stage was set up to look like the entrance of an old inn. The colors gave it a somber and haunted look about the stage.

"I've already dealt with her. She won't be trouble," Mr. Casting laughed.

"You killed my sister!" Scott yelled. He held his gun tightly and aimed it at the drama teacher's head. Mr. Casting was hiding behind Lizzie and he didn't have a clear shot.

"Let the girl go," Hotch ordered.

Reid looked around and spotted Gwen. Her forehead was bleeding as she ducked down and crept over to a small reception desk. She grabbed an apron off the coat rack and put it on. She pulled a skillet out from behind the desk. She spun it in one hand and smiled evilly. "The Playwright made some crucial mistakes," she stated. "Maybe Dr. Reid can help me with this, but riddle me this. How did Juliet die?"

Reid looked at her strangely. "She kills herself after Romeo commits suicide."

"So I'm not confused," Gwen laughed. "I was beginning to think that six years at Berkeley had me a little confused. Now excuse me if I'm not overly coherent, but Mr. Casting hit me in the head. Now the first murder was set up to look like a scene from everyone's favorite tragedy."

"Yes, Juliet's death was fitting for Carol," Mr. Casting said proudly.

"But it wasn't Juliet's death," Gwen said with a wicked smile. This was fun for her. Poke the Unsub, watch him boil. "By murdering Carol, you ruined the scene. In order for her to die like Juliet, she would have to kill herself."

Mr. Casting's face drained of color. "Actually," Reid spoke up catching onto Gwen's train of thought. "The only death scene you got correct was victim number three. You set that up to look like the death of Hamlet's mother. A poisoned chalice," he stated.

Gwen moved from behind the desk and spun the skillet in her hand. "The next mistake you made was going after my family. It hasn't been a full year yet since Elise's death, and Scott and I made a promise. We swore that nothing would happen to Lizzie and Greg. You've threatened that, and that only means that you're the one in trouble."

Mr. Casting pointed his gun at Gwen. She swung the skillet out and hit him in the wrist. In pain the drama teacher loosened his grip on Lizzie and she ran over to her brother and started to sob.

Gwen swung the skillet out once more and clocked the Unsub in the head. He fell to the ground and Gwen moved so that she was bending over him. "That's for the scar I'll get after my forehead heals. I'll let the police deal with you now," she said dropping the skillet on his stomach. She squinted as she searched for her brother. "Scott, I need you to drive me and the kids home. You can sleep on my couch."

Reid stared at Gwen awestruck, and not in a normal way. She had just attacked an Unsub with no regard to her safety. Who did that? It distracted him from Lizzie and she was able to get away, but not many people outright attacked someone with a gun. He watched Scott hop onto the stage and hug his sister.

"You're certifiable Gwenevere," Scott said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you know that."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Greetings from Memphis. I've spent the day in my hotel finishing this up for you guys, and I hope you like it. Ibuprofen and Plasma has received outstanding reviews, and I'm so happy to know that all of you are enjoying it. I left a special shout out for a fanfiction friend, and I hope she recognized it from one of our conversations.

_**Important News: **_1.) The month of August is going to be full of changes. I'm going back and working on editing and rewriting _The Death Card_ so that the material is more like what I'm posting at the moment. So I'll be keeping people posted on that as well. Check it out when you get the chance. You may like the changes you see.

2.) Ren Kayashima can now be your friend on Facebook. I know that many people are concerned about sharing info. Don't worry about that. I'm not saying people have to follow me there. I created the account to talk with several people on that also created separate accounts. I'll be posting links and a lot more updates there. If you don't want to do that, I also have a twitter and tumblr. Mostly because I get really bored.

Shane


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Four:

Reid was coming back from a guest lecture at Georgetown when he saw Gwen leaving Hotch's office. It had only been a couple days since she had taken down an Unsub with a skillet. He knew she had to come in and make an official statement. He was just hoping that she would finish before he got back. She still weirded him out, and this wasn't a feeling he was comfortable with.

As he took his seat, he watched Gwen shake Hotch's hand. Morgan laughed quietly as Reid quickly started on a file. The former Chicago cop found the young genius's reactions to Gwen to be really interesting. He wasn't sure what she had done to Reid before, but now he really wanted to know. It seemed like every time someone mentioned her, Dr. Reid's ears would turn pink and he would look at the ground.

Hotch and Gwen were walking towards the elevators when the woman spotted Reid. "Give me a moment?" she asked the senior agent. She smiled apologetically before walking over to Reid. "Excuse me, Dr. Reid?" she spoke quietly.

Reid looked up. "Y-yes," he stuttered.

Gwen let out a small laugh. "I just wanted to thank you for backing me up at the theater. Validation rom two people are better than one. It distracted Casting, and I was able to help my niece," she held out her hand. "I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Reid stared at her hand for a second before taking it in his. Her thin fingers wrapped around his palm. Reid smiled at how soft her hands were. "How is she? You're niece I mean."

"She was freaked out, and hasn't gone to school since then, but Jenny took her to a spa. I'd be with them, but I needed to settle some things with Agent Hotchner, and then I have to get back to work on the mountain of cases I have," Gwen laughed slightly.

"That's good. Spas are great for relaxing after a traumatic event such as the one your niece went through," Reid babbled.

Reid liked this Gwen. She wasn't out there, and her eyes didn't hold mischief. Instead they were gentle and genuine. This Gwen didn't keep the doctor on the tips of his toes. This one made him relax and feel comfortable as they talked.

Gwen turned to leave and smiled over her shoulder. "Have a good day Dr. Reid."

Reid watched the woman leave as Morgan leaned forward in his seat. "If you keep staring at her, then people will begin to think you like her."

Reid blushed and quickly started to work on his files once more.

0o0o0o0

That night when Spencer entered his home, he thumbed through his mail and pulled a handwritten addressed envelope. The post mark gave New Orleans, LA as its origin. This would be the rehearsal dinner invitation to Ethan's wedding.

Ethan's request had come as a surprise only a couple months ago. Reid had gotten a phone call from Ethan saying he was in D.C. So, the two grabbed an early Saturday lunch.

_Spencer and Ethan sat in a diner and quietly at their meals. In college they had been rivals, but after the BAU's case in the French Quarter, the two of them had started talking again. They talked on the phone twice a month, and since they were no longer in competition, their friendship was a simple one where they discussed interesting things in their lives, and currents events._

"_I asked Marisa to marry me," Ethan spoke suddenly. _

_Reid blinked. His friend was talking about the woman he had been dating for three years. She came from an old Louisiana family with lots of money, and had an English degree from Berkeley. Ethan was a lucky guy, to find someone who accepted everything he was. She was the first woman who hadn't run away when she found out that the Jazz musician was an alcoholic. _

"_Congratulations?" Reid asked. Marisa could have said no._

"_We'll get married in July," Ethan smiled. "I'm actually in D.C. because, Marisa has a friend here. They were college roommates."_

"_Are you going to do something traditional?" Reid asked referring to the ceremony. Ethan wasn't very religious and neither was Marisa, but her family was, so there was no telling how much influence they would have in the planning._

_Ethan nodded. "Marisa's mother is planning everything, and nobody wants to cross her path. I know we have a loose friendship, but we did go through college together. I want to ask you something."_

_Reid looked around the filled tables. Here they looked like they belonged, but if you were to put the two in any type of formal setting and you were looking at two fish out of water. Reid tried to imagine Ethan sitting at a long table eating a five course meal, and it didn't feel right. _

_The vinyl booths and Formica table tops were welcoming and comfortable._

"_Spencer, will you be my Best Man?" Ethan asked. _

_Spencer choked on his coffee. He coughed and sputtered for a moment and looked at the ground to avoid the stares from the other diner patrons. "Me? Why?"_

"_I've know you the longest. I mean we've been friend since we were thirteen. I think that you would be the only logical option."_

_Reid stumbled to find something to say. Some creative reason to get out of such important duties. "But I don't know what's going to be going on with the BAU at the time."_

"_I'm sure you can get some time off for a friends weddings," Ethan shook his head. He wasn't going to let Spencer Reid weasel his way out of this. "It's a week of your time. The BAU can let you take a break for a week. They have scores of profilers that can fill your spot if they need to."_

_**No****they****don****'****t.** Reid thought. He did have vacation time, and going to the wedding would be fun. Sort of. He didn't really want to be a part of it. Wasn't the Best Man in charge of planning the bachelor party? The part where Ethan would get his last lap dance (hopefully) from a stripper and other crazy things like that._

_The genius let out a sigh. "Okay," he smiled. He couldn't turn the honor down, so he might as well ask Morgan what he would do in his place._

0o0o0o0

Gwen stood in her small office as she watched a client leave. They looked around warily, as if being seen in such a place was a crime. Gwen closed her door and locked it tightly before walking back over to her wooden desk. She looked at the three checks that she had gotten for her services as a private investigator.

Being a private investigator didn't pay a lot unless you had the right clients. A lot of wealthy women would through down a fair amount of money just to see if their politician husband was cheating on them. Gwen liked the cases where she was asked to find the missing children who ran away. She had friends in private security firms all over the east coast who brought her in when questionable items were stolen from their client's homes. Each case brought her more than decent payments, and she sometimes got more is she closed the case quickly and without too much chatter.

She picked up the checks and pulled the first one out and looked at it. "House payment," she said as she let it flutter onto the hard wood surface. She pulled out the next one. "Office payment," she sighed as she frowned at the last one. "Bills." She sat down and pulled her purse over. She pulled two more checks from her wallet and smiled. "Travel funds," she sang.

Soon Gwen would be making her way to New Orleans to see one of her best friends marry the love of her life. Her parents would take over all investigations for the week she was gone. Mary Thompson wrote mystery novels, and had helped her husband on many a case. Surely she and her former detective husband could find a couple cheating husbands.

Her entire time at UC Berkeley (Bezerkeley seemed like a more appropriate term to Gwen) was made BEARable with Marisa as a roommate. Both were English majors, they had gotten their Master's together, and now they were both working on that final Doctorate degree. Marisa was doing hers on Chaucer, while Gwen decided that she was going to analyze Shakespeare's rhetoric.

Marisa had convinced the journalist to pursue the Ph.D. with her. Even if Gwen was doing what she had always wanted to do. The Ph.D. would help her when it came to setting up a repertoire as an experience writer. "Dr. Gwenevere Thompson writes articles that shed light on Societies darkest secrets," Marisa's voice chimed in Gwen's head, and she had to chuckle at the southern accent.

Gwen would normally take one of her guy friends to Marisa's wedding, but this time, she had more important duties. She was the Maid of Honor, and she had to take this job seriously. She couldn't go chasing after a friend on Bourbon Street.

"Maybe I'll find some nice southern gentleman who is smart," she sighed. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Even on the off chance she did find someone, she didn't do relationships, let alone long distance ones.

Most men ran when they found out that Gwen dug into peoples personal lives a little too often, and almost always she dug too much. If they stayed after that, they certainly didn't stay very long when they saw the teenagers who loved to spend enormous amounts of time with their favorite aunt. This was happening even before Elise's death, and college was too important for her to waste her time with dating.

Gwen packed her things up and laughed at the thought of a vacation romance. "Yeah right," she scoffed. "A wedding would be the last place I would find someone to date."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Well, my vacation came to an end almost a week ago, and I proudly present you with a new chapter to read and enjoy. I hope you liked it. I'm so happy to see this story have a wide following, and I love everyone who takes the time to leave a review. I decided to play with Gwen's character a bit. She isn't always the funky girl that puts Reid on edge. I think the circumstances have to be just right for her to act like she has in the past.

Special Note: Anybody who got my BEARable joke about UC Berkeley. Mad props to you.

_**Important**____**News:**___1.) The month of August is going to be full of changes. I'm going back and working on editing and rewriting _The__Death__Card_ so that the material is more like what I'm posting at the moment. So I'll be keeping people posted on that as well. Check it out when you get the chance. You may like the changes you see.

2.) Ren Kayashima can now be your friend on Facebook. I know that many people are concerned about sharing info. Don't worry about that. I'm not saying people have to follow me there. I created the account to talk with several people on that also created separate accounts. I'll be posting links and a lot more updates there. If you don't want to do that, I also have a twitter and tumblr. Mostly because I get really bored.

Shane


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Five:

It had been a while since Reid was in New Orleans last, but this time he wasn't here because a serial killer was roaming the streets of the French Quarter. This time he was here to face one of his greatest fears: Weddings.

The only wedding he had ever been to was when he was eight. It was his aunt's wedding. He had gone with his mom and dad, but ended up spending most of his time getting picked on by the other kids, or the older women would pinch his cheeks and tell him how cute he was.

Spencer scolded himself as he headed out to catch a taxi. He had to look forward to this experience. This was something new, and he should embrace it. He had a week's worth of clothes crammed into his small carry on. His tuxedo for the wedding was to be picked up the next day. All Spencer had to do was get to Marisa's family home.

Ethan had told Spencer a lot about the Bordeaux's. They were an old Louisiana family. Originally, they owned a plantation that was big with cotton. Over time the grounds had grown smaller, but the family still had a few successful businesses over on the river end of the family grounds. They ran a horse stable and trained multiple derby winners. Ethan worked on the grounds at the Riverview Inn as the entertainment.

Maison de Bordeaux was the actual house on the grounds, and would be where Spencer was staying. Every member of the wedding party would be at the family home. Ethan said it was an old family tradition, and Spencer had to wonder if it was really Ethan's wedding. From what he had been told, the Bordeaux family was planning everything.

There was some sort of dinner going on at the Riverview inn on the roof, and Reid really didn't want to be late, so he had to find a taxi quickly. He didn't even have time to drop his bag off. A taxi pulled to a stop in front of Reid and he quickly jumped in.

A half hour later, Reid was shuffling up to the welcome desk at the Riverview Inn, and awkwardly waited for someone to help him.

The Riverview Inn was over a hundred years old. Over the years it had been updated with better electricity. The kitchen had been completely renovated to have modern fixtures at least three times. There was free wi-fi for all hotel guests, and almost every room in the Inn had an unobstructed view of the Mississippi River.

"Spencer!" Ethan called from a few feet away.

Reid turned to find Ethan standing in an old fashioned elevator. Ethan waved him over and Reid hurried over to the elevator and waved awkwardly.

"How was your flight?" Ethan asked.

"Bumpy. We had some turbulence," Reid explained. He looked at the buttons. There were six normal floors and at the top there was a 'P' to mark the rooftop patio. Ethan patted Reid on the back.

"I'm so glad you could come," Ethan grinned.

The rooftop patio was filled with several different tables ranging from a simple two seater, or the much larger eight seaters for a large family.

"Spencer, let me take your bag. We'll have someone take it to your room at the mansion."

Ethan had gone through a dark time in his life, but Marisa changed things. Reid knew that much. He could hear it when they spoke on the phone, and he could see it in the way Ethan's face changed when he was talking about Marisa. There was a light in his voice, one that made bad things disappear from the mind. Reid suspected that this was what love felt like.

"Where's Marisa?" Reid asked as he looked around. It was common courtesy to greet the guest of honor, or in this case, guests of honor.

"She can wait," Ethan said. "You need to meet Marisa's parents."

Ethan handed Spencer's bag off to a hotel worker and gave him instructions to take it to Maison de Bordeaux before leading his fellow genius to an older couple.

Looking at them, you just knew they were important. They both stood side by side, backs straight, shoulders out. They greeted everyone with the gentle southern smile. Ethan wrapped an arm around his future mother-in-law's waist. "Mary Lou, I'd like you to meet Spencer. He's the Best Man. We went to Caltech together."

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing," Mary Lou Bordeaux chirped. Her platinum blond hair had faded almost to a white. It fell loosely around her face and her pale blue eyes smiled as she hugged Ethan and her husband.

Reid shifted uncomfortably. "It's nice to meet you," he waved.

Mr. Bordeaux held out a stiff hand while he took a long puff of his cigar. "Winston Bordeaux," he puffed. Reid held back a cough. "Ethan says you work for the F.B. I," the man enunciated every letter of the well-known acronym.

Reid took the man's hand and instantly regretted it. Winston held his cigar between his teeth as he squeezed the agent's hand firmly. The two quietly sized each other up as Spencer tried not to wince at the pain he was feeling. He started to shift uncomfortably when he felt several sets of eyes lock on him.

"That's correct. I'm a profiler with the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Winston and Mary Lou looked at Reid questioningly. "Spencer looks at a crime scene and uses it to paint a picture of the culprit's likely attitude, race, age, and income level. It uses several aspects of Psychology and Sociology," Ethan explained.

Marisa's parents nodded in vague understanding. Even if they did understand completely, it wasn't like they actually cared. They were busy playing host and they didn't have their full attention on Reid. Frankly, that was enough to put the genius's mind at ease for all of two seconds.

Ethan led Reid to a table of men and women their age. There were four women and only two men and they all wore the same shirt. It was a Yale blue and in gold lettering were the statements: _Get your own colors, Get your own fight song, and get a REAL bear!_

Reid smiled. The shirt was UC Berkeley's jab at UCLA. Cal's colors were Yale Blue and California gold, and their mascot was the Golden Bear. UCLA's colors were baby blue and yellow, and their mascot was a Bruin. They also took the melody of their UC counterparts fight song. The lack of originality had many Cal students laughing at the LA school.

A blond woman stood up and circled the table and kissed Ethan quickly. She smiled at Reid. "You must be Spencer," she said. "I've heard so much about you from Ethan."

"Spencer, this is Marisa," Ethan grinned widely. "My beautiful fiancé."

"Soon to be wife," Marisa whispered in Ethan's ear before kissing him again. Marisa looked at Reid. "How was your flight?"

"It was nice," Reid lied as he nodded.

A woman seated at the table started to cough. She had long curly brown hair. She kept her back to Reid as she grabbed a napkin. Marisa bent over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

The woman nodded and laughed. "I'm fine. I was just caught by surprise," she said.

"Let's sit down," Ethan suggested. He pulled two chairs out and waited for Reid to sit down.

"Spencer, this is the group that Marisa hung out with while she was attending Cal," Ethan stated.

The woman who was coughing was hiding her face with a napkin. She pulled the napkin down and Reid was momentarily stunned. The woman smiled and dropped her napkin. "Dr. Reid, what a pleasant surprise."

Reid stared at Gwen as the table grew silent. What was she doing here? Of all places, he had to run into her at a wedding in New Orleans. He wondered what Gwen was sitting in front of him. Was it the bubbly woman who made him feel uncomfortable, or the casual and kind Gwen that had surprised him at the BAU?

Ethan looked at the two. Gwen wore a playful smirk while Reid shifted uncomfortably as he picked at his nails. The jazz musician started to laugh. "Do you two know each other?" he asked as he took Marisa's hand.

"Dr. Reid saved Lizzie," Gwen smiled. "I can't thank him enough."

"Wait," Marisa paused, as she looked at her best friend. "Are you talking about the Playwright incident?" she asked.

Gwen and Reid nodded. Gwen reached out and grabbed a small straw that rested in her sprite. She twisted her straw around as she stared at the table with unfocused eyes.

"Gwen was the one that attacked the UnSub," Reid said. "She hit him with a fry pan."

One of the Cal men laughed and looked at Gwen. "Reliving your days as Olive?" he asked.

Gwen looked at her lap and frowned. "It's not funny Jackson. He was going to kill my niece," she stated before standing up. She grabbed her drink and looked at the table. "Excuse me."

Gwen walked away leaving the table in a somber mood. Marisa swatted at the man's arm. "Still a social dunce, I see," she said bitterly.

Reid looked at the door that Gwen had walked through. "How was I supposed to know that she was being moody?" the guy from before said.

"Her sister trusted Gwen to keep Lizzie and Greg safe," Marisa said. "It hasn't even been a year yet, and she's trying to keep everything together. Do you know how hard it is to take care of two teenagers?"

Reid stood up and looked around. He stopped and stared at the Mississippi River. "Are we allowed to walk along the river?" he asked.

"Of course," Marisa smiled.

"Just don't fall in," Ethan laughed. "It doesn't look like it moves all that fast, but believe me it does."

"When's dinner?" Reid asked. He didn't want to skip out on a meal, he just wanted to think. Walking by the river would be somewhat quiet. He wasn't sure what he was going to think about, but this wasn't unusual. His mind worked in such a way that if he even remotely felt like he needed to think, he would start walking. At the BAU he had contained this to throwing up a stress ball. The movement got the ball rolling and there was no stopping it until the thought had run its course.

"It'll be ready in a half hour," Ethan said. "Do you want us to keep your seat open?"

Reid nodded before heading to the elevator. He paused outside the lift's doors when he heard Gwen talking to someone. He looked around for her, but she had found a decent hiding place to talk. "Hey Lizzie," Gwen whispered loudly. "No, I'm just calling to check in. Can I talk to Gram real fast? I want to let her know that I arrived safely."

Reid felt himself smile as he entered the elevator. He used to do that back when he was at Caltech. Of course his mother didn't always pick up. So he left a message for her to listen to later. It was always the same message because he never knew what else to say. "Hi mom. I arrived, all right. Have a good day." These messages were reserved for when he would make trips to other schools to sit in on guest lectures.

Reid left the hotel and made his way to the river. He listened as the water flowed towards the Gulf of Mexico. Reid started walking slowly as he set his phone to go off in thirty minutes. It was time to think.

Normally, the young genius would think about science, math, or psychology, but today his mind wanted to discuss Guinevere Thompson. The PI who had quickly shown up in his life and seemed to pop up everywhere. So, he started with what he knew about her.

Her name was Guinevere, but she went by Gwen. She grew up in Virginia and went to college at UC Berkeley. Her university told him that she was intelligent. Cal was a top tier school and had high standards. It had some of the top programs in the nation, especially in English, Psychology, and Political Science.

She lived above a coffee shop in a condo. Her niece and nephew lived with her because their mom died. This told him that there wasn't a dad in the picture when it came to the children. He knew what that was like. Her brother was a cop in DC and from what he had heard around the precinct a few weeks ago, he was a good detective.

Gwen was a private investigator and a journalist. When Reid looked her up initially, he discovered that she had started off doing investigative pieces, but now did a lot of political commentary. She stopped doing investigative journalism a little under a year ago. This probably had something to do with the death of her sister. That seemed to be the only stressor around that time.

Reid quickly scolded himself. "She's not an UnSub. She's a regular person. She's weird, but she's not a serial killer," he told himself.

It wasn't long before Reid found himself back on the roof seated next to Ethan. He looked around but couldn't find Gwen anywhere.

Marisa took a sip of her wine and looked at her fiancé's friend. "Gwen went to the house. She wasn't feeling well when I picked her up from the airport this morning, so she's going to bed early. She'll meet up with the rest of us tomorrow for some sightseeing," she explained.

Reid nodded and looked at the group. "So, all of you went to Cal?" he asked.

A woman with long black hair nodded. "I'm Rania," she introduced. "Marisa and I had Biology class together."

Reid sat back in his seat as waiter's brought out plates of steak and mashed potatoes.

0o0o0o0

Reid entered his room at Maison de Bordeaux and let out a deep sigh. He was full of red meat, carbohydrates, and fat in the form of butter. All he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Already this week promised to be a busy one.

Reid looked around at the elegant bedroom. There was a tall dark oak wardrobe along the back wall. On one side of the wardrobe was a tall curtained window and on the other was a set of French doors that opened up onto a balcony facing the river.

There was a handcrafted four poster bed and Reid had to nod in approval when he saw that it was a King sized bed. The bed had been made with a mixture of calming blues and greys to match the grey walls. Sitting at the end of his bed was Reid's go bag.

Reid walked over to the bed and sat down. He fell back on the bed and let his mind wander once more. Half way into the realm of sleep, Reid was stirred from his bed when he heard a guitar. He sat listening for a minute before sitting up. He looked around. The sound was coming from the balcony. Curiosity got the best of the profiler and he walked over to the French door to see better.

He opened the doors slowly and crept out. The balcony was dark, aside from the light that peaked through two sets of doors. The room next to his shared the balcony and the doors had been opened to let the slight breeze in. Someone was perched on a chair as they plucked the strings of a guitar and sang. "Who doesn't long for someone to hold? Who knows how to love you without being told, somebody tell me why I'm on my own. If there's a soulmate for everyone."

Reid stopped and listened to the song. Whoever was singing obviously found meaning in the song. The singer was a woman, probably a young one from the sound of her voice. Reid walked over to the light to get a better look. His eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at. He backed up as the woman stopped playing the song.

"Dr. Reid?" Gwen asked.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"To watch me as I sang to the moon?" Gwen supplied. Gwen stood up and walked over to the French doors. She held a plain guitar in one hand and it rested on top of her foot. She looked at the ground with a slight embarrassed smile.

Reid looked out at the river. "Marisa said you weren't feeling well."

"She lied," Gwen mumbled. She twisted the guitar as it swung back and forth. "Being back in New Orleans brings back a lot of happy, yet sad, memories."

"You've been here before?" Reid asked.

"I've been coming here every summer since I started at Cal. I brought my sister and her kids here before she was too sick to travel," Gwen said.

"How did she die?" Reid asked.

"Cancer," Gwen said as she turned into her room. "Elise wanted to see the Mississippi before she died. She could never afford it, so I used the money I made from the last investigative piece I wrote and we stayed at the Riverview Inn. I put her in the Presidential Suite for a week. Actually The Bordeaux family gave me a discount on the room because I'm unofficial family."

"I'm sorry," Reid said as he looked into her room. It was almost exactly the same, but there were purples instead.

"Elise trusted me to take care of her kids, but I haven't been able to do that. My parents do a better job at it than I do."

"But your niece is okay, so you're doing right by your sister," Reid stated.

"I should have known that he was a killer," Gwen said. "I mean the guy creeped me out back in high school."

"It's not all that uncommon for someone not to know that another is a serial killer," Reid said as he stood in the room looking around.

Gwen moved her hand to her mouth as if she was about to bite her nails, but she stopped and rested her hand on her chin. She stopped as she sat down on the large king sized bed. "So you're the best man?" she asked with a laugh. "I didn't peg you as a party type."

Reid blushed. "Ethan and I went to college together," he explained.

"Marisa mentioned that he tested at the genius level," Gwen said.

Reid pointed towards his room. "I'm going back," he trailed off.

Gwen smiled. "Good night, Dr. Reid," she said.

"Why don't you call me Spencer like the rest of the people here?" Reid asked. He had been called 'Spencer' left and right tonight and it felt a bit off. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he wondered why Gwen continued to call him 'Dr. Reid'.

"Because, I haven't been told that I can call you Spencer," Gwen answered as she leaned forward on the mattress.

"Oh," Reid said as he nodded. It made sense to him. "Uh… night."

Gwen stood up and walked over to her doors and watched Reid enter his room before she pulled her doors closed. She smirked as she locked the doors.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So there is a lot of stuff that will be happening while the young doctor is in the French Quarter and hopefully I can do it justice. This will be where a lot of Gwen/Reid interaction takes place. I have to thank Bren Gail for helping me come up with the name for the Bordeaux family. I can never come up with a lot of names.

_**Important News: **_1.) The month of August is going to be full of changes. I'm going back and working on editing and rewriting _The Death Card_ so that the material is more like what I'm posting at the moment. So I'll be keeping people posted on that as well. Check it out when you get the chance. You may like the changes you see.

2.) Ren Kayashima can now be your friend on Facebook. I know that many people are concerned about sharing info. Don't worry about that. I'm not saying people have to follow me there. I created the account to talk with several people on that also created separate accounts. I'll be posting links and a lot more updates there. If you don't want to do that, I also have a twitter and tumblr. Mostly because I get really bored.

Shane


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Six:

Reid stood awkwardly in the New Orleans dance studio. The wedding party was getting some basic dance lessons. It was something that the Bordeaux family insisted on. When the reception came, they wanted a full dance floor. Anything less would be unacceptable.

The studio itself was relatively simple. There were mirrors along the back wall, and the dark wood floors were scuffed and scrapped after several years of use. Dance competitions were advertised on some bright, colorful posters and there were several framed photos of the instructor dancing.

Reid stood in his normal light weight slacks and button up, short sleeve shirt. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he pushed his foot into a chipped section of wood. He stared at the ground as the dance instructor babbled on about some of the dances they would be covering in the three hour class.

Reid decided to glance around at the people in the studio. Ethan's groomsmen were standing on the other side of the room as they tried to hit on Rania and the remaining bridesmaid. Ethan has his arms wrapped around Marisa's waist. As they listened, he would whisper in her ear and make her laugh. The bride's parents had their eyes glued to the instructor. Looking around, he noticed that someone was missing from the group.

Where was Gwen?

"Miss me?" Gwen asked, popping up behind him a minute later. Her breath tickled his ear and he jumped slightly. Gwen giggled and moved so that she was standing beside him. "Sorry."

Reid sighed as he tried to calm his heart down. "Where were you?" he whispered. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Was the good doctor worried about me?" Gwen winked as she looked Reid over.

"No," Reid stated quickly.

Gwen's curly brown hair had been straightened and pulled into a manageable ponytail. She was in an orange graphic t-shirt and black shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Like Reid, she wore a pair of comfortable Chuck Taylors.

"I'm just joshing with you, Dr. Reid. Relax a little," Gwen laughed. "Mary Lou wanted me to take a check over to the florist. We need to pay before the wedding so everything is in order."

Reid nodded. There was a lot to do when it came to making the wedding the perfect event for Ethan and Marisa. From the looks of it, Winston was putting out all the stops for his baby girl's big day, and nothing was slowing him down. Gwen was probably helping out with some of the arrangement because of her relationship with the Bordeaux family. It was always good to have someone run the errands.

"What kind of flowers are going to be in the wedding?" Reid asked. Some flowers made him sneeze and others were so vibrant in color that it was hard to imagine them in a wedding. Marisa seemed like the girl who would favor lilies over roses.

"That's a secret," Gwen grinned.

The dance instructor clapped his hand and caused Reid to jump again. Gwen laughed lightly and shook her head. Apparently, she wasn't the only one capable of startling the genius. She backed up and sat down on a bench that had been set up for any tired dancers. She wasn't a dancer herself. She was clumsy, and she preferred to watch other people dance. They made great subjects for photos.

Reid joined her on the bench. He didn't dance. It brought back too many painful childhood memories that involved tripping and laughter. Dances never ended well for the doctor. That much was certain.

The dance instructor came prancing over and put his hands on his hips. "And what is this?" he asked as he judged the two Virginians. "No, no, no, you two must dance. Together now, please stand up," he had a light Spanish accent.

Gwen held her hands up as if to say 'I'm not dealing with this'. "I have no intention of dancing at the wedding. I sprain my ankle in tennis shoes. I don't even want to contemplate what will happen when I pull on a pair of heels."

Reid shook his head. "I'm okay. I don't really want to dance."

"Stand up," the instructor ordered once more.

Ethan and Marisa started laughing. They knew that their best friends didn't dance. "Stop being spoil sports and start dancing," Marisa stated.

Gwen and Spencer exchanged glances and refused to move from their spots on the bench. Finally, the dance instructor grabbed his reluctant students by the wrist and dragged then to the center of the scuffed up floor. He looked at Reid. "Now, the boy puts his right hand on the ladies waist."

"What?" Reid and Gwen chorused.

Reid didn't shake hands, and now he had to put his hand on Gwen's waist. Of all people, it had to be her. His ears turned red as he tried to contain his embarrassment. Gwen was going to tease him even more, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Although, her vocal confusion seemed to indicate that she wasn't too keen on the idea of his hand on her waist either.

Gwen didn't know how to dance. She would write a life-altering piece of journalism that sent shivers down the reader's spine, and she could wrestle her brother to the floor, but she did **not **dance. There was a certain amount of grace involved in dancing, and aside from a black belt in Aikido, Gwen was pretty much graceless. Pictures of catastrophic disaster popped up in her head and she was instantly dreading this moment more than any other before.

The dance instructor grabbed Reid's hand and placed it on Gwen's hip. The profiler stared at his hand as if it was a foreign object. A second later, his other hand was holding Gwen's. This couldn't possibly get worse. Could it?

"Now, we'll do a box step. It's simple; anybody can do it," the instructor smiled.

"Not me," Gwen mumbled.

"Now ladies, look your man in the eyes."

"Your man?" Gwen asked. "Can't you just say dance partner?"

"Silence please," the instructor snapped. He had enough of the two reluctant students. "Dancing is sexy, intimate. There is a connection between two people when they dance. An understanding if you will."

Gwen scowled and looked at the ground. "Dr. Reid, I'm warning you now, I will step on your feet at some point in the next three hours. I apologize in advance for getting your shoes dirty," she whispered. "Also, if at any point your hand leaves my hip and ventures south, you'll never have children."

Reid gulped and tried to smile. "My hand isn't going anywhere, and my shoes are already dirty."

"Dr. Reid, is that a joke?" Gwen asked with a smile.

0o0o0o0

The rehearsal dinner had everyone in dress casual attire. Reid was in one of his knit sweaters and brown slacks. He looked around as guests arrived. An hour ago, he was standing in a large church listening to separate religious prayer and instructions. He knew that the wedding would go without a hitch. The rehearsal had placed Reid in an uncomfortable position when he was forced to accompany Gwen down the aisle to their assigned spots, and later he escorted her out. The entire time she wouldn't stop teasing him about his overly tense posture and panicked eyes.

"Dr. Reid," Gwen greeted as she walked over, and Reid couldn't help but mentally groan. She was in a simple black cocktail dress with a flowing skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a thick elegant bun, and she wore a simple gold pendant necklace. A pair of black peep toe heels decorated her feet with small black bows on top.

Reid gulped as he stared at her. The past couple days she had teased him non-stop, and she remained unpredictable. He was mentally preparing himself for a night of playful jabs.

Gwen held a black clutch and used it to point to a table. "I think we're over here if I remember the seating arrangements correctly," she smiled. "It looks like we're sitting across from one another." She looked him over and nodded in approval. She liked what she saw and wasn't afraid to show it. "Are you ready for your speech?"

Reid shook his head. It was custom to give a speech if you were the Best Man. Normally, it was to embarrass the groom before he married the love of his life. He had nothing planned, and it was bothering him. He was not the kind of guy who could just wing it.

"Then speak from the heart. I'm sure there's something in that big head of yours," Gwen said as they stopped at their table. She pulled her chair out as Reid circled the table to find his own seat. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Gwen wouldn't be teasing him tonight. Instead she was acting the same way she was dressed: Stylishly sophisticated.

It wasn't long before the dining hall was filled with hungry guests. The room was in a permanent state of medium chatter as each table had a separate discussion going on.

"Profiling is used in tandem with several other aspects of criminal investigation," Reid babbled nervously. He had been put in the spotlight for being in the FBI, and now he was just trying to shut himself up.

"Does it bother you that you chase serial killers?" one of the groomsman asked. Reid still couldn't remember his name even after spending four days in a mansion with the guy.

Reid closed his mouth before he could continue his lecture. Rania had asked him about his job. He gave them the history of profiling. He noted some well-known cases where profiling had been instrumental in catching the killer, and he talked about the general process.

Gwen leaned forward ignoring the groomsman. "Please continue, Dr. Reid," she smiled. "I'm actually really interested in what you do."

"You are," Reid gulped as he stared at her.

"Of course she's not," the groomsman scoffed.

"Shut up, you're just mad because Ethan didn't pick you to be the Best Man," Gwen snapped coldly. She looked at Reid earnestly. "Ignore him, Dr. Reid. I want to know what you do. It helped save my niece, and I want to know how exactly it helped.

Reid relaxed, and soon continued his lesson on the BAU's methods. Only Gwen listened, but that was okay with him. He didn't have to impress her. He knew that much. Gwen was a normal person tonight, and seemed to be genuinely interested in their conversation. Occasionally she would ask a question and Reid would answer it quickly. She looked him in the eye, which was a little disconcerting, but the longer he talked, the more comfortable he felt.

Gwen suddenly cut Spencer off by reaching across the table. She placed a hand on his and smiled gently. "Dr. Reid, speeches are about to begin. If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure my make up's in order before I give my own speech."

Gwen stood up and looked at him. "If you get stuck, just find me and tell me your speech. Sometimes it's easier if you're only talking to one person instead of a whole room," she said before she left the dim dining room just as Marisa's father started the round of speeches off with a history lesson on the Bordeaux family.

Suddenly, the attention was focused on Reid, and he thought that perhaps his tie was a little too tight. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. He found Gwen standing in the back. She gave him a thumbs up as she leaned against the wall.

"Ethan and I had always been adversaries academically," Reid began. "We were the only thirteen-year-olds in a Caltech Chemistry class; so naturally, we were paired up for lab." Reid swallowed as some of the guests smiled and the others laughed. "One day we were working with some corrosive materials, and we were arguing about the latest Star Trek episode of all things."

Gwen smiled from the back of the room as Spencer spoke. She should have known that they argued over Stat Trek. Then again she and Marisa argued over Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys.

Reid maintained eye contact with Gwen, so it was like he was talking to her. He could do that. Even if it was a sad tale of two pubescent teens.

"The floor was covered in acid and boiling water, so Ethan and I were stuck on the wall lab counter until the professor came to help with the mess. That's when we came to an agreement when it came to our views on the Star Trek universe," Reid finished.

The room laughed and Gwen moved across the room. She smiled at the FBI agent as she picked up her full wine glass. She hadn't touched it all evening and instead nursed a sprite. "I knew you'd come up with something," she said quietly so that only Spencer could hear her.

Gwen waited for the room to quiet down. "Dr. Reid, thank you for sharing that heartwarming story with us. It's definitely a different side of Ethan. I guess it's my turn to embarrass Marisa."

"You wouldn't dare," Marisa choked out between laughs.

"Oh, but I would," Gwen winked.

Everyone laughed as Reid sat down. He was happy to be out of the hot seat.

"I met Ris at Cal. She and I ended up as roommates by chance. A couple weeks into our freshman year, and we hated each other. She was this super clean neat freak, and I prefer to be comfortable. However, I finally got to see how compassionate she was when I sprained my ankle. One day, she invited me on a hike, and of course I declined because I was on crutches."

Gwen looked at Reid before she continued. "At the time, she had an old jeep wrangler and she offered to drive me up to the mountains. You know, have a picnic. The entire time I'm tripping over my crutches, and she's taking pictures of me. Then she sent them to my family. I'm pretty sure there's a great picture of my butt hanging in the air as I'm falling into the lake. Yes, my best friend is the most compassionate person I know, and I love her for it."

The room laughed and Gwen took her seat before letting a sigh escape her lips.

At the end of the night Gwen walked over to Reid as they waited for a car to take them back to the family home. "I should have pegged you for a Trekkie. The gun and badge hid your geekiness from my keen PI eyes."

Reid shuffled his feet and shifted slightly. Gwen nudged him and grinned. "I'm a Stargate fan myself," she sighed in contentment. "There's something about Colonel O'Neil that makes me smile. Maybe it's all the Wizard of Oz references." She shrugged and looked at the sky. "That was a great speech Dr. Reid."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I apologize for taking my sweet time. I had trouble with the speeches. I couldn't come up with a good speech for Gwen, so I borrowed a story I heard at a wedding I went to recently. It was funny, and if I knew the woman's name I would give her credit. Alas, it escapes my memory banks.

_**Important News: **_1.) The month of August is going to be full of changes. I'm going back and working on editing and rewriting _The Death Card_ so that the material is more like what I'm posting at the moment. So I'll be keeping people posted on that as well. Check it out when you get the chance. You may like the changes you see.

2.) Ren Kayashima can now be your friend on Facebook. I know that many people are concerned about sharing info. Don't worry about that. I'm not saying people have to follow me there. I created the account to talk with several people on that also created separate accounts. I'll be posting links and a lot more updates there. If you don't want to do that, I also have a twitter and tumblr. Mostly because I get really bored.

Shane


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Seven:

Reid stood next to Ethan as the latter straightened his tie. Reid was already in his tuxedo and it made him feel uncomfortable. The suit was heavier than his normal choice of clothing, and the July humidity wasn't helping. He wanted to be back in his slacks and sweater vests. He didn't worry about his hair most days, but today he made sure that it was perfectly manicured. He didn't need Mary Lou Bordeaux chastising him if there was a strand out of place.

"So, Marisa's friend Gwen seems to have taken a liking to you," Ethan grinned. "I have to ask: what do you think about her?"

"She's weird," Spencer stated bluntly.

"Wait until I tell Marisa that you hate her best friend," Ethan laughed.

"I don't hate her!" Reid said quickly. He let out a sigh to regain his composer. "She's like Garcia. I never know what she's going to say next. She likes to tease me," he explained as he crossed his arms. It was true; Garcia and Gwen both had an affinity for teasing the young doctor.

"Spencer, everyone teases you," Ethan laughed. He turned to look at his friend. "What makes her so different?" he asked as he raised a curious eyebrow.

Reid ignored his friend as he looked at his overly formal self in the mirror. He adjusted his watch once more. It felt awkward to have it actually touching his skin instead of around the fabric of his shirt. "You need to start heading out. Marisa is going to be at the alter before you if you don't."

Ethan laughed and clapped Reid on the back. "Whatever you say doctor."

0o0o0o0

"You and Spencer are getting along well," Marisa told Gwen as she applied her make-up. The Southern blond was in a simple slip knowing that she would be crazy to put her dress on before her make-up was done.

Gwen sat next to her in a white robe already done with her little make-up and working on trying to put her frizzy hair in order. She shrugged as she pulled a flat iron away from her. Her hair dropped onto her shoulder perfectly straight. After applying some hairspray she spoke. "Dr. Reid is a pretty cool guy. He gets a little flustered every time we talk though."

"That's your fault," Marisa stated matter-of-factly as she added a little bit more mascara to her eyes. "You always put people on edge with your go-get-em' attitude. You need to think about Spencer's situation. He's extremely awkward around people. Ethan said that you could barely get the kid out of his dorm back at Caltech."

"Sorry, but it's incredibly amusing," Gwen smiled as she straightened another part of her hair. "Our first night here…" she trailed off.

"What?" Marisa asked. She looked at the P.I and found that Gwen had a small smile on her face as she tamed her brown locks.

"I don't know," Gwen sighed. "We met on the balcony-"

"Sound's romantic," Marisa giggled.

"Shush," Gwen snapped childishly. "Even though he was flustered, he was… real. I like that."

"Interviewing politicians, you don't really get that. Do you?" Marisa nodded in understanding. It seemed like everyone in Washington was experienced in the art of doublespeak. She preferred it when Gwen was doing investigative pieces, but she wasn't going to say anything. She still got paid for political commentary. "When are you going to start doing investigative pieces again?" she asked.

"When I don't have two nosy teenagers living with me," Gwen said. She checked her hair in the mirror and deemed it presentable. "It's time to get you walking down the aisle," Gwen stood up and walked over to a navy cocktail length strapless dress. Around the waist was a baby blue sash. "Let me get into my dress, and then I'll help you with yours."

Marisa nodded with a small smile. "You were happier when you were investigating," she said.

"Drop it Marisa," Gwen sighed. "I can't write those articles right now."

0o0o0o0

Following the wedding ceremony at Saint Louis Cathedral, the wedding party and guests made their way to the New Orleans University Club where they were greeted with an open bar and a buffet style dinner. Marisa and Ethan wanted a casual setting for the reception so the tables were small and there was no assigned seating. They wanted people walking around socializing.

Gwen stood next to a table with her hand braced against the edge. She teetered on one foot as she tried to remove the black sling-back peep toe heel. She took off her other shoe as Marisa walked over with a pair of instant flats. Marisa lifted up the skirt of her dress to reveal that she too had traded flats for her uncomfortable heels.

Gwen took the flats from her friend. "Ris," she gushed. "You were amazing."

"Our vows were pretty basic," Marisa sighed. She stood in her floor-length strapless dress. The skirt was a loose lightweight fabric, and the bodice was beaded with intricate twists and turns. The bride looked around the busy country club and smiled when she saw Spencer talking with Ethan. "I hope your friend can get a speech out. You know it's tradition for the Best Man to give a toast."

Gwen looked across the room at Spencer as she pulled on her flats. Marisa's mother wouldn't hear of the Maid of Honor walking around barefoot, even if Gwen wanted to. There were standards to be upheld, and as an honorary member of the family, she was held to those standards. "He'll come up with something great," she said. "I'm sure of it."

"Are you going to give a toast?" Marisa asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I'm going to eat and watch people make complete fools out of themselves while they dance. That includes you," she answered.

Spencer Reid made his way to the bathroom. He needed to wash his hands before he even considered getting a plate of food. They were so sweaty, that he feared he would drop the plate. He really wanted to get the fettuccine alfredo that everyone was calling divine, delicious, and scrumptious.

As he stood in front of the sink he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was still perfect due to some miracle, and he no longer looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a rushing car. That is until he spotted two sets of feet in one bathroom stall. Judging by the red patent leather pumps, one pair belonged to a woman. He immediately rushed out of the bathroom when he heard a moan.

In his flustered state, he didn't notice Gwen making her way to the table where a chef was cooking up some pasta.

"Oh!" Gwen yelped. She turned and steadied Dr. Reid by placing her hands on his shoulders. "Dr. Reid, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"There were…" Reid stopped talking. He couldn't even fathom something like _that_ happening in a bathroom. They were at a wedding for God's sake.

Gwen smiled and gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Relax doc," she said. "We're at a kick ass party, and you look like you're about to jump into a shark tank. Are you hungry?"

Reid nodded and closed his stuttering mouth and made his way to the pasta table.

As Gwen and Reid sat down with their food at an empty table, Gwen smiled gently. "It's been brought to my attention that I may owe you an apology for my rather unorthodox behavior."

Spencer stared at her as she spun her fork to gather up some pasta and alfredo sauce. Apparently she had heard the same things that he did when it came to the food. "You remind me of someone I work with," he said. After spending a week with her, he felt a bit more comfortable around her. He still had no clue what she would say when they began talking, but after the initial shock, they fell into an easy conversation. "You don't have to apologize for being you."

"Yes, but I always seem to put you in an awkward spot, and while I enjoy teasing people, sometimes, I need to be told if I've gone too far," Gwen smiled. "I make a living by catching people off guard, and it's hard to turn that off." She stared at him expecting a response. When she didn't get one, she shrugged and changed the topic. "Are you ready to give your toast?"

"Do I have a choice?" Reid asked. When he told Hotch about being the Best Man at Ethan's wedding the toast tradition was brought up, and Reid had been dreading it ever since. Even Morgan mentioned the ill-fated toast to him.

Gwen laughed slightly. "It's tradition for the Best Man to toast the happy couple," she reminded him.

Reid poked at his plate of food when a sudden thought popped into his head. "I've been meaning to ask you something," Reid stated quickly. It was something that raised his curiosity, and it would change the subject.

"Ask away."

"You live above Espresso Shot," Reid stated.

Gwen nodded. She made a gesture with a flick of her hand that prompted the agent to continue.

"Why do you live there?" Reid swallowed as he began cutting the long pasta with his fork. The last thing he needed was to choke.

"My office is next door," Gwen said. "Jen and I own the building. We bought it with the money that Jen inherited from her grandmother. I got money from my grandfather when he passed away back while I was in high school. I was only sixteen, but I was smart enough to listen to my brother and sister and put it in a couple of stocks. Once it grew I pulled it out and created a separate savings account for when I was ready to start up a business."

"Smart."

Gwen nodded as she took another bite. "Jen's married, she lived with her husband in a small house. I took the condo above our business because I was tired of living with Scott in D.C."

"So you work next door to the coffee shop?" Reid asked.

"Mmmhmm," Gwen hummed. "It's small and there are a couple of other offices that Jen and I rent out. My office is next door to a divorce lawyer who likes to throw some business my way, and I do the same. Across the hall is a workers comp lawyer and a personal injury lawyer."

Reid smiled. By renting out the extra office space Jen and Gwen didn't have to pay as much for the mortgage.

Gwen chewed pensively. "What about you? Do you live in Quantico?"

Reid shook his head. "I live in D.C. I own a flat in an older part of the city." He leaned back in his seat as a sudden pain shot through his head. He pleaded with his body to stall the oncoming migraine.

Gwen narrowed her eyes as she watched Spencer clench his jaw and close his eyes. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief when the live band stopped playing. _I know that look._ Gwen thought. It was the look that Dr. Spencer Reid had on his face when she first saw him. "Dr. Reid, are you okay?" she asked.

Reid smiled weakly and nodded. He looked around and saw people setting up the plates for the cake. He had to make his speech before they cut the cake. "I guess it's time for my toast."

"Do you want to get a drink from the bar to calm your rattled nerves?" Gwen joked as she finished off the last of her pasta.

Reid shook his head. Alcohol was something that he didn't need. He couldn't take an Advil or Tylenol, so he was going to tough it out. He's made it through several migraines already, he was certain that he would be fine.

Reid stood up and made his way to the cake table. Gwen quickly followed and chose a strategic position across from the doctor. A waitress walked by and handed Reid a flute of Champaign. Gwen grabbed a flute for herself off of a tray as she leaned against a support beam.

"As tradition dictates," Winston stated as he called the room to attention. "The Best Man will now give a toast to the couple before we cut the cake."

Reid swallowed as everyone looked at him, wondering what prose would come out of the doctor's mouth. He held his Champaign flute in one hand while he stuffed the other hand in his pocket.

"Uh…" he began. He searched the room for something to stare at as he stumbled through the speech he had rehearsed for the past week. Marisa and Ethan were hugging each other close as they waited for Spencer to speak. He saw Gwen across the room looking at him with that same gentle smile she had at the rehearsal dinner.

"In Springer Mountain, Georgia, there's a register at the beginning of the Appalachian Trail," Reid began. "People sign it and try to write an inspiring message for other hikers to look at before they begin on their long adventure.

"The person's name at this point eludes me, but when I went to Springer Mountain for a case, I had just started at the BAU. Before leaving, I had a chance to look at the register, and this person wrote four words that rung true for me, and will ring true for Marisa and Ethan now. Those words were 'Your journey begins here.'"

Reid looked at the happy couple and raised his glass slightly. "Ethan, Marisa, together you will begin a new chapter in your lives together. I wish you the best and hope that the many journeys that do come will bring you closer as a couple and forever give you happiness."

Reid raised his glass high as the rest of the crowd did too. Gwen snuck up to Marisa and grinned. "I told you he would be great," she whispered.

Marisa nodded having gotten a little teary eyed. "I wonder how long he was thinking about it," she mused.

Ethan laughed and hugged his wife closer. "He's probably been trying to come up with it since I asked him to be my Best Man."

Gwen left the couple and walked over to Reid. "Inspiring words doctor," she said. She watched as he winces when a camera flash went off. "You sure you're all right?" she asked again.

"Yes," Reid said quickly.

Gwen frowned, but turned her attention to the happy couple as they cut the cake. "I hope you like chocolate," she said.

Gwen and Reid sat back down at their small table and Gwen focused on her cake while Spencer begged his headache to go away. He needed to last three hours and he couldn't do that if the pounding in his head didn't stop. He picked up his fork and pulled a small bite from the spongy chocolate cake. Another camera flash caused him to duck his head and wince.

Gwen set her fork down. "Dr. Reid, you should go back to Maison de Bordeaux. It's going to get loud again pretty soon, and cameras will be shoved in your face because you're the Best Man."

Reid shook his head. "I'm fine."

Gwen stood up suddenly and grabbed her cake. She moved to another table where her fellow Berkeley friends sat.

Ethan walked over and sat down. "What did you do to scare Gwen off?" he asked.

"Nothing," Reid stated defensively. "She just got off and left."

"We're about to throw the bouquet, you need to be ready to catch the garter."

Reid blushed as he reluctantly nodded. What would it look like if he didn't participate? He wasn't going to catch the thing anyway. He wondered if Gwen would try to catch the bouquet. She seemed to be enjoying the entire trip.

Reid stood up as all the single woman shuffled onto the dance floor. Marisa stood in front of them her bouquet of white roses and navy carnations. Marisa turned away from her guests and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

Reid watched as the flowers soared over half the women's heads. Gwen jumped up slightly and caught the bouquet as her feet touched the ground. She had a look of surprise on her face as she stared at the flowers. Reid thought that Gwen has no intentions of catching them. She only wanted it to look as if she had tried. This thought was confirmed when she started muttering a decent line of expletives.

Marisa laughed as a photographer pulled Gwen over to the bride to snap a quick picture.

Reid was herded onto the dance floor as Ethan helped Marisa sit in a chair. The room erupted in whistles and cat calls as Ethan lifted Marisa's skirt up. Reid winced as Marisa hid her face in mock embarrassment as she shook with laughter.

Reid was determined not to catch the garter. He slipped one hand in his pocket and didn't lift his open hand until Ethan had thrown the garter in the air. Reid jumped when the silk fabric touched his hand. Instinctually, his hand closed around the elastic symbol of intimacy. _Crap!_ He thought.

If he actually believed in the folklore behind catching the garter, then this meant he would be the next person to get married. As it was, the wedding party would try to set Gwen and him up. He let out a mental groan as he was dragged over to the newlyweds for a picture.

Reid lasted a half hour before Gwen walked up to him. His head was ready to explode now that the music was on again.

"Go back to the mansion, or I'll drag you there myself," she ordered. She had a stern look on her face and it took Reid by surprise when she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm-"

"No, you're not!" Gwen whispered harshly as she cut him off. "You have a headache again. You keep wincing like you did when I first met you, so don't lie to me. I get enough of that when I'm on Capitol Hill."

Reid wasn't about to be babied by the woman. "I can handle a migraine," he stated.

"I'm not telling you to leave because I don't think you can handle it. I'm telling you to leave because I'm worried," Gwen countered. "Please, Dr. Reid, go back to the mansion."

Reid remained in his seat and Gwen stormed off. He watched as she talked with Marisa. The bride looked around anxiously as Gwen shook her head. Marisa and Gwen hugged and the bride whispered in Gwen's ear.

Marisa walked over a minute later to the young doctor. "Spencer, would you mind escorting Gwen back to the house. She isn't feeling well it seems and I don't want to put her in a taxi by herself."

Reid looked at Gwen from across the room. She had crossed her arms. He looked back at Marisa. The bride had a look of concern, but not for him. Her concern was directed at Gwen. Reid sighed. "Okay."

Reid met Gwen outside of the club. He stood next to her as she picked at her painted nailed. "You lied to Marisa," he said.

"I got you out of there didn't I?" Gwen asked as she saw a taxi pull up. "Marisa never lets me ride a taxi by myself. I knew that she would ask you to come with me because we've been talking the entire time we've been in New Orleans." She walked over to the taxi and opened the door. Reid climbed in and Gwen shut the door when she was seated. She gave the taxi drive the address and looked out the window as they continued their conversation.

"You didn't have to do that," Reid said.

"So, you were going to leave on your own?" Gwen asked.

"The reception was almost over," Reid argued.

"No," Gwen said. "There was another two hours of loud music and cameras."

"There was?" Reid asked surprised. "I thought we had been there longer than that."

After Gwen paid for the taxi, she followed Reid into the quiet mansion. She opened his bedroom door and ushered the doctor inside. "You better be in bed by the time I come to check on you."

Gwen closed his door and made her way to her own room. She pulled her flats off and dropped her heels on the ground. She let out a sigh as she stared at herself in the vanity mirror.

A half hour later, Gwen had showered and changed into a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and orange camisole, and zip-up hoodie. She left her room and knocked on Reid's door. "Dr. Reid, I'm coming in."

She opened the door and found the room dark. The moon shone through the French doors, and Reid groaned as the hall light peeked in.

Gwen sat in the large grey reading chair and looked at the curled up agent in concern. "This is the second time I've seen you with a migraine. Is everything all right?"

"I've already seen a doctor. He told me that there's nothing medically wrong," Reid said.

"Stress?" Gwen supplied. She knew his job wasn't easy. Maybe he just needed a break from the blood and gore.

Reid didn't respond. "You can leave. I'm going to stay here the rest of the night," he said suddenly. It was quiet and there wasn't a lot of light.

Gwen felt the need to explain her concern. "I get worried about headaches because my dad had them. Doctors discovered a benign brain tumor," she said quietly. "It could have been worse. I thought I was going to lose my dad just like I had lost my sister. Now do you understand why I wanted you to leave the reception, Dr. Reid?"

Reid blinked a couple time before he could pick out Gwen's silhouetted figure in the reading chair. "You can call me Spencer."

He heard Gwen sigh. "I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep," she said. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"You don't have to," Reid said as he turned away from her.

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "I want to," she stated. "Just try and go to sleep."

Reid winced again and buried his face in his pillow. He would have chosen to stay in his tux if he thought he could fall asleep sooner, but he found his regular sleepwear much more comfortable, and there wasn't a penalty if he ripped his grey t-shirt. The tux was rented and destroying it would be very bad. He listened to Gwen as she moved in the chair by his bed. He wouldn't say it, but he was glad she had taken him back to the Bordeaux home. He wasn't sure he could last another couple hours.

0o0o0o0

Marisa opened Gwen's bedroom door with the intention of waking her friend up for breakfast. She was hoping her former roommate was feeling better. Gwen told her that she was feeling ill at the reception, and Marisa never felt comfortable letting Gwen travel alone after an incident back when they were in college. She asked Spencer to take Gwen home hoping that they would be good company.

Marisa looked at the empty room in confusion. When Ethan called her name, she pulled her head out of the room and walked over to her husband who had gone to wake Spencer up. This would be the last day the couple was in Louisiana before they left on their honeymoon. "What?" she asked.

Ethan opened Spencer's door all the way. "I found Gwen," he said with a smile.

Marisa's eyes widened when she saw Gwen curled up in the plush grey reading chair. Her legs hung over one of the arms as her head fell to the side onto the padded back of the chair. Her arms had been crossed to keep her body warm.

Marisa crept into the room on her tiptoes. She shook Gwen's shoulder, but the woman wouldn't wake up.

Ethan grinned. This was too perfect. How could he waste such an opportunity? "Good morning everybody!" he shouted.

Gwen's eyes snapped open as Spencer jumped up in his bed.

"Ethan!" Marisa scolded. She knew that Ethan liked to poke fun at the two wedding guest because of the way they had been acting, but she was certain that this was an unusual circumstance for both Gwen and Reid.

Gwen turned and flipped out of the chair. She lifted her head up and met Spencer's shocked expression. "Shit!" she screamed. She quickly jumped up and pushed past Ethan in embarrassment. Marisa winced when she heard a door slam. Reid looked at everyone and wished they weren't in his room.

"Really?" Marisa asked her husband as she crossed her arms.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written, but I hope you enjoyed it and didn't get bored. I wanted to finish off the wedding this chapter, but if I rushed it please let me know. I was thinking about writing the actual wedding, but I would have bored myself with it, so I can only imagine what it would do for the readers.

Please leave a review letting me know what you think. I know that a lot happened in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Ren


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Eight:

Reid sat at his desk at the BAU working quietly on one of his consults. On top of the cases they took, the BAU consulted on cases throughout the United States. They sent out preliminary profiles every day, hoping to help police solve another case. It was when the likelihood of losing another life became apparent, that the BAU would send out a team to look at the case more closely.

Reid blinked as he realized just how tired he was. He quickly finished the file in front of him before he stood up. He would have preferred to go get the stronger coffee over at Espresso Shot!, but his mind screamed at him every time he even thought about the place, and the woman who lived about the café. He needed to avoid the coffee shop. For now, BAU coffee would have to do.

Derek Morgan glanced up from one of his own consults when the young doctor stood up. He wanted to hear all about Reid's trip to the French Quarter, and maybe there was a small part of the agent that wanted to tease his friend about walking down the aisle. However, the slightest mention of New Orleans put Dr. Reid in an extremely flustered state. His face would turn red as he stumbled over his words. After one time too many, Hotch had a blanket silence agreement in place when it came to his team asking about New Orleans. Reid didn't work well when he was flustered, and Reid had the ability to finish more consults than the average BAU agent. Hotch wasn't about to lose that.

Still, Derek Morgan was curious. He was determined to find out what happened in Louisiana. Tonight, he would walk out with Dr. Reid, and as soon as they were out of the confines of the BAU, he would pounce. He would satisfy his curiosity. Morgan smiled as Reid stretched. "Coffee run?" he asked. "You should go to Espresso Shot! I'm sure Gwen would be happy to see you." Morgan knew that Gwen lived above the shop after he talked with her brother.

Reid started to blush before he even realized that the older agent was now leaning back in his chair, quietly watching him. Reid shook his head. "She's working in her office. She doesn't spend the entire day in the coffee shop. I doubt I would run into her."

Morgan's eyes widened in slight surprise. He didn't think Reid knew that much about Gwen. He didn't talk about her unless someone asked about his stop at the coffee shop. He always seemed to run into her as he was walking in. She would be leaving the café and heading off somewhere. At least that's what Morgan got from what little Reid had said about her.

Reid grabbed a file and sat back down before he realized that he had stood up for one particular reason. He needed coffee. He also needed to get away from Morgan's teasing grin.

Reid stood back up and took his file with him. He would get some coffee brewing and look at the file while the caffeine worked its powerful magic.

He sat at one of the break area tables and opened the new file. There was an arsonist in Chapel Hill. He pulled a pen from his pocket and started making some notes as the coffee maker worked on making him his dose of life support.

Reid hadn't spoken to Gwen since she fell asleep in his room in New Orleans. She left the afternoon after the wedding, and spent that morning locked in her room. Marisa drove her to the airport, and that was the last Spencer saw of Gwen Thompson. He was all right with that. Ethan still wouldn't leave him alone when it came to Gwen spending the night in his room.

Reid was a little flustered when he first saw Gwen that morning, but even he realized that the situation wasn't overly awkward. It would have been worse if she was actually in the bed with him. She just fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. It was Ethan who made the whole ordeal awkward once he started poking fun at the two, and Reid honestly couldn't blame Gwen for spending the morning in her room.

He wanted his headaches to disappear for good too. He didn't want his head to feel like it did while at the reception. The feeling like his head was going to burst at the seam was certainly the most unpleasant feeling he had ever had. Reid looked at the Santeria protection charm around his wrist. Wasn't that supposed to help?

He wasn't a religious man, or a superstitious one. He still had yet to figure out why he hadn't discarded the bracelet months ago. The bright beads only reminded him of his headaches. They didn't occur as often anymore, but when they came back, they were back with an unyielding vengeance.

Reid moved back to his desk ten minutes later with a second cup of coffee, ready to brave the stack of consults once more.

0o0o0o0

Morgan caught Reid in the elevator as they both left for the evening. "Are you hungry?" Morgan asked as he looked up at the fluorescent lights.

Reid shrugged. Morgan hadn't given him any trouble for the rest of the day, dinner would probably be fine. "I could eat," he stated. He needed to eat something because it had been a good five hours since he'd last eaten and that had only been a fruit cup and half a sandwich.

"Why don't we go to the pizza place near your train entrance," Morgan suggested casually. It would be convenient for the young doctor because he knew Reid didn't drive to the BAU often. "I'll pay too."

Reid couldn't argue with a free dinner, not that he planned on declining the offer anyway. He wasn't the biggest fan of pizza, but there was no denying that the fact that he wouldn't be paying was a perk. He didn't want to be picky when someone was being generous. Pizza was quick, easy, and relatively cheap (depending on where you went). "I'll get it next time," he said. "Can we get a sausage pizza?"

Morgan laughed. "We can get anything you want, but I'll have you know I'm a meat lover kind of guy," he stated.

"Of course you are," Reid sighed.

0o0

Corelli's Pizza joint was busy on a Friday night, but Morgan and Reid managed to snatch a recently vacated table by the window. Right across the street was Espresso Shot! Reid could look into the coffee shop and see Gwen's friends at the counter helping a night time customer.

"Hoping to catch a glimpse of Gwen?" Morgan asked teasingly. He watched as the genius grew red in the face.

Reid looked at his hands as a waiter brought over their drinks. Morgan has a coke while Reid had just ordered a glass of water. Reid took a large gulp of water before he spoke, "No."

"Do you want to tell me what happened in New Orleans?" Morgan probed hoping that the relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant would open Reid up a bit. Reid didn't speak, so Morgan leaned forward. "Come on kid, you know that you can talk to me, and it's obvious that something happened."

"It was a wedding, Morgan," Reid said quickly. "A couple bad speeches, dance lessons, and lots of pictures. I'm just not used to that kind of setting."

"Who caught the garter?" Morgan asked.

"One of the guys in the wedding party," Reid half lied. Half-truths were better than telling Morgan the truth. Morgan wouldn't leave him alone if he admitted that he himself had caught the garter.

Morgan's smirk grew. Reid caught the garter. It didn't take a profiler to see that was true. The way Reid swallowed when he mentioned the time old tradition. He avoided eye contact when he talked about a member of the wedding party catching the garter.

"So, what else did you do while you were in New Orleans?" Morgan asked. He was hoping that his teammate didn't stay in his room the entire trip.

"Marisa's family kept everyone pretty busy," Reid nodded as a waiter came over to take their order. The two agents ordered a sausage and pepperoni pizza, and as soon as the waiter had walked away, Reid continued where he left off.

"There was horseback riding, but I didn't participate. Ethan and his fellow musicians played in the hotel, and at his friends bar. Ethan didn't actually want a Bachelor party, so we just went out to a jazz club. Those were only a couple of the things that people did," Reid shrugged nonchalantly. He wasn't a big activity guy. Give him a good book and he'd be set for about ten minutes. "I started a new paper."

"Come on Reid," Morgan sighed. "You go to possibly the biggest party city in the United States, and you spent your time writing a paper for a scientific journal. You need to get out more."

"It's not a big deal," Reid said. "I liked writing it. It's very interesting."

Morgan shook his head. Reid found things 'interesting' a lot. Most days, the rest of the team didn't understand why he found certain things 'interesting'. Then again, they didn't have a mind like Reid. The boy genius was truly one of a kind.

"Kid, I know there's something you aren't telling me," Morgan said as he leaned back once more. "You can talk to me," he repeated.

Reid bit his lip as he debated telling Morgan about Gwen. It was pure happenstance that she was there. Reid knew the statistics of the two of them having a friend in New Orleans. They weren't hard to calculate. He even knew that the chances of those two friends marrying were even greater. The odds were against Reid in this particular circumstance. Although, he was starting to think that Gwen wasn't so bad. That is, until he woke up and found her in his room.

"The Maid of Honor was nice," Reid shrugged, deciding to avoid specifics. "She went to college with the bride, so they're best friends."

Morgan gave Spencer a wolfish grin. "Really?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he knew that a girl was behind Reid's flustered actions at the office. It was always a girl. Lila Archer had been the first woman Morgan has seen the genius flustered around. It was always a fun sight to see. "So, tell me about her."

"She and Marisa went to Berkeley. They were roommates during their freshman year, and I guess they decided to remain that way," Reid began. "She's nice, kind of quirky, but she was easy to talk to."

"Sounds like Gwen," Morgan laughed.

Reid's mouth dropped slightly as his cheeks grew pink. Morgan didn't miss any of it, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who the Maid of Honor was. The mere mention of Gwen's name after the young doctor described the bride's best friend said everything. Reid's fists clenched as he grabbed at the fabric of his pants. He looked at his lap in embarrassment.

"Gwen was the Maid of Honor?" Morgan asked leaning forward like an eager child. He wasn't going to stop until he got all the information he was looking for now, and Reid knew it.

Reid looked out the window at the café across the street. "She plays the guitar," he said as he remembered the night he found her 'singing to the moon'.

Morgan smiled. "So, you two talked a lot while you were there. Does she still put you on edge?"

Reid started to pick at his nails. "She didn't," he said. "I mean we were okay, and then we shared a taxi back to Marisa's family home when I got a headache."

Morgan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Another migraine?" he asked. Reid mentioned the headaches before, but Morgan figured they were just stress related. Their job could get to the best. Reid had been working at the BAU for more than seven years.

"She ended up falling asleep in the chair next to my bed," Reid said. He didn't want to discuss the migraines, and he regretting bringing them up.

"She spent the night in your room?"

"It wasn't intentional," Reid said quickly. "She had been helping Marisa's family the entire time she was there. She was probably exhausted." At least that's what Reid told himself.

Morgan couldn't believe his ears. He wondered exactly how close the two had gotten while they were in Louisiana. He wondered if Reid has used some magic trick to charm her. Someone didn't just fall asleep in a chair if they didn't care about the other person in the bed. "So, what happened after that?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing!" Reid practically shouted. The genius hadn't heard the entire sentence. "We didn't do anything."

Morgan chuckled. "I mean what happened after Gwen realized she fell asleep?" Morgan elaborated. Their waiter brought over their pizza, and both agents reached for a slice of their grease filled dinner. Morgan waited to take a bite until Reid started talking again. He didn't want it to look like he was in a rush to get home or to eat his food. Reid didn't open up all too often.

"She ran out of the room. I think she was embarrassed," Reid stated.

"Probably," Morgan nodded as he reached for his drink. "One thing's for sure, she cares about you," he said knowingly.

"How can you possibly make that assumption?" Reid asked.

"Reid, she followed you home when you had a migraine, and ended up falling asleep in your room as she watched over you," Morgan said matter-of-factly. "I'm not sure what her true feelings are, but it's more than casual acquaintances."

Reid blushed as he looked out the window. Gwen came out of a plain glass door and quickly turned to lock it. Reid figured that was where her office was. She waved to a car that came out of a parking garage located to the side of the coffee shop. As soon as the car drove away, Gwen made her way into the coffee shop.

"Kid?" Morgan asked to get his friends attention. "What are you thinking about?" he grinned as he saw Gwen stop and talk to the woman behind the counter of Espresso Shot!

"We're just friends," Reid stated as he grabbed his pizza.

0o0o0o0

Gwen sat in her condo above the coffee shop as she typed quickly. She was perched at the edge of the couch and her laptop rested on the coffee table in front of her. She consulted a spiral notebook for some notes. She needed to finish her satirical article on raising the debt ceiling before someone from the paper showed up to scold her for not meeting her deadline.

Greg came from the hallway and sat next to his aunt on the couch. "Aunt Gwen," he spoke just loud enough to get her attention.

Gwen saved her document before looking away from the bright computer screen. She blinked to clear her vision a bit. "What's up Greg?"

"Could you find my dad?" he asked.

Gwen pulled her hands away from the laptop keyboard. She rubbed the palms of her hands against the couch cushions. "Is there any reason you need me to find him?" she asked.

Greg shook his head. "I just want to ask him something, and you can find anyone."

"You have way too much faith in my PI abilities," Gwen sighed.

Greg was shy and timid compared to his overly outgoing sister. He stood on the outside of the latest fashions and trends. He didn't like them, and he most certainly didn't understand them. He got good grades, and he had an affinity for anything with a circuit board. Because of his love for everything tech, he had been labeled a geek back in middle school. Greg's friends were all like him, and he was comfortable in that circle of friends. When he was pulled from it, he got flustered, and stumbled over his words.

"Do you want to ask him why he left you, Liz, and your mom?" Gwen asked.

Greg balled his fists and he grew angrier. "How could he leave while mom was sick? She needed him, and he just left!"

Gwen fell back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. "I've been asking myself that for a long time. It seems cowardly doesn't it? I was twelve when Lizzie was born, thirteen when you were born. Your mom and dad looked like they were madly in love, and then she got sick, and he left." Gwen looked at her nephew. "Greg people do things that hurt. They hurt a lot too. We see it all the time in society. Even if I wanted to find your dad, I doubt you would get an answer that would make you feel better. Geoff has to live with abandoning his family during their darkest hour. Personally, I hope he gets his comeuppance."

Greg smiled at Gwen choice of words. "Comeuppance?" he asked as the smile turned to a full blown grin.

Gwen grinned back at her nephew. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Comeuppance. It's a great word. People should use it more often. Happenstance too."

Greg laughed and Gwen knew that she had successfully distracted him from thoughts of his father. She decided to let the article wait until the morning and grabbed the TV remote. "It's Friday, what should we watch?" She asked. "Why don't you get Lizzie and we'll have a family movie night or something. I can call Scott and he'll be here within the hour."

Greg stood up. "Does that mean, you'll finally tell us about New Orleans?"

Gwen paled slightly. "Another time," she blurted out quickly as her cheeks grew pink.

"Uncle Scott will just pull it out of you," Greg drew out.

Gwen groaned. She really didn't want to talk about New Orleans.

0o0o0o0

Reid was walking towards the BAU lost in his thought as he remembered his conversation with Morgan the night previous. Morgan suggested that Reid ask Gwen out, and the genius shook his head at the thought. Morgan said that it didn't have to be big, and he snickered when he suggested getting coffee.

Reid's phone started to buzz, and he quickly pulled it from his pocket as he took a sip of his coffee. He had gotten it before he got on the train to avoid a stop at Espresso Shot!.

Gwen pushed her way out of Jenny's shop. She didn't see the rushing FBI agent until the last possible minute.

Spencer and Gwen collided and the two of them stumbled back. Gwen yelped as she spilled her hot latte all over her chest. She pulled her baby blue tank top away from her skin quickly to get the warmth off of her skin.

Spencer sputtered as he pulled his white shirt away. His coffee has spilled all over himself. "I'm so sorry!" Reid started apologizing quickly as he futilely tried to wipe his pants dry.

Gwen looked up from her top at the agent. "Spencer?" she asked as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Well we're back in Virginia... It can only get better from here. I think. I wanted to have a 'talk' between Reid and one of the BAU members, and I guess Morgan drew the short straw... Either way, I like the way the scene unfolded. Gwen and Greg's talk wasn't planned, but it popped into my head and it had to happen before the end scene, so I slipped it in there. I hope you all liked it.

Drop me a review, and I'll see about trying to get the next chapter out soon.

Ren


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Nine:

Reid stared at Gwen in open mouth shock. This wasn't actually happening to him. Was it? Any second and he was going to wake up from this nightmare of a morning. Unfortunately, the fates were against him again. He had just run into Gwen at the exact same moment he thought about asking her out. Literally. Reid sputtered as he looked at his coffee soaked shirt and pants.

Gwen dropped her now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can. She shook the excess coffee from her hand and wiped her arms off as she continued to pull her sticky shirt from her stomach. "Spencer, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention, and now you're covered in hot coffee. I-"

"It's my fault," Reid interrupted quickly. Stuff like this was always his fault. Now he had to walk to the BAU like this. Not only was it embarrassing, it was extremely uncomfortable. How was he going to explain this to the team?

Gwen mentally scolded herself. _Great job, Gwenevere. Spill your latte on Spencer. It's not like he has to work at the FBI or anyplace that's important._ She let out a deep sigh. "Come up to my place. You can clean up there. I don't suppose there's someone you can call to bring you extra clothes," she suggested timidly as she thought about her brother and two teenagers passed out.

Reid had to be at the BAU in a half hour for a briefing. He had hoped to come in early to clear some things off his desk before they left for another case. The BAU was actually supposed to have the weekend off, but an urgent case came in and this time they were going to Idaho.

Reid needed new clothes, but he was at a loss at who to call. Morgan would tease him non-stop if he found out how Reid managed to cover himself in coffee. Garcia wouldn't be much better. Reid nodded after a moment and pulled his phone out and dialed Hotch. Gwen pulled the door to _Espresso Shot!_ open and the two of them moved inside.

"Hotch," Reid began. "I- I was wondering if you could. . . bring my go bag to me," he finally forced out.

"Why?" Hotch asked slowly as he tried to come up with some reason Reid would need his go-bag brought to him.

"I'm covered in coffee and need to change," Reid admitted reluctantly.

Reid heard Hotch sigh over the line. "Where are you?" Hotch asked.

Gwen pushed Reid behind the counter and looked helplessly at Jenny. Jenny gave her thumbs up before winking. Gwen responded by sticking her tongue out at the blond barista. "I'm at _Espresso Shot!_," Reid said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do," Hotch answered.

Gwen made her way to the back of the kitchen and opened a heavy metal door that revealed a flight of stairs to the condo. She ran up the stairs as she pulled her house keys from her pocket. Reid awkwardly made his way up the stairs grimacing every time his wet clothes stuck to him. He looked at Gwen as she pushed her front door open.

Reid took the entrance in as he stood at the door. The small foyer opened into the kitchen and living room. Gwen walked into the kitchen. She turned on the sink and started washing the sticky coffee off her hands and arms. She looked over at Reid and tilted her head to the right. "When your clothes show up, you can change in the main bathroom. It's the first door on your left."

Reid nodded and looked around some more. He saw a laptop open on the coffee table next to a spiral notebook. "Were you working on something?" he asked.

"Just a satire political piece," Gwen answered nonchalantly. "It's nothing like the stuff I used to work on."

"Your investigative pieces?" Reid asked.

Gwen nodded as she left the kitchen. She looked at Reid's soaked clothes. "Why don't you at least take your shirt off," she suggested. "It's not like I can't already see what it's hiding," she grinned as Scott came out of her bedroom.

"I thought I heard you come back in," Scott said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the coffee drenched Reid and snapped his head in Gwen's direction. "Gwenevere, what did you do?" he asked with a slight moan.

"I didn't mean to," Gwen said as she threw her hands in the air. "He just showed up. Jen's going to let his co-worker up with extra clothes. Excuse me while I change."

Gwen disappeared into her room down the small hall. Scott looked at Reid and shook his head. "Wait till I tell mom about this," he said. He smiled. "I'm going to grab some coffee from Jen. Do you want some?"

Reid shook his head. The last thing he wanted was coffee when he was wearing his last cup. He looked at his shirt and thought about taking it off. At least he wouldn't feel like there was a quickly cooling hot pad on his bare chest. He looked at Scott and decided to keep his shirt on in front of the detective. He didn't need someone staring at him.

Scott looked at the FBI agent. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Reid nodded. "Fine," he said quickly. "It's just these clothes are starting to feel uncomfortable."

"So take the shirt off," Scott suggested before he made his way to the front door.

0o0

Hotch walked into _Espresso Shot!_ holding Reid's small go-bag. He walked up to the counter and waited patiently while the customer in front of him was served. When the counter was open, he walked up. "Dr. Reid called me to bring him some clothes," Hotch smiled at the blond.

Jenny smiled back and nodded. "Just go through this door, and the steel fire door opens to a set of stairs. Knock on the door and someone will let you in," she explained as she pointed to the door that left to the kitchen.

Hotch knocked on Gwen's door a minute later. Scott opened the door and Hotch could hear an argument coming from inside.

"All of my bathroom stuff is in there," Lizzie's voice reached the team leader.

"Come on in," Scott smiled. "My niece is upset because Dr. Reid is in the main bathroom."

"Elizabeth," Gwen sighed as she stood in the living room. "Either wash your face in my bathroom, or wait a few minutes. I will not have you whining about proper morning beauty routines."

Scott shrugged as he glanced at Hotch. "Down the hall, first door on the left. Your doctor friend locked himself in there about ten minutes ago," he said.

Hotch nodded and greeted Gwen. Gwen weakly waved before she turned on her laptop. "Lizzie, can you wake your brother up. He wanted to help me serve papers for Paul downstairs. I found his dead beat dad in D.C."

"You aren't taking my nephew somewhere dangerous are you?" Scott asked warily.

"Nope," Gwen said. "We're serving papers in Georgetown," she explained as she turned her computer on.

Lizzie sighed and moved back to her room. She closed the door as Hotch came back into the living room. Scott took a seat at Gwen's kitchen bar. Hotch looked at the two siblings. "How did he get coffee all over himself?" Aaron asked.

Gwen raised her hand like a school kid. "That's my fault," she stated. "I wasn't paying attention when I was leaving the café. I wanted to go over to the bakery around the block and get some donuts for Greg and Lizzie when they woke up. We do it once a month. The rest of the time we have eggs, bacon, and toast. Sometimes pancakes."

"And you two ran into each other?" Hotch guessed.

Gwen nodded as she bit her lip.

Reid stood in Gwen's bathroom in his new clothes. He let out a content sigh of relief. He was comfortable once more and he could relax. Temporarily, at least. He was now in a pair of dark blue slacks and a new white shirt.

Reid left the bathroom holding his coffee stained clothing in one hand, and his go-bag in the other. Gwen looked up from her computer screen. "Leave your clothes on the bar, and they'll be good as new when you get back from where ever you're going."

"I-I can't do that," Reid shook his head as he looked at the polished hardwood floor.

"Spencer, I ran into you. The least I could do is wash your clothes, or pay to have them cleaned," Gwen said as she looked away from her computer.

Hotch looked at his watch. They weren't late, but the more time they spent in Gwen Thompson's house, the more awkward Reid started to get. Awkward Reid wasn't a good Reid to have before a case even started. "Reid, we need to go," he said. "Leave the clothes and let's go."

Gwen stood up and walked over to Reid. She took his clothes with a smile on her face. "Go catch the bad guys. When you get back, I'll hopefully have these good as new."

Reid stared at Gwen for a moment. He wanted to argue, but Hotch was staring at the genius, and Spencer didn't really want to cause a scene over clothing. It wasn't something that they could afford to make a big deal over. He would let Gwen wash his clothes, and then he wouldn't have to worry about carrying the clothes with him to Idaho.

"Thank you," Spencer said as he looked at the ground sheepishly.

Gwen moved to the front door when Hotch looked at Reid. "Well, off you two go," she said as she opened the door. "I apologize for delaying Dr. Reid, Agent Hotchner."

"Accidents happen," Hotch nodded. "At least by calling me, Reid avoided some playful jabs from the team."

Reid started twisting the strap of his shoulder bag like a nervous teenager on their first day of high school. Gwen smiled. She found it charming and kind of adorable. Spencer knew he had dodged a bullet by calling Hotch. Morgan and Garcia would never let him live this day down if they found out about his accidental run-in with Gwen. Add the fact that he had literally run into her. Reid could just hear Morgan now. _And you didn't ask her out after you spilled coffee on her? The least you could do is offer to buy her another cup._

Reid and Hotch left Gwen's condo above the shop and soon, Reid was pulling his seatbelt on in Hotch's SUV. As Hotch pulled out into traffic, Reid apologized for inconveniencing the team leader.

"Things happen," Hotch sighed with a shrug. "Is there something going on between you and Detective Thompson's sister?" he asked.

"No," Reid said a little too quickly. He wondered how much Hotch had picked up on.

"Really?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow as he kept his eyes on the road. "So, when did she start calling you Spencer?"

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Right now, I'm dealing with the start of school. I have three really heavy classes consisting of English Lit, Statistics, and Anthropology. Actually, I should be doing some reading for English, but I thought I would type this up and get it posted before the night was up. Then I have to print sixteen pages of Balinese Cockfighting goodness for Anthropology for joy reading tomorrow. My Stats teacher was an Astrophysicist for NASA, so I found something interesting about math…

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the annual Profiler's Choice Awards are going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on . Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 47 awards available. **

Anyway, I'll let you guys get to submitting a review because you know how much I enjoy hearing about them.

Ren


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Ten:

Reid sat at his desk in the bullpen. He had just finished his last report of the day and was ready to head out. He looked up when Hotch walked over holding Jack in his arms. "Hey, Reid," he greeted. Jack was hanging onto the team leader's neck as he wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist.

"Hey," Reid said as he stood up. "Hi Jack."

"Have you gotten your clothes from Gwen yet?" Hotch asked knowing full well that Reid had been putting the time off for a week. Hotch watched as Reid ducked his head down. The genius glanced around to see if anyone was listening. It wasn't a problem because most of the BAU members had left for the day not too long ago. Morgan was talking to Garcia trying to convince her to grab some dinner with him.

"I haven't had the time," Reid shrugged.

Hotch mentally sighed. It was difficult when he had to convince Jack to eat all of his vegetables, but that was easily fixed with bribes of cookies and ice cream. It seemed that getting Reid to do something probably wouldn't be as easy. Hotch was starting to think that anything less than dragging the genius to the coffee shop would get Reid to reclaim his clothes.

"Reid, you can't put it off much longer," Hotch said. "Think about who this is. From what I've heard about New Orleans, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up at the BAU with your clothes and a cup of coffee."

Reid's head snapped up. That would be bad. Very bad. If Gwen showed up at the BAU, with his clothes, Morgan and Garcia would never let him live it down. He could try and explain to everyone what happened, but that would probably make things worse. No, Reid would have to avoid this hitting the BAU pipeline.

"I'll pick them up on my way home," Reid said as he looked down at his completed file. He would sit at his desk for a bit. Once he was confident Hotch was gone for the night, Reid would leave and head to the metro station. He would pick his clothes up in the morning and slip them into his go-bag. He had to take his bag home tonight anyway to change out the clothing with fresh shirts, pants, and mismatched socks.

"I'll give you a ride to the shop. I was going to stop any way to pick up some coffee before Jack and I head home to make Jessica a birthday cake." Hotch said with a small smile.

"Her birthday is coming up?" Reid asked realizing that it was a pretty stupid question.

"Tomorrow," Hotch nodded. "Jack and his mom made a cake for her every year, and now I'll be helping him. Jack knows exactly how it should be done. Don't you buddy?" Jack nodded quickly to answer his dad's question.

Reid was about to decline but Jack stared at him. The small boy gave him a toothy grin as he rested his head on Hotch's shoulder. He couldn't say no when Jack was there. Nobody could say no to the Hotchner smile, especially if it was on Jack's face.

Hotch knew that the young profiler was trying to say no but couldn't. This had been the team leaders plan. Jack was irresistible, and he knew it.

Reid let out a sigh of defeat. He didn't have an excuse to stay at the BAU any longer. His work was done, so he couldn't say he needed to finish. Hotch wouldn't accept anything else.

Reid reached under his desk and pulled the duffel bag he used when they traveled. He would pick up his clean clothes from Gwen, and take it all back to his condo in DC. Hotch eyed him, and he felt a little childish for putting off the deed for a week.

0o0

Jack ran ahead of Spencer and Hotch when they entered _Espresso Shot!_ Hotch kept his eye on Jack as the young boy opened a fridge and pulled out a carton of his favorite chocolate milk. Reid guessed that this probably wasn't the first time Hotch and Jack had visited the coffee shop. Hotch and Reid waited in line patiently and Jack bobbed his head to a simple tune he was humming. Hotch watched as Gwen came through the front door of the shop. A pair of handcuffs hung from her wrist. Jenny shook her head as a customer walked away.

"Scott's not going to be happy when he finds out you got away with another pair of his cuffs," she said as Hotch and Reid moved to the counter. She smiled at the agents ignoring her friend's faces as Gwen moved behind the agents. "What can I get you fellas?"

Gwen looked at Reid. "I'll grab your clothes if you don't mind waiting. Jen, don't let them pay, I owe these men some coffee," she told her childhood friend. She glanced down at Jack as he pushed his chocolate milk onto the counter. "And a chocolate milk for this adorable young man."

Gwen disappeared into the back of the shop. Hotch pulled his wallet out only to have Jenny wave him off. "If Gwen says she's paying, then I am not allowed to accept payment from anyone by her. It was a rule we created when this place first opened up."

Hotch put his wallet back in his back pocket. He wasn't going to argue with a long established rule. "I'll have a large coffee, room for cream please."

Reid ordered the same thing as Hotch when Gwen came prancing out of the back. She smiled and held the cuffs out for Jenny to see. "These aren't Scott's. They belong to my dad. He tried handcuffing me to the old playground set in our backyard because he didn't want me going to check out Scott's new crime scene."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she handed over two cups of steaming hot coffee to Hotch. "When people handcuff you to something, it's a clear indicator that they want you to stay put," she said. "The fact that you keep stalking your brother's crime scenes is kind of disturbing to say the least. What are you hoping to find?"

"A story," Gwen shrugged with a grin. "And when has handcuffing me to anything actually worked?" She held up a large brown paper bag as she turned her attention to Reid. "Spencer, as promised, your clothes are good as new. I was about to drop them off at the BAU. It seemed like you were too busy to come pick them up. I've watched you dart by the shop every morning expecting you to stop by, but no dice. What's the deal?"

Hotch gave Reid a knowing look and the young profiler swallowed. Hotch smiled down at Jack. "Hey, Buddy," he said grabbing the boys attention. "Go find us a table, okay?"

Jack nodded rapidly and looked around, his eyes full of excitement. He spotted an empty table in a corner by the front window and quickly crossed the shop to steal a seat. As soon as the child had sat down he began working on opening the small carton of milk. This proved to be a somewhat difficult task for the child.

Gwen smiled and looked at Hotch. "You have a very cute son Agent Hotchner," she said.

"Thank you," Hotch smiled as he looked at Jack. "And for giving Reid's clothes back."

"Not a problem," Gwen laughed. "I don't have any use for them. Besides they don't belong to me, so I shouldn't really keep them."

Reid looked at the ground trying to hide his embarrassment. He didn't understand how Gwen and Hotch could talk so freely about his clothes no less. He looked up when Gwen said his name.

"What?" he asked.

Gwen smiled innocently knowing that the doctor hadn't been listening. "I was just wishing you and Agent Hotchner a pleasant evening," she repeated to the genius. She looked at the table where Jack was seated. The boy was acting out a battle sequence with only his hands. She suppressed a giggle when Jack threw his hands out wildly and made his own sound effects. "Enjoy your coffee," Gwen added.

Hotch nodded and Reid followed him to Jack's table. Reid snuck a peek over his shoulder to find Gwen and Jenny talking quietly. No one was waiting in line, so Jenny was seated on a tall stool and Gwen was leaning against the wall.

"See," Hotch said. "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

Jack looked at his dad curiously. "Why did she have Spencer's clothes?" he asked as he blinked.

"She was cleaning them. Spencer got his clothes all wet last week and Miss Thompson offered to clean them," Hotch explained to the small child.

"Like how Aunt Jessica does your clothes sometimes?" Jack asked innocently.

"Something like that," Hotch nodded with a smile. His son wasn't quite old enough to understand the entire situation between Reid and Gwen, but talking about the two of them so simply was a bit enjoyable.

Gwen looked at Jenny in shock. Her friend had just stunned her. "I can't do that!" she whispered harshly. "You're reading into something that isn't there."

"Am I?" Jenny asked glancing over at the agents seated at the corner table. "You and this doctor, FBI agent, pretty boy, genius, whatever he is, he likes you. I can see it every time he blushes, every time he looks away."

Gwen rolled her eyes. She hadn't dated for a couple years at this point. Her sister was sick, and Gwen was always chasing a lead for a new story. The past year alone had been dedicated to helping her niece and nephew through the first year after their mother's death. Relationships were not a top priority for Gwen Thompson.

"I don't see it," Gwen shook her head again.

"You've been out of the dating pool for far too long," Jenny sighed.

"So have you," Gwen defended. "I mean you went and got married. You haven't been on a date in forever. And that's before kids!" she laughed. "I'd hate to see you when you do have kids. Then there really won't be a date night for you and Mark."

"Well, the kids part is going to change pretty soon," Jenny grinned.

Gwen's eyes widened after a minute of silence. She stood up quickly. "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly. She smiled brightly. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe that you're going to have a baby."

Jenny laughed and nodded. "Mark and I found out yesterday," she said. "You're the first person I've told."

Gwen pulled her childhood friend off of her stool and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you," she said as she squeezed Jenny again. Gwen pulled away and grinned. "I guess I need to start arranging the baby shower."

"Not quite yet, but yes, I'm counting on you to make the next few months painless," Jenny said.

Hotch and Reid watched the two women. Hotch glanced at Reid. "It's interesting," he said. "Jessica reacted the same way when she found out that Haley was pregnant. The house wasn't quiet for a couple hours."

Reid looked out the front of the shop. He would have to get on the train as soon as he finished his coffee.

A half hour later, Reid gave a slight wave to Hotch as the team leader pulled out of a street side parking space. Reid turned when he saw Gwen come out of her office area. She turned and smiled at him. She pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Hey Spencer," she greeted happily. "Headed home for a nice weekend?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Reid nodded and he looked towards the entrance of the metro station. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. It was getting closer to high traffic on the metro line, and he would beat it if he could just get on in the next ten minutes.

Gwen looked at the keys in her hands. "Hey Spencer," she spoke as she looked up at him. "Do you maybe want to get dinner sometime? Just a night out." She leaned against the wall of the coffee shop and her hands fell against her sides.

Reid just looked at Gwen. He tried to come up with an answer. Did she ask him out on a date, or was it just dinner? The answer to his question would probably determine his response. Wouldn't it? Did he like Gwen enough to go on a date? The more he thought about it, the more he thought that the human brain is confusing.

Reid's shoulders sagged slightly relieving the built up tension in his body. "Yeah," he answered. "That would be great."

"How does tomorrow sound?" Gwen asked. "We can meet here, and find someplace casual. I like Indian food, but I'm not sure what you like."

Reid grinned at the thought of Indian food. "Actually, there's this Indian place I know. Its open twenty-four hours."

Gwen nodded and smiled back. "Sounds interesting." She was going to see if what Jenny said was true. Only this "date" could answer her questions about Spencer's feelings.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update. Good news is my English essay is done for tomorrow, but the bad news is… I still don't understand my Anthropology teacher. Work is busy, but it doesn't stop the ideas from floating into my brain. I'm trying to get some work done on other stories as well, but I'll try to get things out normally.

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the annual Profiler's Choice Awards are going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on . Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 47 awards available. **

Anyway, I'll let you guys get to submitting a review because you know how much I enjoy hearing about them.

Ren


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Eleven:

Gwen pushed her door open as she pulled her camera bag off her shoulder. Greg was lying on his stomach feeding a small tortoise a large strawberry. Gwen tilted her head to the side as it slowly dawned on her. The woman's eyes widened and her mouth dropped ever so slightly. If that was _the_ tortoise, then that meant that _she_was in Gwen's condo.

"Mom!" Gwen shouted slowly as she put her camera down on the kitchen bar. Gwen gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. This was not the time to have her mother drop by.

Mary Thompson walked out of the hall holding up some of Gwen's clothes from her closet. "You really should try a new look," she told her daughter. The older woman shook her head at the jeans and a t-shirt.

Mary was tall and slim. Her long dark grey hair fell around her shoulder. She stood an inch shorter than her daughter, but a decent pair of heels would add a couple inches.

"I don't need a new look," Gwen sighed as she walked over to Greg and the tortoise.

A visit from her mother was always welcome, but Gwen preferred to know when she would show up. It gave Gwen a chance to prepare for the antics of the infamous mystery writer Mary Thompson. Mary was always an experience. First, she would survey the living space. Any change in furniture, decoration, or atmosphere was immediately brought up. Everything was under careful scrutiny. After that, Gwen's mother would bring up something in the most recent article her daughter had published. It was never mean of course, but sometimes it really sucked to have a mother who asked about your usage of "nevertheless" instead of "however".

Gwen grabbed a strawberry from a small bowl on the coffee table and held it out to the small tortoise. "Is there any reason you brought Tank with you?" she asked.

"I'm taking your father with me to Seattle for my book signing, so I need you to take care of Tank while we're gone," Mary responded simply. She let out a small sigh. "Just don't try to feed him your meatloaf. You know he won't eat any meatloaf but my own."

"It's the same recipe!" Gwen exclaimed. "How does Tank know the difference of who makes it?" She narrowed her eyes at the small shelled creature. "You're a strange strange little tortoise, Tank."

"Greg says you're going out to dinner with a boy," Mary said casually as she walked over to the couch. She carefully folded Gwen's clothes and set them on the cushion next to her. She carefully folded her hands over her lap "What's this boy's name?"

Gwen sat on the floor and her lip curled back at the word 'boy'. She started to scratch the back end of Tank's protective shell. The Tortoise started to shake his back end back and forth as Gwen smiled. "His name is Spencer, Mom. He works at the BAU."

"You're dating an FBI agent?" Mary asked curiously. She always had seen Gwen date fellow writers, one mathematician, and the two violinists from the D.C orchestra. She didn't date people in any form of law enforcement. She always suspected her daughter avoided such people because of her father's former status as police chief.

"It's just dinner, Mom," Gwen groaned. She couldn't avoid her mom's questions. Gwen could never keep her mother's curiosity satiated. "And what's wrong with him being an FBI agent?"

"Nothing," Mary said, throwing her hands up in defense. She looked down at Tank who was still shaking his back end back and forth. Gwen's fingers danced across his shell. "For God's sake! Gwenevere, stop playing with Tank and pay attention to me."

"I am paying attention, Mom," Gwen sighed. "You know Tank likes to be scratched."

"What are you going to wear?" Mary asked.

"We're going to an Indian restaurant that's open twenty-four hours. I don't think it really matters what I wear. So, I guess I'll wear jeans and a t-shirt," Gwen replied; she smirked knowing it would bother her ever so prim and proper mother.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Gwenevere, why don't you wear something nice?" she stated. "You want to impress this Spencer guy don't you?"

"Mom," Gwen groaned as she pushed herself off the floor. "I don't need to impress Spencer. It's just dinner." She walked to the kitchen to wash her hands.

"What's he like?" Mary asked.

"Please stop asking questions," Gwen sighed. "You make it sound like I'm in high school again. What next? Is Daddy going to come over with his gun?" she joked as she shook the water off her hands.

"Don't be absurd. I don't need your father chasing off the only guy you've actually been interested in," Mary laughed jovially. "It's been two years since you dated Takuya from the orchestra."

0o0o0o0

Spencer walked towards _Espresso__Shot!_ lost in his thoughts. He wondered what would happen tonight when he went out with Gwen. It was dinner with someone who was reasonably intelligent. That wasn't all too unusual, but Gwen wasn't a member of his team, which certainly was unusual.

He would be lying if he denied the existence of any feelings for Gwen. He just couldn't figure out what those feelings were. He was hoping to put those questions to rest tonight.

Reid felt his heart speed up when he saw Gwen standing in front of the coffee shop. She was wearing tan work books with khaki colored shorts and a white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but there were a few loose strands from her bangs.

Gwen grinned when she saw Spencer. She took a deep breath to calm her heart down. She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Right on time, Spencer," she spoke. She stuck her hands in her back pockets. "So, how do we get to this Indian place?"

"Metro," Spencer answered with a sheepish smile. "It drops off right in front of the restaurant."

Gwen nodded as she clapped her hands together. She walked closer to Spencer as she tucked one of the loose strands of her slightly curly brown hair behind her ear. "You'll lead the way then?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Reid smiled as he nodded. The two of them started walking towards the subway entrance. "What's your favorite Indian dish?"

"Tandoori chicken. It's classic, but it's unbelievably delicious," Gwen moaned slightly at the thought of what she would be eating. She glanced at her dinner companion. "What about you?"

"Same actually," Reid said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "This place we're going to has the best Tandoori Chicken dish I've ever had."

"If you keep talking it up, I might actually start to drool like Pavlov's dog," Gwen laughed. "Just the thought of eating Tandoori chicken makes me feel so happy. How has the day been treating you?"

"Pretty good," Reid answered happily. The more time he had spent around Gwen the easier it was to talk to her. "I reread the complete works of Shakespeare. It was a very relaxing way to spend my day." And that was the truth. Reading was the one way Spencer could relax after a tough week.

"I'm doing a doctoral thesis on Shakespeare's comedies," Gwen said as she linked her fingers behind her back. "I've been in the program for a couple years. I got some writing experience under my belt before I applied for the Ph.D. program at Berkeley. I would have stayed in California to work on my thesis there, but I came here to help Jen open the shop instead. I travel to and from California to consult with my thesis advisor in person, but mostly I just talk to him through email."

"Shakespeare is your dissertation topic?" Reid asked excitedly. They were talking about their favorite playwright and he couldn't even begin to explain how excited this made him.

Gwen nodded. "It's not very original, but I didn't really want to do Anti-feminist Chaucer," she said as she frowned. "Gwenevere Thompson and Geoffrey Chaucer do not get along."

Reid suddenly thought about a question that had plagued him since meeting Gwen. He avoided asking it before because it seemed a little personal, but it seemed that now the question really wouldn't leave him alone. "How did your mom come up with the name Gwenevere?" Reid asked. It wasn't common, and he had heard Gwendolyn more than Gwenevere.

Gwen laughed as she and Reid walked down a large flight of stairs to the metro station. Her name was always the subject of many queries. It was something she had gotten used to explaining it. "My mom is a published author," she said. "She writes mostly in the mystery genre, but while she was pregnant with me, she was writing her own version of Arthurian legend. She fell in love with the characters, and decided that she would name her youngest child Gwenevere."

Spencer nodded as Gwen walked over to a ticket station. Gwen smiled at him. "How did you end up with Spencer as a name?"

"My mom was reading Edmund Spenser's _The__Faerie__Queene_ when she went into labor," Reid answered simply. There wasn't much more to the story. He didn't want to say anything more about his parents. At least not right now. That could come later if Gwen and he stayed close.

"Now that is a great poem," Gwen said as they moved towards the platform. "Your mother has great taste." Gwen took a seat on a bench and looked up at Reid. She gestured for Spencer to take the seat next to her.

"Seeing as it's an allegorical piece that praises Queen Elizabeth the first, there might be some bias involved in its popularity," Reid stated. "A part of me wonders if it would have been as popular if it did the exact opposite."

"Good point, Dr. Reid," Gwen nodded as she kicked her feet out in front of her. "It's still a great poem."

"Yeah, it is," Spencer grinned. He recalled the many times he had read the epic poem himself. His mom had also read it to him a few times as a child.

0o0o0o0

Reid and Gwen sat in the busy dining hall of Tandoori Palace. It was loud and colorful. The casual atmosphere oozed comfort as Bollywood music played in the background.

"So, why did you switch from Investigative pieces to Political Satire?" Spencer asked as he took a bite of chicken.

Gwen took a sip of sweetened tea to swallow down her food. "Lizzie and Greg. I would prefer to be the aunt who has time for them instead of the aunt who is always chasing a lead. Investigative journalism is time consuming when done right. I won't put a piece out there if I haven't checked the facts six times. Political Satire is fun and opens my schedule just a bit more."

Reid nodded. He could understand that. He watched as Gwen leaned her head into an open hand.

"Why did you join the BAU?" Gwen questioned. "You have three Ph.D.'s and can have your pick of any number of research based jobs and yet you chose to work as a government agent."

Reid looked down at his dish. He remained silent as he thought about his dad leaving and Riley Jenkins. He was curious to know if that had been some deep psychological reason for later joining the BAU. He had always been interested in the brain, so maybe that was it.

"I've just always been interested in studying criminal behavior," Reid explained. "The BAU actually conducts all sorts of research, and I get to be a part of it. So, I don't think I'm missing anything by working at the BAU."

"That's true," Gwen shrugged as she stabbed a piece of meat.

"Your brother is a cop, and you're a PI. Did your sister also work in or around any sort of justice system?" Spencer asked wanting to know more about Gwen.

"I wouldn't say being a private investigator is like working around the justice system," Gwen stated nonchalantly. "But, Elise was a 911 operator for D.C Metro. She used to tell me about some of the calls she would get."

"Were they bad?" Spencer shifted in his seat and leaned forward. He was suddenly interested by the way Gwen looked down as she smiled.

"No, some of them were just plain funny," Gwen laughed as she remembered her sister's wild sense of humor.

Reid felt his heart pitter patter as she laughed. He smiled as he listened to the story of a grandmother who would call weekly asking the police to take her grandkids away because they were too rowdy. Elise would calmly talk to the elderly woman and suggested that she feed the rambunctious children.

"One time, Elise dragged Scott and I to an open lecture the BAU was having," Gwen suddenly stated as the thought of her sister took her to a different event in her life. "Jason Gideon was giving a profiling 101 lecture to the D.C police. Elise caught wind of it and she convinced me and Scott to come with."

"When was this?" Reid asked as he leaned forward some more at the mention of his mentor and former teammate.

"I was twenty-one, so eight years ago," Gwen answered as she did the mental math. "It's where I came up with the UnSub Vibe."

Reid had gone to every single lecture Gideon gave up until the time when Adrian Bale had killed six agents in Boston. He wondered if he had been to the one that Gwen and her siblings had attended. It would have been his first year at the BAU. He thought about how close they could have been at one point in time.

"What's the UnSub Vibe?" Reid asked.

Gwen looked down in embarrassment. She didn't use the term around anyone but family. "It's that feeling you get in the back of your mind when someone doesn't feel right. You can't put your finger on why, but if you were to find out they did something horrible, you're not at all surprised. Your instincts in relation to danger," Gwen explained. She studied Reid's face before finding the best way of explaining. "It's like the Gaydar but for bad guys."

"Does it work?" Reid asked.

"Hasn't failed me yet," Gwen shrugged. She looked around the restaurant. "It's silly isn't it?"

Reid smiled slightly. "A little bit," he admitted. "But you've just assigned some name and description to a part of your autonomic nervous system that triggers a response to a perceived danger."

"UnSub Vibe sounds better," Gwen stated stubbornly.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Spencer shifted and knocked his fork off the table. Gwen watched as he braced his hand at the edge of the table to bend down and pick up the dropped piece of silverware. All of a sudden the doctor's hand slipped and he topples out of his seat onto the tiled floor.

"Spencer!" Gwen yelped as she jumped up. She crouched down next to him as she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked as she tried to stop laughing. It was something that happened. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't even think the situation was funny, yet she couldn't stop laughing.

Spencer turned over and frowned at her. "Why are you laughing?" he asked obviously hurt by her giggles.

"I'm trying not to," Gwen said as she took several sobering breaths. "My mom says that I've always giggled in inappropriate situations. I've been trying to find a way to stop myself from doing it, but I can't. I don't know why it happens, it just does. I can't stop laughing."

Reid couldn't make heads or tails of what Gwen was saying, but he could read her face. Despite the present grin and laughter, he could tell that Gwen didn't want to laugh at him. He sat up and rubbed his wrist and arm. "Maybe you should see a doctor," Reid suggested with a grin.

Gwen buried her face in her hands as she started to laugh. Spencer may have bruised his pride a bit, but things happened. He wasn't going to brood over the whole ordeal in front of Gwen. Perhaps he would mope a bit when he got home. Now was not the time to make a proper fool of himself in front of Gwen. Besides, Reid was certain that brooding would certainly attract the attention of Morgan's teasing spirit.

"Stop smiling Spencer! You're making me laugh again," Gwen spoke into her hands. "I don't want to laugh. You got hurt."

Reid lifted himself off the ground and looked at the people who were staring at the two of them. "Are you done eating?" he asked Gwen. Perhaps it was best if they left.

Gwen nodded with her face still buried in her hands. Spencer cleared his throat and found their waiter. "Check please," he said, raising his injured wrist slightly.

0o0

Spencer and Gwen stood outside Jen's coffee shop. Neither one of them really spoke on the train, but it was to be expected. Both were embarrassed by what happened at Tandoori Palace.

"Spencer," Gwen forced out as she balled her fists. "I'm sorry about laughing at the restaurant. It was inappropriate and rather uncouth. I don't know what else to say."

"Some people react to a situation differently," Reid said quietly. "Perhaps there's some psychological reason for why you laugh after you see someone get hurt."

"Last I checked I knew I was a little sadistic, but that's not uncommon. Everyone is at least a little sadistic," Gwen moaned. "I can't believe I laugh when someone gets hurt."

Reid smiled at Gwen's panicked expression. Yes, his wrist and arm hurt, but it was okay. He was okay. It wasn't like he hadn't suffered worse. "Don't worry about it."

Gwen's face turned red and looked at the ground. "I'm so embarrassed," she said. "I sure know how to make an impression don't I?"

"I wasn't much better."

"Can we have a re-do?" Gwen asked sheepishly. She had actually enjoyed the dinner and maybe, just maybe she felt something for the brainiac.

Reid nodded. He swallowed and tried to get his racing heart to calm down. He tried to come up with any number of biological reasons for it, but Morgan would just teasingly point out that a racing heart was a sign that he liked her.

"A do-over would be nice," Reid smiled.

Gwen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll call you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The two of them stood in an awkward silence. Gwen bit her lip as she opened the door to _Espresso__Shot!_. She turned back to face him.

"Spencer," Gwen spoke softly. "I like you. A lot. And I'm really sorry for tonight."

Reid kicked the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I like you too," he said.

Gwen blushed as she entered the coffee shop with a smile on her face. Reid turned and grinned his way to the metro station. The night hadn't been so bad. Minus the fall at Tandoori Palace.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: This took me longer than I thought it would, but it's a long chapter for you guys! I hope you liked it. I wanted to make it a really light hearted chapter and I had real life to inspire certain parts. It was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. School's wild, but I hope to keep updating regularly.

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the annual Profiler's Choice Awards are going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on the site. Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 47 awards available. **

Anyway, I'll let you guys get to submitting a review because you know how much I enjoy hearing about them.

Ren


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twelve:

Reid sat at his desk squeezing a stress ball. He didn't do it because he was stressed. No, this was something he often did at work. It served the same purpose that twirling a pen did. It kept his hands busy as his mind was left to wander. It was a common scene at his desk, and the rest of the team just assumed that he was thinking about a consultation, or on some days he was thinking about something in the science fiction universe. That was Spencer Reid.

Reid glanced up when a flash of blond moved in his peripheral vision. He had expected to find Seaver staring at him in curiosity. The same way she did most days. It was enough to put Reid on edge, but then again, Gwen put him on edge too, so it's wasn't a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. Instead though, he was met with the smile of a true friend.

"Hey Spence," Jennifer Jareau greeted happily. She leaned against the desk across the walkway and proudly showed off her gun. She held her renewed credentials in her hand. She was happy to be back at the BAU with her family. Really, they were the reason she had a family even today. She had just come from Hotch's office when she saw Spencer lost in a world of his own creation.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Reid asked. He set the ball down on his desk and smiled slightly. It was hard not to smile around her anyway.

"I'm back, Spence," JJ grinned brightly. "I'm back at the BAU."

"You are?" Reid asked. He hadn't heard anything from the team that would let him know that JJ was coming back to the team.

"Hotch just signed the papers that place me on the team," JJ nodded. "You're looking at the BAU's newest profiler."

Reid blinked in confusion. JJ was a media liaison before. "You took the profiling courses here at the academy?"

"Yup," JJ said. She laughed slightly. "Spence, aren't you happy to see me back?"

"Of course I am," Reid said quickly. "It's just… I never knew you wanted to be a profiler."

"I wanted to be of more help to the team," JJ explained. "I was always on the sidelines as the rest of you guys delivered the profile. I wanted to be more than the people person. Dealing with the media was always okay, but now, I don't think it's enough."

"Oh," Reid mumbled as he looked at the stress ball and glanced back up at one of his best friends. "So, you won't be leaving again?"

"Over my dead body," JJ snorted. She smiled as she got ready to change the topic. "Garcia tells me you're seeing someone."

Reid opened his mouth to speak only to close it. There was no way Garcia knew about the dinner with Gwen. Reid hadn't mentioned it to anyone. A part of him also wondered where the techie had gotten her information because Reid didn't even know if he was 'seeing' Gwen. They had had one dinner.

"What's her name?" JJ questioned with a knowing twinkle in her eye. She knew that mentally, Spencer was tripping over his thoughts as he tried to find a suitable answer.

"I'm not seeing someone," Reid half-lied. He had to figure things out first. He wondered if one dinner date was considered a first date, and Spencer wasn't too keen on reliving that experience. It had ended poorly.

"I may be a beginning profiler, but that doesn't mean I can't see a lie, Spencer," JJ scoffed. She crossed her arms and raised a skeptical eyebrow. It was obvious to everyone in the BAU that Reid was constantly thinking about something. The random red cheeks of embarrassment, the many dropped pencils, pens, and stress balls. Spencer was distracted. And in a good way.

Reid frowned stubbornly. He was waging an inner war and it was over whether or not he could tell JJ about his catastrophic dinner with Gwen. Sadly, the part that wanted to talk about it won in the end. "It was just one dinner," Reid sighed.

JJ smiled triumphantly. "What's her name?" she repeated her question from before.

"Gwenevere Thompson," Reid said as he grabbed the stress ball and resumed squeezing the life out of it.

"The political columnist for the Washington Post?" JJ asked quizzically. How had Reid met someone like her? JJ was very familiar with the journalist because she read the weekly satirical section. Not too many people could get away with it, but Gwenevere Thompson had managed to never cross an unseen line.

Reid nodded and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "She lives above the coffee shop I go to."

"Interesting," JJ said slowly. "Will there be any more dinners?"

"Uh… maybe," Reid said biting the inside of his cheek. "The dinner was okay… until the end."

JJ took a seat quickly realizing that Reid wouldn't talk if she didn't make efforts to look interested. It wasn't hard actually because she was really interested in hearing about this dinner. Reid's tone when he mentioned the dinner was of slight embarrassment which would explain the red cheeks. The blond wondered what happened to make a dinner just 'okay'. "What happened?"

"I fell out of my seat in the restaurant," Reid whispered. He silently prayed that JJ hadn't heard the first part correctly.

JJ's eyebrows shot up. "You fell out of your seat!" she whispered back as she looked around warily. She didn't want to attract the unwanted attention of other BAU members. She moved over to Reid's desk and crouched down so that she could cross her arms on the top of the desk. She looked up at the doctor curiously. "What happened?"

Reid shrank down in his seat. "I dropped my fork," he said.

Obviously there was more for JJ to hear. She remained silent and smiled kindly to encourage her friend to speak further on the matter.

"I tried to pick it up without leaving my seat, but it was too far out of my reach," Reid explained. The embarrassed tone came back and JJ started to feel a bit of pity for him. "My hand slipped and I just… toppled onto the ground."

"Oh my God, Spence," JJ straightened up slightly. "Were you okay?"

Spencer waved her concern off and smiled so as it to put JJ at ease. "I got a large bruise on my arm, but I was okay. Gwen laughed at me though."

"She laughed at you?" JJ asked. Even she could see the humor in the situation. Spencer hadn't been seriously injured. "And you're considering a second dinner with her?" she asked jokingly.

"It's something that happens with her," Reid quickly jumped at the chance to defend the PI. Clearly he couldn't understand JJ's joking manner. "She's been doing it since she was little. She didn't want to laugh, actually. I could see it in her eyes."

JJ and Spencer were silent for a moment. JJ had been looking out for Spencer since their ill-fated time at the football game. He didn't know how to actually act around people most of the time. He was that goofy, geeky, unapproachable guy in the back of the bar. The dweeb people in high school made fun of. She was happy to see that he was going out with someone that wasn't connected to the BAU.

Reid's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. He saw that it was a text message from Gwen. _You __and __me, __my __condo, __some __food,__and __no __chairs __to __fall __out __of. __Sound __good?_

"That's her, isn't it?" JJ asked. The small twitch in Reid's lips as he read the message was all she needed to see.

"We both want a do over because the dinner ended so horribly," Reid answered with a nod. He looked at JJ. "Gwen's really nice, and I think I really like her. She's just a little different is all."

"Kind of like you," JJ gave a resigned sigh. She could see that Reid actually liked her, and that meant that she could trust his judgment in this choice. Other times, he had ended up falling flat on his face because of a woman.

"Yeah," Reid's smile grew. He looked at the clock on his desk. It was close to quitting time for the BAU. He looked back up as Morgan and Garcia walked over.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked with a sly smile. Reid was still slumped in his chair, so he could just tell that something was up.

"Reid and Gwenevere Thompson are going to have a second dinner," JJ said.

Morgan grinned. "A second dinner?" he questioned as he bubbled with pride. "You mean there was a first dinner?"

"Ah, ain't that sweet," Garcia cooed. She moved next to JJ. "Were you giving our boy wonder some helpful tips?" she asked kiddingly. She laughed lightly at the thought of giving Reid dating advice.

"My man, you asked the PI out?" Morgan moved to give the genius a pat on the back. Morgan sat on the empty part of the partially cluttered workplace Reid called his desk. "How did that go?"

"Obviously it went well if he got a second dinner out of the deal," Garcia stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask her out. She and I just met and went to go get some Indian food," Reid grumbled. "We'll be eating dinner at her place this time."

"Will it be just the two of you?" Garcia asked with an impish grin.

"I don't know," Reid admitted quietly. He had yet to text Gwen back. So he had no clue if it would be just the two of them or not. "Maybe."

"Is she trying to speed things up?" Morgan asked. A second dinner date at her place seemed a little odd given the doctor's awkwardness around the ladies.

"No!" Reid yelped growing overly uncomfortable at the road Morgan's question had sent him down. "Of course not. It's just dinner."

Morgan shook his head as he shook in silent laughter. "Dinner always has the potential to be something more," he stated knowingly.

Reid blushed as he started to gather up his things before he left for the day. His phone buzzed again and he glanced at another message from Gwen. _How __do __you __feel __about __bacon?_

Reid stood up and grabbed his messenger bag. "I have to go," he said quickly as he jumped out of the tight group of friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Morgan moved so that he was following just a few steps behind Reid. He wasn't going to let this go so easily. "Off to go see Gwen?" he asked with a wide grin. "I'm proud of you!"

Reid threw his hand up in a wave as he rushed to the elevator. He started texting Gwen back as soon as the elevator doors closed and gave him some privacy. It was hard to hide the smile on his lips. _Bacon __sounds __good. __Tonight?_

Reid got a reply only seconds after sending the message. _Yes. __Unless __you __already __have __plans __with __someone __else, __Doctor. __Do __we __need __to __hold __off __until __another __time?_

_No, no plans. Now?_

_Well, I see no point in you going back to D.C only to come back. Be careful though, Quantico is a small town, people might talk._

The rest of the message came in a second text. Reid had to smile at the beginning. _Like your team. Jenny closed the coffee shop early, so you have to use the entrance behind the shop. It's next to the fire escape. Come on up when you get here. _

0o0o0o0

Gwen opened her back door and moved out of the way to let Spencer into the hallway where all of the bedrooms were located. "Sorry for such late notice, but it's been close to a week, and we haven't spoken since then. I wasn't sure when you'd be available for our do-over dinner."

The two of them walked into the living room. Gwen rarely used the back entrance and kept the double locks in place because it was just easier to enter through the coffee shop. Reid grinned as he looked around the condo. "Don't worry about it. I was wondering when it would happen too," he explained. "Where are Lizzie and Greg?"

"Their rooms," Gwen answered. "I ordered take out Chinese for them, and will be making dinner for the two of us."

"Something with bacon," Reid said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Take a seat where ever you like, but I would recommend the bar. That would allow us to talk as I cook."

"Do I have to guess at what you're making?" Reid asked.

"It's a simple dish of Macaroni and Cheese with large chunks of Bacon," Gwen answered as she opened the fridge. She pulled out three different cheeses. "You can help if you want."

Reid's brow furrowed in thought. "What would I have to do?"

"Shred some cheese, cut an onion, season with salt," Gwen listed. She bent down and opened a lower cabinet. "This will be interesting."

Reid entered the kitchen carefully. "How come?"

Gwen stood up and set a pan on the stove. She smiled as she moved to wash her hands. "Normally, people aren't so keen to help me in the kitchen. I'm a competent if not inspired cook, so I wouldn't expect anything over the top if I were you."

Reid stood by the sink waiting for Gwen to finish. She shook her hands in the sink before tearing off a sheet from the paper towels to dry her hands completely "Is this the best dish you can make?" Reid asked as he turned the water back on.

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "I make a killer steak."

Some movement on the floor caught the young genius' sight. He paused and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Is that a tortoise?" Coming from someone with an established IQ at the genius level, it was a rather stupid question, but given the fact that one didn't see tortoises as house pets all too often, Spencer allowed this brief moment of stupidity.

"Yep," Gwen grinned. "His name is Tank. Mom bought him fifty years ago for her tenth birthday. Grandpa gave her the money and said she could get whatever she wanted, and so, she bought a tortoise from some guy who lived down the street. The old guy didn't want a tortoise with personality, so he sold it to her for a really low price."

Tank stood at the edge of the kitchen blankly staring ahead. Reid shifted uncomfortably as Gwen opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fresh strawberries and raw spinach. "He must be hungry," Gwen said as she took the bowl and set it in a corner of the kitchen where nobody would be going anytime soon. Reid watched as the tortoise followed her, and the doctor's eyes widened when the tortoise dove his head into the food. Gwen pet the tortoise as he happily ate.

Gwen laughed at Reid's face. "He really likes scrambled eggs to be mixed in with breakfast. Maybe a little bacon bits thrown in on occasion," she said as she moved to wash her hands again.

"Is that even healthy for him?" Reid asked skeptically.

"Beats the hell out of me. Mom lectured me for three hours as a kid when I forgot to put egg in his dandelion greens. Tank likes his egg. Don't get me started on the meatloaf conundrum," Gwen explained as she continued with the cooking prep. "He's had human food his whole life, I doubt crickets would be acceptable to our hard shelled friend."

_Even __her __pets __are __certifiable. _Reid thought as his smile grew. He couldn't say this was a bad thing.

Gwen turned only to bump into Reid because of his proximity. She gave a quiet yelp of surprise. The two of them stared at each other in silence. Reid felt his nerves kick into high gear as his mind raced around turning over every possible scenario that could play out in this situation. She was close enough for a kiss, but did he want to kiss her? Was it the right time to kiss? Was this one of those things where you laughed and moved on?

Gwen apologized before stepping back. She laughed nervously as her brain won a battle against her emotions. She was about to lean up ever so slightly to kiss Spencer, but her rational being came to visit, as it often did, and told her to step back and take it slow. "So, let's get this party started," she smiled.

0o0

Two hours later, Spencer leaned against the couch. The two of them had eaten dinner at the coffee table. True to her word, there were not chairs to fall out of. Instead, they had eaten while sitting on two pillows on the ground.

Gwen was seated next to him. She tilted her head back so that it was resting on the seat cushions of the couch. "So, what do you think about the dinner?"

"It was good," Reid said as he looked at her. "The conversation was better."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "Because I'm sure the last thing you want to talk about after a day at the BAU is abnormal psychology."

"It's interesting," Reid defended as he sat up just a bit. "At least you know a little bit of what I'm talking about. Most people just stare at me when I start talking about studies that have been done in the field of psychology."

"I think it's interesting too, which is probably why I know what you're talking about," Gwen said. She gained a contemplative stare as she looked at the ceiling. "I just wonder how you can do it. Talk so casually about the behavior of some and the human brain, even after all the horrors you've witnessed. It's admirable in my opinion."

"It is?"

Gwen nodded as she pushed herself out of her slouched position. "My dad once told me that to leave a job in law enforcement and still know who you are is hard. You've seen so much, and not once, since I've met you at least, have you let it change the way you talk to Ethan or me," she said. "Your boss is the same way. The way he interacted with his son…"

Reid stared at her. He was actually touched, but he wondered what she would think if she knew about Henkel, The Reaper, Adam, the pig farm, and Ian Doyle. He couldn't always be so casual. Sometimes, he felt lost.

Reid smiled weakly, and got a smile back from Gwen. She sat up all the way and turned to face him all the way. "That's not true, though. Is it?" she asked. She could see it in the way he smiled. It was the same way her dad would smile at her mom back when he was still with the police. "It does affect you."

"Sometimes," Reid answered quietly. "But some things make it worthwhile. Like when we find children and can take them home to their parents. Sometimes, it helps to think of all the good we can do, and have done."

"That's super profound, Spencer," Gwen stated.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence. Reid turned his head so that he was staring at the blank ceiling. Gwen rested an arm on the couch and laid her head down in the crook of her arm.

"I guess it's safe to say that tonight is embarrassment free," Gwen laughed.

"That's true." Reid felt something rub against his foot and he pulled it close to his body and bent down sideways to look under the table. Gwen and Reid both peeked under the coffee table just in time to see Tank the tortoise eat a couple dropped pasta shells off the hardwood floor.

"Your tortoise is weird," Spencer said suddenly.

"I'll be sure to convey that sentiment to my mother when she picks him up on Monday," Gwen giggled. "I think that despite his diet, Tank will outlive us all."

"Tortoises do have one of the longest life spans among all land creatures," Reid nodded with a smile. For once, he had a nice dinner, and it was okay to joke and smile.

Gwen laughed some more as she unconsciously placed a hand on Spencer's. She pulled it back rapidly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Reid just gazed at her. He mentally commented on the way her curly brown hair had fallen to the side. As if she knew he was watching her, she tucked the locks behind her ears.

The silence now made Gwen just the slightest bit nervous, so she stood up carefully and grabbed hers and Spencer's plates. "I'm just going to put these in the sink," she said as she looked at the floor.

Reid stood up and moved so that Gwen wouldn't have to circle the coffee table. Gwen easily stepped over her own pillow only to catch her foot on Spencer's larger pillow. Reid reached out to grab Gwen and went down with her. The plastic plates fell ahead of them and clattered loudly as Reid felt his face turn red as a tomato. He was on top of Gwen and was almost nose to nose with her.

Gwen turned her face and coughed after being slightly winded from the fall. "Great job, Gwenevere," she sighed. "It looks like we won't be able to have a normal date, Spencer."

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he pushed himself up a bit.

Gwen nodded as she sat up and pulled herself back a bit. "I'm sorry you went down with me, though," she frowned.

As if some outside force was acting upon him, Reid did something unexpected. He reached forward and tucked Gwen's hair back behind her ear and smiled. "At least it was both of us this time."

Gwen leaned back on her hands as she started to laugh. She tilted her head back as she shook. "That's true."

Greg and Lizzie came from the hall and stared at the two adults. "What happened?" Greg asked as he looked around the living room.

"I tripped," Gwen said simply as she smiled. She could laugh at herself. "Sorry if I worried you."

Lizzie raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Sure," she deadpanned. She lifted her hands to make air quotes. "You tripped."

Greg shook his head knowing nothing had happened, but willing to play along with his sister's teasing. He walked over to Tank and picked him up. The tortoise quickly started moving his legs as he attempted to walk on air. "Grow up," Greg muttered. "Tank doesn't need to see you two be cute with each other. He's just an innocent tortoise."

"Hey!" Gwen exclaimed. "I tripped!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes jokingly and bent over to collect the dropped plates. "You two are pretty cute together."

Gwen fell back on the ground so she could swat at her nieces ankles. Lizzie hopped out of her way and moved into the kitchen. Lizzie turned and stuck her tongue out at her aunt.

Reid lifted himself off of the floor and held out a hand for Gwen to take. He pulled Gwen up and she thanked him. After the tense moment between the two, Gwen caved into her emotions and pressed her lips against Spencer's for a second. She backed up and Spencer blinked.

"Gross," Greg muttered as Reid and Gwen looked at the ground. Greg moved down the hall to his room.

Reid just thought about how he wanted her to do it again. He liked the feeling it gave him. The fact that Gwen had kissed him had put his mind at ease of course. It saved himself from doing it and being rejected. He could definitely call this dinner a success compared to the first one.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: THEY KISSED? Seriously, it took me forever to write everything leading up to that single kiss. And it wasn't a big kiss either. A simple peck on the lips. I loved writing this chapter. Maybe because it had Tank the Tortoise in it, and let's face it, he's cool. Why wouldn't he be? He's a tortoise. And not just ANY tortoise, but a tortoise with personality. He's a real keeper.

**GREAT NEWS! Ibuprofen and Plasma has been nominated for TWO Profiler's Choice Awards on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum here on the site! It has been nominated for Best Het Romance AND Best Characterization of Spencer Reid. There are some great stories in both categories, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA, so… VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA. Seriously though, thank you to everyone who nominated me, it's a true honor to be among some amazing authors in both categories. One of my one-shots has also been nominated in the Best Emily/Garcia. It's called Pygmalion, so I recommend that you check that one out too… Just saying. **

**Also, the rest of the categories have some really great writers, and even better stories than mine. Check them out and submit the final ballot by the end of November. **

Drop me a review letting me know what you think, and I'll see about getting a little Morgan/Reid into the next chapter because I know a certain someone *cough cough* will like it. And it was supposed to be in this chapter anyway, but JJ showed up and wanted to play.

Ren


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirteen:

"Hey, kid," Morgan spoke from his desk. He had been watching Reid for the past few minutes, and though it was normal for the youngest BAU member to be silent for a decent hour or two, his silence seemed different today. It made Morgan feel slightly uneasy, and he wondered what was on the geniuses mind.

Reid looked up from his paperwork and blinked to clear his blurry vision. He had finished the work an hour ago, but his mind had gone off to a different place. He closed the folder and pushed it to the side before letting out a tired sigh. "Sorry," he apologized quietly. "I was thinking about something."

"You don't need to apologize. I know how that mind of yours works," Morgan smiled. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. "Do you want to share?"

"I gave to go back home for a bit," Reid said. The entire team knew about his mom at this point, so he didn't really feel the need to elaborate on the matter.

"Is everything all right?" Morgan asked. He wondered what was going on with Reid's mother, and more importantly, how long would Reid be gone? Reid rarely went to Vegas, but when he did, things weren't always going too well for the Reid family.

"I'm due for another visit with my mom, and her doctor recommended that I come sooner rather than later," Reid answered. "I've been asked to guest lecture at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, too."

"That's great," Morgan smiled. "I'm sure your mother will like to hear that."

Reid nodded absently. He hadn't been given too many details over the phone regarding his mother, but it was clear that Spencer would have to use some of his vacation time to check in on Diana Reid. He hoped that he could help his mom with whatever had decided to weave its way into her life this time.

"Are you going to see your dad?" Morgan asked knowing that Reid and his father had yet to fix their relationship completely. He knew that they talked once every couple of months, and never for very long. For Reid, there was still a lot of hurt despite getting his answers three years ago.

"I don't know," Reid answered as he started on another report. He had a lot of work to get done and his current family distractions had greatly slowed down his work. It still got done before the day was done, but Reid preferred to have all case reports done before lunch, and it looked like today he would be scrambling to finish them before he left the academy and went home.

Morgan studied Reid carefully. Obviously, he didn't wish to discuss his parent, so he needed to find something else to talk about. Sports were out of the question, but only because Morgan didn't care to know about the statistics involved in throwing a ball eighty yards down the field. He smirked when he came up with a suitable topic. At least for him. "How's Gwen?"

Reid looked up at Morgan. "She's getting Lizzie and Greg ready for the new school year that starts in a couple weeks," Reid stated. He would talk to her briefly in the morning as he made his way to the BAU. He would pick up his coffee, they would have a five minute conversation, and then he would be on his way. They had been hard pressed to find time to get dinner, or even lunch. "She's been spending a lot of time in the capital working on a big article for the upcoming senate elections. It's not satire, but more of a 'What Do You Really Know'. She told me that it's meant to inform all voters, but more importantly the younger uninformed voters."

"That sounds interesting. I imagine that the politicians there aren't being completely honest, though," Morgan stated. Pretty much anyone and everyone who worked in his kind of job knew the tight rope that politicians walked when it came to the truth.

"She's looking at everything," Reid nodded. "She knows that people are going to lie to her."

"Have you told her that you're taking some time off to go to Vegas?"

Now that was a great question. Reid thought about what was going on with Gwen and him. They hadn't gone out since Gwen had prepared dinner for them at her condo. Although, if he was being completely honest, it felt like their relationship was with that feeling of trepidation that comes with starting something new. Was it even a relationship when the two dinners they had had ended in disaster? He couldn't also forget the small kiss that had ended the second night. He had spent the entire night trying to figure out what exactly the kiss had meant. As he thought about it, he could still feel her soft lips on his, and he enjoyed the thought. He had to wonder if Gwen did too.

"Earth to Reid," Morgan laughed, bringing Reid back to the real world. "What were you thinking about?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Reid looked around his workspace and grabbed his stress ball. "Do you think I should tell Gwen that I'm going home for a while?" he asked.

Morgan nodded his head as he began twirling the pen in his hand. He was happy to help his friend when it comes to girls. Everyone knew that he was completely lost when it came to the dating game. Perhaps because he was out of college before the time most people started dating. That had to stunt some sort of emotional growth, right? "You don't have to tell her why," he said. "Just let her know that you'll be gone for however long you're going to be gone. She'll understand."

"You think so?" Reid asked biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why wouldn't she?" Morgan shrugged. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would freak out just because you'll be gone for a few weeks."

Reid looked at the red foam ball and thought about making plans to see Gwen. Perhaps he could get some dinner with her tonight. Morgan was right; all he had to do was tell her that he would be out of town for a while.

"Are you thinking about calling her?" Morgan asked as his Cheshire grin grew. The boy was growing up in the world. He had a girlfriend, which was certainly a step up from previous years. Reid had managed to turn geek into chic, and this was the way things needed to go for the genius of the BAU.

Reid nodded quietly and turned his attention to the report in front of him. He grabbed a pen and prepared to disappear into his own world when it came to work. He looked back up at Morgan and found the older agent watching him attentively. "What?" Reid asked.

"Aren't you going to call Gwen?" Morgan asked as he leaned back. He arched an eyebrow.

Reid blinked absently and shrugged. "I'll call her at the end of the day," he said.

"What if she's already made some plans by then?" Morgan proposed. "Kid, call her up now before you lose a chance to meet up with her. I'd hate to think she moved on because she didn't think you were interested in making time to spend with her."

Reid stumbled over his works and let out a resigned sigh. He reached over and picked up his cell phone and looked up Gwen's number. He put the phone to his ear and hopes she wouldn't pick up. He didn't really want to talk to her in front of Morgan. He was worried he would say the wrong thing, and with Morgan as a witness, he would never hear the end of it.

"This is Gwenevere," Gwen answered after the second ring.

Reid felt his tongue get caught in his throat after he heard her speak. What should he do? What should he say? Did he say hello, or hi?

"Hello?" Gwen asked.

"Uh… hi, it's Spencer," Reid answered. He winced at his broken speech and launched a glare in the direction of a chuckling Derek Morgan.

"Hey, Spencer," Gwen greeted happily. "Sorry for the formal greeting. My cell phone calls are being forwarded to my office phone."

"It's okay," Reid answered. He was silent and was quickly trying to come up with something else to say. Preferably something that didn't sound completely dorky.

"Did you need something, or are you just calling to talk?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Did I interrupt something?" Reid asked.

"No," Gwen laughed lightly. "I was just putting the finishing touches on my article."

"You finished it?" Reid asked with a smile.

"Yep. I could show it to you tomorrow if you come into Espresso Shot!" Gwen answered. He heard some paper shuffling in the background, and he just knew that she looking at a printed out version of her story.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were available for dinner tonight," Reid said when he saw Morgan give him a 'get on with it' gesture with his hands.

"Dinner sounds great," Gwen chirped happily. "What time?"

Reid looked at his watch. "Does seven sound okay?" he asked. "We can go to that Japanese place near your office."

"Sounds delicious," Gwen hummed in delight. "Do you want me to meet you there?"

"We could do that," Reid nodded. "I'll see you at seven."

"See you at seven," Gwen confirmed.

There was another long beat of silence and Reid was growing increasingly nervous and embarrassed. He wondered how much flack he would get from Morgan. "Good-bye," he said.

"Until later," Gwen laughed.

"Bye," Reid said quickly before hanging up. He dropped his phone on the desk before pushing it to the side in aggravation. That was a terrible phone call. Why couldn't he talk to people normally? He always had to flounder at the end. He looked at Morgan when the older agent started laughing. "What's so funny?" Reid asked gaining a defensive tone.

"You need to work on your game," Morgan stated with a chuckle.

"What game?" Reid asked. "I have no game to speak of."

"My point exactly," Morgan said as he pointed his pen at the genius. "That phone call was painful to watch. You looked like a fish out of water as you fumbled for something to say. Is it always like that when you talk to Gwen on the phone?"

"I didn't expect her to answer," Reid said as his voice raised just a hair. It seemed like even now he was struggling to find his words as his tone conveyed a panicked air. "Would you be stumbling if someone answered and you weren't expecting it?"

Morgan shook his head assuredly. He didn't have the same problems that Reid did. "No," he said. "Because _I_ have game. If they pick up, I am one smooth fella all the way through," he grinned jokingly. "The trick is to think they will pick up. Then you always have this expectation and it will help keep the focus on the call, and not on what you should say to avoid embarrassment." He patted Reid on the back. "Look, I have to go, but you'll be fine with Gwen tonight. Just be yourself."

Reid leaned back in his seat and frowned as he thought about the phone call. It wasn't that bad, was it? He chewed on his lip nervously as he wondered if Morgan was right. Did he lack 'game'? He brushed it off for the time being and got back to working on his report. He wanted to be out of the BAU in time for dinner with Gwen. He would have to work fast.

0o0o0o0

Reid walked over to the front doors of Mioki Bar and Grill. He didn't really like the idea of walking in alone, so he stood outside for a moment in the humid air. It was somewhat refreshing after he had spent the entire day locked up in the BAU air conditioned atmosphere.

"Spencer!" Gwen yelled from across the street. She waved excitedly and looked both ways before she darted across the road. She hopped up onto the curb and let out a sigh.

Reid smiled and pulled a hand up to wave weakly. "Hi," he greeted simply.

"How are you?" Gwen asked with a large smile. She had been pretty bored all day, but when Reid called, she had something to look forward to at the end of the day. She had closed up her main office early and had gotten her niece and nephew dinner before she got ready to head out.

"I'm okay," Reid answered quietly.

"That doesn't sound very good," Gwen frowned. She walked over to the front door and pulled it open to let Spencer and herself in. "Let's grab our seat, and then we can talk."

The inside had been set up to look like a Japanese tea house with its paper lanterns, low tables, and wood walls. It was very relaxing for the two, and the smell of fresh food being cooked on the grill was intoxicating and mouthwatering.

Once the two of them were seated, Gwen smiled gently at Reid. "How was your day?" she asked. It was best to start off small. Her dad taught her that. Ask small harmless questions, and then you asked the harder ones. It was a progression that works, and even if she wasn't interrogating Spencer, the theory applied to any practical situation where someone seemed reluctant to talk to her. It worked on just about everyone, except politicians (who seemed to have perfected the art as well), which always seemed to shorten a conversation for all political columnists.

"It was long," Reid shrugged. "We typically have days where we have to catch up on all of the paperwork."

Gwen's lip curled back in distaste. That was yet another reason she didn't become a cop: paperwork sucked. "A necessary evil, I suppose," she said as she opened the menu.

Reid nodded. "Garcia and Morgan had another lengthy banter full of sexual innuendos," he sighed. He found it amusing most of time (at least when he could pick up on the jokes), but he had been too distracted to pay attention to all of it, and therefore lost the humor in the situation.

"Your team sounds fun," Gwen said. "I hope I get to see more of them."

"Why would you want to do that?" Reid asked. He couldn't help but think of all the teasing he would get if he gave Gwen a tour of the BAU.

"Because they're your family," Gwen answered. "You've told me about the things you all do together, and it seems like you enjoy being a part of the team."

"I do," Reid smiled. "They're great people."

"So why shouldn't I get to know them?" Gwen asked. She pulled her hair back away from her face and scanned the menu. She kept her head bent, but angled her gaze to watch Spencer.

"I don't know," Reid answered after a moment. "I mean, it's not all too often that we do things together after work. Garcia and JJ go out once a week, at least, but all of us…"

Gwen reached over and put a hand on his. She rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. "Spencer, you don't have to try and force me into your plans to meet them," she said, knowing that he would try. "It's okay."

Reid looked at her hand on his. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course," Gwen answered. She squeezed his hand before pulling her hand back to listen to him. It was clear that he wanted to discuss something important.

"Are we dating?" Reid asked. "I mean those two dinners were disastrous to put it simply, but they were kind of fun too. Your tortoise is weird, but that's okay. I… want to know what it means."

Gwen was silent for a moment while she thought about how she should answer. She did like Spencer. She liked him a lot. She just didn't know how to put all of that into words without it sounding like something out of a high school confession scene.

"I don't know what to call this," she admitted. "Dating? Courting? Going out? Do I call you my boyfriend? Am I your girlfriend? They all feel immature for some reason, and that's not what this is. I always get excited when I see you, and I want to be with you, but what do I call that?"

Reid nodded. He could see the logic in Gwen's words, and he could see now that talking about it would be the only way they could figure it out. They had to talk about it together because it seemed like it had been some time since Gwen had been with someone, and Reid wasn't about to go down the almost nonexistent road of past girlfriends. "But, we're more than friends," he clarified.

"More than friends," Gwen said.

A waiter came by and took their orders. Reid looked across the table at Gwen after they were left alone. "You finished your article?" he asked.

Gwen's eyebrows shot up in excitement. "Oh!" she said. "I brought a copy for you to read if you'd like."

"That would be awesome," Reid said. He watched as Gwen bent over to retrieve a folder from her messenger bag. She handed it over to Spencer.

"You don't have to read it now," Gwen said quickly. "Wait until you get home where it's more comfortable."

Reid slipped the folder into his leather satchel. "Thank you," he smiled.

Gwen's animated face softened as she stared at him. He was fidgety and kept looking around. Something was on the young doctor's mind, and Gwen wanted to find out. "Do you want to talk to me about something?" she asked.

Reid looked at his hands. He met Gwen's eyes after a moment. "I have to go to Vegas for a while," he said quietly.

"Las Vegas?" Gwen asked. She mentally rolled her eyes at such a stupid question, but she wanted to allow herself the brief lapse in her intelligence.

Reid nodded. "I grew up there," he said.

Gwen nodded as it clicked in her head that this wasn't a normal trip. "Say no more," she said. She knew that family was involved. Why else would he have to go home for 'a while'? "Family comes first. I won't pry. I know it's in my job description, but I try not to ask too many questions when it comes to my friends. It scares them off."

Reid smiled nervously. He knew that Gwen would want to know what was going on, but he wasn't ready to tell her about the screwed up family dynamics that made the Reid's. The crazy mother and dead beat dad. Now that would scare Gwen off for sure if he brought it up out of the blue.

"How long is 'a while'?" Gwen asked. She shifted in her seat and swallowed. She didn't want to have Spencer gone for too long, but family problems/issues/situations could take anywhere from a day to several months to sort out. She knew this from experience. After Elise's husband left it took six month to get things running like it was normal.

"I'm not sure," Reid answered. "I have to deal with family."

"I'll miss you," Gwen spoke suddenly. She met his gaze as she reached forward again with both hands and grabbed his. "I mean it. I'll miss having coffee with you in the morning, and hearing you discuss the latest psychological study you've read."

"Really?" Reid asked. His tendency to babbly on about anything and everything contained in the inner library of Reid's mind left people more than a little bored. He tried not to do it around Gwen because it was a point that was brought up by Morgan at least once a year. "Don't babble, kid."

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. "I love learning new things," she stated. "It's one of the great things about being around you. It's always a learning experience."

Reid looked at their hands and turned his so that they were open below her palms. He felt like the small action helped open him up just a little bit more when it came to Gwen. Perhaps one day he would tell her everything that had happened and that was about to happen.

Gwen smiled when Spencer turned his palms to face hers. Her thin fingers and small hands couldn't compare to his bigger hand, but that didn't matter. It felt nice to place her hand in his. The warmth he radiated made her relax and feel like eventually everything would work itself out. There was no rush, and she could be patient. For her, at least, it seemed like things were taking a natural pace.

"I guess my morning will have to be boring for a bit," Gwen sighed as she blew her bangs up. She smiled and squeezed Spencer's hand once more before their meals were brought out.

0o0

Spencer and Gwen walked hand in hand around the quiet streets of Quantico. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they both thought about different things. Spencer's thoughts were revolving around the happy times he had with his mom, and how he would mention them to her when he saw her. Gwen wondered how she would keep herself busy until Spencer returned from Nevada.

The two strolled slowly and drew to a stop in front of their usual meeting place. _Espresso__Shot!_was closed, but Gwen had a key to get in, so Spencer wasn't worried about her being locked out.

Gwen glanced up at the second story and let out a sad sigh. "When do you leave for Nevada?" she asked.

"This weekend," Reid answered somberly.

"Promise me that you'll call and let me know when you're coming back," Gwen requested. She probably wouldn't be the first to know when he would be coming back, but she hoped that she was high up on the list of people who would know.

Reid nodded and smiled. "Of course," he said. He squeezed her hand in the same comforting way that she had squeezed his.

Gwen pulled her hand free so she could easily hug the doctor. "I hope that you're able to properly deal with whatever's going on," she whispered as she held him close. She closed her eyes when she felt him wrap his own arms around her.

Gwen stepped back and smiled. "I guess I should head inside. I'm sure Lizzie and Greg have been watching from the window," she laughed as she looked around the dead business area.

Spencer leaned forward so that he could press a simple kiss on her lips. The night had to end on a lighter note than this. All this somberness was making the date feel like it would be the last one, and Spencer didn't want that. Gwen moved closer and placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer pulled back. "Good night," he said.

Gwen smirked stupidly. "Good night."

The happy feeling that swarmed through Gwen's body quickly faded once Spencer was out of sight. She bit her lip before she spoke. "I'll miss you, Spencer," she said softly.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I will not be writing Spencer's time in Las Vegas after chapter. That will be addressed once it's finally shown what exactly happened. So, the next chapter will be after a time skip.

**GREAT NEWS! Ibuprofen and Plasma has been nominated for TWO Profiler's Choice Awards on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum here on the site! It has been nominated for Best Het Romance AND Best Characterization of Spencer Reid. There are some great stories in both categories, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA, so… VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA. Seriously though, thank you to everyone who nominated me, it's a true honor to be among some amazing authors in both categories. One of my one-shots has also been nominated in the Best Emily/Garcia. It's called Pygmalion, so I recommend that you check that one out too… Just saying. **

**Also, the rest of the categories have some really great writers, and even better stories than mine. Check them out and submit the final ballot by the end of November. **

Drop me a review and let me know what you think.

Ren


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Fourteen:

September 23, 2011

It had been a month since Spencer had left Washington D.C for the hot, steamy Sin City. He knew that he had missed a lot when it came to the team, but both JJ and Garcia tried to keep him up to date with all the latest happenings. He was reminded every time they spoke that they missed the BAU's resident genius.

He talked to Gwen every weekend, so that aspect of his social life had grown. Gwen regaled him with the teenage theatrics involved in Lizzie and Greg's first day of the new school year. It seemed like it was the same hell it had always been. Of course, it might have only seemed like hell to the doctor. Gwen had just laughed the drama away and moved on with her life.

Now, Spencer was back in Washington, and he couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that washed over him as he stood in the middle of the baggage claim area of Dulles International Airport. Relief? Alleviation? Cheer? Comfort? Whatever it was, he was happy to be home. And D.C was his home now. The past month in Vegas had proved this, because he didn't actually feel like Vegas was his home. Yes, his mom was in Vegas, but his heart had settled in D.C the minute he settled in at the FBI. Coming back was a wonderful feeling indeed.

Spencer looked around baggage claim as he waited for his ride back to his condo. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited patiently. He needed to grab his suitcase as well, but after that he would be home in time to make dinner. He froze when he saw his ride standing a few yards away.

She stood with her arms crossed. She wore a plaid flannel shirt that was unbuttoned over a black tank-top, and a simple pair of jeans. Her brown hair fell in her face as she snapped her head back and forth, searching the crowd. She grinned when she found Spencer staring at her.

Gwen rushed over and threw her arms around his neck. "Spencer!" she cried happily.

Spencer smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They bobbed back and forth as they tried to maintain their balance. Spencer took a whiff of Gwen's fruity body spray and turned his head to inhale the scent some more.

The two of them stood embracing each other tightly. Any onlookers would know that it had been a while since they had seen each other.

Gwen pulled herself back and grinned up at Spencer. "I'm so happy you're back," she said. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as he kept his arms wrapped around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Spencer said as he smiled. After the long weekly discussion the two of them had figured out that their relationship was moving along at a comfortable pace. They weren't moving too fast, or too slow.

Gwen reveled in the fact that he was back. Spencer Reid was back and she couldn't be happier. She pulled back so she could tilt her head to look at him. Could he tell how happy she was just by the stupid grin on her face? It had been a long time since she had been so happy, and Spencer was at the center of it all.

Reid smiled back at her, and pulled his arms from around her waist. He took one of her hands in his. "How are you?" he asked as he looked for his baggage carousel.

"I'm fantastic," Gwen answered. "You're back. Lizzie and Greg are doing great in terms of school. Jenny's pregnancy is smooth thus far. Everything is perfect."

"Good," Reid said happily.

"What about you?" Gwen asked. "You had a nice flight?" She didn't really need to ask him about Vegas because she knew that he wasn't ready to talk about it. She was fine with that, knowing that it would take a little bit longer for him to open up completely.

"Nothing too major. There was a crying baby at the beginning." Reid shrugged. He looked at their interlaced fingers once again. He didn't want to let her go. He wouldn't let her go.

"They probably gave the baby something to chew on to relieve the pressure that built up in his ears," Gwen nodded. It seemed like everyone knew the remedy for a crying baby in the confines on of a plane. "When do you go back to work?" she asked.

"Monday," Reid answered. "I'll probably sit at my desk for the next week so I can work on a bunch of the minor consults that came in. I've been gone for a month, so the rest of the team would have to cover all of the work that I normally do. "

"Bleh," Gwen grimaced as her face contorted in distaste. She smiled when she was struck with an idea. "Lizzie, Greg, and I are going to see a small stage production of _Arsenic__and__Old__Lace_. Would you like to come with?"

"When is it?" Reid asked. He didn't go to many stage productions. There was the one that Penelope had done, but that had been the only recent one.

"Tomorrow night," Gwen kept her eyes on the moving carousel. "What does your suitcase look like?"

"It's a big green one," Reid answered. "Dark green."

"The play will be fun; we could all get dinner beforehand. Lizzie and Greg keep asking me about you. After weekly phone call s that last a couple hours, they got curious. You could probably tell them more than I can," Gwen explained. She laughed at the look on Spencer's face. Apparently he was afraid of a couple of teenagers. "They aren't going to ambush you, Spencer. They just want to make sure you aren't some psychopath who's going to murder their aunt while she sleeps."

Reid lifted his shoulders in a half shrug. "Are you sure they would be okay with me coming along?" he asked.

"Greg wouldn't mind, but be prepared to answer riddles the entire night. He's relentless, and he knows that you're a genius, so they won't be easy," Gwen said. She was almost certain that bringing Spencer along for dinner and a play was a good idea, but she would just have to wait and see. "Lizzie will chat your ear off, so you won't have to talk much anyway."

"Does she get that from you?" Reid asked with a smile. He was finally comfortable enough to joke around with Gwen. He only hoped it had come off that way.

Gwen snapped her head up as her mouth opened to object but closed it to smile. He was right, though. Gwen talked a lot. She didn't like to, but she couldn't help it when she was nervous. She had cut back on the useless chatter most of the time, but she hadn't quite been able to reel it in when she was around Reid.

"I'm sorry," she said. She laughed at herself. "Believe it or not, I was worse in high school."

"I do it, too," Reid admitted. He supposed that he recognized that talkative side of Gwen because he was talkative too. Given the right circumstances, he could talk all day. There was always that interesting piece of knowledge that he wanted to share and he couldn't help but blurt it out for people to hear. Well, it was interesting to him, not always interesting for others.

Gwen pointed to a bag as it slid down a ramp. "Is that your bag?" she asked.

Reid moved forward and let go of Gwen's hand, leaving her standing alone. She watched as he maneuvered the bag onto the ground. He checked the tag and smiled to let her know that it was indeed his suitcase. Gwen skipped over giddily.

"So, dinner and a play?" she asked simply.

Reid pulled the extendable hand up and stepped in front of his suitcase. He nodded slowly as he warmed up to the idea. "That sounds like it could be cool," he said. "I've never seen the stage version of _Arsenic__and__Old__Lace._The movie was entertaining."

"I can't argue with that," Gwen said as they started walking out of the airport. "However, I would add that it comes from the period where comedies were classically funny, and not the crude funny that's on DVD today."

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Most comedies follow the same standard formula. Perhaps, you've just seen too many comedies and you've gotten bored with the same story line done six thousand ways."

Gwen blew out a breath and smiled. "Well, let's get you home," she said changing the subject. "I'm sure you'll want to recuperate from a month in Sin City."

"Can you stay for dinner?" Reid asked. He glanced in her direction but kept his head forward. "I could pick up some things from the store and make it for us.

"I'd love that," Gwen nodded.

0o0o0o0

Spencer Reid's condo was filled with bookshelves. It was crowded, but the dark woods and warm tones made the living room feel cozy and comfortable. Gwen sat on Reid's long couch and looked around. She shouldn't have expected anything less for someone who was well read and tested at such a high level.

Gwen reached over to grab a book off of his coffee table. She ran her fingers over the embossed gold lettering. "_Wuthering__Heights?__"_ she asked loudly. She opened the book and started scanning the pages.

Reid poked his head out of the separate, closed off kitchen. "Have you read it?" he asked.

"Spencer, I went to Cal. Of course I've read _Wuthering__Heights_," Gwen laughed. She sniffed the air and relaxed. "I smell pork chops."

"They're in the oven right now. I breaded them," Reid explained as he walked over. He sat down next to her. "I got the book at a fair back in March. It's not a first edition, but its leather bound, so it wasn't cheap."

Gwen closed the book and examined its binding. "It's exquisite," she whispered. "Moroccan leather, embossed title, etchings on the inside boards. This isn't just a book; it's a piece of art."

"Did you learn about that at Berkeley, too?" Reid joked. That seemed to be where she drew all of her knowledge.

"Bookbinding classes in San Francisco," Gwen said. "Expensive, but completely worth it in the end. Back when I was working on my masters, I needed something to relieve the stress. I was told to find a hobby by my adviser. Knitting just didn't seem to cut it."

"So you learned how to make books?" Reid questioned.

Gwen grabbed her messenger bag off the floor and pulled it into her lap. She pulled out a book with an origami paper cover. She opened it to reveal lined paper with scribbled notes. I make the journals I take my notes and observations in. It's still relaxing to this day."

"I don't have a hobby," Reid said simply. "I just read a lot."

Gwen laughed lightly and looked at him. "I believe reading is a hobby," she said matter-of-factly.

Reid stood up. "Do you like wine?" he asked as he looked around. He really should have cleaned up his condo before he left for Vegas, but he didn't think it was that messy. Compared to Gwen's place it probably looked like a tornado had hit the place.

"Red?" Gwen asked. She didn't drink all that often. Mostly because she didn't have reasons to drink. No celebrations, no family dinners at her parents. She did however, enjoy a good glass of wine every once in a while.

"Yes," Reid answered. He knew he had a couple of bottles stored away. He had gotten them as gifts from people he barely knew, and he had yet to open any of them. There was a first time for everything, and it seemed like tonight would be the night to open a bottle. He grabbed one from a cupboard and searched for a cork screw.

Gwen came into the kitchen and shook her head at the mess he had made while preparing dinner. She started cleaning up the meat packaging, bread crumbs, and various packaging that came with the fresh vegetables. She dropped them into the open trash can and moved over to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm starting to think you're avoiding me," she teased.

"No," he said quickly. He found the cork screw and turned to face her. "I just have to keep an eye on the food. If you cook the pork too long it loses its taste."

Gwen looked at the stove to see a timer on. She watched as Reid struggled to open the bottle and couldn't help but think that he was trying a little too hard. It was cute and charming. She heard the telltale pop and sighed in content. "Where do you keep your wine glasses?"

"I have some in the cupboard just above your head," Reid answered.

Gwen pulled two wine glasses out and moved back into the living room. She neatly stacked the various book and papers before she pushed them out of the way. She didn't want to have too much nearby in case their wine spilled, and given their luck with dates so far, she wasn't taking any chances with his old books and math scribbles.

Reid came over with the bottle and poured each of them a glass. Gwen took her glass and took a small sip. She slid closer to Reid so they weren't talking to each other from opposite ends of the sofa.

"You don't date a lot do you?" Gwen asked. She was one to talk. She hadn't dated for more than two years.

Reid was about to speak but he stopped himself. It had been a long time since he had been on a date. There were a couple people that Morgan had set him up with a couple years ago, but they didn't go much farther than the first date. The women he had been set up with were intelligent, but they were always freaked out by the massive amount of knowledge Reid had collected in just twenty-nine years. The dates had always made him nervous, which in turn made him blather away as if there was nothing else to do, like let the lady talk.

"It's been a while, and I've never had someone come over," Reid admitted before taking a sip.

Gwen looked around. "I don't see why not," she shrugged. "You've got a nice set up. It's a little untidy, but it kind of suits you."

"It does?" Reid asked. He wasn't sure what Gwen meant.

"I mean, it's obvious you do some sort of work here," she gestured to the scribbled sheets of math problems. "And this place isn't a total mess. It's controlled, which is what makes it so cool."

She thought it was cool? Any time Morgan had come over to pick him up it seemed like he couldn't help but make a human tornado joke. "It's cool?"

Gwen stopped looking around and set her glass down on the table. Reid smiled at her and she grinned right back. She didn't see why he said it as a question. It was cool. It was interesting. "Of course it's cool. I'm almost certain you can find everything just fine. I can't help but feel like I'm in an old library when I'm here with all of these books. It's comforting."

The two of them were silent for a minute as they stared at each other. Gwen couldn't decipher anything on Reid's face, and wondered what he was thinking about. She always wondered what was going on in his mind. It was hard not to. He was a genius after all and that lent itself to many thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Spencer?" Gwen asked leaning forward as she smiled. Her eyes sparkled in intrigue.

Reid reached up and tucked some of Gwen's curly brown hair behind her ears and smiled. His hand lingered and Gwen pulled it down to hold in her two hands. She ran her fingers over the creases in his palms and stopped to place her hand on his. Gwen lifted her gaze to see that Spencer had moved closer.

She closed the space between the two and kissed him lightly. Reid wanted just a little bit more. The light kisses just didn't seem like they were enough anymore, and he couldn't explain it. The wine taste on her lips was intoxicating almost. Gwen put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer, and he lost all intelligent thought. He really had missed her. He missed the light touch, the smell of her grapefruit body spray. In just a couple months, Reid had gone from thinking Gwen was certifiable to having it feel like she was the normal part of his life. If he was being completely honest, he enjoyed the way normal had decided to present himself.

A high pitch beep came from the kitchen and Gwen and Spencer looked towards the kitchen. Spencer pulled himself reluctantly from Gwen's hands and moved to the kitchen so he could deal with the pork chops. He coughed a couple times to clear his head as he pulled the stove door open.

Gwen pulled her knees up and rested her chin on top. It had been a long time since anything like that had happened. She smiled giddily and she reached for her wine glass again. This had to be the best dinner to date.

Spencer came over with two plates of breaded pork chops, au gratin potatoes, and fresh green beans. Gwen stood up and took a plate from him before kissing him on the cheek.

Later that night, Gwen and Reid were passed out on the couch. They had been covered by a light throw.

With a sleepy groan, Gwen slowly stirred awake. The first thing she noticed was Reid's arms around her waist. The room was almost pitch black and Reid was letting out quiet snores. The stereo played soft classical music.

They had finished an entire bottle of wine and listened to music. Gwen couldn't convince Spencer to do a waltz with her in his living room, so they settled in for a night of intellectual conversation. They talked about science, society, and a small bit of politics, but Gwen had fallen asleep sometime between Spencer's theory on the human psyche and the likelihood of a robot invasion. Obviously, the conversation dwindled as they consumed more alcohol.

She thought about waking Spencer up, but he was sleeping peacefully, and a part of her wanted him to stay like that. She settled in knowing that she didn't want to leave just yet, and that she didn't need to leave. Lizzie and Greg had spent the night at her parents, so she didn't need to be home immediately. She could afford to sleep just a little bit more.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So, I think the next chapter will be when I start incorporating season seven into Ibuprofen and Plasma. That should be fun because I already have a couple scenes planned revolving around Prentiss and Gwen and then some more Gwen and Reid, maybe a little Morgan and Reid. There's also one particular chapter that will be coming up that involves a sporting activity. Anywho…

**GREAT NEWS! Ibuprofen and Plasma has been nominated for TWO Profiler's Choice Awards on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum here on the site! It has been nominated for Best Het Romance AND Best Characterization of Spencer Reid. There are some great stories in both categories, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA, so… VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA. Seriously though, thank you to everyone who nominated me, it's a true honor to be among some amazing authors in both categories. One of my one-shots has also been nominated in the Best Emily/Garcia. It's called Pygmalion, so I recommend that you check that one out too… Just saying. **

**Also, the rest of the categories have some really great writers, and even better stories than mine. Check them out and submit the final ballot by the end of November. **

**VOTING ENDS ON NOVEMBER 30TH. SUBMIT THOSE VOTES!**

Drop me a review letting me know what you think. I know this chapter is very sappy. I apologize.

Ren


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Fifteen:

Spencer and Dave were on their way back to the BAU after finding three dead bodies and it was grim to think that a child was missing. Ian Doyle had crawled back into the lives of every team member, and again, he brought trouble.

Rossi briefly glanced over at Reid. "I saw you on the phone earlier," he stated easily. "Were you talking to Gwen?"

"She had to cancel dinner with me tonight," Reid answered. "She said something about checking on a source for a piece she's writing."

"At night?" Dave asked.

"No, she met him earlier, but she wasn't sure how long it would take. She pushed our dinner to tomorrow, but I'm going to have to cancel this time," Reid explained. He was starting to feel just the slightest bit tired, but he would work through the night to find Declan.

"It's probably best. We all know how crucial it is to find a missing child," Dave nodded as he pulled into the academy parking lot. "She'll probably understand." Dave gained a playful glint in his eye. Given the serious condition in which they were working, it was nice to have something to poke fun at. Reid was just an easy target because of his inexperience in the dating field.

"Probably?" Reid asked. He wasn't really sure what his team member was talking about. He had to work. A kid's life was on the line. Gwen had to understand that.

"Women don't like it when you cancel a date. It's okay when they do it, but they don't like when the guy does it," Dave said with an air of knowing. He mentally smirked when he saw that Reid was playing right into his hands and it was perfect. "Not making it to a date is a big no no."

"I have to work, and she canceled first," Reid said defensively. What did Rossi know about Gwen? She came from a law enforcement family. Surely she knew what it was like for Reid to be working into the night.

"Although, she's the daughter of a cop, the sister of a cop," Dave shrugged. "You might have lucked out. Just don't push your luck and cancel two dates in a row." He let out a small chuckle as he turned off the car.

Dave and Reid got out of the standard black SUV, and Reid didn't like the feeling in his gut. It was unwelcome, and he wanted it to go away. Maybe that was why he couldn't take Dave's joking lightly. He couldn't help but feel like something unexpected was going to happen. "This is going to be one of those cases, isn't it?" he asked Rossi.

Dave nodded somberly. "It looks like it," he replied grimly.

Reid blew out a sigh and wondered if this would lead to more lunches spent at the firing range. He knew that firing a gun did little to help the feelings that boiled to the brim almost every day, but it was better than going over to JJ's again to mourn the loss of his close friend. He did it much less now that he spent more time with Gwen, but some days, he just needed to shoot at paper terrorists.

Dave pulled the door open to the academy's main entrance. "We all miss her, Reid," he said. "Prentiss was a great team member, and she went down fighting. That's more than some people can manage, even if she didn't deserve to die like that."

"No one deserves that," Reid stated bitterly. He couldn't imagine what Prentiss was feeling, but he had once been at Death's door himself, and it wasn't an experience he was too keen on reliving. "What would she say about this case?" he pondered aloud.

"Emily would die before she let any real harm come to Declan," Rossi stated. "The least we can do is honor her memory by doing everything in our power to save him. Will you be okay?"

Dave only asked because he knew Reid was somewhere else mentally. He had only just gotten back from Las Vegas last week, where he had been dealing with family, and now he had to jump right into a case that shook the entire team to their core. Reid hadn't taken Emily's death well, so he didn't expect the genius to take this case in the same stride as he did every other.

Reid shrugged Rossi off. He didn't want to admit that a part of his scattered brain was focused on that terrible night in Boston seven months ago. Rossi was right, though. They had to save Declan. He couldn't be distracted on a night like this. That would come later. After they had found the boy, he could think about Emily all he wanted. Unfortunately, the sad truth haunted him. Emily wasn't coming back. Ian Doyle only served to remind him of this.

"Let's just find Declan," Reid said, determined to focus his brain on one of the things he did best. He started working on some mental profiles of Ian Doyle and known associates.

Dave smiled slightly. The lost look in the younger agent's eyes had disappeared and he was ready to approach the case with the same fervor as any other. Maybe they could act like this case was normal. Just maybe.

0o0o0o0

Emily Prentiss was more than happy to be among friends once again. Paris had been lonely, and a downright bore without anyone to share it with. She had lost her family for seven unbearable months and that could all end today.

It wouldn't be easy, of course. She wasn't expecting a shower of smiles and hugs. That wasn't possible right now. She was almost certain that particular members of the team would give her the cold shoulder. Already, Reid had left the BAU before everyone else a few minutes ago.

JJ walked over with a warm, but tired smile. She opened her arms for a hug and Emily happily walked into them. "Are you okay?" JJ asked sincerely.

"I'm just happy to see Declan safe," Emily sighed. "And I'm happy to be home."

"We're happy to have you home," JJ said.

"Some of you are happy," Emily said with the slightest hint of sadness.

"Are you talking about Spence leaving early?" JJ asked. "I wouldn't let it get to you. Spencer looked absolutely wiped out. He probably went home to sleep for ten hours."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Emily smiled halfheartedly. "Do you maybe want to get some breakfast?"

"That sounds great," JJ said as she squeezed Emily's elbow. "I know a little place where we can get some great coffee and a fantastic supreme breakfast."

"I don't drink coffee anymore," Emily informed JJ. "But a supreme breakfast sounds like just the thing I need," she moaned at the thought of crisp bacon and fried eggs.

0o0o0o0

Spencer felt like the walking dead as he put one foot in front of the other. He was so exhausted, so wiped of any energy. He had been working all night, and had only slept a mere two hours the night before. He was in desperate need of sleep. He held his go bag weakly in one hand and kept his eyes focused forward. If he could just make it home, he would be free to sleep.

Meanwhile, Gwenevere stepped out of her office. She held her cell phone to her ear and let her father continue to talk to her. "Why must your mother be so hard to shop for?"

"Dad, I'm not sure what you should get Mom for your anniversary," Gwen stated. She squinted in the sunlight as she looked around. She scanned her brain for some sort of idea. "Get her a pair of nice earrings and a necklace to go with it. I mean, a modern gift for the thirty-seventh anniversary is Alabaster. Go out and find a really nice cameo necklace. She loves that kind of stuff."

There was a short pause on the line as James Thompson processed this information. "I'm just not going to ask how you know that," her father stated.

"I'm just full of useless information," Gwen sighed. She scratched her brow and looked down the sidewalk towards the FBI academy thinking about how she hadn't seen Spencer making his way to work like she normally did. She tilted her head to the side when she saw him walking towards her. She could tell that something wasn't right. The absent look in his eyes, the slow dragging footsteps, the limp hand that left his go bag a couple feet off the ground, yes, something wasn't right. "Dad, I'll call you back later," she said slowly as she quickly made her way towards Reid.

"Wait, Gwenevere!" James shouted into the phone almost panicked. "What do I get your mom?"

"Dad, really, I have to go," Gwen said quickly before she hung up. She stopped only a few feet away from Spencer and took in his shabby appearance, something wasn't right. "Dad, I'll call you back later," she said slowly as she quickly made her way towards Reid.

"Spencer," Gwen greeted cautiously. She put a smile on her face and hoped for the best reaction possible. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get, but she had to let him know that she was standing right in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into Reid's vacant eyes.

Reid blinked when he felt a light pressure on both his shoulders. He looked at Gwen and blinked a couple more times. He somewhat quickly registered the worried look on his girlfriend's face. "Hi, Gwen," he yawned.

"You look like you're about to collapse," Gwen said as she started looking him over to make sure he was in one piece. "I take it you didn't leave the BAU last night," she said.

Reid rubbed his face as if to wipe away the fatigue that was already starting to hit him hard. He didn't have a problem normally, but the night had also been emotionally taxing on so many levels. He wasn't surprised that he felt this tired. "I did," he yawned again.

"You're going to take the train home?" Gwen asked.

Reid nodded as Gwen pulled him towards _Espresso__Shot!_. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stumbled along.

"You'll be robbed if you fall asleep on the train," Gwen explained. She pointed a stiff finger at him and he had to pull his head back an inch to keep her finger from hitting his nose. "Then what would you do?"

Reid blinked and swallowed back another yawn. "I'll be fine," he protested.

Gwen raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Yeah, right," she deadpanned. "Just come upstairs and sleep here. It'll be better for you."

The couple was oblivious to the two pairs of watching eyes. They watched as Gwen placed a hand on Reid's cheek.

"Who's that with Reid?" Emily asked curiously.

JJ smiled knowingly. "Gwenevere Thompson," she answered. "She's Spence's girlfriend. They got together over the summer. It was a rough start, but it seems like things worked themselves out."

"He found a girlfriend?" Emily asked slightly impressed. She had been convinced that Reid didn't have much of a life outside of the FBI and his mother's problems. It was an interesting idea to see him with a girl. She smiled. "Good for him."

Gwen pulled Reid inside and waved to Jenny. She led Reid up to the back entrance of her condo. "You can sleep in my room for a bit," she said. She felt Reid tense up in her hands. "Relax, I won't be with you. I'll be working in the living room."

Reid looked at her. "I could have made it home," he said childishly.

"Spencer, you're dead on your feet. Just get some sleep and you'll be good to go once more," Gwen patted him on the back before she opened her door.

Reid yawned again and he knew that he wouldn't be able to coherently argue with Gwen for much longer. He would just sleep for a couple of hours and then go home to sleep some more. "I think we need to reschedule dinner again," Reid said as he turned to look at her.

Gwen smiled. "Whatever gets you back in top thinking form? The BAU needs their genius." She ushered him into her room and he gladly fell onto the mattress. "Try to at least get into your pajamas," Gwen laughed as she pulled the comforter and sheets from under him in one quick tug."

Reid nodded as he smiled. Her pillow-top mattress felt a lot softer than the bed he had at home. He pushed himself up and watched Gwen close her door. The room was nice and quiet, but he wasn't focused on the details of the room. He just wanted to sleep.

0o0

Four hours later he woke up and had a slight moment of panic. The lighting in his room was all wrong. But it wasn't his room, he realized. The grey walls and dark wood bookcases weren't his. It was very traditional, and he smiled when he saw that the shelves were filled with the works of just about every nineteenth century author, as well as the works of Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Socrates. He was in Gwen's room, and he liked it.

He slid off the bed and padded his way to the door. His plaid pajama bottoms and wrinkled grey t-shirt felt just right after a comfortable sleep. He opened the door and heard quiet talking coming from the living room.

He walked out to find Scott leaning against the bar. The detective's arms were folded across his chest and his ankles were crossed. He looked over at Reid and made moves to leave. "Can you do it, Gwenevere?" he asked vaguely.

Gwen looked at Reid and smiled from her spot on the couch. Her notebook and laptop were set up. She turned to face her brother once more. "I'll look into it," she said simply.

Scott nodded and headed for the door after giving Reid the traditional nod to indicate a hello.

"Scott," Gwen called, stopping her brother with the door open. She bit the side of her nail. "I hope you're wrong," she said as she looked at her computer screen.

"Me, too," Scott said before closing the door.

"What was that about?" Reid asked. He felt like he had just seen something out of an old spy movie. It was a weird feeling.

Gwen sighed and stood up. "Scott wants me to look into something for him. It's more of a personal matter. I'll tell you later when I find out what's going on myself," she explained.

"Okay," Reid said slowly. He wasn't really satisfied with her answer, but he knew better than to pry. "Thank you for letting me use your bed."

"You look like you could use some more sleep," Gwen said as she walked over to him.

"I'm okay," Reid smiled at her. He looked around the quiet condo. "Where are Lizzie and Greg?" he asked. He knew that Gwen had spent the morning in the living room. All of her stuff had been set up at the coffee table.

"Lizzie is spending the day with my mom," Gwen answered as she wrapped her arms around Reid's waist. She looked up at him and wondered what he had dreamt about. "Greg is in his room studying. He has his first world history exam on Monday. He'll do great, of course, but he just wants to make sure he knows everything."

"He'll be fine," Spencer told her and leaned to kiss her lightly. "He's smart."

After a quick, simple peck on the lips, Gwen pulled back slightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked quietly as she moved her forehead to rest on his shoulder.

"What?" Spencer asked. He took a deep breath of pomegranate body spray. He smiled and relaxed.

"The case you worked on all night," Gwen clarified. She backed up and looked up at him gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's kind of complicated," Spencer whispered as he kept his head close to Gwen's so he didn't need to speak very loudly.

Gwen pulled away and walked over to the couch. She tucked her feet under her legs and looked over at him. She beckoned him to come take a seat with her on the couch. Spencer knew that he had a captive audience in Gwen, so he didn't hesitate to take a seat. She looked the slightest bit concerned, and he could easily put that on the zombie-like state she had witnessed earlier in the day.

Spencer moved to sit next to her and she pulled the folded blanket she kept on the back of the couch out before she draped it over Reid. She moved into his open arms and waited for him to open up about the nights events. He kept his long arms lightly wrapped around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head."

Spencer took a deep breath and decided to start at the beginning. "How much have I told you about Emily Prentiss?" he asked.

"Not a lot. She died a few months ago, right?" Gwen asked.

Reid nodded. "The case involved the person who killed her."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: It's Monday Night and Finals Week has started. I finished half of my English final a few moments ago, and earlier today I took my Archery Final (19/20, for all of you who are wondering). Tomorrow the second half of my English final takes place, and let's just say I am not looking forward to it at all. Moving on, I finished writing this chapter a month ago, but I hadn't been able to find the time to type until last night.

Fantastic News: The Profiler's Choice Awards ended on November 30, and I'm happy to announce that Ibuprofen and Plasma tied for Best Characterization of Spencer Reid. Thank you to everybody who nominated me in the first place, and an even bigger thank you to those who voted for my story. It was a great surprise to see that I tied with another amazing author here on the site.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think. A lot is going to start happening in this story. And of course Spencer's birthday is coming up…

Ren


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Sixteen:

October 9, 2011

Spencer stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had finally turned thirty. The start of yet another decade in his jam packed life. Another year had come and gone, and like every year previous, it had its ups and downs. Reid turned on the faucet to wash his face and possibly clean away the fact that he was another year older. It was time to face the day.

This would be the first birthday he had off in a long time. He was always working on a case when his birthday came around. Sure, there were the small birthday celebrations a couple days after his actual birthday, but he had yet to have a birthday to do what he wanted. He could take the day off, but crime and serial killers didn't take a break for your birthday. They were always around, and the BAU was always needed.

He wouldn't be spending the day by himself, despite what most people thought he wanted to do. He actually would be spending the second half of the day with Gwen and the kids. She had something planned, but had kept her mouth shut. He only hoped that it wasn't something completely out there and weird. Considering the fact that Gwen herself was odd at times, and she was always up to something, his birthday was bound to be different.

With the team on temporary suspension, Reid had been spending a lot of time with Gwen, Lizzie, and Greg. They kept his mind off the hearing and just about everything else he was feeling or didn't want to think about. He actually enjoyed spending time with them, too. Greg, he found out, was building a robot with spare parts from a junk yard. Lizzie, despite first impressions that she was only a pretty face in the popular crowd, was actually kind and interested in literature like her aunt. Gwen was still pretty certifiable, but he had stopped asking questions. That is, until she came through a window a couple days ago. Even then, he knew that the answer she gave wouldn't make sense, and it didn't. Who would climb through a window just to avoid their mother?

Reid left his bathroom and stared at the rolled up blueprints on his couch. He was going to give them to Greg. The high schooler would probably find his old robot designs to be of more use than Reid. Reid didn't have time in this day and age to build robots, but Greg did. Maybe he could share the designs with his friends at school.

Spencer gathered up the designs and carefully folded them up so he could put them in his bag. Carrying the papers around rolled up only gave him more to hold. Gwen would be working in her office for the morning, but Greg had told him that he would be at the condo all day working on some homework before they went out. Reid stuffed the designs in his bag and grabbed a brand new copy of Candida that he had gotten for Lizzie. The fact that she enjoyed English literature and the theater made him think that she would enjoy the play version by George Bernard Shaw, and he wasn't about to give Greg something without having something for her too. He knew that there was a possibility it wouldn't go over well.

He smiled to himself and wondered if this was what a normal relationship felt like. Gwen and her family were a group of odd ducks, but Reid felt like it worked in his favor. They kept things fresh, but it was always exciting and welcome. The Thompson family insanity was a tolerable insane; one that was on an opposite spectrum than that of a serial killer or other criminal.

He grabbed his keys from the kitchen and headed out. He hoped to surprise Gwen by showing up early as well. She always managed to surprise him, and now it was a small form of payback. He could go to the condo and talk over the designs with Greg, or discuss literature with Lizzie. Either way, he was determined to have a peaceful morning. He would enjoy his first birthday off in nine years.

0o0o0o0

Gwen stood in her office and stared at a cork board. She had pinned up photos of an older man. There was a gun on his hip and right next to it was a gold badge. Other photos of the man showed him with a woman. Gwen had been following a cop for the past week and he had been none the wiser. It was something she prided herself on, but cheating husbands were a different ballpark when put next to a cop. How could he not know she was following him? To this very day, she couldn't follow her own brother without being spotted at least once. She tried.

"Well, at least you aren't a dirty cop," Gwen sighed. She stared at the ground sourly as she tried to figure out how to move forward with her investigation.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up in surprise. She snapped her head back to the cork board and jumped towards it. "Just a minute!" she yelled. She pulled a dark brown curtain across the front and pulled a blank white board in front of it. Once she deemed her investigation hidden enough for visitors, she walked over to the door and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She opened the door to find Emily Prentiss standing in the long hall with a smile on her face. "Hello," Gwen greeted pleasantly. She knew full well who the woman in front of her was, but she was willing to pretend for a bit that she was clueless to Prentiss' existence. It could change how the visitor treated her, and that was always interesting.

"Hi, my name is Emily Prentiss. I'm a friend of Reid's," Emily began while she was mentally scolding herself for even coming. Chances were Emily was talking to a woman who probably didn't even know she existed. After all, Gwen came after she had 'died'.

"Oh," Gwen said making sure she lifted her eyebrows just enough to show surprise. "Spencer told me about you." She looked around her office and laughed slightly. "He's actually not here. I think he's at home relaxing on his birthday."

"Oh no," Emily began quickly. "I didn't expect him to be. This is where you work. I'm actually here to talk to you, and I probably shouldn't even be here to do that."

What? Gwen thought. She turned to walk over to one of the two comfortable chairs in front of her desk. "Come in. Could you close the door please?" She smiled and took a seat and gestured for Emily to take the other. Sitting behind a desk may intimidate the woman slightly so it was best to sit in front of it. Then again, she was an FBI agent, and probably wasn't easily intimidated. "Are you here because the others told you that Spencer has spent almost all of his time on suspension with my family?"

"Are you going to ask me to leave if I say yes?" Emily asked. "I just want to know he's okay."

"Would you be okay if someone you cared about came back from the dead?" Gwen asked instead of answering. "From what I understand, your death hit Spencer hard. I wasn't in his life at the point, so I can only go with what I've been told and what I saw eight days ago."

"So, he's mad," Emily sighed.

"I would ask him," Gwen nodded. She was his girlfriend, but that didn't mean she knew everything he was feeling. She sighed and crossed her legs. "I think he's trying to understand how two people he trusted and called family could keep you hidden away while he grieved for so long."

The two were silent for a moment and Emily started to pick at her nails. She couldn't tell Gwen everything. She had just come to check Gwen out and get a feel for her. With any luck, Emily would come back to the team, and that would mean she would hear about Gwen from Reid. Another part of her was convinced that is she talked to Gwen, and then maybe Reid was okay. The other team members had been silent. JJ said that Garcia had taken a small trip with Kevin somewhere, and Rossi and Morgan weren't answering their phones when the blond called. Emily just wanted their family to be normal again.

"You care about Reid, don't you?" Emily asked.

Gwen nodded without hesitating. "More than any of my past relationships," she said with a smile. "There's something about Spencer."

"Can you give him something for me?" Emily asked pulling a wrapped present from her large purse. "I found it in Paris."

"I'll give it to him tonight with the rest of the gifts," Gwen said with a smile.

Emily stood up and looked around awkwardly. "I'll let you get back to work," she stated. "I just wanted to stop by and check in on Reid."

"Some unsolicited advice?" Gwen asked. She waited for Emily to nod. "What he needs is time. Time to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Give him until the hearing. If he still doesn't talk to you, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to explain how you felt when you 'died'." Gwen used finger quotes to make her point.

Emily smiled and nodded. She had planned on giving everyone space. "Thank you for talking with me."

"You're actually the first of his team members to actually talk to me at length, in person. Penelope called me a couple times," Gwen explained. "Have a good day Miss Prentiss."

"You can call me Emily," Prentiss said before she opened the office door.

0o0o0o0

Spencer and Greg sat at the living room couch looking over a robot design. There was a lot of quiet muttering between the two as Greg sketched occasionally on the large sheet of paper. Spencer would either nod or shake his head and take the pencil to correct Greg's sketch.

Lizzie sat at the kitchen bar reading a book. She would lift her eyes from the page to check on the two men, but it wasn't very long before she went back to reading. It was clear to her that they were in a world that consisted of gears and mechanics.

The front door opened and Lizzie looked across the room. "You didn't come in through the coffee shop," she stated.

Gwen only smiled at her niece. "Sometimes it helps to change things up," she said. "I left though the office's back entrance, so the regular entrance to the condo is the way to go."

"Avoiding someone?" Greg asked looking up from the design he had spread out on the coffee table. Gwen saw and gave Reid a warning look. Greg knew Gwen's routine. It always had the same pattern even if it was at times unpredictable. "Can I guess who?"

Gwen walked over to the two guys and sat next to Spencer on the couch. She gave Reid a quick kiss on the cheek before grinning at her nephew. She wanted to see what the boy could do. "Be my guest," she said.

Spencer fell back into the couch and held Gwen's hand in his. This was another thing he saw the three of them do. They played small guessing games. Mostly between Gwen and Greg, but Lizzie joined in too. They always revolved around behavior and daily activities. Gwen explained it as the everyday profiling a normal person did, but they had to explain how they came to their conclusion.

"You're not stressed out," Greg said as he started his line of deductive reasoning. He studied Gwen carefully. "So it's not someone dangerous. You didn't rush in, so it's not someone related to one of your cases. That would lead me to infer that you're avoiding someone at the paper."

"You're right," Gwen nodded. "My article is due in two days, but my editor seems to think that it's okay to stop by and pick it up. I came through the front entrance because he's in the coffee shop hoping to catch me. Jenny called to let me know."

"Does anybody else find it odd that our front entryway is at the back of the building and the back entryway is in the front of the building where the coffee shop is?" Lizzie asked as she turned a page in her book.

"Yes," Greg and Gwen said.

"Greg, you're getting good at that," Spencer observed. He had seen the little game enough to know that the teenage boy was getting better at explaining himself more each time.

Gwen looked at her watch and blew out a sigh as she considered the time and how long it would take to get Spencer to his mystery birthday celebration. She kissed Spencer again before she whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday, Spencer."

He smiled and shivered when her breath tickled his ear. He looked at their hands. "You said we're going somewhere tonight," he said. "Can you tell me where?"

"Nope," Gwen answered with a smile. "It's a fun adventure and a mystery adventure at that." She winked and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Is it just the four of us?" Reid asked.

"That one, I can answer," Gwen grinned. "Your friend Penelope contacted me. She and Derek will join us in tonight's festivities. They wanted to be with you on your birthday."

"How did Garcia get your phone number?" Reid asked. He shook his head. Knowing Garcia's talents with a keyboard, he knew it wouldn't be hard to get a simple cell phone number. "Never mind," he sighed.

"It'll be interesting," Gwen said. "I've never seen you with anyone but your boss. It'll be interesting for sure."

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Lizzie asked. She closed her book and hopped off of the bar stool.

"We have to wait for Spencer's friends to get here. Then we'll go. They don't know the way, so we'll leave once they get here," Gwen explained.

"And dinner is afterwards," Greg asked as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach.

"Of course. No birthday celebration is complete without a nice dinner after all the fun and games is over with."

"You guys are doing this on purpose," Reid said with a half-smile. "You all know where we're going and you are teasing me with it."

Gwen hugged his arm tightly. "That's because you make it easy," she laughed. "But mostly, we do it to get you excited for tonight."

"Actually, you're making me nervous," Reid admitted. He wasn't sure about where they were going, but he also knew that Gwen wouldn't force him to do something if he was completely against it in the first place.

0o0o0o0

"Laser Tag?" Reid asked as he stared at the large neon sign above his head. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said warily.

Gwen, Spencer, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Lizzie, and Greg stood outside Covert Lazer Operations, huddled together to keep the sidewalk clear for other passing people.

"I know that so many horrifying statistics about blinding by laser are flying through your brain right now," Gwen said. "But I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think a small part of you didn't want to have a little recreational fun."

"Kid, you've been through a lot recently," Morgan said as if it wasn't obvious to the rest of the group. He only jumped in to support Gwen's decision because he knew that the genius needed a night that didn't consist of university lectures and scientific papers. And really, he needed a night of fun too. If this was how he got it, then so be it. "We all have. What better way to forget all of this crap we've been through."

Morgan did have a point. Things hadn't exactly been easy for the past couple months for the young doctor and his suspension was just the icing on the cake. Perhaps he wasn't so keen on laser tag because he didn't really like using his real gun. The thought of running through a darkened arena with a toy gun seemed trivial, and an unfortunate imitation of his own job.

"Spencer," Gwen sang to pull him from his thoughts. She smiled when he looked at her. "Are you okay with this? We could go somewhere else. It's all up to you."

"I've never really tried laser tag," Reid conceded with a shrug. He smiled to reassure everyone that he wanted to try at least one game.

"I'd like to lay down some ground rules for tonight," Penelope spoke up while she held a finger up to make her point clear. "No one is to mention the Doyle case, or the upcoming hearing at this point tonight. We're going to forget it for now."

"You got it, baby girl," Morgan laughed all too happy to go along with the techie's plan.

"I think we can do that," Gwen said as she slipped her arm through Spencer's. "So will it be the Thompsons versus the BAU or boys versus girls?"

"Can we do a round a both?" Greg asked Reid. "This is your birthday celebration. What do you want to do?"

Reid stared at the teenage boy. He couldn't actually recall being asked that for his birthday. Because he had always been working, or even before that, studying, he had never once been asked what he wanted to do. It was always planned for him, and he didn't mind that part. He actually enjoyed all of the celebrations at the BAU, but he hadn't been asked this before and it was a nice feeling.

He smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a decent plan. It would allow a possible difference in the outcomes of each game, thus making the game more entertaining," he explained.

"I love it when you speak smart," Gwen giggled. "It's charming."

"Stop, I might barf," Morgan deadpanned. This earned him a slap to the chest from Garcia.

"Ignore him, you two," Garcia said with a large smile. "Just try to keep it PG-13 around the kiddies."

Both Gwen and Spencer looked at the ground in embarrassment. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out so she could text her BFFs about her embarrassing aunt. Again. Greg began to grumble about how Penelope had only made the situation worse. All adults made it worse. Gwen knew that Penelope had done it on purpose.

Gwen stopped Reid from entering the laser tag place. "Are you sure about doing this?" she asked earnestly. She moved to hold his hand.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Thank you for coming up with this idea. I think it's going to be just what I need."

Gwen studied him carefully and smiled after a minute. She could see that a part of Reid did want to have fun with the rest of the gang. She pushed all of her worry to the back of her mind and pulled Reid into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Spencer," she told him for the second time that day. "And I'm going to keep repeating it until you tell me to stop." She hugged him tightly before she pulled him into the game center to start their night of fun.

0o0

Spencer was being bombarded with loud techno music coming from every corner of the laser tag area. The black lit atmosphere was foggy because of a machine that spit the chemical fog from the many vents and there was a slight chill in the air. Did the owners really need to turn on the air conditioning in October?

Reid's orange vest beeped and vibrated. He had been hit once again and there was no doubt in his mind that Gwen was the one to shoot him probably from the second floor. Reid saw Garcia hit Morgan the same way. The girls were actually surprisingly good at this game and Reid had to wonder if Gwen had set him up with a game she knew she could win.

Reid smiled when he realized that he was actually having fun. The boys were probably losing against the girls but they hadn't counted on Gwen being quite proficient in finding the hidden base somewhere in the arena. After the tenth base alarm rang throughout the area, Morgan and Reid set off to find Gwen and stop her. So far, they hadn't been very successful.

"Kid," Morgan yelled as he jogged over. "Have you found her?"

Reid shook his head. "She's on the second floor. That's all I know. The hidden base has to be up there."

"What laser tag game has a home base and a hidden base?" Morgan grunted in displeasure. It was not helping his macho demeanor every time his vest buzzed after a hit. He grimaced when his vest vibrated and scanned the area. He had been tagged by a faceless child on the other team.

"A lot of them do actually," Reid said with a smile. He had heard Greg talking about it with some other teenager who had been confused. "It helps the opposing side if the home base is heavily guarded."

"All right, braniac," Morgan said. "Greg's got the home base, you find Gwen, and I'll find the girls hidden base."

Reid nodded. He darted around dark walls and neon paint speckled floors. He found a ramp leading to the second floor and proceeded with caution. He held his toy gun in both hands and walked sideways, keeping his back to the wall. He probably looked ridiculous, but most of the people who came here weren't cops. They hadn't been shot at, kidnapped, or harmed by an UnSub.

Reid carefully made his way down a wide walkway. He scanned the area, but saw no signs of Gwen. He looked over an opening and saw that he was already standing just above where he had been only a moment ago.

Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a little nook. The music was quieter and he couldn't help by smile when he saw Gwen looking at him.

"It took you long enough," she said. Her gun hung off a clip on her hips and her arms were crossed. "I tagged you ten times while I waited for you to come up here."

"Where's the hidden base?" Reid asked looking around.

Gwen pointed to a small neon orange bull's eye hanging on the ceiling right above where her boyfriend had been standing. "Penelope's guarding ours on the other side of the arena."

"It's not very big," Reid said. While they stood in the nook, he didn't have to shout to be heard. It was a nice and welcome change for him.

"Well yeah," Gwen laughed. "If it was big, it wouldn't be a hidden base, now would it?"

Reid frowned slightly. Even he was allowed moments where he could state the obvious. His eyes widened slightly when Gwen hugged him for the second time that night. He wrapped his arms around her as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him.

Reid grinned and nodded. "More fun than I thought I would be having."

"Good."

The music stopped and Gwen and Reid looked around. They could hear Morgan yelling at the other end of the game zone and they had to put a hand over their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"Are you crazy?" Morgan asked loudly. "You shot me three times!"

"It's laser tag, big boy," Garcia yelled back full of spunk and a trace of tease. "That's the point."

Gwen laughed again. "Those two are something," she said. "Are you ready to get some food?"

Reid nodded before he leaned down to kiss Gwen. This would definitely be a birthday for him that he wouldn't forget.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Greetings from TEXAS! This is the second big trip I've made since this wonderful story started. The first time I was posting from my hotel room in Memphis, Tennessee. Anywho… I actually finished handwriting over the weekend, but I've been running all over Texas doing all sorts of touristy things.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can let me know what you think about it by submitting a review. You all know how much I love


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Seventeen:

October 11, 2011

Spencer was pulled from his peaceful dreams by the sound of Keith Urban singing one of his many ballads. He shifted and buried his face in a pillow with a groan. He really wanted to sleep some more, but the alarm clock beckoned him from the realms of sleep and into the world of the awake.

"Is it six already?" Gwen asked from next to him.

Reid felt her turn over in the bed and he turned his head to look at her. Gwen was smiling at him in her mess of thick brown hair. She reached a hand out and tucked some loose strands of Spencer's hair out of his face. "You know you have to get up and go to that hearing," she spoke quietly.

Reid blew out a sigh. He had spent the last two days at Gwen's place. He didn't really want to sit at home thinking about the hearing, and her place provided him with a distraction. He had thus far, read all of her books, including the ones written by her mother. Lizzie and Greg talked with him about school, and they had introduced Spencer to the mind numbing joys of primetime television.

Now, it was time to face the Senate committee. Reid had to go in and tell the panel of Senators what had happened the night Ian Doyle died. This was not something he was looking forward too.

Spencer turned over so that he was no longer facing Gwen. He listened as she slipped out of bed and turned the alarm off. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some clothes before she walked back over to Reid.

She crouched down and met his eyes. "You can't avoid this anymore, Spencer," she said gently to coax him out of the comfort of her bed. "This place can be your safe haven, but that doesn't mean you don't need to leave every once in a while."

Spencer lifted himself up and rubbed his face in attempt to rid himself of the tired feeling that weighed down his body. "I don't even know what I'm going to say."

Gwen stood up. "You can start with the truth," she answered as she threw her clean shirt over her shoulder. "That's often times the best one can do when in a situation like yours. The committee may not like what you have to say, but telling the truth isn't likely to hurt you in the long run. You'll feel better too."

"Why do I get the feeling you're speaking from experience?" Spencer asked.

"I'm only telling you the words my dad told me after he was in a situation very much like your," Gwen shrugged. She had a small moment where it seemed to Reid like she was somewhere else. She blinked and smiled. "A boy is alive today because you acted. Don't forget that, and don't doubt yourself." Gwen stood up and made her way to her bathroom and closed the door with her foot.

Spencer sat on the bed; he heard the water turn on as he thought about what Gwen had said. He had to wonder if it was so simple. If it was, why did he suddenly feel like today wouldn't go according to plan?

Gwen came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel as she pulled a flannel long sleeve shirt over her orange tank top. "I have to go into D.C. to meet my brother. How about I drop you off at your hearing?" she suggested as she opened a drawer of her dresser to pull out a belt for her stylishly ripped black jeans.

Reid smiled as he stood up. He grabbed his go bag off a chair in the corner of Gwen's room and kissed her on the way to the bathroom. She was slipping on a pair of orange feather earrings. "Attempting some sort of rocker look?" he asked while he continued walking to the bathroom.

"You know it," Gwen laughed. "I take that as a yes, which means you need to hurry if we want to get breakfast before your hearing." She rolled her eyes when the door closed without another word.

0o0o0o0

Reid saw the rest of the team waiting outside of the Senate building just before nine-thirty. He gave one last look before he opened the door of Gwen's mini cooper. Gwen reached out and gripped his hand tightly in her own. She pulled him back slightly. Reid turned to see a reassuring smile on her face. He returned the smile.

"You'll be fine," she told him. She let go of his hand after giving it a long squeeze of comfort and waved to the team. "Good luck!"

Reid stepped onto the curb and watched her pull away before he walked over to the rest of the team.

"Gwen dropped you off," Morgan observed with a large Cheshire grin. "Obviously things are going well between you two."

"She's meeting her brother today," Reid said as he tried to hide his red cheeks by looking at the ground. He really had to stop blushing around the team. "I've spent the last two nights at her place."

"Way to go, Reid!" Morgan cheered, momentarily forgetting his current location. He quieted down, but continued to grin after several important looking people looked the team's way.

"It's not like that," Reid hissed. He didn't want to draw any more attention to them, so he kept his voice low.

"We should head inside," Hotch said, quickly getting the team's focus on him, and not on Reid. "Strauss is waiting for us there."

"I don't like this," Garcia muttered unhappily. Even she didn't look colorful and chipper today. Perhaps Reid's gut had been telling him something.

0o0o0o0

Scott Thompson walked side by side with his sister. He wore a grim expression and his hands were stuffed deep in his jean pockets. His black jacket was unzipped to show a blue button up shirt.

He had tried to look professional at work by wearing a suit, but he realized that most days it was too restrictive for his liking. So he settled on a nice shirt and jeans. It worked and he found himself able to run after criminals without having to worry about a rip in expensive pants.

Gwen looked at her brother somberly. Almost two weeks ago he had asked her to look into something for him. She did her P.I thing and poked her nose into things that some would consider personal business. Normally, she didn't mind doing this, but this particular case left her feeling more nosy than usual. Maybe it was because she was looking into someone she thought she knew.

"So, he's not a dirty cop?" Scott asked. He looked around the park they were walking in and he kicked at a patch of lush green grass.

"No," Gwen answered. "Jacobs is not a dirty cop. He's just a dirty husband." She glowered as she crossed her arms.

"Thank you, Gwenevere," Scott grumbled. "Do you think I should talk to him about it?"

"I think you should address it, yes," Gwen answered. "He's your partner. That means that his love affair has the potential to affect his ability to be a cop. What if he comes across a man having an affair as a suspect? Do you think he can be objective? And if Katherine finds out, she'll file for divorce, and Tom will lose his family."

"And then he'll always be in a bad mood at the precinct," Scott nodded.

"I'm sorry, Scott," Gwen said. She moved over to a park bench and sat down. "Tom's your mentor, and it seems like this is going to change things. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that this whole ordeal has left a bad taste in my mouth."

"Dad mentored Jacobs," Scott said as he sat down next to Gwen. "He's not going to like this. Did Jacobs see you following him?"

Gwen looked at her brother in disbelief. "What kind of P.I. do you take me for!" she half shouted. "Of course he didn't see me," she pouted and looked away. "That's what wigs are for."

Scott laughed. "How are you and Spencer doing?" he asked so that he could change the topic.

"Spencer has spent the last couple of nights at my place," Gwen answered. She slouched in her seat as she stretched her legs out in front of her. "He's been dreading this whole committee hearing they have today."

"I bet," Scott said quietly. He seemed to relax a bit. "He does well around Lizzie and Greg from what I hear."

"Greg and Spencer are building a robot together," Gwen said. "Lizzie just likes talking about books with him. He's pretty much read anything and everything from the nineteenth century."

"I'm sure Elise would be happy about that," Scott smiled. "Those were things that Geoff never made an effort to do. Elise always wanted the two of them to find something they were passionate about."

"If she were alive, I think she would be taking bets on how long Spencer and I would stay together."

"No," Scott corrected with a shake of his head. "I don't think she would."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"This relationship is different," Scott said pensively. "Maybe it's because you're older, but I think that this relationship you have with Spencer is somehow better that any of your past ones. Spencer cares about you, and you care about him. I know this because of what happened when he left to go home for a month. You missed him, and it showed."

"What about you?" Gwen asked, blushing slightly. She could tell that Spencer was different than the rest of her past boyfriends, but she hadn't really thought about it. She was comfortable around Spencer, unlike past experiences. "When are you going to find a girlfriend?" she thought it best to turn the tables.

"I'm looking," Scott said as he stretched. "We can't all find a lovable, cute genius like you. Look at Geoff."

Gwen frowned. That hadn't really worked out like she had planned. "I hate that man," she grunted as she slouched even further. "Leaving Elise, Lizzie, and Greg like that. He was stupid, too."

"Tell me how you really feel," Scott pushed himself off the bench. "Come on, let's grab some lunch. Then I should go back to work."

"I can't take you away from murder and mayhem," Gwen smiled lightly. She still felt bitter at the mention of Elise's ex. "How will the cases get solved if you aren't around?"

"Funny," Scott deadpanned. "Just out of curiosity, when will Spencer come to a family dinner? It'll have to happen eventually. Mom and dad know he exists, so you might as well introduce him to them."

"But if I bring Spencer to dinner, Dad will bring out the war stories from when he was a cop, and mom will introduce him to her own personal menagerie in the backyard. I think I might wait," Gwen said. She rolled her eyes as the two of them made their way towards the street.

"What?" Scott asked with a toothy grin. "You don't want to introduce Spencer to Greta the goat and Peter the peacock?" He stifled a laugh. "I don't see why you're stalling. If you keep this up, they'll just show up on their own time, and we both know that's a disaster waiting to happen. And you thought your first two dates were bad."

Scott and Gwen stepped into a crosswalk and headed for a small café. "I just want to explain our parents to him before I ask him to sit through a dinner with them. I mean they look like normal people, but we know that's not true. Mom tends to get a little… overzealous around new people, and Dad likes to interrogate them, and there have been a few times where he did background checks."

"Good point," Scott nodded. "But you know this will happen soon." He pulled the café door open and they stepped in.

"Has mom finished her new book yet?" Gwen asked. Scott lived in D.C like her parents, so he saw them more often. "I know that her deadline is in two weeks."

"She's still working on it. It's the home stretch, so Dad's been spending a lot of time at the golf course."

Mary Thompson almost always talked about her books with an enthusiasm that her family didn't always understand. She would talk nonstop about the setting and characters as if it were all real. After the fourth hour, the rest of the family found somewhere else to be. Gwen wasn't about to subject Reid to a dinner with her mom just yet.

"I think I'll wait until she finishes the book," Gwen laughed "I do have to talk to Spencer about it though."

"Just tell him the day of the dinner," Scott said. "He'll have less time to make plans to run."

0o0o0o0

Spencer sat in Rossi's SUV on the way back to the BAU. Morgan had offered to give him a lift, but Reid declined knowing that the nights he spent at Gwen's would be brought up for discussion. As much as Morgan was Reid's go-to-guy for relationship advice, Reid wasn't about to talk about spending the night at Gwen's. Unfortunately, Rossi was just as curious.

"So, you're spending the night at Gwen's," Rossi smiled ever so slightly. "So, your relationship seems to be moving along nicely."

Reid looked out the car window. He remained silent and shifted in his seat. There was a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Reid," Rossi said. "Everyone is happy you're in a steady relationship with someone. Some of us were worried. It sometimes seemed like the BAU is all you do."

"It isn't," Reid spoke defensively. "I give engineering lectures at universities sometimes."

Rossi smiled. "I actually thought you wouldn't get along with the kids. Hotch says that they tend to be afraid of you. He called it The Reid Effect."

"They're teenagers, not little kids," Reid pointed out. "Both Greg and Lizzie are quite intelligent. I mean, Greg is building a robot."

"It sounds like you're trying to defend yourself," Rossi said shaking his head. "I'm just saying that I'm happy you've found someone who appreciates and respects how unique you are. Gwen didn't seem to be intimidated by your intelligence from the start."

"That's because she's crazy," Reid said with a smile.

"A match made in heaven, I suppose," Dave smiled. "Are you going back to her place tonight?"

"I have to pick up my things even if I go home tonight, so I'll see her later," Reid answered. "I don't know if I'll end up staying, though. It depends on if the hearing went well."

"We shall see," Rossi gave a sigh. "I think we'll be fine though."

"You do?" Reid asked; he looked at the senior agent for the first time since Gwen had been brought up.

"We told them what happened. All we have to do is hope for the best," Rossi said. He gave Reid a reassuring smile and turned his attention back on the road just as a red mustang cut him off. Dave pressed down on his horn and shouted. He saw Reid jump slightly and smiled.

0o0o0o0

Spencer reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. He quickly unlocked Gwen's door and walked in. He found Gwen, Greg, and Lizzie seated on the couch lazily watching a rerun of Law & Order: SVU on USA.

Greg looked at the young agent and smiled. He moved over leaving space next to Gwen open. "You look like you've been to hell and back," Greg stated.

Gwen stood up and squeezed Reid's shoulder as she walked towards the back of the condo. "I'll be right back."

Reid sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh. He was tired, even if he hadn't been working on the case. Talking for several hours with the senators, and then the team left him wiped. Gwen came back into the living room with a large blanket in her arms. She smiled at Reid. "I was thinking of popping some popcorn and putting a movie on," she said. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Suspension was lifted, and the team looks at new cases tomorrow."

Later that night after Lizzie and Greg had retreated to their rooms, Gwen sat on the couch hugging Reid close. Spencer lazily ran a hand through Gwen's thick hair. This had started happening just after he got back from Vegas after they fell asleep on the couch at his place.

"I promised that I would tell you what Scott wanted a couple weeks ago," Gwen said quietly. "Do you still want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me," Reid answered. He shifted as Gwen adjusted her head.

"Scott had me look into his partner," Gwen said. "Thomas Jacobs was shown the ropes by my dad, and Jacobs and Scott became partners when my brother passed the detective's exam."

Reid looked at the top of Gwen's head. "That had to be hard to do," he said. He was reminded of the times when the BAU had looked into his life, Morgan's life, and even Garcia's. It was always an uncomfortable experience.

"Scott thought he was dirty. He didn't want to go to IA unless he was certain, so he asked me to follow him around for a bit," Gwen explained. "Jacobs saved my life once, and there I was following him the same way I follow criminals."

"Did you find anything?" Reid asked holding her close as to comfort her.

"He's cheating on his wife," Gwen said. "They have two kids. A boy named Aaron and a girl named Nicole. Aaron just started seventh grade, and Nicole is in the fourth grade."

"Is that why you met with Scott today? So you could tell him what you found," Reid guessed.

"I don't mind following people I know, but Jacobs was different. He's kind of like that lovable uncle. I didn't think I would find anything, but I did, and I'm disappointed in him. I think I lost some of my respect in him as a man."

"What's Scott going to do?" Reid asked curiously.

"He'll be talking to Tom. I don't know what will happen after that," Gwen said with a small shrug. She closed her eyes and hugged Spencer tightly. "I just thought you should know. You asked about it, and now you know." She let her speech trail off tiredly. She wanted to fall asleep, and Spencer's chest made a nice pillow.

The two sat in silence and Reid was left to his thoughts. He moved his hand so that he was gently rubbing his thumb up and down Gwen shoulder. He blinked when some of Gwen's words ran through his head. Jacobs saved my life once…

"Gwen," he spoke quietly.

"Mmm," she hummed to let him know that she was still awake.

"How did Jacobs save your life?" Reid asked.

Gwen slowly moved her left arm that was wrapped around the back of Spencer's waist as she kept her eyes closed. She lifted her shirt sleeve up over her shoulder and turned her arm. "Adrienne Foster," she mumbled. "I was fifteen."

Reid stared at the long pale scar on the inside of Gwen's upper arm. He wanted to ask Gwen about what happened, but he could feel her falling asleep. He knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it. "We'll be more comfortable in bed."

"But you're comfortable," Gwen smiled.

Reid attempted to stand, and Gwen was forced to reluctantly sit up. Gwen took Reid's outstretched hand before they made their way to the bedroom. Gwen kissed him on the cheek after he closed the door. For some reason she was thinking about her conversation with Scott about how Spencer was different.

"You're something special, Spencer," she whispered as she walked over to her side of the bed.

Reid paused only slightly before he crawled under the sheets and waited for Gwen to scoot over next to him before he turned off the lamp. As Gwen hugged a pillow and settled in for the night, Spencer lay staring at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to the scar on Gwen's arm. He drifted into a peaceful sleep as his thoughts dwindled into incoherent curiosities.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: So the last time I updated this was exactly a month ago. Wow… I'm behind in writing it seems. I have to be more on top of things. Hahah. School started at the end of January, and I've started my third week. So far, I wonder if I may have taken on too much, but I'll get into a rhythm soon. I'm sure of it.

I wrote this chapter expecting people to ask questions and not get answers until much later. I wanted to plant the seeds, so to speak. So ask away, but only a few people know what I have planned. One of them happens to be my aunt whom I speak to about my writing ALL THE TIME (kind of like Gwen's mom…). Up next… The Morgan/Reid Prank Wars. I wonder what shall happen…

Drop me a review and let me know what you think… Yada yada yada. You know the drill.

Ren


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Eighteen:

Spencer Reid was a genius. This much had been established long ago, and it was never forgotten. However, there was also a certain puckish quality that only added to this obvious genius, and it only surfaced when provoked.

Well, he hadn't exactly been provoked this time around, there had been a catalyst to start the intriguing set of events over the next couple of weeks.

Morgan had been talking about basketball, of all things, and when Reid tried to talk about not only his knowledge on the subject, but all his experience in basketball, Morgan shot him down instantly. It wasn't until Morgan told Reid to join the BAU's betting pool for college basketball, that things actually started rolling. If Reid knew so much, surely he could pick a couple winners, but Morgan didn't assume that to be the case.

Clearly, Reid knew more than Morgan about the teams playing because he not only picked the winner, but he also accurately predicted who would be the main point scorers, as well as the person who made the most rebounds. Morgan realized then that Reid actually knew what he was talking about when it came to at least one sport.

Reid had planned this, of course. Morgan didn't know that the youngest member of the team had once coached a basketball team, and he was good enough to lead the high school team to the state championships, not once, but twice before his graduation. Reid thought it was a great lesson in humility for Morgan, and he made some money while he was at it. What was the harm?

Morgan wasn't happy about this, though. He had lost money on something he was sure the genius didn't know. After three rounds of wins, Morgan kicked Reid out of the betting pool, convinced that Reid had ruined the fun of it all.

Now, Morgan needed to find a way to get back at Reid for hustling him in the basketball pool. It couldn't just be any old revenge tactic. That didn't work on the profiler. The kid knew magic, so minor tricks wouldn't work. He would be able to see it. Then there was the fact that he could read micro-expressions. If the trick wasn't spotted, Reid would certainly see the anticipation on Morgan's face.

Morgan had been waiting and waiting for an opportunity to present itself. He didn't really think that such a perfect opportunity would come up. But it did. Right in front of the Slade's house. He had no clue it would be so successful, but once again, he was proven wrong.

He looked down and smirked slightly as Reid's phone kept ringing. The doctor's patience was wearing thin, just as he had planned. How many more phone calls would it take? Just for his own amusement, he hoped that it happened when he was around to see Reid blow his top. That would be the perfect moment in Morgan's eyes, and he would be sorry to miss it.

All he had to do was wait, and certainly the time would come soon.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Gwen sat with Jenny up in her condo. They were seated at the breakfast bar as they tried a new dish for pork chops. Jenny rubbed her belly and smiled. ""I hope the baby likes pork."

"I don't think it can tell the difference," Gwen said matter-of-factly. She smiled and nudged Jenny. "So, all's well with the pregnancy then?"

"The morning sickness isn't too fun, I guess," Jenny sighed as she mechanically cut at her meat. "I haven't been able to work much because of it, but at least the bookkeeping is all caught up."

"I imagine it wouldn't be very hygienic to work the bar if you were running to the bathroom twice an hour," Gwen nodded while she messed with her food. "But you've got people to cover the bar until the morning sickness phase passes. That's good. Some people don't have that."

"The college students are happy for the extra hours," Jenny smiled slightly. She took a bite of the early dinner only to close her eyes and savor the taste. "The baby likes pork chops," she said

"I'm glad we can get that out of the way," Gwen laughed. She looked at Jenny's baby bump. "You're going to give your mommy all sorts of trouble, aren't you, Buddy?"

"What if it's a missy?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

Gwen grinned even more. "Then you're going to give your Daddy all sorts of trouble aren't you?" she cooed.

Jenny took a couple minutes to quietly eat her food and watch her best friend. She had seen Gwenevere Thompson through so many relationships, so many ups and downs, that Jenny knew how to gauge the current Gwen.

This Gwen was always smiling, always in a good mood. She looked well rested and happy. Compared to a year-long act of singleness, the current Gwen was an improvement.

Before the arrival of Spencer Reid, Gwen spent most of her time making sure that her niece and nephew were the priority, and while they still were, Gwen was taking a chance and making some time for herself and Spencer. Life finally seemed to be moving on for Gwen Thompson after a year of dealing with the loss of her sister.

"You're different, Gwen," Jenny spoke.

"What?" Gwen asked looking away from an email she had received on her phone.

"After Elise died, you lost a bit of your flair," Jenny explained. "I see it coming back, and I think it's because of Dr. Reid."

"Huh?" Gwen mumbled as she swallowed some apple slices that had been mixed in various spices.

"Don't play dumb, Gwenevere," Jenny said. "I know you gave Spencer a key to your place. I know that Greg and Spencer are building a robot. I know that he joins you, Scott, and the kids for movie night when he's able to. I think that you are slowly getting to a point where you're ready for more, and Dr. Reid, Spencer, whatever I'm supposed to call him, is helping with that. I wouldn't be surprised if you went back to investigative writing."

Gwen shifted in her seat and stared at her fork. Sure she had noticed it, too. It would be hard not to notice actually. After all, the entire time that Elise was sick, and the year following her death hadn't been easy. It was depressing.

Gwen's phone rang and she started at it. It was a reminder to call Spencer. He was in Boise, so that put him two hours behind and hopefully in the middle of a small breather session.

"Time to call him?" Jenny asked. "I remember when I would make daily calls to Mark."

"Shut up," Gwen whispered while she tried to contain a smile. She didn't want to take away time from her pregnant friend. "I'll just call him later."

Jenny slid off her stool and rubbed her back before walking into the kitchen to wash their dishes. "Go ahead, but might I suggest the privacy of your own room. I might become sick if you gush over Spencer."

"Hur hur," Gwen sneered before she stood up. "You do know that there was a time when you were love struck?"

"Are you saying that you're in love?"

Gwen blushed and looked at the ground. "I didn't say that."

She didn't look at her phone again until she was safely tucked away in her room. She crawled onto her made bed and leaned against the plush golden pillows. She sat on the right side of the bed for a minute before she moved to the center. Spencer normally took the left side when he spent the night, so Gwen had gotten used to using only half of the bed.

The PI began to mess with the watch around her wrist as she propped her cellphone on her shoulder and leaned her head against it as it rang. She moved to hold the small device when she heard it pick up. She smiled excitedly thinking that she had reached Spencer in the middle of some small break.

"Hi, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I actually can come to the phone right now with a very important message that your mother is a-" Gwen's brow furrowed in confusion at his biting words.

"Reid," Hotch's voice had a warning tone that Gwen had yet to hear.

The line went dead just as quickly as it had been picked up. Gwen looked around for a minute without actually incorporating any real thought as to what had just happened. She slid off her bed and moved back towards the living room and kitchen.

She stared at her phone, completely and utterly dumbstruck. Had Spencer really just yelled at her over the phone, and what had her mother done to incur his anger and near insult? He had sounded so frustrated, so irritated. He could come to the phone with a very special message about her mom? Gwen bit the inside of her cheek before she moved back to the breakfast bar next to Jenny, who sat watching Gwen's confused face very carefully.

Gwen took a deep breath, hoping it would rid her brain of the swarm of thoughts, and focused on her phone. She looked up Derek Morgan's number and sent a quick, clear text message. _**What did you do? He NEVER yells at me. AND don't deny it. I know you're sour over him beating you in the pool.**_

_**That was you?**_ Was Morgan's short reply. Another white message bubble popped up right below it. _**I gave his name and number to the reporters. A simple prank. Payback.**_

Gwen only had one thing left to say to Morgan._** You're in for it now.** _She typed quickly and sent it without pause. She dropped the iPhone on the counter with a wide Cheshire grin that made the watching Jenny quite nervous.

"Do I even want to know?" Jenny asked warily.

"The BAU is about to become a battleground," Gwen predicted.

0o0oo0

Spencer glared daggers at Morgan's back. Not long after his outburst to an innocent caller, Morgan happily notified the genius that he had in fact, yelled at his own girlfriend. Spencer had tried profusely to text his apologies, but Gwen hadn't answered any of them. He didn't have time to call her, so he sent text after text trying to explain what had happened. That he wasn't really insulting her mom, that he didn't mean to yell at her.

This was all Morgan's fault and the battle was on. As soon as this case was over, Morgan wouldn't know what hit him.

Morgan turned around and caught Reid's venomous glare. The older agent replied in kind with a large wolfish grin that taunted the doctor. Reid scowled and turned to face the UnSub board.

A small knot in his stomach made him feel uncomfortable. Gwen had to be pretty upset if she wasn't answering his texts. He had to think better than this. It did him no good to brood. Maybe she was busy and couldn't look at her phone.

Reid was pulled from his thoughts when Hotch called his name. It looked like they would be making a move to catch the UnSub. He caught the murmurings of a restaurant and an explosion. He shook his

head slightly to free his mind of worry, but it didn't really work. He would just have to call Gwen later, provided it wasn't too late.

0o0o0o0

Reid later sat in his hotel room. He didn't really have to pack anything because he hadn't unpacked to begin with. He only grabbed what he needed and went to work. He didn't really see the point in unpacking it all unless the BAU would be there for more than a couple days. This was a short case. They had caught the UnSub and saved a bundle of innocent lives, and Reid had yet to come up with a plan of retaliation.

Reid pulled out his phone and called Gwen. He heard it ring twice before Gwen answered.

"What were you going to say about my mom?" Gwen answered.

"I'm so sorry," Reid blurted out quickly all too happy to have her pick up the phone. He sat on the edge of his bed and bounced his leg nervously.

"Spencer, I'm teasing," Gwen sighed. He could hear her close a door. "Honestly, you don't need to freak out when you accidentally go postal on me. I'm a big girl."

"I'm still sorry," Reid spoke. He started biting at the side of his fingers. "Morgan gave out my number, and my phone kept ringing. It wouldn't stop, and when you called, I was in the middle of discussing the profile with Morgan and Hotch. I had just had it with all of the phone calls. I'm sorry."

"If you apologize again, Spencer, I'm going to hang up," Gwen threatened, and Reid knew she meant it. "Just forget about the stupid phone call and tell me what you plan on doing to get Morgan back."

"I don't have a plan yet," Reid said. "I'm not sure what to do, and I don't have a lot of time to do it."

"Spencer, you have three Ph.D.'s and at least one of them is from MIT. I forgot which one," Gwen trailed off.

"Engineering," Spencer supplied.

"That's it," Gwen said moving on. "My point is: You're smart. Very smart. I'm sure you can come up with some annoyingly awesome way of retaliating. Morgan doesn't stand a chance against you."

Reid looked up at the ceiling in thought. He had an idea, but it would mean getting help from Garcia this late in the game. They only had a couple hours before the plane left. Hotch was finishing some stuff up with the police while the rest of the team went back to the hotel to pack.

"I guess I should leave you to it then," Gwen said. "Are you arriving back in Virginia tonight?"

"Early morning," Spencer grimaced.

"I'll see you later then."

"Strauss might put us on another case immediately. A large number of them seemed to come in at once."

"Well, if I have to share you with serial killers and pedophiles," Gwen sighed dramatically. Reid smiled at her attempt to turn it into a joke. "Just promise me that you'll be safe, and I'll wait patiently for your return."

"Good night, Gwen," Reid said with a small smile. He hung up and promptly called Garcia. "Hey Garcia, does Morgan still update his music playlist before every flight?"

0o0o0o0

Reid slipped into Gwen's condo quietly. He scanned the living room before he moved further in. The digital clock on the DVD player cast a dim, bluish glow on the wood floors lighting a small portion of his path to the couch. He could see the outlines of the kitchen mixed with the slivers of moonlight that peeked through Gwen's curtains. Even though he wasn't always secure in the dark, he didn't feel that way in this condo. It was safe here.

Reid moved over to the couch and tiredly plopped down on the cushions. His long legs lay sprawled out under the coffee table as he stretched victoriously. His plan had worked, but now was not the time to revel in the glory. Sleep was pulling at him and all he wanted to do was oblige the urge to rest his eyes. He would greet Gwen in the morning when she woke up a couple hours later to make breakfast for everyone.

He half-heartedly pulled the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over his upper body for warmth before he rested his head on a couch pillow. How nice it would be to sleep and not hear his phone ring.

Somewhere in his dreams he felt a gentle kiss on the temple and comfortable warmth enveloped him.

The next morning he woke with a light weight, but warm quilt covering him. A cup of steaming coffee sat on the coffee table. The quilt fell on the floor when Reid leaned forward to grab the cup. Next to the porcelain mug sat a small lavender note card.

Reid picked up the note and found Gwenevere's neat, fun handwriting.

_Did you know that you have an adorable pout on your face when you sleep? I'll be in D.C. all day. Call me if the boss witch lady will let you stay in town for a night or two. If not, call me anyway. I need to talk to you about dinner with my parents._

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Another chapter, another case, and all the background stuff that involved the famous BAU prank wars. I think this is something I'll continue in the background of the story because it's kind of fun. Plus, CBS doesn't seem to want to throw us a bone when it comes to more pranks.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think.

Ren


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Nineteen:

October 31, 2011

Reid walked back into the BAU with Morgan, Rossi, Emily, and JJ. He paused slightly before he tapped Emily on the shoulder. There was something he had to do. "Emily," he said.

The female agent turned and smiled. "What's going on, Reid?"

Reid pulled out an old book. "I finally opened your birthday gift last night. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Did Gwen not give it to you?" Emily asked. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No!" Reid said quickly. "She did. On my birthday after we went to the laser tag place, but I just… misplaced it for a couple weeks." He blew out a sigh as he tried to figure out what else he could say.

Emily felt herself suppress a laugh as she smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked. "You're always running about, leaving stuff scattered about."

"I just wanted to thank you," Reid smiled. "I'm going to start it after work."

"And finish it five minutes later," Prentiss laughed. She moved to walked into the BAU.

"What the hell!" Morgan's voice reached the two agents and Reid grinned.

"It looks like he's see all the candy," Reid said before he walked through the doors.

Reid only stared at Morgan for a moment before his attention was drawn towards a familiar laugh and something bright orange perched on his desk. Gwen was sitting on his desk wearing an orange shirt and a long black skirt. What he found odd was that she was holding a leather butterfly mask over her face. It looked like a reverse monarch butterfly.

Garcia was standing next to JJ, and they were both laughing behind their hands.

Prentiss turned to look at Reid. "Is this why you took longer to arrive for lunch downstairs?" Emily asked looking at the fuming Morgan.

Morgan was clutching handfuls of candy. He looked at Reid. "All right, kid," he said. "Good job, now how'd you do it?"

"I added a woman's touch," Reid said simply. He grinned widely as he looked at Penelope. "Garcia distracted you, and I put the plan in action."

Morgan turned to look at Garcia. "Baby girl!" he shouted hopelessly. "Why are you on his side?"

Reid quickly moved over to his desk to greet Gwen and put his bag down. Before he could say much though, Garcia spoke up.

"You've got the famous David Rossi on your side for this war," Garcia stated as she grinned and looked at Reid and Gwen. "You and Rossi are working together, so now I'm going to work with Reid."

Morgan held a fistful of candy in one hand and a cup with candy in the other. "Where are my pens? My notepads! My drawers are filled with this candy!"

Gwen pulled the mask away from her face and handed it to Reid. "It was my idea," she chimed in with a big grin. She slid off Reid's desk and walked over to Morgan so she could grab a Jolly Rancher from the pen cup. "These guys happen to be my favorite."

Gwen turned on her heel and walked back over to Reid. She sat on the desk and picked up his leather bag. "I told you it would work," she laughed.

Reid smiled back and looked at the mask. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"There's a costume shop near Height Ashbury in San Francisco. I bought it there when I went back to California. I get all of my masks in New Orleans, but this one just struck my fancy," Gwen answered. "There's something about hiding your face from the world every once in a while."

Reid looked around the bullpen before he looked down at the mask. He looked at Gwen. "You came early," he said.

"I just wanted to see Derek's face when he found the candy," Gwen said. "Also, I wanted to remind you of dinner with my parents tonight." She patted him on the back slightly and smiled up at the ceiling.

"I didn't forget," Reid said quickly. "It's your birthday dinner, tonight."

"It's your birthday?" Garcia asked, bouncing slightly. She looked around at the rest of her teammates to see if they looked as surprised as she did. Everyone else seemed to be surprised as well which meant that Reid had never mentioned going to dinner with Gwen's family.

"No wonder the kid's in love with you," Morgan snorted. "Halloween is his favorite holiday."

Reid's eyes widened at Morgan's words. Did he really just use the word 'love'? He looked at Gwen and saw that she had started to pick at her nails. Her eyes were on the ground and there was a pinkish color on her cheeks; her lips kept twitching in a nervous smile.

"We should sing!" said Garcia in that same hushed excitement that was true to her personality. She balled her fists in excitement.

"Please don't!" Gwen exclaimed franticly. She shook her hands wildly in front of her as she slid off the desk.

Garcia wouldn't hear of it, and Morgan wasn't about to let a chance to strike back at the candy mastermind go untouched. The two started singing 'Happy Birthday'. Gwen put her hands over her ears like an immature child, crouched down, and squeezed her eyes shut as she sung "It's a Small World" quietly to herself. JJ, Prentiss, and Reid looked on with a mix of utter confusion and mild amusement.

After Morgan and Garcia finished, Gwen peeked up at Reid desperately. "I hate that song," she said in a stage whisper.

"Why?" Reid asked pointedly as he sat in his desk chair. Gwen moved to sit down on the ground next to him, finding it too much effort to lift herself up back up.

"It kind of loses its charm after a murderer sings it to you on his way to booking," Gwen answered. Her face didn't show any deception. Her eyes had a grim glint in them. "It was just one of those days where I walked in to talk to my dad and the guy overheard him wishing me a happy birthday. It was kind of bad…"

Garcia's bright demeanor fell. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly.

"Please, don't worry about it," Gwen said with a half-smile. "You didn't know about it, and it's been a long time since that happened. I mean it kind of creeps me out, but you didn't know that singing the normal birthday song would do that. My family sings a different song instead; I think we like it more too."

"What do you sing?" Prentiss asked. She still didn't know Reid's girlfriend as well as Garcia or Morgan who perhaps saw her the most when Reid went out with them occasionally.

"I'm not telling anyone," Gwen smiled. She made a locking gesture at the side of her lips and turned to Reid. "Do you want me to pick you up, or will you meet the kids and me at Jenny's shop?"

"I'll meet you there," Reid said.

"Awesome Possum," Gwen laughed. She kissed Reid on the cheeks before she grabbed her messenger bag.

Reid held up the mask. "Don't forget this," he reminded her.

Gwen turned back and grinned. She took the butterfly and held it over her face as she glanced at Reid. She stuck her tongue out before she spoke once more. "Ta ta for now," she said turning on her heel. She had a skip in her step as she made her way out of the BAU.

After the glass doors of the BAU shut, Morgan looked over at the youngest agent. "She's kind of a riot," he said. "Unlike you," he added causing Reid to glower at him.

"Opposites attract," Garcia said knowingly.

"You and Kevin aren't very opposite," Morgan stated matter-of-factly.

"We're the exception," Garcia answered as she put a hand to her breast and turned her face up to the lights dramatically. She broke the act and let out a sigh. She glanced back towards her office. "Back to work."

Morgan looked at Reid. "I'd love to work, but my desk supplies have been replaced with starbursts and tootsie rolls," he narrowed his eyes at the younger agent. "I want my stuff back."

"Dibbs on the Starburst!" Emily said loudly.

0o0o0o0

Mary and James Thompson had lived in the same house in McLean, Virginia for thirty-five years. It was a wedding gift from Mary's well-to-do parents, but it wasn't long before both Mary and James had taken the house under their complete control. Mary wrote her bestselling novels while she worked at a high ranking law firm in Quantico, and James was quickly moving up in the police force.

For thirty-five years, the two story colonial style home had seen three children, two grandchildren (with the possibility of more to come), house parties that had once demolished the back deck, and years upon years of holiday decorations. Over time, the house was just as much a character as the occupants inside.

The moment Reid saw that house he knew that he was among fellow Halloween enthusiasts. The long front porch had been decorated to look like the London gallows, and the front lawn was set up as a foggy church graveyard.

"Grandma's outdone herself once again," Lizzie spoke from the back of the mini cooper. "It's creepy even when it's daylight."

"I think that's Professor Caldwell's actual skeleton collection he uses to teach a portion on anatomy; he lives in a guest house so he doesn't often get a chance to decorate." Gwen said looking through her windshield.

"Real bones?" Greg muttered. "Gross."

"I think it's cool," Gwen shrugged. "Then again, Elise wouldn't like it."

Gwen sat back in her seat and listened for the cry of a peacock in the barn behind the house. She didn't hear anything, so she looked at Spencer. "Inside is pretty normal, but that's only because my dad won't let Mom decorate every other year," she told him. "Let's go."

Gwen slid out from behind the wheel and moved her seat to let Greg out. Reid copied the movement for Lizzie.

The front door opened before Gwen could insert her own house key. Mary stood in the doorway decked out as an orange and black friendly witch. Her long grey hair had been pulled away from her face and was held in place with a jack-o-lantern barrette. Stray hairs had fallen away and she had to blow them out of her face.

"Gwenevere!" she cried happily. She threw her arms around her youngest child and squeezed her tightly. "Happy twenty-nine!"

"Hi, Mom," Gwen answered awkwardly as she patted her mother on the back.

"Don't pat me on the back, dear," Mary said with a strained smile. "I'll stop hugging you when I like."

"Okay," Gwen laughed. She looked at Reid and mouthed an apology for what she was about to do. "But if you don't let me go, you won't be able to meet Spencer," she said.

Mary pulled away and turned expectantly. She shuffled across the porch and looked the agent over as she placed a finger over her lips. She met Reid's wary eyes. "I approve," she said.

Mary turned on her heel, and if the resemblance in personality wasn't apparent, just the way Mary carried herself would have been enough for Reid to know that Gwen and her mother were close. "James, Gwenevere and the kids are here!" Mary shouted into the house. "And she brought Spencer, finally."

Mary turned on her heel again and faced her family. "Lizzie, Greg, you know the drill. Hugs and then you can go out to the barn to feed the animals. Tank is waiting for strawberries in the kitchen."

As if he knew his name had been spoken, Tank, the tortoise, crawled in. Atop his shell a small party hat had been taped and Reid didn't bother to suppress a smile. Tank was a wonder, and he was perfectly fine with that. Gwen looked down at the tortoise and then back up at her mom. "Is Greta a cow again this year?"

"Why would I dress the goat up as a cow again?" Mary asked. "You know I don't do the same costume twice in a row. She's obviously a wolf."

"Oh obviously," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"You have a goat?" Reid whispered into Gwen's ear.

Gwen nodded as she crouched down to look at Tank. "Does this mean Tank is a clown?" Gwen asked. She stood back up and moved close to Reid as Mary started ushering the teens into the back of the house. "Welcome to Funky Town. Roll with it and you'll get out of this with your sanity." She took his hand and led him towards the family room off the right side of the foyer.

James Thompson at first glance was tall, big, and intimidating. The once hard lines of his face had softened with age and fat, but his dark eyes were piercing and calculating. Spencer was reminded of Hotch's gaze. The one he reserved for interrogations. Those same eyes met Spencer's after he and Gwen had entered the family room. There was a disgruntled scowl on his face and Reid felt smaller inside as his stomach fell slightly.

"Dad, stop giving Spencer the perp stare," Gwen sighed.

James narrowed his eyes slightly before he let the serious air around him melt away. Reid was met with a completely different man. He could see the sparkle in the brown eyes, and the wrinkles that only a smile could bring.

"You take the fun out of it all, Gwenevere," James spoke lightly. He pushed himself out of the recliner he had been in and held a hand out for Reid to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you. Scott and Gwenevere have both said great things about you. I hope they're all true."

Reid, not being one for handshakes, was stuck. Would it be disrespectful not to shake? Luckily, Gwen came to his rescue.

"Spencer doesn't really shake hands, Dad," she said giving Spencer's hand a squeeze. She moved closer as James crossed his arms.

"Ah, you're like Gwenevere in that aspect," James pulled himself up so that he could look bigger. After another disapproving look from Gwen, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to mess with some loose change. "So, you work at the FBI?"

"At the BAU, yeah," Spencer said. "And you were police chief until last year."

"That's correct," James smiled slightly. At least this kid did his research. Or Gwen coached him on the way over, but he doubted that. Gwen wasn't one to prepare people.

Gwen looked at Spencer after she felt the air in the room shift. "I'm going to leave you two to talk about cases, is that okay?" she asked. She slid her eyes to look at her dad briefly.

"Relax, Gwenevere," James laughed. "I don't bite, I promise. Gwenevere has also demanded I remain on my best behavior tonight." That last part came off a bit begrudgingly. Like James wanted to put Spencer through the ringer.

Reid looked at Gwen and smiled. "That's fine," he said. He kissed her modestly on the cheek before he let go of her hand. She smiled and walked towards the other side of the house. He watched her and stayed where he was as his stomach fell a little further.

James gestured to the couch. "Sit," he said. He turned off the TV and settled back in his recliner. "You chase serial killers." This wasn't a question, it was clearly a statement.

"Y-yes," Reid stuttered. Without Gwen as a balance, he could see the intimidating side of James returning. This was something he missed and he missed it almost immediately.

"Have you ever been shot?" James asked. He leaned back in his seat and pulled the foot rest up to make himself look as comfortable as possible.

Reid looked around the home and rubbed his hands over his pants. He stopped and massaged his knee. "Once. In the leg."

"So you remember the pain?" James asked.

"Yes…" Reid drew out slowly. It was kind of hard to forget when you get shot. The pain, the amount of strength it took for him to stay not only awake, but alert enough to try and talk a suspect down. He had to wonder where the former chief was going with his line of questioning.

"Gwenevere is my youngest child, and she's responsible for my two grandchildren. She's reckless, impulsive, and nosy to a fault, so she's always getting in trouble of some kind, but I still care for her very much. That's what family is for. They piss you off, but in the end you love them no matter what," James said. "I want to make this very clear to you, Spencer. If your job puts my daughter and grandchildren in danger, I'll shoot you in the other leg. Do you understand me?"

Reid nodded with a gulp as he looked around again. "You have a nice house," he said. He hoped that this would ease some tension that had built up in just the two minutes since Gwen had left the room. Oh yeah, he'd been timing it.

"Thank you," James smiled. "So tell me, do you like your job?"

This emotional whiplash made Spencer's head hurt. He looked around the family room once more. His eyes widened when he saw Gwen peeking around a corner. The sympathetic look on her face told him that she had heard her father's threat. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. "He's weird." She pointed to him and then at herself as if to say, "Like me."

James turned in his seat to look at his daughter. He had seen the quick nervous glances from Spencer. "Stop hiding away, Gwenevere. It's rude to listen in. How many times have I told you this," he smiled as he chastised her.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was one to talk. He would stand on the other side of mirrored glass. At least prowling on the side lines was a part of her job.

"You don't call her Gwen?" Spencer asked realizing that they had never once called their daughter by her shortened name.

"Why would we do that?" Mary asked back as she entered the room, shooing her daughter into the family room. "I named her Gwenevere, so she'll be called Gwenevere."

"But only family calls me Gwenevere," Gwen added quickly as her mom pushed her over to the couch. She hugged her body to keep herself from batting her mother's hands away. "I've always introduced myself Gwen."

"I thought you loved your name," Mary sighed as she sat on the armrest of James' recliner.

"I do!" Gwen said loudly trying to keep her mother's patronizing look at bay. "Gwen is so much easier to spell, because you went the untraditional route and spelled it with all E's- and really shouldn't it be easier? And it's a name that doesn't link me to a legendary adulterer who was forced into a nunnery."

"She's got you there, Mary," James pointed out as he put his hand over his wife's. "I had my reservations about naming you Gwenevere, but it's grown on me."

"Why didn't you say something when I was born?" Gwen asked leaning forward in the couch. She looked at Reid quickly and smiled.

"We had a deal," Mary answered. "I got to name girls, your father named the boys."

Gwen snorted and fell back into the couch. Spencer had a bemused grin on his face as he listened in on the exchange between the family. "Dad drew a short straw," Gwen let out a small laugh.

"Ha, ha," James responded dully. "Keep it up, and I'll send you to a nunnery myself."

"Oh, James," Mary sighed. "Empty threats don't stop her, you know."

Gwen grinned and leaned in closer to Reid. He looked over a James and kept his hands away from her as much as possible. He was treading on thin ice with the patron of the family, and he didn't want to commit some grievous sin in the eyes of James Thompson.

"Knock knock!" Scott's voice came from the front door. Reid could hear the detective's footsteps on the hard wood floors.

"We're in the family room," Mary called back. Her smile grew even more now that the entire family was in her home.

Scott walked in as he pulled his side arm off his hip. He opened a closet and looked at the safe on the top shelf. "Dad, the pass code is still the same?" he asked. He looked around and took in the lack of decoration. "Love the lawn, Mom."

"The code is always the same," James grunted.

Scott looked over at the other adults. He nodded at Reid. "Hey, Spencer," he spoke. He gave a complimentary nod in the direction of the agent.

"Hey," Spencer replied easily.

"You know, Dad," Gwen spoke up as she slouched in the couch. "You might want to consider changing the passcode to the gun safe regularly. What happens when someone figures it out?"

"I'd like to see them try," James smiled as if he knew something others didn't. He looked over at Gwen curiously. "Do you still keep your gun locked up?" he asked.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Gwen asked. She looked away from her father indignantly.

"You own a gun?" Spencer asked, shifting. She had never mentioned it before, so he had to wonder if she ever used it.

Gwen nodded with a grimace. "I don't like guns, so I've never used it… I keep it locked up, so it's almost as if I don't have one. Dad insisted I own one though, so now I have a gun." She sighed and blew some hair out of her face.

Apparently James didn't like this piece of news. "When was the last time you went to the range?" he asked staring his daughter down.

Gwen shrugged unfazed. After twenty-eight years she knew all of the things her father would do to try and strike fear into her. At this point in her life, there was only one thing he could do that would make her listen, and he hadn't pulled it out in almost three years, and frankly, she hoped it would stay locked away. She didn't like seeing her father in full on "Dad Mode". "I took Lizzie and Greg to the archery range last weekend. Their grouping improves every week," she looked at Reid. "It's kind of hot in the house; do you want to meet Greta the goat?"

"You weren't joking about the goat?" Reid asked looking at Mary and James. "You actually own a goat."

"Gwenevere, stop changing the subject. I expect you to clean your gun tonight," James said.

Reid looked at the father and daughter, forgetting about the goat for the moment. James was serious, and it was clear that something in the past had made James take extra steps to protect his family. There was a tone in his voice that gave Spencer the impression that Gwen's "reckless and impulsive" nature had gotten her into more than just simple trouble. And if Spencer was going on impressions, which he rarely did, he would bet good money that Gwen was more than a decent shot with a gun in her hands, and had a permit to carry concealed. He would have to talk to Garcia about looking into it.

Gwen's relaxed body and smiling features did little to stop his wandering brain. Gwen wasn't affected by her father's tone, so that told him a lot already. Gwen was going to continue keeping her gun locked up. He wasn't sure why she didn't use any firearms, but he knew better than anyone that a gun wasn't needed to take down an UnSub. She had already mentioned that she took weekly taekwondo lessons with Lizzie and Greg, and was proficient in small circle jujitsu. Hand to hand fighting was where her skill set lay.

"Oh, I'll be cleaning someone's gun tonight," Gwen smirked as she looked at Spencer meaningfully. She winked and Spencer snapped his head to look at James and Scott who had both taken on deep frowns.

"Gwenevere!" Mary practically shrieked. She started to mutter and fret next to her husband.

"I'm kidding!" Gwen raised her voice to be heard over noise. "Jesus, can't you guys take a joke?"

James shot a menacing look towards Spencer as Scott started laughing from his part of the family room. "Gwenevere, you really shouldn't joke about things like that," he brother said.

0o0o0o0

Gwen rested her head on Spencer's chest as he rubbed his thumb over her shoulder. She let out a breath she had been holding. "Well at least you survived dinner," she said.

"It wasn't that bad. Better than you made it out to be when we first talked about it," Spencer said. He pulled the blanket up higher so that they could stay warm.

"They toned it down some," Gwen said. "I'm suspicious." She snuggled in further and hugged Reid.

"I like your family. Its close," Reid said quietly. He thought about his mom and the dad that left him when he was only eight years old. If anything, he envied the closeness that came with the Thompsons.

Gwen tilted her head up to look at Spencer before she sat up on one arm. She frowned slightly. "Divorced parents?" she asked. She knew that happened with a lot of families. "We don't really talk about your family much. Is that why?"

"My mom is schizophrenic," Reid answered as he looked away. It had taken him four months to tell her that, and he wondered what she would think. "I put her in a home after it got really bad. I had to do it on my own because my father left when I was a kid."

Gwen's jaw clenched as she rolled away from Spencer. She was flat on her back as she stared at the ceiling. "What a cowardly thing to do," she said resentfully. She covered her eyes with her arms. "Leaving your family when they need you. It's quite cowardly."

Reid turned over to look at her. It sounded like she was speaking from experience. But her parents had been together for over thirty years. They were in for the long haul. "Your family is pretty nice," he said.

"Feel free to borrow them whenever you want," Gwen laughed shaking away the anger she felt towards the man that had left her sister. She kept her face covered with her arms. "I guess after you've spent almost thirty years with them, they can get… annoying. Then again, what family isn't?"

"I thought your mom would pass out when you said you would be cleaning someone's gun tonight." Reid changed the topic easily.

Gwen burst out laughing as she finally pulled her arms away from her face. She clutched her stomach as she tried to simmer down. "I'm so sorry I put you in an awkward situation with my father. I didn't think he would look like that after I said it."

"He gave me the stink eye for the rest of the night, Gwenevere!" Spencer said sitting up so that he could get a better look at her.

Gwen stopped laughing and blinked. She blushed and tensed up. "You called me Gwenevere."

Spencer brushed Gwen's hair to the side of her face and nodded. "It's better than plain old Gwen," he said. He leaned down to kiss her. "I want to call you Gwenevere. You call me Spencer."

Gwen looked up as she bit the inside of her cheek. She kissed him and shrugged. "You said I could call you Spencer, but I see what you're saying."

Spencer leaned over Gwen and brushed his lips against hers. Gwen pulled him closer and held onto him tightly. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her close to him. He wanted to be close to her and he didn't just mean he wanted to hold her and not let go. He had been thinking about their relationship a lot and he didn't want to hold back anymore. He pulled away a moment to stare at her. Spencer hoped that he could make Gwen understand just how close he wanted to be. He kissed her again when she started to pull his shirt off with a smile on her face.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Okay, I realize that this is A LOT of dialogue, and I wasn't sure if I should rewrite the chapter, but I've thought about it, and this chapter couldn't really be done otherwise. I mean I could have tried, but it would have been twice as long and we're looking at close to five thousand words now.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think. I hope you like the Thompsons!

Ren


	20. Chapter 20

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty:

November 21, 2012

Spencer sat at his desk twirling a pen as he studied a report that Hotch had given him. He glanced at the clock in anticipation. He would be able to leave in ten minutes and head home. Normally, Monday was his date night with Gwenevere, but she had called him at lunch and said that her dad called a family meeting for tonight, and if she didn't go, James would hunt her down.

Morgan walked over. "Date night with Gwen?" he asked, picking up Reid's stress ball. He tossed it up in the air playfully and laughed a little bit. "Maybe you'll get a little loving?" he grinned when Reid responded with a slight falter of his twirling pen.

"Gwenevere has some sort of family meeting tonight in McLean," Spencer said quickly. He dropped his pen on the desk and looked at Morgan. "I'm going straight home." He looked down at his pad of paper to hide the pink in his cheeks.

"Why don't you join, Garcia, Prentiss, and me for pizza? It'll be fun," Morgan suggested. He didn't want the young agent to just go home. Besides, the group of them had dinner enough times that it wasn't really a difference if Reid joined them. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Morgan had yet to pull any juicy details out about Reid's relationship. "Come on, it sure beats staying in all night."

Reid looked at the clock again. Morgan had a point. He had gotten used to having someone around at night. Something he didn't always have. He spent a lot of time at Gwenevere's, and most of the time he would end up spending the night at Gwen's. She had just given him a couple of drawers in her room. That was progress wasn't it? Although, things like that change when you take a relationship to the next level. When he wasn't with Gwen, he was building a robot with Greg, and Lizzie would talk to him about her Honor's English class. It was almost as if he had a family. "Yeah," he spoke up finally. "I'll come with."

"Awesome," Morgan said. He looked around before he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "So you and Gwen took things to the next level, then?" he asked. His smile seemed to get wider after every second of silence on Reid's part.

"Do I really need to talk about this with you?" Reid asked taking his stress ball from Morgan and giving it a hard squeeze.

"Well who else are you going to talk to about it?" Morgan asked. He gestured to the bullpen "We all know that you and Gwen have gotten… _closer_."

Reid looked around and saw JJ and Prentiss trying to look inconspicuous as they listened in. He grabbed his folder and stood up. "I have to talk to Garcia," he said.

"Hold on, Lover Boy," Morgan said pulling Reid back into his seat. "One last question. When did you start calling her Gwenevere?"

Reid looked over at JJ. "Did you know that the name Jennifer is derived from Guinevere, the welsh name that means 'fair and smooth.' There are also at least fifty-two different variations of the name. It's not a common name, but it's not unheard of. Obviously," Reid started to ramble. He only started the ramble because he wanted to get away without explaining his sex life to Derek Morgan in the middle of the bullpen.

He ducked away from Morgan and made his way to Garcia's office knowing that she wouldn't be nearly as curious. Plus, he really did need to talk to her about his file. There was a technical aspect to the crimes, so he would need some extra information. Not a lot, but enough to send to the police. Then he would be able to finish the profile and send it off to the detective that had sent it in.

Garcia was busy clacking away at one of her many keyboards. She turned briefly and gave Spencer a bright smile before she moved to another keyboard. "What can I do you for, Doctor?" she asked.

"You can hide me from Morgan for the next ten minutes," Reid grumbled.

"Is he troubling you over your Bonnie Love?" Garcia asked pushing away from her desk. She rolled to a stop in front of Spencer. "Hide away, my friend."

"Thanks," Spencer said. He pulled over a chair and sat down. He handed over his file. "Police think that their UnSub is a hacker due to his ability to overwrite heavy security. You were able to track another UnSub like this before. Would a normal Police IT guy be able to do it too?"

Garcia skipped the gruesome details and looked over a copy of computer logs and some code with highlighted sections. Her eyes scanned the pages quickly. "They should be able to," she said with a nod. "But I'll give you a thumb drive of some code that would help. Just in case."

"Thanks," Reid said taking the file back from the colorful blond. He leaned back in his seat and looked at her hanging lights.

"Gwen's stopping by a lot more," Garcia stated carefully. Reid had come to hide from Morgan because the older agent wouldn't let up on Gwen. "You walk to her place together, right?"

"Sometimes," Reid answered. He started writing some more notes. "I'm going home tonight after dinner with you guys."

"Monday is date night, though," Garcia said. She knew because Gwen texted her often enough that she had a general idea of what Gwen and Reid did during the week. Garcia was Gwen's go to contact when she wanted to know when Spencer was coming back. They agreed to this a while ago, so Gwen wouldn't accidentally call at a bad time.

"Emergency family meeting at her parents," Reid said by way of an answer. "We'll go out tomorrow after her taekwondo lesson with the kids."

Garcia patted his knee. "I'm glad you'll be joining us," she hummed. "What's the family meeting about?"

"Gwenevere didn't say. I don't think she knows herself," Spencer shrugged. "She said that meetings like this usually carry bad news though."

Garcia grimaced slightly. "I hope that it's nothing serious. I like her," she said. She brightened up as a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey, you should invite her to join the team for drinks on New Year's!"

"That's over a month away," Spencer said.

"So?" Garcia asked "I think I might be able to convince Rossi to have the soiree at his place. We'll get some expensive alcohol. The kiddies can come with and destroy Rossi's priceless art collection. Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I'll talk to her about it," Reid said. He looked at Garcia's neon clock and gestured up to it. "The work day is over and we didn't get a case."

"Evil escapes us once more," Garcia cursed.

"Maybe people are just being nice to each other."

"You still think that after working here for nearly ten years?" Garcia asked. She started to put her computers to sleep and looked up at the ceiling. "Well you'll never hear me say that again. Hope for a better world is always a good thing to have, Doctor. I'll meet you guys by the elevators. I just have to collect my things."

Spencer stood up and pushed his chair in. He had to drop his file off at his desk and his bag was there too, so he would be a moment.

He picked up his phone and sat down at his desk once more. Greg had sent him a photo of some gears attached to a message. _Gwen bought the gears we need for the robot's arm. We may finish by Christmas!_

He had another message from Gwen. . _Greg is completely consumed with thoughts of finishing this robot. To be honest, I am too. _

Under that message was another one_. Wish me luck. The last time a family meeting was called, my sister had cancer…_

0o0o0o0

McLean, Virginia

Gwen stepped into her parent's house and looked at her niece and nephew. She blew out a sigh. "All right, let's get the bad news over with so we can move on with our lives," she muttered. More than anything in the world, she wanted to be sitting on her couch in her nice condo watching TV with Lizzie and Greg.

The three moved into the living room. Gwen was pulling a yellow scarf off her neck when she stopped walking. Lizzie was texting and bumped into her aunt before she peeked at the disturbance in the air.

Sitting next to Scott was a middle aged man. He was in all grey. Grey slacks, a grey shirt, grey jacket. The single color contrasted with Scott's red shirt and blue jeans. The man wore a grim expression as he moved his wedding ring on and off his finger. He was bent over and lifted his head up to look at Gwen.

"Did I miss the 'Bring your work partner to the family meeting' memo?" Gwen asked looking at her parents. "I mean, it's only a forty-five minute drive back to Quantico. I could go pick Jenny up."

"It's good to see you, too, Camelot," the man said wryly. He sat up and straightened his jacket a bit.

"Why is Jacobs here, Scott?" Gwen asked, pointing at the middle aged man. Her voice was tight, her eyes wary, and her smile was forced and fake.

Lizzie and Greg moved to greet their grandparents. Gwen stood her ground and started a staring contest with Scott. Both siblings showed no signs of giving up anytime soon. Scott started to tap his foot against the ground and he cracked his knuckles. Gwen tilted her head to the side and her smile got bigger.

"Take a seat, Gwenevere," James said. He wasn't in his recliner. He was standing next to the couch, arms crossed, and a sour expression marred his usual jovial features.

Gwen looked around the room. "I think I'll stand," she said slowly. She crossed her arms and turned her attention to her father. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked carefully. She looked around the room again.

"Cam," Tom Jacobs spoke up. He stood up and pulled on the sleeves of his jacket. "Adrienne Foster was released from prison this morning." He knew that the PI wasn't going to take the news well, so he volunteered himself for the verbal lashing that was sure to come.

The room was silent and all eyes were on Gwen. Lizzie looked at her grandmother and bent over to whisper in her ear. "Adrienne Foster tried to kill Gwen, didn't she?" she asked.

Mary nodded and stood up from her spot on the couch. She moved forward to touch her daughter, but Gwen withdrew before Mary could lay a hand on her.

Gwen hugged her stomach and tried to take some deep breaths. Blood was pounding in Gwen's ears as she lost the ability to breathe. She felt the ghost of a tingle move around her upper arm where a scar marked her encounter with the woman who scared her more than anything in the world. Adrienne Foster out of prison? That wasn't possible. It had only been thirteen years. She looked at Jacobs. "How… How did this happen?" she exploded. "Adrienne Foster got twenty years for what she did!"

"Cam, please," Jacobs sighed. "She deceived the parole board. She admitted fault, she showed them that she had changed. She-"

"People like _her_ don't change, Thomas!" Gwen yelled. "They don't!"

"Gwenevere, you need to calm down," Mary said hastily. She grabbed hold of Gwen's arms and tried to pull her to a chair.

"Let go of me!" Gwen said yanking her arm away. She looked back to Jacobs. "We were supposed to be notified if she was ever put up for parole." Her mind was moving a hundred miles an hour as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

Jacobs shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "She has a crafty lawyer. He convinced the board that having your family at the hearing would tarnish the good record that his client spent thirteen years working on," Jacobs explained. He ran a hand through his greying hair. "Cam, I'm sorry this happened."

"How did this happen!" Gwen yelled again. She gripped her arms tightly.

"Gwenevere!" James barked. He was tired of all of the yelling.

"What!" Gwen yelled back hysterically. "Dad, this woman kidnapped me and almost murdered me, and now she's free. What kind of moron lets someone like her walk free without at least notifying the people she hurt? Who does that, Dad?"

"We're working on getting a restraining order in place, Gwenevere," James said calmly.

Scott stood up and walked over to Gwen. He was on his sister's side. He was angry with the parole board. He was the one that stayed by his sister's side in the hospital as she received blood transfusions. While she slept in a sterile hospital room, he missed football practice and held her hand. "What's that going to do, Dad?" he asked putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It's a piece of paper. It doesn't create some invisible force shield to protect Gwen if Foster wants to try and go after her."

Gwen placed a hand on her brother's. "Scott," she whispered as she simmered down. "She's crazy. I mean, she's really crazy."

"Yeah, I know," Scott nodded. "I was there the first time. I'm not going to let her hurt you again."

Greg looked at his phone and thought about texting Spencer. Greg wanted to ask Spencer to come to his grandparents so that Gwen had someone who hadn't been there. Someone who didn't know the complete and utter hell it caused the family. Even Lizzie and Greg had been around. They didn't remember the time because they were only babies, but they knew about it. "Will this woman actually come after Aunt Gwen?" he asked.

"Gwen's testimony put her in jail for attempted murder, kidnapping, and accessory after the fact," Jacobs stated. He shoved his hands in his pocket. "If she really hasn't changed-"

"She hasn't," Gwen insisted. Scott pulled her into a tight hug and she started to shake.

"If she hasn't changed, then yes," Jacobs finished. He kicked at the ground nervously. He looked at Gwen's back. "Cam, you need to be careful. Don't go out alone; fight the urge to jump into something without looking at it."

"What about us?" Lizzie asked. "If Foster goes after Gwen, then does that mean she'll come after us?" She sat down on the couch and looked at her grandfather.

"It's possible," James said. "I want you to stay here tonight. All of you. Cam, up the security on your condo tomorrow afternoon and stay here tonight."

Gwen didn't make an attempt to acknowledge her dad's order. His tone was commanding and it was the attitude he took to make sure his children listened to him. Jacobs walked over and patted Gwen on the back and looked at his mentor. "James, I have to go. I'm having drink with Foster's parole officer. James, Scott, I'll call you later."

Lizzie looked around the somber room before she jumped up and hugged Scott and Gwen together. She glared at her brother until he came over and joined in. "It'll be fine, Aunt Gwen," Lizzie said. "This Foster woman's stupid if she thinks she can mess with our family."

0o0o0o0

Washington D.C.

Spencer pushed open his front door and was greeted by light from the living room. He could have sworn he had turned all the lights off when he had left this morning. He put his hand on his gun and moved in slowly. He kept the door open in case he had to leave quickly.

His hand left his gun when he saw Gwen asleep on his couch. His eyes drifted to the coffee table where a glock and her cell phone were set within reach of her hand which hung off the edge of the couch cushion. If he hadn't seen the gun he would have just thought that she had fallen asleep waiting for him to come home, but something wasn't right.

Spencer turned back to his door and closed it quietly. His mind started to wander from possibility to possibility. The family meeting must have been serious. Gwen was alone, in his house, with a gun. She picked the lock, too. Reid had yet to give her a key to his place. They never slept there because of the kids. He would have to give her a key in the morning. What if someone had seen his girlfriend picking the lock? It was kind of illegal if she had been spotted.

Spencer locked the door and walked over to the couch. He pulled his bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground. He picked up Gwen's gun and moved it to the other end of the table. He didn't need Gwen reaching for it when he woke her up. That would be very bad.

The second Spencer touched her shoulder, Gwen jolted awake and reached for a gun that wasn't there. Spencer grabbed her wrist and sat on the coffee table. "Gwenevere, it's me," he said. He let her wrist go and watched her sit up.

Gwen looked at him and looked around the condo quickly. She was jumpy, paranoid, and afraid. She hadn't been like this for a long time, and she wanted it to go away.

"What happened?" Spencer asked quietly.

Gwen opened her mouth, but she couldn't find her voice. Spencer moved to sit next to her on the couch. Gwen scooted closer to Spencer and hugged him tightly. She couldn't possibly speak right now. Not when she was relieved to see him and not Adrienne Foster who had been chasing her through her dreams.

Spencer glanced back at the gun as Gwen held onto him with everything she had. He looked at the top of her head. "What happened?" he repeated.

Gwen shook her head and squeezed him. She still couldn't speak. She didn't want to speak. She just wanted to hold him.

Spencer leaned back against the arm of the couch and held Gwen close. He kissed the top of her head as she quivered and started to rub her back. Whatever the family meeting had been about, it now had Gwen non-communicative, and he didn't know what was about to happen. He only knew what a small voice in the back of his head told him. Something bad was about to happen.

0o0o0o0o

Author's Note: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the brown stuff hits the fan. I've been planning this part of the story since I started it. How interesting, huh? I'm just working hard on making this the best possible plot twist I can manage. Feel free to tell me it's horrible. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to Bonesbird, who just got over a terrible bout of sick. Hope you feel better.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think.

Ren


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-One:

November 22, 2012

Spencer woke up the next morning to the radio on his alarm clock. He looked down at the weight on his chest and found Gwen's curly brown hair. She was holding onto the fabric of his night shirt and the night before came flooding back to him.

For an hour, Gwenevere held on to him, shaking in fright. He didn't know how to get her talking when she wouldn't even look at him. Finally, she seemed to calm down enough, and all she would tell him is that Adrienne Foster was out of prison. He didn't really know what this meant, but he was willing to wait after a night of sleep to get some answers.

The weight on his chest shifted and Gwen moaned as she stirred awake. She lifted her head up and blinked. "What time is it?" she grumbled.

"Six thirty," Spencer answered as he turned on his bedside lamp. "How are you feeling?"

"Dismal," Gwenevere mumbled. "Terribly dismal."

"It didn't take long for you to fall asleep, though," Reid said. "I think the stress of yesterday's news tired you out."

Gwenevere sat up and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night," she said as she began to pick at her nails. "I didn't want to stay at my parents, and going home was slightly terrifying."

"What did Adrienne Foster do?" Spencer asked. He tucked some of Gwen's hair out of her face. He smiled. "You're practically fearless."

Gwen gave him a faint smile and cracked her knuckles. "I saw something I shouldn't have. Adrienne kidnapped me to keep me from telling and when the police were at the door, she thought leaving a bloody mess would give her time to run."

"The scar on your arm," Spencer said. An image of the circulatory system flashed into memory. "She cut a main artery in your arm."

Gwen nodded. She massaged her arm as if it hurt. "I don't like to talk about it," she said. "Mostly, I can't figure out how I lived. I was told that Jacobs used his tie as a tourniquet."

"Why the arm?" Spencer asked. Most people went for the neck.

"Adrienne was smart, and she always liked Anatomy," Gwen said. "I think my arm was easier to get at because she caught my arm after I tried to punch her in the nose. I guess she figured cutting a big artery would create a grave enough situation for her to get away."

Reid's brow furrowed slightly. Gwenevere kept calling this woman 'Adrienne'. That didn't happen usually. It was normal to use a last name or no name at all. This told him that Adrienne Foster probably knew Gwenevere on some level. Gwen was in high school at the time, so Adrienne Foster had to be connected to some school or extracurricular activities.

"You should get ready for work," Gwen said. "I should probably turn my phone on. I'll have a few dozen calls from my mom and dad. They worry when I disappear without a word."

Spencer took this as an _I'm done talking_ statement and slipped out of bed. He gave one last look at Gwen's forlorn face before he moved to the bathroom.

Gwen moved to the living room when she heard the shower turn on. She picked up her phone and turned it on. Sure enough, she found six voicemails from her mom and two from her dad. She listened to them one by one. The last message from her dad made her smile.

"_I saw you took my gun. Scott says Spencer texted him. Stay close to him until Jacobs calls later today."_

Spencer came from his room dressed and ready for work. He watched Gwen, looking for signs of that fear he had witnessed last night. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?" Reid asked.

Gwen stood up and walked over to touch his damp hair. "Your hair is always so crazy after you towel dry it," she said. "And then, it just stays that way."

"We need to talk about Adrienne Foster," Spencer said. He could feel Gwen tense up. He rubbed her arms free of goose bumps. "Not right now. I don't think we have time."

"I just don't like to think about it," Gwen said. "I'm sorry."

"How about tonight?" Spencer said. "After your martial arts lessons. We can have dinner here. Lizzie and Greg can join us if they need to be close."

"I think I'm going to ask Jenny and Mark if they wouldn't mind letting the kids stay with them for a couple weeks. Jenny knows what happened, so she would understand if I just want to make sure that Adrienne is harmless," Gwen said as she thought about arrangements that needed to be made.

"That won't affect their ability to get to school, will it?" Spencer asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Jenny only lives a few miles from the school and it's on the way to the coffee shop. I've got some work I need to do in D.C today, so maybe it's best if we come back here for dinner."

"Are you going to stay here then?" Reid asked.

"No," Gwen shook her head. She had to go to her office and make sure her client files were locked away. Move some of the more important ones to her 'secret storage'. Then she had to arrange a way to have her condo fitted with security, and she couldn't trust just anyone to do it. _Maybe Jason's company would take me on as a client. I do enough work for them as is._ She thought before biting her lip. Quantico was a safe place. It was surrounded by a Marine base and hosted two academies for federal law enforcement. Bad stuff rarely occurred in town. "I have some stuff to do in Quantico before I come back to D.C. What time do you want to meet back here?"

"I'll get on the train after work and be back in D.C about six. Your lesson doesn't start until eight, right?" Spencer smiled when he thought about something. "Are you going to drive me to work?"

"Are we stopping for coffee?" Gwen asked.

"Why wouldn't we?"

0o0

_Espresso Shot! _was busy and Gwen and Spencer were forced to squeeze their way past sleep deprived customers. Gwen pushed the kitchen door open as she held onto Reid's hand. She stopped abruptly and Reid plowed right into her.

It took Reid a moment to fully register that man that was seated at a small bar. He was in his thirties with dark brown hair and a thin beard. He sat eating a bagel as he scanned the Washington Post quietly with a pleasant smile on his face. He grabbed a coffee cup that smelled vaguely like a latte on Gwen's list of favorites. He looked up and the smile on his face grew into a full blown grin. "Well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes."

Gwen let go of Reid's hand and rushed over to the man. "Walter, you're certainly a sorry sight yourself!" she cried. "You're back from Germany."

"Why yes, I am," Walter grinned. "And might I say, you look like you haven't slept one wink."

Gwen turned to Spencer and gestured for him to come over hastily. "Spencer, you must meet Walter," she said brightly. She held her hand out for Spencer to take.

"Walter, this is my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid," Gwen said. She looked up slightly and beamed.

"How'd you do?" Walter smiled genially and nodded his head in a complimentary nod.

"Spencer, this is Walter Kane," Gwen introduced. "He's been touring Europe in hopes of expanding his appreciation for the older written works. He works at the newspaper with me."

Walter looked Reid over and nodded approvingly. "So, you finally nabbed yourself a doctor."

"It's not that kind," Gwen and Reid said quick before blushing. "How do you know Gwenevere?"

"We've known each other since we were kids," Walter stated. "I was also her first boyfriend, too. We dated throughout high school."

"I'm not sure you could call it dating," Gwen said. "We only 'went out' so people wouldn't know you're gay. I didn't really mind though. You were a better boyfriend than half the guys I've dated."

"Yes, well I'm out and proud now, and you have a boyfriend who looks to be pretty smitten with you," Walter said. "So I guess it worked out all right."

"You dated a gay man?" Spencer asked wondering why anything surprised him with Gwenevere.

"He's my best guy friend!" Gwen defended herself. "And people were mean at our school. Believe me; it was best for both of us to be 'taken', so to speak." She hugged onto Reid's arm in an effort to stop any further line of questioning.

Walter laughed and looked at the couple. "Gwen, can I have my job at your firm back?" Walter asked. "And my apartment in the office building.

"Of course!" Gwen smiled. She looked at Spencer and squeezed his arm. "Walter and I converted a detached office into an apartment when Jenny and I bought the place."

"What do you do for Gwenevere," Spencer asked curiously. If they both worked at the paper, that probably meant that the two friends spent a lot of time together to begin with. What more could Walter do for Gwen.

"I'm her body guard," Walter said somewhat seriously.

"Assistant," Gwen corrected.

Reid smiled. Gwen was surrounded by characters. Her mother, the teenagers, and now a bodyguard. Everywhere Reid turned, he was meeting someone new and interesting that was somehow connected to his certifiable girlfriend. "Are you qualified to be a bodyguard?" he asked.

"I was a media liaison in Afghanistan before I went to Europe. I'd like to think I'm qualified, but Gwen still had to teach me how to shoot a gun," Walter explained. He wouldn't admit to the doctor that he had yet to hit a single paper target when shooting at a gun range and that Gwen suggested he take up a more noble sport like chess.

Gwen laughed and stepped away from Spencer, finally, as she was struck with an idea. She turned so that she was looking Walter in the eyes. "Walter, would you mind hanging around for a bit?" she asked. "My dad has me on orders not to go out alone right now, and I wouldn't mind walking around with a stud like you."

Walter laughed and winked at Reid. "Only if your boyfriend doesn't get jealous. I mean, we do have a past."

"Someone has to keep her out of jail," Reid said jumping at an opportunity to show a more humorous side to himself. He got the impression that Walter was silently judging his worthiness for Gwen. If he didn't get the seal of approval, chances were Reid was looking at a rocky relationship with Gwen's only male best friend.

"I've never once been arrested. That was my mom, and how do you think she met my dad?" Gwen argued. She crossed her arms and pouted playfully.

"Just stay safe," Spencer said. It felt off for him to say it. Gwen had always been the one to say it to him before he left on a case, and he had to wonder if he somehow believed her to be in more trouble than he was when he was going after a serial killer.

"Let me take you to work," Gwen said happily. "I'm sure our coffee is ready by now."

0o0o0o0

Reid entered the BAU feeling apprehensive. Gwen had given him a hug, kiss, and smile, but he still felt something had shifted in the air. Now, he felt as if Gwen wasn't the only one that needed to be worried. He was her boyfriend after all, and he knew that this wasn't just some simple little relationship for the two of them. It was serious, and they were both working so hard to make time for the other. Part of the reason Spencer spent most of his time with Gwen and the kids was because he felt guilty for the four or five day cases. It ruined a few date nights and plans to build robots. What did Foster's release mean for his relationship with Gwen?

"Mr. Brain," Garcia's voice came from his left. "You look lost in your thoughts."

Reid turned and attempted to smile. "Just thinking about some things."

Garcia could see a glimmer of something in his eyes. A shadow was a more appropriate word. Perhaps it was the way they didn't match the slight smile on his lips, or the way they didn't completely focus. "Reid, what's wrong?" She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Is it your mom? Gwen?"

Reid was about to shake his head, but he stopped mid-movement. He might upset Gwen by doing this, but he wanted answers. He wanted her to be the one that told him, but he also knew that something like attempted murder was going to leave mental scars. It was personal, and some people didn't like to talk about it. Spencer Reid was a facts kind of guy, and right now, he wanted the facts.

"Garcia, could I get you to look into an old D.C kidnapping case?" Reid asked. "At least, I think it's a D.C case. It might be McLean."

Garcia blinked. This was vaguely reminiscent of when Rossi had her look up the Galyean case. She was happy to be of service to the team on side matters, but Rossi got a little strange when she was unable to come up with more information.

"I should be able to find something. A preliminary record will be the first place to start," Garcia stated quietly. "What was the name of the child?"

Reid hesitated slightly. This was the point of no return. "Gwenevere Thompson. It would have happened some time in 1997," Reid said after conducting some quick mental math. "Her kidnapper was released from prison yesterday, and I just want some extra information."

Garcia didn't really know what to say. She only nodded before she found her voice. "I'll see what I can dig up," she said. She smiled before she hugged him. "We'll make it a lunch date."

0o0

Garcia had ordered Reid's favorite Indian dish for lunch and had set up shop at the long table in her office. This was where she could eat food without fear of harming her precious babies. Two steaming plates of Tandoori chicken filled the room with smells of rich spices.

Reid closed the door and smiled at the food. Garcia would be the kind of person to get his favorite when he was down.

"Lock the door," Garcia said. "We don't need Morgan barging in, searching for his favorite prank victim."

"Is the case that bad?" Reid had seen the uncomfortable shuffle in Garcia's steps and the micro frown.

"It's not good," Garcia said by way of a nonanswer. She handed him a paper file as she woke up her iPad. Just once she wished he would go digital. "Let's get started."

Reid opened the file before he dropped it on the table and grabbed his fork. He dug into the food quickly, but he was almost too distracted to fully appreciate the flavor and tingle it brought to his lips.

The first thing he saw was a photo of a younger Gwen. She looked almost the same as most people did when they were teenagers. Her curly brown hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in a gi for karate. A gold medal hung around her neck and the braces she wore caught some unseen light. He distinctly remembered seeing the photo hanging in her family home among other photos chronicling the long list of Thompson Family Achievements.

Garcia looked up. "It was the photo that her family released to the press. The medal is from a Karate competition she was in a few months prior," she explained.

Reid moved the photo to look at another. It was a mug shot of Adrienne Foster. Her eyes were sunken, probably from lack of sleep. Her black hair was a mess, and she had dried blood around her nose. "What did you find out about Adrienne Foster?"

"She's smart. School wise that is. She excelled in science and math," Garcia said. "She was a senior, had just been accepted to Virginia Tech. However, there are some psychological notes on her record. A school counselor said that her fascination for the human body may have gone a little farther than human curiosity. She had been asked to leave the morgue when she wanted to cut a cadaver open. Creepy. Anyway, after her arrest she made statements showing her desire for Gwen's death."

"How did Gwenevere know her?" Spencer asked.

"They went to the same dojo in McLean," Garcia answered. "Foster was at the same advancement ceremony as Gwen, so they must have had classes together."

"So what happened?"

"Love, I'm guessing," Garcia said. "Passion more likely. Foster was dating the local bad boy, Matthew Turner. Turner broke into a home and in the process a family was killed. He ran with the help of Foster," Garcia took a bite of food and moved her finger across the screen of her tablet.

Reid pulled a copy of the newspaper article. He scanned it quickly and nodded. "Where does Gwenevere come in?"

"According to Gwen's official report, Foster left the dojo after an extensive work out. In truth, she was giving some supplies to an on the run Turner," Garcia said. "Gwen stepped out as well to get some air, and she saw the exchange take place. Turner freaked out, and Foster did too. Foster used a couple of well-placed punches to knock Gwen off her game and locked Gwen in the trunk of Turner's stolen car."

Reid frowned as he looked over Gwenevere's handwritten report. Gwen was taken to an abandoned warehouse in D.C, and was tied up in an old office. Her contact with Foster and Turner after that had been limited to avoid overhearing potential plans. She had been held for three days. Statistically, Gwenevere's Thompson's survival was uncommon. Then again, she had nearly died according to Garcia's information.

Reid flipped a page and looked at another newspaper article. It said the police had arrived _just in time_ and that _young Gwenevere was lucky_. It all painted a grim picture for the doctor. A picture he didn't like. Another newspaper article gave the details for the court ruling. Adrienne Foster received twenty years for attempted murder, kidnapping, and accessory after the fact.

"Gwen turned out all right, though," Garcia said. "I did some after the fact research. She continued on in martial arts, participated in school plays, got accepted to Cal. Are you worried that something might happen now that Foster is out early?"

"I don't know," Reid said as he dropped his fork. He didn't really feel like eating anymore. His head was filled with too many questions.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Trying to make this chapter work on so many levels it's not even funny, but it finally came together quite well I think. I don't have much to say except I've gotten some written for the next chapter, so I hope not to keep you hanging on the edge of seats for much longer. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Ren


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Two:

November 22, 2012

It was amazing what a hot shower, fresh clothes, and a friendly face could do to improve a woman's mood. Gwen was in fresh jeans, a blue cardigan, and a nice pair of simple dark blue all-stars, and yet she felt like a woman ready to take on the world as she stood in the secure confines of her condo.

After dropping Spencer off at the BAU, Gwen rushed back to her condo to meet up with Walter and Jenny for an emergency meeting among friends for life. However, before their social hour could occur, she had to clean herself up a little bit. She had to wash away the stress and bad juju of yesterday's news.

Jenny had left the coffee shop as soon as one of her employees showed up to cover for her. The three friends were hidden away upstairs where Gwen had told them about Adrienne Foster's early release from prison. After a long beat of silence, Gwen could feel the impending conversation.

"So the bitch was let out early," Walter grumbled as he fell back into the soft couch with a bitter demeanor. He crossed his arms and the unpleasant frown on his face as he eyed the ceiling made it seem like the condo had done him some great disservice by being a place of bad news.

"Walt," Jenny sighed. She was mixing up a batter for muffins. "Can't you say it right? Foster is not a bitch. She's a crazy bitch, and there's a very big difference." Jenny dropped a couple pinches of orange zest into the batter and continued to stir methodically.

"The crazy part was implied," Water said. He looked at his nails and started to pick at the dirt under them. He glanced up at Gwen who was still sitting silent at the breakfast bar. "What does this mean for you?"

Gwen looked up and pulled her hair back. She held it up off her neck as she debated putting it into a manageable ponytail. "It means I wait," she answered, dropping her hair and looking over at Walter. "Maybe Adrienne _did_ change while she was in prison. I mean, it's been known to happen. I've changed."

"To be fair, you changed because of her," Jenny pointed out. She dropped the spatula she was using to stir in the bowl and rubbed her swollen stomach. "You were determined to learn a long set of skills to stay safe. Over time, you've become less vigilant, but there's still that UnSub vibe that keeps you on your toes. Now that she's out of prison, you're looking over your shoulder again."

"Adrienne almost killed me," Gwen said stiffly as she turned on her stool to look at Jenny. "Try as I might to forget it all, there are mental scars, and they aren't going to go away." Gwen bit her lip and rubbed her arm again. She didn't really believe that Adrienne had changed. She always knew that Adrienne was a bit… off. Foster had a morbid sense of humor, and she took pride in other's pain as they sparred at the dojo all those years ago. Gwen had heard whispers about the attempted dissection at the morgue. Gwen wanted to be open minded. She wanted to give someone a chance, but she couldn't deny the fact that Adrienne Foster reminded her of the film "Psycho." Foster was one shower scene away from having her own movie franchise.

"Jenny, would you mind letting Lizzie and Greg stay with you for about a week?" Gwen asked as she ran a hand through her hair. She struggled slightly when her fingers got caught in a knot.

"Yeah," Jenny smiled brightly. As teenagers, their little trio had been recruited as babysitters when Lizzie and Greg were little so she was always happy to watch the kids even now that they were older. "Mark and I were going to ask for their help in painting the nursery. I guess we don't really have to ask now."

"Thanks," Gwen sighed. "My parents are too far to have them watch the kids, and I'm going to be staying with Spencer for a few days in D.C. He only has one guest room," Gwen told Jenny.

Jenny nodded and started pouring her batter into the muffin tin carefully. "I'll take them home with me later today," Jenny said. She sighed, looked over at Walter. "I'm watching the condo while Jason installs security, so what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going into D.C so I can talk to the editor. I need to make sure I still have a job in the book review section of the paper," Walter answered. "If we keep Gwen distracted, maybe she'll forget this whole mess."

Gwen groaned, finding that possibility highly unlikely and rested her head against the countertop. She felt her mind wander towards thoughts of Spencer and how his day was going, and then it shifted to the 'talk' that they were going to have later that night.

0o0o0o0

Reid entered his condo and looked into the kitchen to see Gwen mixing some mashed potatoes in a pot. He could smell breaded pork chops in the oven and he smiled. She used a mix of herbs and spices and added it to the breadcrumbs for some flavor. Gwen glanced over and gave Spencer a half smile as he pulled his bag off his shoulder and moved into the living room.

Gwen came out and hugged Spencer from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and spoke quietly. "How was work?"

Spencer turned in her arms so that he could look at her. He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and looked her over. She looked less tired and a little more relaxed. "You know we need to talk about Adrienne Foster," he said.

Gwen stepped back and rubbed her hands against the fabric of her jeans. She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip. She knew that they had to talk, and she had been planning the discussion in her head all day, but now that it was a reality, she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe she had hoped Spencer would wait until after dinner to breach such a sensitive topic. She took a deep breath and looked at Spencer hesitantly as she moved towards the couch to sit down. She slouched down and spread her legs out lazily. "What do you want to know?"

"I already know a lot." Reid shifted uncomfortably as he spoke. He watched Gwen's face for anger or any other intense emotion that would tell him how to act. "I asked Garcia to look into it this morning."

Gwen pushed herself up quickly and blinked. "What?" she asked. She knew that she had left her boyfriend with questions, but a part of her was extremely bitter about him going behind her back to get information that involved a harsh part of her life. She clenched her fist and counted to three before responding. "I wish you would have waited," she said calmly. "But I can't blame you for being curious. Especially since I was so reluctant to tell you about it this morning. I'm angry, but I can deal with a little bump. How much did Penelope tell you about the case?"

"Almost everything. She knows how to find all of the articles and paperwork related to the case," Spencer said. The look on Gwen's face kept him out of arm's reach for the moment. "She told me that you had Karate classes with Foster, and she told me about Foster's boyfriend killing a family."

Gwen crossed her arms and looked out the patio doors. She felt her thumb graze over the scar on her arm and moved her hand away. It was hard not to touch the physical scar that reminded her. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. She wanted so much to open up to him. She knew that he didn't want to hurt her.

Spencer moved to his reading chair and looked at his girlfriend's posture. The crossed arms, the averted gaze, the bouncing legs. It told him that she was closed off, reluctant to talk, and nervous. Her bangs creatively hid her eyes, probably by her own design. It told him that the couple had a difficult discussion ahead of them. "How close were you to Foster?" he began with an easy question.

"We weren't BFFs or anything, if that's what you're asking," Gwen grumbled. She let her arms drop lazily to her side. "We were sparring partners because we were the only girls in the class. It was just easier that way. We talked in class, ignored each other outside of class. A working relationship."

"What happened that night?" Spencer moved to the question that had been pushing all others aside. He needed to see the emotion attached to the words in the court transcript.

"Spencer," Gwen whined. She brushed her bangs out of the way to look at him. Another beat later and she finally gained the courage to talk about it. "We had just finished a heavy series of butterfly kicks. It's more gung fu than Karate, but it was a lot of fun. Difficult, but fun nonetheless. The dojo got too hot. I mean, small studio full of panting guys. I stepped outside to get some air.

"Adrienne was arguing with Matthew about hiding. I thought she was in trouble…" Gwen bit her lip before looking back at Reid. "She was really fast. I didn't even have time to block. They locked me in a trunk after that and held me in that warehouse for three days. I- "

Gwen struggled to find the words. She could talk too easily with Walter and Jenny, but Spencer was a profiler. He saw the things that they didn't see, and she didn't want him to see that fifteen year old Gwen. The vulnerable one. The one who was unable to fight back. She crossed her arms again and looked away, biting the inside of her cheek stubbornly.

Spencer pushed himself out of the comfort of his reading chair. He had seen victims do this before. Gwen was ending the conversation by closing herself off in an act of defiance. She didn't want to talk about the trauma any more. He moved to sit next to her in an effort to provide some form of comfort.

The stove timer went off and Gwen moved to check on the pork chops. Reid ran a hand awkwardly through his hair and moved to the kitchen, searching, hoping that he would come up with something to do.

Gwen was taking the pork chops out of the oven and plating them as Reid stood at the edge thinking. Light a spark that ignited a fire, he moved on impulse and came closer to Gwen who shied away carefully. He knew what to do, because he knew what had been going through Gwen's mind that night. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight, pressing a kiss into her forehead. "I get it," he told her softly. "I get it." He repeated.

And he did. Tobias Hankel had held him captive, nearly killed him, too. Spencer understood. He knew the wide range of emotions that Gwenevere felt, fifteen years old, tied up in a dirty warehouse, wondering if she was going to live or die. He didn't have to imagine it because he lived it.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Okay, for the last month I have taken a hiatus from writing fanfiction for various reasons. The main one being that I had school, and try as I might, I cannot put equal amounts of attention into my writing and my school work. It just doesn't work that way, and both suffer if I try to balance it out. So, now that school is done for the semester, and I have begun a three month summer vacation, I present to you a new chapter of Ibuprofen and Plasma. I hope you liked it.

Please feel free to leave a review at your leisure, and now I must go back to work.

Ren


	23. Chapter 23

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Three:

December 23, 2011

Spencer glanced at his watch and blew out a sigh. They were on their way back to D.C. after a kidnapping case in Houston ended with a happy result. Jackson Thomas, age eleven, was home safe with his mother, Stacy, and father, Joshua.

Rossi took a seat across from the genius and looked at the old book that sat closed in front of Reid. "Well this is different," Rossi said quietly. "You brought a book, but you haven't opened it at all. Normally, you would be on your fifth cycle through the book."

Spencer blinked and looked at the senior agent. "What?"

"You're quiet," Dave said. He started turning the ring on his finger. "How are things with Gwenevere and the kids?" He only asked because he had heard hushed whispers between Garcia and Morgan about someone possibly coming after Gwen a month ago. He later managed to weasel the story out of Reid, a week later, and it wasn't long before the entire team knew about it. Everyone was supportive, and every day that came and went without news of Adrienne Foster put Reid at ease. "No sign of Adrienne Foster?"

"No sign of her," Reid said with a shake of his head. "Gwenevere thinks that it's a good sign." He shifted in his seat and moved to bite his nails but stopped. He was trying to quit the nervous habit.

"That's good," Dave smiled with a nod. "So are you staying with her for Christmas?"

"We're going to her parents. It's some sort of tradition where everyone in the family gathers at one of the 'big houses'." He used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air like he had seen Gwen demonstrate a couple weeks ago. "Last year it was at her grandparents' house up north. It's, apparently, a big deal, family road trips in RV's, sleeping bags and air mattresses in the den for extra sleeping space. Gwen says that it's Christmas Vacation "Thompson/Williams" style. Gwenevere invited Emily to come along. It should be fun. At least it'll be a break from all the paranoia the family is feeling."

"What about you? How do you feel about what's been going on?" Rossi asked. He knew the answer, though. Even after a month since Foster's release it still wasn't enough time to stop looking over his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Reid answered.

"You tend to bite your nails when you're nervous," Rossi sighed. He leaned back and crossed his legs. "Why are you nervous? Is it for Gwen?"

"No. Gwen's okay. She's keeping herself busy with work at the newspaper and her PI work. I'm just not sure about staying at her parents…" Reid's words got softer as he spoke. "With all of her family there, I'm not sure about it. After Christmas, I'm going to go see my mom for a couple of days for the New Year."

Rossi chuckled quietly. "I thought you were on good terms with her family. Or are you worried about the alone time you might share with Gwen?" He raised an eyebrow curiously with a small smirk.

"What?" Reid asked. He wasn't quite sure what Rossi was talking about, but the tone made him feel uncomfortable. He crossed his legs and looked around the jet.

Prentiss turned and looked at Reid from above Rossi's head from her position towards the front of the jet. "He's talking about the chances of you getting lucky while you're sleeping in the same house as Gwen's parents," she clarified.

Reid felt his jaw slacken slightly as he stuttered for a minute. "That's not it!" he said after he gained the ability to speak. He grabbed his book and opened it up in an effort to hide his face.

"Oh, thank God," Emily laughed. "Gwen put me in the guest room next to her old room. The last thing I need is to be woken up by nightly activity on your part."

Reid lowered the book and looked at Rossi and Prentiss. "No, she didn't," he said. He lifted the book up a little more. "She put you in the downstairs guest room. The rooms next to her belong to Scott and Lizzie and Greg will be sharing Elise's old room. The guestroom upstairs is next to her mom and dad's bedroom and that's for her aunt and uncle."

Morgan laughed from across the walkway and looked over at Prentiss. The rest of the jet had been listening to the conversation with mild amusement. "He showed you, Prentiss."

Prentiss narrowed her eyes at the genius. "You've been to the place once and you have the layout memorized," she grumbled. "You are a strange, strange little man, Spencer Reid."

Reid found himself shifting again in his seat. Somehow, Reid knew that Gwen's family and the addition of one Emily Prentiss was going to be a mix of Holiday intrigue and possibly a minor disaster or two. This was not something he welcomed easily.

Prentiss stood up and moved to the seat next to Rossi after she started to get a cramp in her neck. "So, we're going later tonight, right?" Prentiss asked. "I know Gwen left for her parents on Wednesday after Lizzie and Greg were released from school. She took your packed bag with her, right?"

Reid nodded and looked back at his book. "Scott said he would drive us there, so we wouldn't have to take more than one car. He also has snow tires." Reid started to flip through the pages of his old book, ultimately ending the conversation.

Emily let out a snort of laughter and pulled out her iPod to listen to some music. She lifted up her own clichéd romance novel that she carried around for down time and flipped it open to her bookmark. There would be more time for messing with Reid later when he was surrounded by Gwen's family.

0o0o0o0

Emily entered the Thompson home to find children and adults running around. There were sounds of pots slamming in the back of the house where she assumed the kitchen was. A small circle of children were playing "Duck, Duck, Goose" next to the tall Christmas tree that had been decorated with large baubles and glass ornaments. Emily found her attention directed towards the family room in the back of the house when a roaring cheer sounded. The TV was screaming out news of a touchdown. A small group of older adults were seated in the dining room chatting over wine and some crackers.

Spencer and Scott came in from the bitter cold. Spencer looked around anxiously while Scott embraced the chaos with a grin and a shout of welcome.

Mary, always the proper host, came rushing to greet her son and the agents. She was decked out in a tacky Christmas sweater, Christmas tree earrings with flashing lights, one green all-star, and one red. She gave her son a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek before she sent him on his way to the family room with instructions to watch the game with his father.

The family matriarch grinned and looked at Emily with a joyful air. "You must be Agent Prentiss. Welcome to our home," she said. "I'm so glad you could join us for this little get together."

_Little?_ Reid thought dismally, wondering what a "big" get together was like for this family. He counted at least twenty people so far on just the first level of the house.

"Thank you for having me," Emily answered. A small bit of red pulled her attention towards the ground.

Tank the tortoise was walking towards a small little dog house style box by the foot of the stairs. The tortoise was probably trying to avoid being trampled. Emily smiled when she saw a small Santa hat on his shell.

"Oh how cute," Prentiss laughed. Reid had never mentioned the tortoise.

Mary smiled endearingly at the tortoise. "Tank likes to dress up for the holidays."

"He was a clown for Halloween," Spencer said as he looked around the household before turning back to Mary. "Where's Gwenevere?" he asked.

"Well hello to you, too," Mary sniffed in mock arrogance. She pointed to the stairs. "Greg, Lizzie, and Gwenevere are upstairs putting final edits on Gwenevere's Berkeley dissertation."

"She finished it?" Reid asked. He knew that she was taking her weekends to collect some final research on the subject, but she didn't really share her progress very often. He couldn't actually remember her working on it, but that wasn't surprising. His job took him out of town all the time.

"Last night, she did," Mary nodded. "She said something about taking it to her advisor in January for a look through. I know she's planning on staying there for a week. Since Foster was released, she seems to be working more," Mary frowned for a moment before smiling. Spencer couldn't stop looking around the busy room. "Go on up, I'll show Agent Prentiss to her room."

"You can call me Emily," Prentiss said happily.

"I wrote a book with an Emily," Mary said before she took hold of Emily's arm and guided her through the dining room towards a lit hallway. The office, guest room, and entrance to the garage were there, and she had to make sure Emily settled in okay.

Spencer found the stairs and quickly moved down the long hallway. He found the door to Gwen's old bedroom shut with a "Do Not Disturb" door hanger on the knob. He knocked on the door. "Gwenevere?" he asked as he pushed the door open.

Gwen, Lizzie, and Greg were seated on the ground playing a game connected to Gwen's Wii. The mounted TV on the wall showed some sort of battle game. Gwen turned to look at him with a smile as Greg took an opportunity to throw her avatar off the battle ground. The teenage boy gave a shout of triumph.

"Get in and close the door," she said tossing the remote control down and hopping up gracefully.

"Hiding from the chaos?" Spencer asked as he shut the door and locked it for good measure.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. She stepped back and sat back down. Gwen looked up at him as she reached for her discarded remote. "What you call chaos, I call family," she stated. "I'm actually hiding from my mother. She's hounding me for a look at my paper, and I'm reluctant to show her."

"Your mom did say you finished your dissertation," Spencer said pulling out Gwen's desk chair to sit down.

Gwen turned her attention back to the TV and started stabbing at her remote control. "Yeah, it's on the desk if you want to look at it," Gwen smiled. She jerked her remote quickly before she leaned back against her full sized bed. "I'm going to California for a week to go over it with my advisor in a few weeks. If he gives it the all clear, I'll be submitting it to the committee for review and hopefully I'll have a Ph.D. out of it all."

Spencer turned and looked at the large stack of papers. _Shakespeare's Life as Seen in His Plays and Sonnets_ was typed on the cover page. He moved it to the side and started reading. As he finished each page, he moved it to the new pile of pages. Gwen glanced over at Spencer one last time before turning her attention back to the mounted TV. She was about to invite Spencer to play with them, but he was busy with her dissertation. He'd likely finish it in ten minutes anyway.

Sure enough, Spencer took a seat on the bed behind Gwen. She looked up at him sternly. "Not a word about my paper," she told him. "I know it needs some work."

"It's really good, actually. A bit more historical, but you link it to all of your literature, and the evidence you use is really interesting. It's good," Spencer said, looking at her. He kicked his shoes off and crossed his legs on the mattress.

"Say one more word, Spencer Reid, and I'll have you sleeping on the floor without a blanket," Gwen warned. The warning in her tone made Reid scoot back a couple inches.

0o0o0o0

Christmas morning seemed to come far faster than Spencer expected. He woke up to snow softly falling against the window of Gwen's room. He looked down to see his girlfriend still peacefully sleeping close to the wall. One of her arms was stretched over her head, and her bushy hair had fallen in her face. It wasn't a bad sight to wake up to Christmas morning. He spent the last two days surrounded by chaos and he had very little time with Gwen. What he had hoped would be a nice holiday with Gwen had turned into a holiday with everyone but Gwen. Her entire family was constantly talking to her, and pulling her into games and activities. She kept trying to hide away with Spencer, but they were always interrupted.

Spencer slipped from the bed in only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms with a yawn and a scratch of his head. He moved towards the closet and Gwen's dresser where he had discarded his watch. Gwen's room was spacious with lots of floor space in the middle. All furniture had been pushed against the walls that had been painted a light cream color with blown up posters of _A Midsummer Night's Dream, To Kill a Mockingbird, _and _Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase _above her bed. Her bookshelves were across the room, crammed with books of every genre, size, and color. Her desk by the door was organized and the drawers held some old school papers. If Spencer hadn't known any better, he would have assumed the room was still in use.

Gwen gave a small moan and turned over on her stomach, effectively taking up most of the bed space. Spencer turned around to see her staring at him. "What?"

Gwen hugged Spencer's pillow and smiled charmingly. "You really should sleep shirtless more often," she giggled. "I mean, aside from the nights where we have sex."

"The room got hot last night," Spencer said as he turned back to the closet to grab some clothes. He looked over his shoulder towards Gwen.

Gwen stuck a bare leg out from under the blanket. "Oh, I know." She used her toe to point toward the discarded pajama bottoms that she had been wearing the night before. "It's because she has my cousins sleeping in the living room below us. She always does this. Why don't you come back to bed?"

"Shouldn't we go downstairs to open presents or something?" Spencer asked. He looked at the striped cardigan in his hands.

Gwen grabbed her phone off its charger and looked at the display. It was only seven in the morning. "We have an hour until my mom starts summoning people for breakfast. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the comfort of my old bed. And hopefully you as well, if you get in bed with me."

Spencer looked around the room before laying his clothes out on top of the desk carefully. He wasn't about to deny himself some more quality time with Gwen. Ever since the holiday had started, she had been in a good mood. Since everyone was surrounded by family, it was as if Adrienne Foster didn't exist. Everyone was laughing, and no one was paranoid. All the tension that had built up over the past month had disappeared.

Gwen scooted back over to her side of the bed to let Spencer in before she hugged him tightly. She kissed him on his collar bone before resting her head on the pillow next to him. "Merry Christmas, Spencer," she whispered.

Spencer rolled so that he was propped up above Gwen. "We have an hour?" he asked.

Gwen grinned with a simple shrug. "Give or take a few minutes. What are you thinking, Doctor?" she asked before Spencer cut her off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Spencer and pulled him close.

An hour later, Spencer and Gwen shuffled downstairs after a shower. They found Lizzie and Greg setting the table with Emily. Scott came out of the kitchen with a plate of steaming sausages. "Good morning," Scott grinned coyly at his sister. "You and Spencer were up early like the rest of us, but you didn't come down."

"I am not above bodily harm, Scott," Gwen said with a sweet smile.

Mary came out counting on her fingers. Two long dining tables had been set up in the dining room. She put her hands on her hips. "Perfect. The kids will eat in the kitchen, and the adults will be here in the dining room. Gwenevere, you and Spencer will be in charge of distributing presents after breakfast."

"I still don't know everyone here," Spencer stated, hoping, almost wishing, that this would change Mary's mind. "I can do dishes."

"Just shout their name," Emily said, setting out silverware at each plate. She was dressed in a red cashmere sweater and black jeans.

"They'll come running. Our family is full of greedy bastards," Scott finished. He started walking back into the kitchen to grab more food.

Gwenevere sat down and yawned as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I'm hungry for Christmas pancakes," she said.

"You have to wait for everyone to take their seats," Mary told her daughter. "Spencer take your seat next to Gwenevere, or you'll lose it again to one of her cousins."

Spencer pulled his seat out and sat down. At every meal since his arrival, he had yet to sit next to Gwenevere because her cousins would take them while he was washing his hands, or helping bring food out. Gwen tried to get her cousins to move, but they wouldn't budge.

Family members came trudging in quickly once the smell of pancakes filled the air. Some were dressed and others were wrapped up in robes, covering their pajamas. Gwen greeted everyone with a smile and a "Merry Christmas" as her finger drew circles on Spencer's palm.

Spencer could see why everyone felt so secure. The family was filled with unique, warm personalities, diverse backgrounds, and an overall love for each other. The night before, a rousing game of Catch Phrase had everyone jumping up cheering, booing, and joking around. There wasn't time for thoughts about disaster, war, or crime.

"You okay?" Gwen whispered in Spencer's ear. She looked at him in curiosity, weaving her fingers in between his.

"This is just a different type of Christmas for me," Spencer said. "My family wasn't big enough to do something like this. Everyone is so nice to each other, but it's chaotic and loud."

"Not everyone in this family is like this," Scott said, taking a seat across from the couple next to Emily. "Believe me; we have our fair share of mess-ups. Gwen is one of them. Rather was."

"He's lying," James grunted taking his seat at the head of the table. "Unlike Scott, Gwenevere had never been arrested. He's right about the family having some bad eggs, though. Not my children, but there are some family members."

Spencer leaned back in his seat and looked around. All eyes were on the two Thompson siblings as they waited for another story. Most meals were filled with stories from all generations. The night before, Mary and her sister relived their adventure in Paris after they lost their parents at the Eifel Tower.

"You were once arrested?" Emily asked, turning to look at Scott. She rested her cheek on a closed fist and raised an eyebrow.

"It was a misunderstanding," Scott said. He put his napkin in his lap and looked at the brunette.

"He stole Dad's car for his date," Gwen smirked.

"I asked to use it."

"Yeah, and Dad said no. You took the car anyway, and the cops found you parked on the side of the road while you and Tammy Winters were doing it," Gwen laughed and looked towards her dad for confirmation. She turned back to her brother after she got a nod.

"Oh yeah, Miss Perfect," Scott challenged. "I seem to recall you being grounded after you snuck out of the house to meet up with Walter for a midnight romp in the woods. I also remember you being brought home by the local uniforms."

"But I still wasn't arrested," Gwen said, pointing a finger at her brother. "That was you, good sir."

Emily looked at Spencer and smiled. "I love this family," she said with a laugh. "It's like watching comedy night on TV, but in real life."

0o0o0

"Who's Sherlock?" Spencer asked looking at the gift tag on a wrapped present.

"That's me," Gwen said taking it from his hands. She put it on the ground next to some more of her presents. "It's from Walter; an old joke from a Halloween party we went to."

"Any other nicknames I need to know about?" Spencer asked with a smile. He handed off a box to Scott, and another to Greg.

"Just Camelot and Sherlock," Gwen answered. She picked up a present and looked at the tag. "Tommy, here's your present from my mom. Emily, this is from me to you." She held out a gift bag for Emily.

"Thank you, Gwen," Emily said.

Spencer turned and looked at the floor. It looked like the only presents left were the ones with Gwen and Spencer's names on them. Gwen had instructed Spencer to leave them and focus on getting the other gifts distributed. Spencer bent down and picked up a stationary box he had taken from the BAU. He was terrible at wrapping presents, so the box wasn't decorated in anyway. The gift didn't really need to look pretty on the outside. For Spencer, he believed that the contents on the inside held their own beauty. Gwen was busy stacking presents neatly so that she could carry them to an empty spot in the house. Provided she could find some place to sit. Every place looked full.

"We seem to be running out of room in the living room," Gwen laughed, kicking at a pile of wrapping paper. "Spencer, do you want to go to the family room or somewhere else?"

Mary shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no!" she said pushing a pile of torn wrapping paper on the couch. "You guys can sit here."

Gwen shrugged and eyed the open space. "I don't know, Mom," she said, trying to make her way around her younger cousins on the floor. "Spencer and I won't both fit there."

"Spencer, sit on the floor, and Gwen can take the couch," Scott ordered. He was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Prentiss, examining one of his own gifts. "Then you can be one of _those_ couples."

Gwen narrowed her eyes, but moved to the couch. She looked around and kicked away some more paper so she had a place to set her stack of gifts down.

"Just sit down you two, and let's get this over with," James coughed from his spot next to his wife.

Spencer sat down and crossed his legs in front of Gwen who was leaning back in her spot on the couch. Emily looked at the journal she had just pulled from the gift bag. The cover was made with a heavy origami paper. She looked it over, turned it around in her hands before opening it up to examine the lined sheets of paper. She glanced over at Gwen. "Where did you find this?" she asked in awe.

"She makes them in the barn out back," Mary answered with a proud look upon her face. "I had a craft studio installed when I started painting, and when Gwenevere came back to Virginia as an amateur bookbinder, I got some of the tools she would need so she wouldn't have to rent space at a studio."

"I took a certificate program at the San Francisco Center for the Book while I was getting my Masters," Gwen explained. She frowned slightly. "I make journals, boxes, and photo albums when I'm stressed out. I do it for holidays, too."

"Thank you," Emily said. She placed the journal gently on her lap. She ran her hand over the hardcover once more. "I've been looking for a new journal, but all the others are too bulky, or they don't have a sturdy cover."

"Merry Christmas," Gwen said. She handed Spencer a large box that had been wrapped in a green matte paper. "And this one is for you, Spencer."

Spencer looked at the box and bounced it in his hands. It wasn't more than a couple pounds and half a foot tall. He tore away the paper and found himself looking at a picture of a giant wooden star. "A large star puzzle," he said, turning the box over to look at the description.

"You keep messing with my puzzles at the house," Gwen said. "I thought I would give you a bit of a challenge with this." She handed him another box, this one was rectangular.

"Another one?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, another one." Gwen fell back against the couch cushions and crossed her arms with a triumphant smile.

"You know he'll have the thing solved in under a minute, right?" Emily asked leaning over. "I've seen him do it."

"I know. He tends to mess with the puzzles when his mind begins to wander, so I thought I would give him some that he can have at his own place," Gwen explained, keeping her eyes on Spencer as he unwrapped the second gift.

"More wooden puzzles," Spencer smiled happily. "And they're locked in a puzzle box, too."

"They won't be as hard as the six inch monster I gave you," Gwen said. "However, they're a nice conversation starter and game for any guest you might have at your place."

"Thank you," Spencer stated opening the puzzle box before he stopped. He completely skipped over Gwen's gift. He grabbed the stationary box and turned to hand it to Gwen. "Here is mine."

Gwen shook her head at the simple packaging. She had already figured he didn't have supreme wrapping skills like her mother did, but even this was minimal, but it was charming. She looked over Spencer's head to see the puzzle completely dismantled. Spencer turned to look at her, and then at the box. Gwen pulled the top off and handed it to Spencer.

Gwen pulled out a large stack of paper. She ran her finger over the edge and noticed that every sheet was different. "Spencer, are these…"

"It's paper for your book making. You mentioned to me that you were running out, so I got you more," Spencer explained. "I wasn't sure what kind of paper you would need, so I had Garcia look it up."

Gwen smiled and put the paper back in the box. She handed it off to Emily so that she could move easily. "It's perfect." She leaned down and kissed Spencer lightly, with a hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Keep him, Gwenevere," Scott told his sister from the edge of the room. "All the other boyfriends gave you tacky jewelry. At least you'll use those."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: My first week off of school went wonderfully well, but it seems I have a lot of work to get done this summer. I'll keep this short and ask that you kindly leave a review to let me know what you think.

Ren


	24. Chapter 24

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Four:

January 1, 2012

Spencer walked down the quiet hallway of the Bennington Sanitarium gripping his shoulder bag tightly by its strap. He was staying in a simple motel down the street because his mother's doctor wouldn't let him sleep on the couch for more than one night. It was far from the chaos of the Strip, so it was quiet, comfortable, and close to the only family he really knew.

After spending five days in the Thompson house, Spencer had learned that embracing the chaos of a large family was sometimes the best way to appreciate family in all its forms. Now, he was in Vegas with only one thing on his mind. He was going to enjoy the short amount of time he had in Nevada with his mother.

The night before, Spencer sat on his mother's couch, listening to Diana read some of Chaucer's poems to him. They stayed up to greet the first couple seconds of the new year with chocolate, good literature, and fine conversation. Reid only returned to his room at the motel when his mother fell asleep in the middle of a reading of "The Wife of Bath's Tale" from _Canterbury Tales_.

Today, he was meeting his mother for breakfast in her room, and they were going to work on another one of Diana's famous lectures on fifteenth century literature. Even if Reid had heard it a thousand times, he would still listen again. The lectures brought a certain light to Diana Reid's eyes. It was similar to the way they looked as she read _Dante's Inferno_, or the way she told Spencer about the meaning of Bob Dylan's songs. It was connected to a long line of happy memories that Reid often forgot. Most of the time, he remembered the 'episodes' his mother would have.

Spencer stopped just outside of his mother's door when his phone let out a shrill tweet. He quickly dug into the pocket of his tan slacks and pulled out his phone. His screen lit up with a text message from Greg. _The robots are ready to test when you get back. Aunt Gwen says that we can use the parking lot behind the condo. _

Reid quickly typed out a message back and turned to knock on the door. "Mom?" he asked curiously. He found it odd that her door was closed. Most of the time, it was left open for nurses and doctors to get in.

"You can come in, Spencer," Diana called back from behind the door.

Reid opened the door and stepped in, looking at his shoes, wondering how a large spot of caked dirt ended up at the tip of his shoe. He looked up as he pulled his bag off his shoulder. He froze on the spot, his bag swaying back and forth in his hands. "Dad?" Spencer asked. His forehead creased in confusion.

William Reid was sitting on the couch next to Diana. In his lap was an old book that sat open. William smiled genially. "Hello, Spencer," he greeted. He closed the book gently and set it down on the side table.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked his tone more curious than bitter. Despite knowing the truth about why his father left, there was still that feeling of abandonment that never seemed to leave the doctor. It was a feeling that generally didn't sit well with anyone, and Spencer was no exception to this. He felt himself stand a little taller in an attempt to make his father think that he was unfazed.

"Well… I wanted to see you mother," William said. He looked at the book on the side table and turned so that he was angled toward Diana. "We were just talking about books."

Spencer glanced at his mother. She was rubbing her neck as she looked at a notebook full of old lecture notes. She looked up at her son and he could see that it was one of her clear days. "Happy New Year, Spencer."

"Hi, Mom," Spencer waved.

"Have you spoken to Gwenevere today?" Diana asked. She looked towards her desk. In a large decorative box, one could find all of the letters that Spencer had sent her. The most recent letter had been chronicling his time with the BAU and his time with Gwenevere. "You shouldn't keep a lady waiting. We tend to get vengeful."

Spencer sat down on the edge of Diana's bed. "I called her back at the hotel," he said. He dropped his bag next to him.

"Who's Gwenevere?" William asked, looking at his son. He had to assume that this was some new woman Spencer knew in Virginia.

Spencer clenched his jaw. Somehow, he wasn't inclined to share the details of his relationship with the man who had walked out on him. Gwenevere was special to him, and he didn't feel like his father had earned the right to know about her. They had barely spoken since they met back up after twenty years, and now he wanted to know about Gwenevere.

"That's Spencer's girlfriend," Diana answered. "Spencer's been spending a lot of time with her and her kids."

"She has children?" William asked getting a little excited. "I always wondered how you would do with kids. I've wondered what kind of father you would be."

"They aren't really kids, they're teenagers, and they're Gwenevere's niece and nephew," Spencer corrected politely while he started picking at his nails. He never really thought about being any sort of father figure to Greg or Lizzie. "Greg and I have been working on a robot. It's ready to test, too. The one I told you about, Mom."

"Is it one of those battle robots that people compete with?" William asked. He could hear the forced pleasantness in his son's voice, and he was only trying to keep the line of communication open for the moment. He couldn't blame Spencer, but he hoped that this would help the strained relationship they had.

William had spent the last two and a half years trying to come up with a way to fix the father/son bond, but two and a half years hardly made up for the twenty years William was absent from the geniuses world. It was a long road of baby steps, and William was willing to make the effort if it meant being a part of the more substantial parts of Spencer's life. That included girlfriends.

"It has a spring-loaded hammer, and paintball gun," Spencer answered. He started to move his hands around as if the robot was right in front of him. "The paintball pellets are actually filled with a sticky goop that has the potential to jamb gears or slow down the wheels." He hoped that the explanation was enough.

William nodded. "And Gwenevere is okay with it?" he asked.

"Gwenevere entered the design in a contest for Greg," Spencer answered. "She's been assisting Greg in finding the rest of the gears and the materials we need. Greg's been working really hard to get some practical work in before his senior year because he's hoping to add it to his applications to MIT and CalPoly."

"This competition has a scholarship attached, doesn't it?" Diana asked. She didn't always remember the finer details of Spencer's letters, but anything related to the world of academia tended to stay with her.

"That's great!" William grinned. "What about Gwenevere? What does she do?"

Reid glanced at his mom. He had avoided mentioning Gwenevere's job as a private investigator because he knew that the news would likely have Diana talking about the watching eyes everywhere. "She's a political columnist with the Washington Post. She writes a lot of satire for it. She's also been doing some local news pieces. She's good at it, too."

"What does she think about your job?" William asked. It was a fair question. Spencer was always traveling to cities, towns, sometimes another country to help with a case.

Spencer felt the muscles in his jaw tighten. "She's from a family of cops, so she understands," he said tightly. "We met during a case. Just before, actually."

William studied his son. Despite the guarded information, Spencer's face told more. The way his eyes softened when he talked about Gwenevere's job, the way his smile grew as he talked about the robot and the upcoming completion. There was a tone of protectiveness when Spencer corrected Diana about Gwenevere being an aunt and not a mom. Everything William saw told him something, Spencer was falling in love with this woman.

"I'm happy you found someone, Spencer," William grinned. "I always knew you would."

William looked around the room as the silence grew. He settled his attention on the woman he had loved, and still loved. "Diana, I should go."

Diana stared at her husband silently. "Thank you for reading with me," she smiled. The hand that had been rubbing her neck settled in her lap.

"Any time, Diana." William bent down and kissed Diana on the cheek. He quickly turned to Spencer. "It was good to see you."

Reid suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "You too," he said half-heartedly.

William patted his pockets to make sure that everything was in place before giving the room one last look. "I'll come back another time, Diana." He shuffled to the door and left the room with an awkward wave.

"He's trying, Spencer," Diana stated, giving her son a hard look. She was very adept at picking up facial cues from her son.

"Maybe he should have tried sooner," Spencer said, moving over to the couch to sit closer to Diana.

"He sees it, too," Diana hummed. She looked at Reid's confused look. "The love you feel for Gwenevere."

"I-"

Diana held up a hand to cut him off. "I've been in love, Spencer," she said wisely. "I know what it looks like, and you are in love with this girl. I'm crazy, but that hasn't stopped me from feeling the emotion in your letters. I can tell when you're happy."

Spencer looked at the ground. He was certainly happier around Gwenevere. She challenged him, respected him, and even changed him for the better. Did that mean he was falling in love, or possibly already there? He smiled at his mom. "Yes, I'm happy with her," he said.

0o0o0o0

"Sherlock!" Walter groaned, banging his fist on the table. "You're killing me." He grabbed a leftover Christmas cookie and bit into it.

Gwenevere laughed as she collected their finished plates of snacks and carried them into the kitchen. She came back and took a long sip from her beer bottle. While Lizzie and Greg had retired upstairs, Gwen, Walter, and Emily had taken up residence in the kitchen at the small dining table. Gwen had pulled out a chess set and had challenged Walter to a game. "You had to know it was coming," she said. "I mean, you left your queen open for the taking."

"Yeah, yeah," Walter grumbled. He sipped his glass of soda. "Keep drinking beer and we'll see who wins."

Emily sat at edge of the table hugging one propped up leg. The bemused grin on her face was partially a product of the two beers she had had, and the other part was due to the playful banter that had been going on all week. She was starting to see why Reid liked being with Gwen and the kids. They worked through their problems, and they spent time together as a family. This was a break from a tough job, and even she found herself enjoying the closeness. Sure it wasn't perfect. Gwenevere and Scott had gotten into an argument the night before about an article she was writing about an investigation. Apparently, Gwen was on good term with the officers on the case, and had been told to write the article by her editor. She was trying not to cave into the pressure to write about how bad the police were doing, but today they had moved past that and were talking again.

Mary came in holding her wine glass. She looked at the chess board. "I don't remember Gwenevere ever completing a game of chess. She was more interested in action packed video games or something like clue."

Emily looked up at the author. Mary had been talking about all of her kids all week. It was always little tidbits about their lives growing up. The stories were charming and heartwarming. "Really?" she asked.

"Spencer is teaching me," Gwenevere answered. "We play after Lizzie and Greg go to bed, but Spencer keeps winning."

Emily nodded, not finding this surprising in the slightest. "He's got a lot of chess theory in his head," Emily stated. "He played all the time with Gideon."

Walter looked to the agent. "Who's Gideon?" Walter asked.

"He's one of the best profilers in the world," Gwen answered. She stretched slightly to get rid of the stiffness in her back. "And he was a mentor to Spencer before he left the BAU five years ago."

Walter nodded and looked at the chess board, thinking about everything that Gwenevere had told him about Spencer Reid. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this happy with a guy before," he said. He smiled towards Gwenevere, ignoring the looks that Mary and Emily gave him. "Even when we dated, you weren't this happy."

Emily blinked and glanced at Gwen's small smile. "Wait, you're not gay? Reid said that you were gay," she said. She turned to face Walter.

"I am gay. Gwen and I have been friends since elementary school, like Jenny. We hooked up for mutual benefits. I avoided bullying from our close-minded classmates, and Gwen didn't get singled out for being single. Some of the things that the other students did to single girls weren't very nice. Downright cruel sometimes."

"We protected each other," Gwen said.

"But now Spencer can do that for you." Walter stood up and yawned. "What time is it?"

Emily looked at her watch. "Midnight."

Mary walked over to Gwen and rested a hand on her daughter's back. "Honey, I need you to put the trash bin out by the road."

"I'll do it right now," Gwen smiled.

"One moment," Walter started. He held a finger up so that he could get his friends attention. "Gwenevere, you know I love to put you on the spotlight. So, answer me this, and don't deny it. When did you really know that you were in love with Spencer? Satisfy an old friend's curiosity."

Gwen grabbed her winter coat off the back of her chair. She pulled it on mechanically as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how to answer. "Probably when he didn't shoot me back in our laser tag game back in October," she answered. She lifted her hair out of the coat and grinned. "I'll be right back."

Gwen jogged to the front door and attempted to shield herself from the cold. She wouldn't be out there too long, but this wasn't going to be fun. The cold air and the cover of night always made her feel jumpy, as if she was being watched.

At the side of the house, Gwen found herself kicking the trash bin forward as she tilted it back. She listened as the wheels crunched the dead leaves, and rocks on the ground. She started to hum one of the newest Lady Antebellum songs cheerily. If she could convince herself that the dark wasn't frightening, maybe she could be done sooner.

The PI looked around when she heard a twig snap. After finding nothing in the dark she blew out a breath and mused to herself about the cloud of condensation that hung in the air. She jumped around and turned around looking for the person or animal that made the crunching sound as they stepped on the dead leaves.

The rushed footfalls came from behind her and she had only a quick moment to turn sharply and see a dark figure before something hard and cold clashed against her skull.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Greetings from the boondocks of California. I'm here to see my cousin and her fourteen other senior friends' graduate high school. May I just say that being in a town of 1100 makes me feel a little more "city girl" and not so much "the girl from the suburbs". I can walk everywhere, the people are nice, and there isn't a chain store in sight. That last part isn't so good because I am in desperate need of a Starbucks Cinnamon Dolce Latte.

Anyway, I'm working on a couple of projects at the moment now that the summer season has kicked into high gear. I hope to have a new chapter out quickly, but work and family obligations come first.

Don't forget to review.

Ren


	25. Chapter 25

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Five:

January 2, 2012 3:06 A.M.

There's only so much a person can do when their hands are tied. Literally.

Gwenevere's first waking moments weren't warm, comforting, and calm as if she was waking up in her bed at her parent's house. Instead, they were filled with chilled bones, a raging headache and the unmistakable feeling of absolute terror. Her hands had been pulled around a cement post and tied with a thick rope. She was missing the wool duffel coat that she had left her parents' house in.

With a groan, Gwen attempted to pull her wrists free but didn't get any results. "This is the last time I drink more than one bottle of hard lemonade and a beer," she spoke quietly. She looked around the basement she was in. "Is this a joke?" This time she yelled, hearing footsteps on the floorboards above her.

The staircase ten feet in front of her lit up when the door to the first floor opened with a whine. Gwen blinked and turned her head away as her eyes burned from the sudden light. Heavy footsteps made their way towards Gwen.

_A man?_ She guessed mentally, squinting as she tried to get a glimpse.

"She's awake," the gruff voice was only a couple feet away and Gwen turned to look when the light was blocked.

"Whoa," Gwen whispered, angling her head up at the massive figure above her.

The heavy footsteps and gruff voice belonged to a tall, built like Gaston, man. His shaggy hair was wet, probably from rain, and his massive arms were crossed tightly across his chest. His head was angled down so that he could aim a dark glare at Gwen.

"What did I do this time?" Gwen asked, not even remotely fazed by the glare. After all, she had faced much worse from the likes of her father when he was in a mood. If anything surprised her, it was the man's own gravitational pull he had with all of the mass he had gathered.

"Shut up," the man growled.

"If you're going to order me around, I want a name," Gwen said, her tone dripping with false politeness. "Why am I tied up in a basement?"

Gwen turned towards the basement door when another figure blocked the light. This time it was a woman. "You should listen, Camelot," the woman spoke. "Marcus is quite the street performer and he has some slight aggression issues that have yet to be hammered out."

Gwenevere's heart rate sky rocketed. It was hard to be sure when she looked at the silhouetted figure, but the voice was more than enough. You don't forget the calm insanity that comes with a voice, especially when the voice belonged to the woman who had nearly killed you as a teenager. "Adrienne," she said slowly, her voice shaking as she felt herself choke on any other words. "So good to see you…"

0o0o0o0

Dulles International Airport; 2:56 P.M.

Getting up at the crack of dawn had some advantages for a traveler who didn't want to waste the entire day flying from one coast to another, and Spencer would happily get up at five in the morning if it meant being back before dinner, and into your girlfriend's arms.

Gwenevere was going to pick him up and take him back to Quantico for dinner with the kids, and then they were going to test Greg's robot. A nice night to relax and unwind after sitting in a pressure contained, steel and plastic pod for several hours. Nothing could bring the doctor down at this point.

Baggage claim was full of returning travelers from the holiday, and Reid tried looking for Gwen's bushy brown hair. After ten minutes of being pushed and shoved by hurried families, rushed businessmen, and frustrated airport security, Spencer moved to the edge of baggage claim and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly entered Gwen's number. _You've reached Gwenevere Thompson. You know what to do._

"Gwenevere, your phone has been off all day. I'm at the airport on the edge of baggage claim," Spencer hung up and looked around, pausing when he saw Scott and Emily making their way towards him. Spencer glanced at his phone wondering for the first time why Gwenevere had her phone off. It wasn't like her. How many times had they gotten phone calls in the middle of the night? More than once, and every time, her phone was on.

"Where's Gwenevere?" Spencer asked as Emily and Scott came to a stop in front of them. He looked at his phone again for a text, phone call, voicemail, anything that would chase away the foreboding that had crept in.

Emily bit her lip and looked to Scott to provide the genius with an answer. Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously before looking around. "We don't know," he answered slowly, looking at Reid carefully.

Despite the fact that they were standing in a crowded, loud, busy airport, Spencer felt his world grow quiet, waiting for Scott or Prentiss to say something. He looked at one and then to the other, moving back and forth between the two. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Emily stepped towards Spencer to avoid a man yelling into his cellphone about the wrong doll bed arriving at his home in Alexandria. "Reid," she began. "Gwen went out to take the trash, and she didn't come back."

"What happened?" Reid asked. "Why was she out at night, alone?"

Scott shook his head. "Our parents place is in a safe neighborhood. Gwenevere always goes out on her own, and it was just to put the trash bin out." He looked around anxiously and turned back to Reid.

"There's more," Reid said, reading it on his teammate's face. Emily couldn't even look him in the eye. "What is it? Prentiss, what else happened?"

Emily sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide it and he was going to find it all out soon. Emily had called Hotch in the mountains; Rossi was in Italy, and now on his way back. Morgan had a flight out of Chicago in the morning. JJ and Will would also board a plane the next morning in New Orleans. Hotch called them all back once he heard the news. Everyone was coming back to help.

"There was some blood, and signs of an ambush," Emily pushed her palms together like she was praying that Reid wouldn't react too badly. "Two sets of footprints, drag marks, the police think that she was abducted."

_Abducted_. The word seemed to make the world slow down for Reid. How could Gwen be missing? She knew several forms of martial arts and somehow two people managed to get the high ground, and they took her. He didn't really wonder who had taken her. There was only one person he knew of that had managed to take Gwen before.

"Where's Adrienne Foster?" Spencer asked.

"In the wind," Scott said quietly. "We're almost certain it was her."

"Almost certain?" Spencer asked.

"Gwen's job… It could be someone else. We doubt it, but we can't rule it out. The footprints at my parents' house belonged to two men. There was a third set farther down the road. That one was female. We're checking traffic cameras around the area, but it hasn't been much help," Scott explained. He hated that there weren't more answers to give to Spencer, but he simply didn't.

"What about Lizzie and Greg?" Spencer asked. He looked around quickly, hoping to see them. He knew that Gwenevere's priority had been on keeping them safe. She would jump in front of a bullet to save those kids.

"They're with my parents," Scott said. He blew out a sigh of relief. "They were upstairs when she went missing."

Reid nodded and looked at Emily. "Does the BAU have the case?" he asked Emily. He needed to be there to help with the investigation. If the BAU didn't have it, then he would go to the police and offer their services.

Emily nodded slightly with a grimace. "Yes, the BAU does have the abduction, but not our team. Strauss gave the case to another team because we know her personally. We can't have it."

Scott scoffed and shook his head, a long stream of muttered expletives came from his mouth. He had been told to take a walk after he yelled at his chief. Gwen was friends with virtually everyone in the force. That was what happened when your father was a former chief, and your brother was a cop. It was too personal for the Metropolitan Police Force, so they couldn't objectively approach a case like this. The chief made the executive decision to hand the case over to the FBI's BAU. The problem was this team didn't know his sister; they didn't know how much Lizzie and Greg needed Gwenevere to come back and hug them and tell them that it was going to be okay. This case wasn't being handled correctly, and he knew it.

Reid looked at Scott and knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to be the one to find Gwen. "I want to talk to the team that has her case," he said. He turned to the exit. "How long has she been missing?"

"Since midnight," Emily answered. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Reid, your suitcase," she studied him carefully, trying to find out what he was thinking.

Emily couldn't possibly understand the jumbled mess that currently invaded Spencer's head. He was jumping from statistics of survival, possible outcomes, suspect profiles; he wondered what Gwenevere felt at that precise moment. Was she even alive? Why should he worry about a suitcase when someone he loved was in danger?

Scott rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "She's a fighter. Gwenevere is still alive. If this is Adrienne Foster, she's fighting and she's fighting hard. We'll find her."

"Foster almost killed her," Spencer stated. He shook his head. "What if…"

"Reid, you can't think like that," Emily said hastily. She could see a mix of terror and doubt in his eyes. She had to be there for him. They were friends, teammates. They were family.

Spencer pushed his hair out of his face and tried to focus. He was actually afraid. Gwenevere was out there, somewhere. There had been blood at the scene of her abduction. She could have been gravely injured, and Spencer felt empty. He just wanted her to be safe, to see her smile, to feel her kiss. How had this happened? He had spoken to her only yesterday morning. They had laughed and talked, and now all he had was a voicemail. He mentally started to count as he calmed his breathing down. He looked at Scott. "Can we go to her parents? I need to make sure Lizzie and Greg are okay, Gwenevere would dump me if I didn't."

0o0o0o0

3:00 P.M.

Gwen grunted unpleasantly as her face contorted in pain. The sharp edge of the cement post dug into her back, but pain was something she could count on. It meant she was still alive. She had been tied up in the basement for several hours and she was running on adrenaline and her desire to punch Adrienne Foster in the face.

After seeing Adrienne again for the first time since the trial fourteen years ago, Gwen's survival instincts kicked into overdrive the minute the brunette psycho had disappeared back upstairs. Adrienne hadn't stayed long, and neither did her beefy friend Marcus. This was all good because it gave Gwen plenty of time to think and to find a way out of a dank hellhole called a basement.

A couple hours ago, she had managed to turn around the post enough that her roped wrists were now pushed up against one of the rough straight edges of the cement support. Her mobility wasn't the best given the amount of rope, but Gwen quickly set up a rhythm for rubbing the rope fibers against the rough edge.

_Almost there_, she thought with a grimace. She smiled when she felt the rope loosen a minute later. Soon she was pulling her wrist free. "Should have used handcuffs…" she whispered, rubbing her wrists gently to get some feeling back in them. It was cold, and she couldn't see, but Gwen was sure frostbite wasn't entirely impossible in this weather. She pushed herself up and looked around.

Gwen's head shot up towards the ceiling when she heard footsteps above her. She moved across the room to a work table and started looking for some sort of makeshift weapon. "Damn it!" she muttered. It would have been too easy if there was a gun lying around randomly.

The door to the basement opened and Gwen grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on: a wrench. She slowly backed up. Having a wall behind her was both good and bad for her current predicament. On one hand, no one could sneak up from behind, and Gwen was a fan of that idea. On the other hand, there was really only one direction you could go, and that was forward, right into her captors arms. There was nowhere to run, and Gwen knew it.

Adrienne turned on the basement light and looked at Gwen in a mixture of shock and mild amusement. She rested a hand on the guard railing and started taking slow deliberate steps down to the basement floor. "I should have figured rope was too weak," she said with a dreamy sigh. She stepped onto the cement floor, positioning herself just right for a fight if Gwen decided to attack. "I'll have Marcus handcuff you in a few minutes, but right now, we should talk."

Gwen's gaze hardened as her grip on the wrench grew tighter. She wasn't about to attack someone who had just gotten out of jail. They learned to fight dirty. At least that's what the TV shows had taught Gwen. "Why are you doing this Adrienne?" she asked with a growl.

"I guess it's one of the simplest motives in the world," Adrienne answered with a shrug. She slid a foot forward to test Gwen's response. She smiled when Gwen twisted slightly into a fighting stance. "Revenge is so simple like that. It's time your father suffered after everything he put me through. It's time he learned what real pain is."

Gwen's wrist went limp and she barely held onto the wrench. "My father?" she asked, almost as if she was in a daze.

"Oh yes," Adrienne smiled. "And don't think this game is over just yet. Your dear little niece and nephew have parts to play as well," she smirked when Gwen grew pale and the wrench clattered to the ground. With a high pitched giggle, Adrienne looked up at the door. "Oh Marcus, dear! Could you get me the handcuffs please? Our little prisoner is up and walking."

0o0o0o0

"Spencer!" Greg shouted, pushing himself out of his grandfather's recliner. He rushed towards the genius and stopped only a few feet away. "Aunt Gwen… Have you… Did you… Adrienne took…" the teenager couldn't seem to complete a sentence before he was off on another, and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Spencer turned to the door to see Scott and Emily arguing quietly on the patio about something. He didn't really care. They stepped inside a moment later and closed the front door. Reid turned his attention on Greg. He looked healthy, safe, but worried. Lizzie was nowhere to be seen, but he was almost certain he had seen the curtain move upstairs in Elise's room. She was hiding away, probably avoiding all news because it meant she wouldn't have to hear the bad news.

"The police will get her back," Mary sighed. She was sitting in the window seat of her living room. Gwen's shoulder bag sat in her lap and she pet it almost as if it were a sleeping cat. Her gaze was directed towards the street, almost as if she expected her youngest child to come running up the walkway with a bright smile on her face. The clothes Mary wore were way past a day old, and her cheeks had been tear-stained after hours of crying. The writer laughed to herself and shook her head. "Rather, the** FBI** will." Her voice was full of contempt and bitterness towards the agency.

"Mrs. Thompson," Spencer said looking at Gwen's mother. He had to ignore Greg for just a moment. "The BAU handles cases like this all the time, the team that has Gwenevere's case will get answers." At least he told himself that to stop himself from calling Strauss and demanding that his team be given the case.

"And how often do you find them alive, doctor?" Mary asked, a new batch of tears started to fall and she lifted a Kleenex to her eyes. Her husband was at the BAU, and had been all morning. She looked out the window again and took a stuttering breath. "I already lost one daughter, my last and youngest is out there, alone, hurt, and scared, it shouldn't be some by-the-book team out there looking for her. When has she ever been by-the-book? They don't know her like you do."

"Why can't your team take my aunt's case?" Greg asked, pleading with Reid. He needed Spencer to understand. "Aunt Gwen is all my sister and I have left. Who will take care of us like she does?"

Emily stepped into the living room. "Reid is dating your aunt," Emily answered. She talked softly, knowing the teenage boy wouldn't take kindly to anything else. It was clear that he took this case as a personal attack on him and his sister's lives as well. "A personal connection like that-"

"That's bullshit!" Greg shouted, losing all of the calm he had left. He was tired of the roundabout, and he was tired of waiting for answers. "My aunt has been taken by some psycho, and you can't help because she's sleeping with your friend? What about the Reaper? He killed your boss' wife, didn't he? Your team had that case. It was all over the newspapers. Why won't you take the case? Is it because Spencer and Gwen aren't married?"

"Greg-" Spencer began only to be pushed away by the teen. He stumbled back into Scott who helped him up.

"I thought you cared about her!" Greg yelled as he started to cry. "She loves you and you're not even going to try and help. How can you do that to her! She has never cared about someone like you and this is what she gets in return?" Greg shoved back Spencer and stomped up the stairs, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Mary choked back some sobs form her seat by the window.

Spencer winced when he heard a door slam from somewhere upstairs. He felt deflated, tired, and weak. He was powerless to ease Greg's pain; Spencer couldn't even make the empty feeling inside him go away. Why wasn't he working harder to get his team on the case? Did that say something about how he felt about Gwen? No, he had already determined back at the airport that he would weasel his way in somehow. He was the FBI's resident genius, he could do anything. Did Hotch realize how important it was that Gwenevere was found alive?

Emily jumped as her phone gave off a shrill ring. She answered it quickly and Spencer moved to the couch to sit. As he was about to zone out while he examined the wood grain in the floor, Emily tapped him on the shoulder. She held her cell phone a couple inches from her ear.

"Reid, we have to go," she said, moving to stand in front of him. "Hotch got Gwen's case for us; we're going to start a profile while we wait for the others to get back."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a month since I updated and I won't apologize. I went on vacation, I read some books, I worked, and sometimes I was just too tired to write a chapter like this. But I sincerely hope it was worth the wait. I feel like I may have left you with too many questions instead of answers though… Ooops.

Anyway, I've discovered that three pints of ice cream in a day is not healthy, but it's totally worth it when it's Bluebell. We don't get it here in California, so it's a special treat to get it when I'm on vacation… I may or may not gorge occasionally on good food, and this trip was certainly that all wrapped up and deep fried with extra butter.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think you guys. You know I love any reviews I get.

Ren


	26. Chapter 26

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Six:

January 3, 2012

Spencer groaned as he laid his head down on the table in Garcia's office. He should have been in the conference room but at about two in the morning, Spencer found himself fighting a headache. The genius buried his face in his folded arms as he tried to focus on the case. He couldn't stop. Not now. Not when Gwen was still out there. Even the constant throbbing just behind his temple wasn't going to stop him. He was determined to get Gwen back.

"Kid?" Morgan's voice floated through the door as Spencer heard a soft knock. He heard the door open slowly and assumed the older agent had stepped in. "The entire team is back. Hotch said you came in here."

Morgan was holding his duffel bag over his shoulder in an attempt to proceed with acting normal around Reid. Treating Spencer with kid gloves didn't really seem like the way to go with this situation. He frowned when he found Reid hiding his face, making an audible wince at the light that was coming through Garcia's door. "I thought your headaches had stopped," Morgan said, closing the door quietly. He kept his voice low, knowing that loud noises were not the youngest agent's friend.

"They had," Spencer answered. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I've had this one since two in the morning."

Morgan pulled one of Garcia's chairs away from the rows of computer screens and sat down next to Reid. He dropped his bag under the table and started studying his best friend. He could see how tired Reid was. The added worry and stress of Gwenevere's disappearance was starting to take a toll on Reid's body. He had bags under his lost eyes, his hair was unruly and full of knots, his clothes wrinkled, and it was clear by the growing stubble around his chin that Spencer had yet to shave.

"Have you slept at all?" Morgan asked, knowing the answer would be a firm and resounding negative.

Reid shook his head resolutely. "I've been here all night going over the geographic profile, trying to figure out Foster's plan. What if-"

"Hey," Morgan shook his head leaning back in the desk chair. "You can't go there." He sat back up to rest a hand on Reid's shoulder. He pulled back when Reid shied away slightly, deciding to give Spencer a little space. He decided to talk about something else. "Maybe your headache is stress related. This job has a way of getting to all of us. Take a break, rest, take some Advil. JJ, Rossi, and I are all here and can take over while you recharge your batteries. We're going to find Gwen."

"If my headaches are stress related to my job, then why did they go away?" Reid asked. "It's been a few months since I had one this bad." He tried to think back to when he last had a blindingly painful migraine. Was it September when he was with his mom?

"Come on, Reid," Morgan laughed a little. "Even I know the answer to that one. You're stress level has gone down a lot since the first couple months when you started getting headaches. You have a life outside of this job now. You're always talking about Greg's Robot or Lizzie's papers for school. Look at Hotch. He battles the stress by spending time with Jack and Beth. I renovate houses to keep away the demons. We all have something. I think the Thompson's are your something."

Reid looked at Morgan. He understood the agent, but he had to seriously think about what that meant. He loved Gwenevere. He knew that much. What Morgan said, it meant that Gwenevere and her family were what kept him grounded. Somehow, Reid's stress melted away when he came home to some semblance of normal. It was as normal as tortoises in party hats, robots, and the occasional act of defenestration could be, but it sure beat thinking about the criminals, the cases, the bodies, and the families who had lost a loved one.

Morgan stood up and pushed Garcia's chair back to the computer desk. Before turning to leave he gave Reid one last reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Get some rest, Reid," he said. "We've got things covered for a couple hours."

Reid stood up to follow Morgan, but was gently pushed back into his seat. "Everyone else is working hard."

Morgan shook his head, a distant memory came forward. He blew out a sigh when Reid tried to stand again. He put a hand out to keep Reid from standing up all the way. "JJ said the same thing to me when Hankel took you," he said with a chuckle. "I didn't argue with her because we needed her to help find you, but I'm going to have to insist that you stay here. Take an hour. Change your clothes, wash your face, take a nap. You need to do something to refresh or you're going to burn out and you won't be much help to Gwen then. We need you at your best, and this isn't it."

Morgan waited a few seconds to make sure Reid wouldn't try to follow before he left Garcia's office quietly. He walked with even more purpose than before. The team had to do everything they could to find Gwen, or they were running the risk of losing one of the best young minds the word had seen to a melancholy sort of living. It sounded bleak, but Morgan had no doubt that if they didn't find Gwenevere Thompson alive, there were going to be repercussions that no one wanted to live with. The lives of the entire Thompson family would be forever changed, and so would Spencer's.

Dave and JJ were looking over the old case file from when Gwen was first taken fourteen years ago. Morgan moved to the box of evidence that had come in from the McLean Police. They had passed the case off to Metro when it was reported that Adrienne had missed a parole meeting the day before, and MPD gave it to the FBI when they realized the gravity of the situation. "This evidence has passed through a lot of hands," Morgan grunted, not at all pleased with this. Despite a clear chain of evidence, there was always room for a defense to make some claims of mishandled evidence.

JJ looked over at Morgan as she closed the old file. She pulled her long blond hair out of her face and secured it with a hair tie as she studied Morgan. "How's Spence?"

"I told him to take a nap. The kid looks beat," Morgan answered, not looking up as he searched the box. He took a seat and pulled some baggies with newspaper articles. "Are these from Foster's home?"

Dave nodded, grabbing a cup of coffee. He was going to need an IV drip pretty soon if he was going to keep up this pace. He had slept on the long plane ride back to the states, but even a first class seat wasn't a suitable replacement for his California King back home. "It was all in a box, she's been following Gwen since her release."

Morgan dropped all but one article. In all capital letters, a headline screamed at him. _FAMOUS PLAYWRITE SERIAL KILLER SENT TO JAIL AFTER DRAMATIC SHOWDOWN_. That had been six months ago, and yet it seemed like years away. So much had happened since then. Reid went on sabbatical to help his mom, JJ came back, and Emily came back. How had so much managed to happen in such a short span of time? He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face in an effort to chase away the sense of grogginess he had been fighting. Maybe he needed a nap, too. He blew out a long breath and rolled his shoulders to rid them of some unwanted tension. "I thought Gwen had a restraining order in place," he said. Reid had told him about its fast approval and how Gwen seemed to relax a little bit after that.

"When has that ever stopped a stalker?" JJ asked. She grabbed the iPad with the new crime scene photos and started scrolling through them. She stopped on the tire tracks that had been left a couple hundred feet away from the Thompson home. "The tech's estimated by the boot prints that we're looking for two different men who are very tall. Six four, something like that. It's not exact, but it's pretty close.

Derek shook his head. Something had been bothering him. Adrienne had all of these articles and even some photos of Gwen going about her daily activities, but a couple of them he knew weren't too recent. In fact, there were some photos taken around September. He knew this because Gwen was alone with Jenny who wasn't nearly as pregnant as she was now. "Gwen's not like normal victims of stalkers, though," he said. He dumped the box of evidence on the table and picked up some bags with photos. "Gwen's from a police family, and she's well versed in methods to protect herself. She's vigilant, watchful, and when Adrienne was released, she started watching her every move. However, these photos tell me that she had no clue she was being followed. Adrienne didn't take these photos. Gwen would have noticed the person who nearly killed her."

"So the men who took Gwen…" Dave said with a nod, catching on to what Derek was saying. He moved to study some of the photos. He looked at the newspaper articles with the manic notes that had been scribbled around Gwen's photo next to one of her political pieces. "You're thinking that they've been the ones following her for Adrienne. You think that Gwen might not know them and therefore wouldn't think to look for the same person every time."

"And some of these aren't taken the same way. The focus is different, the angle," Derek spread the photos out and pointed to a couple. "I think they were taken by someone else."

"They switched it up, just in case…" JJ murmured. "What does Adrienne want with Gwen anyway? This took a lot of planning, not just a month's worth. She had to be planning this from her jail cell."

Morgan blew out a breath and groaned. The more they looked into this case the worse it seemed to get. This was a calculated blow, executed with precision. It wasn't a petty grudge. "We should go to the correctional facility to see if we can't talk to some of the women who shared a block with her."

Dave nodded, knowing it was part of the plan anyway. "Hotch will be back in an hour," Dave said. He grabbed at his cup, only to frown at the meager sip that was left. He would have to get some more. "He and I will go to the jail. Prentiss is with Scott, I think they're headed to Gwen's office at the newspaper. Do the two of you want to take her office here in Quantico?"

Morgan nodded, but paused. "Scott's helping?" he asked.

"More like monitoring," Dave grunted. He moved to go get some more coffee from the kitchenette. "Hotch reluctantly let him come in on the case. It's already back that we have a personal connection, so he gave Prentiss and Scott Gwen's office. He figured they'd be less likely to piss off people if they were among Gwen's friends and colleagues.

"Now we just need to hope there aren't any difficult decisions," Morgan muttered.

0o0o0o0

Lizzie sat at her aunt's desk at The Washington Post, nervously bobbing her legs up and down as Walter slouched in one of the comfortable guest chairs. Unlike her brother, Lizzie couldn't stay at the house. Walter had been around, too frazzled to actually leave his second family, and had offered to keep the teen busy while the FBI did their job. For the sake of keeping Scott focused, Walter had to take Lizzie's phone away to stop all the text messages.

Lizzie opened one of Gwen's drawers and stared at the framed photo. Gwen was hanging off of Scott, dressed up in his police uniform. Another woman stood next to the new officer, pinching his cheek as she grinned cheekily. Lizzie would recognize the face of her mom anywhere, but she wondered why the photo was in Gwen's desk. Lizzie pulled the frame out and set it up in front of her. "It's like waiting for bad news again," Lizzie whispered, pushing away some fresh tears. "Like when my mom's treatments weren't working but we had to wait hours just to have a doctor tell us that she wouldn't live past Christmas."

Walter sat up and watched the teen. "Do you think there's going to be bad news?" he asked, rubbing his hands together to put some warmth back into them. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the chill that fear brought with it. "The police are working hard."

Lizzie hugged the photo frame to her chest and looked through the gap between Gwen's computer and stack of files. "She almost died last time."

A knock on the office door made Lizzie jump. Walter pushed himself out of his chair and walked to the door. He opened it just a crack to look at the people behind the door. He blew out a sigh as he opened the door all the way. Scott and Prentiss stepped in awkwardly.

"Hey, Scott," Walter greeted. He gestured towards Lizzie with a grim smile. "We came for the scenery and the quiet."

Prentiss looked around the office and her profile brain kicked into high gear. The office was covered in framed articles, family photos, and bookshelves filled with books on Journalism, True Crime, Politics, and Law books. Gwen's wood desk had a Mac, stacks of files, and a couple of framed photos. "How often does Gwen work here?" Prentiss asked. "I thought she worked in Quantico."

"One week in, one week out," Scott and Walter said.

Lizzie sniggered slightly. She gave Prentiss a polite smile as she set down the photo of her mom, Gwen and Scott. "Aunt Gwen's been doing this for a couple years now. It's because she would help my mom keep tabs on Greg and me," she explained. "The weeks she was in D.C, it was grandma's turn. Uncle Walter would help Gwen."

Prentiss looked over at Walter and he nodded. He pointed his thumb at the wall. "That's my office," he said. "Gwen and I have been watching over the kids for years. While she was at Cal and I was at Georgetown, Elise paid me to babysit."

Prentiss gave a minute shake of her head and continued to work her way through the office. She was always finding out something new. She picked up the file on top of Gwen's new stack and scanned the details. "This isn't a political article."

Walter shook his head pulling a David Rossi book from Gwen's bookshelf. "Gwen wanted to do the reviews with me when she first started at the paper. But there are only two spots and I got the open one, while she did her thing with investigations. The other review guy, Marty, retired just before Christmas and passed the baton to Gwen with permission from the editor. He doesn't mind actually because Gwen's a versatile writer. She could write anything given the right angle."

Lizzie stood up and took the file from Prentiss before she gathered up the rest. She aimed a condemning stare at the agent before walking to her backpack. "Exactly how is this helping to find my aunt?" she asked, stuffing the files into her pink Jansport backpack. "Gwen was taken by Adrienne Foster, go to her place of work and poke your nose in her life."

"Lizzie," Scott scolded.

"Greg's right, you're wasting time," Lizzie said hotly. She put her backpack on and moved to the door. She pulled the door open and left the office in a huff, her pink all-stars stomping against the carpet.

Walter patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. "I should probably catch up with her. I don't want her alone," he said. He moved to the door, but paused to look at Prentiss. "Feel free to look around, but I doubt it will help your investigation."

Walter left the office and made his way to the elevator. He looked up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. Lizzie had managed to get in an elevator ahead of Walter, and she was probably making her way down the block in a hormonal rage. Teenage girls were a strange world for him. Gwen was okay most of her teenage years, but Lizzie was different. More like her mom, Elise.

When Walter finally got out of the building, he looked around to see people talking quietly, almost too quiet for a busy city street. Some had cell phones to their ears and they were pointing to a piece of asphalt where a pink all-star lay.

"Lizzie!" Walter yelled, looking around, horror-struck. He ran over to a terrified woman. "What happened?"

"A van was there," the woman pointed at the pink show. "A girl came from there," she pointed at the newspaper's building. "And these two big men came out of nowhere and just grabbed her!"

Walter looked around and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to go back into the building. Why call the cops when two were in spitting distance?

0o0o0o0

Gwen stretched her leg out as she tried to step on the wrench she had dropped hours ago. She gritted her teeth as the handcuff around her left wrist dug into her bruised skin. She was in so much pain, but she was so close.

Footsteps from above stalled Gwen's progress as she lowered herself onto the ground slowly. The second ring of the handcuffs had been secured around an exposed piece of rebar. The less she did to fight back, the more likely she would live just a little bit longer, and she was okay with that. The bruise on the cheek throbbed slightly from where she had been punched. A quick attempt to incapacitate her before handcuffing her to the rebar.

The door to the basement opened and Adrienne turned the light on. Marcus came behind her gripping a struggling teenager. "Get your hands off me, jackass!"

"Lizzie!" Gwen shouted jumping up.

"Aunt Gwen!" Lizzie cried happily as she stopped struggling momentarily. "You're alive!"

Adrienne chuckled as Marcus threw Lizzie towards Gwen. "She is indeed," Adrienne murmured. "For now."

Lizzie hugged Gwen close, crying silently. She was so scared, but so happy to see her aunt alive. "What's she talking about," she asked.

"Revenge," Gwen whispered. "A life for a life kind of deal."

"Lives," Adrienne corrected angrily.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Guess who went on a writing kick… But not for Ibuprofen and Plasma… Sorry for the delay you guys, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I won't be dragging this arc out much longer. One more chapter for the abduction, I promise. I don't like to go more than a few… and I've already gone past that.

Summer's almost over which means I have a couple things to say. School is about to start again, so my priorities are going to change.

Also, with the end of the summer begins the beginning the awards season. Chit Chat on Author's Corner is about to kick off its nomination process for their annual Profiler's Choice Awards. Last year Ibuprofen was nominated in two categories and even won an award, so it's time to do my part in shamelessly promoting this story for nomination. Keep it in mind when the nomination ballot becomes available to the public. ;)

Don't forget to review.

Ren


	27. Chapter 27

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

January 3, 2012

"What a crazy bitch!" Lizzie yelled angrily, tugging at her newly handcuffed wrist. She kicked at the ground in frustration. She glared up at the ceiling. "Do you hear me! _You_ are a crazy bitch!" she continued to pace in her small amount of space. She let her temper flare up again and nothing could contain her anger any more.

Gwen leaned against the wall letting her own handcuffed wrist fall to her side. She had just spent the past few minutes explaining a long convoluted reason for Adrienne Foster's revenge. All of this had made Gwen emotionally tired on top of the physical exhaustion that had settled in a couple hours ago. She couldn't fall asleep. Not when there was a homicidal maniac a floor above and her niece standing next to her.

Lizzie huffed and snapped her head towards Gwenevere. "Grandpa didn't kill this Matthew guy," she said pointedly, almost as if Gwen was the one suggesting such a heinous act. "The guy died in prison. My mom told me when it happened."

Gwen nodded slowly, blinking to wake herself up slightly. With a sigh, she slid her gaze towards Lizzie. "Matthew Turner is… was Adrienne's boyfriend fourteen years ago." Gwen lifted her handcuffed hand up to brush the swollen cut on her forehead. She let out a soft groan and rested he head against the wall once more. "Grandpa put him in jail, where Matthew died from injuries sustained during a prison riot. Grandpa asked to open up an investigation, but found it unnecessary when the assailant confessed from his prison cell.

"The gangster that did it thought that thirty years in prison for killing a child wasn't enough of a punishment.

"There wasn't some conspiracy or anything like that, but Adrienne managed to turn this news of an inter-prison gang killing into some twisted piece of logic in her head. A logic that puts my father in the hot seat. She thinks he set the ball in motion by putting Turner with the general public." Gwen pushed her hair out of her eyes before continuing. She waived a hand around their surroundings. "And now… she's done this."

Lizzie growled unpleasantly, studying the basement and its furniture. There was nothing within her reach that she could use to get free. Escape didn't really seem like an option when Adrienne's accusations made Lizzie worry even more. How could anyone possibly think that her grandfather was responsible for a death in prison outside of Metro police control? Prisons were controlled by the county, the state, or even the federal government. Not a city- _or district_, she thought, police force.

James Thompson also wasn't that kind of man. He would do anything to protect his daughter but arranging a murder was simply out of the question. _He's a good guy,_ Lizzie thought, troubled.

Lizzie took a moment to direct her attention towards her aunt. Before Adrienne had left the basement, she had made a snide comment about the basement light keeping Gwen awake. Gwen had bruises up and down her arms, a few on her face, dark bags under her eyes, and a decent sized cut on her forehead. Lizzie could tell that it was taking nearly all of Gwen's remaining strength just to stand up.

"What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked.

Gwen slid down the wall, closing her eyes for a moment's rest. Before, she could have given up the fight and waited for help to come. When Lizzie was brought into the picture, the tables had been turned making escape a priority and not an option. "I can't do much if I'm handcuffed," she said tiredly. "If I was free, maybe, just maybe, I could get us out of this mess. Until then, start thinking about how to fend off Brutus."

"Is that the big guy?" Lizzie asked. She looked towards the stairs. 'Brutus' had been the one to carry her down into the room. She shook her head. "I think I'd stand a better chance with the smaller guy."

Gwen opened her eyes and bent her head up. "Smaller one?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded. "Uncle Scott's height, medium build, relatively well built, blond hair, hazel eyes, Boston accent," Lizzie explained. She crouched down as recognition dawned on Gwen's face. "Who is he?"

Gwen stood back up and started tugging at her detained wrist once more. "That's Adrienne's lawyer. That crafty sicko managed to get him in on this too. I hate him!" She started working one trick that was sure to create some minor repercussions for her wrist. Dislocation was worth it if it meant they could get away.

"What does this mean?" Lizzie asked.

"It means we can't really afford to wait for help," Gwen said, forcing the palm of her hand into a slightly uncomfortable form. All that needed to happen was a little bit of logic. Handcuffs can't hold a wrist and hand if it's was smaller than the initial ring. "We need to get out of here. Three to two are not odds I particularly enjoy." With a final grunt, Gwen slipped her hand through the cuff, grimacing in pain.

"You did it!" Lizzie whispered happily. She bounced slightly in anticipation.

Hugging her wrist to her chest, Gwen moved to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked, her pep gone instantly.

"I'm going to see if there's a key upstairs. If not, I can run and get help before Adrienne realizes I'm gone." Gwen paused, looking at Lizzie with a mix of conflicted feelings. She didn't really want to leave Lizzie, but Gwen was so tired that she didn't know if she would be able to protect Lizzie.

"You can't leave me!" Lizzie whispered harshly. "Help me with that trick you did."

Gwen bit her lip before rushing over to her niece. She examined the handcuffed wrist and turned it around a little bit. "Okay," she nodded. "It'll hurt a lot, but you'll be free."

"Do it!"

0o0o0o0

Dave entered the conference room with what had to be his sixth cup of coffee since he had walked into the BAU. The rest of the team was seated at the large round table, each looking at separate parts of the case. JJ was going over the Foster family, Morgan was given Foster's patient file from the prison psychologist, Reid had been scanning his geographic profile with a fine tooth comb, and Prentiss was discussing the old case with Scott. Hotch and Dave had been given Foster's small circle of friends. The team was quiet, and they were doing everything aside from knocking on doors in the greater Virginia area.

Dave quietly moved to sit next to Aaron. "I wish we were back out there. Somehow, looking over paperwork makes my stomach tingle in a bad way." He sipped his coffee and tapped the photo of Adrienne Foster's lawyer. "I don't like this guy's smile."

"Dave, we can't go after a guy because of their smile," Hotch said quietly. He pulled over the photo and pulled up Garcia's ready-made quick facts on his iPad.

Branson Stephens was fresh out of Santa Clara University with his law degree when Adrienne Foster was arrested. Criminal law seemed to be his little niche and he had become quite successful. How a lawyer like this managed to stay under the radar was surprising for Hotch. After his time as a federal prosecutor, he'd seen attorneys like Stephens play the fame game. He still had connection to that life, and he hadn't heard of Stephens.

Dave leaned back in his seat, studying Hotch. "Do you see something?" he asked.

"For a lawyer this successful, I would have heard more about him. He's had a couple federal cases," Hotch said looking over the list of cases. He turned to Spencer. "You said that Stephens kept the Thompsons out of Foster's parole hearing."

Spencer nodded, dropping his colored pens. "It was a real sore spot with Gwenevere. She was talking about being able to tell the board what happened to her, how Foster didn't show any remorse after nearly killing her. But Gwenevere also told me that she wasn't surprised to find out that Stephens stepped up his game. She said something about her 'UnSub' vibe skyrocketing when she first met him."

Scott nodded, knowing his own feelings on the guy. "Stephens nearly tore her apart on the witness stand," Scott said, his frown a grim line. "Dad always wondered why, though. Dad figured it was a moot point."

"It is," Hotch said. "Police caught Foster and her boyfriend at the warehouse where Gwen was tied up and held captive. Evidence like that and Gwen's testimony before a jury is pretty damning. He wouldn't be able to counter that with a cross examination of any kind." He stood up, taking the iPad with him. He needed to talk to Garcia. "I'll be back." He pulled his cell phone out, ready to make a phone call to one of his legal contacts. The lawyer didn't sit right with him. It was time to dig deeper.

Hotch entered Garcia's office with his phone to his ear, listening as it rang. "Garcia I want more on the lawyer," he said before turning his attention to the phone call. He pulled over a legal pad and stole a pen from Garcia's cup of whacky and wonky pens. "Melissa, I need a favor. . . It's a defense attorney. Can you tell me anything about him? His name is Branson Stephens."

Garcia started typing quickly, not even sure what she was looking for. She kept glancing back at Hotch as he wrote quickly on the pad of paper. She watched Hotch nod and hum confirmation every few seconds. Deciding she wouldn't get any news until he hung up, Garcia turned back to her screens and attempted to find anything that would help the team. She had given them all readily accessible information, but there was always more to find.

"I assume you have the name of the client," Hotch said. He stared at his scribbled notes. "And when did the Ethics Committee address their concerns? . . . So it hadn't been brought up yet? Thank you, Melissa. This helps a lot." He hung up the phone and moved to Garcia's desk, watching the little windows pop up.

Garcia glanced up with a look of hope. "I'm pulling up all of Stephen's possible assets," she explained. "Houses, boats, stock, if he owns it, I'll know about it. Did you find out something?"

"Stephens was being brought before the Ethics Committee for sleeping with one of his clients," Hotch answered. "The state bar was going to ask him about it, and possibly disbar him for committing an act involving moral turpitude."

"I'm guessing that's a huge no-no in the moral department," Garcia said, never looking away from her screens. The most she knew about Ethics and Lawyers is that they weren't always the type of people to play honest, but were held to high moral standards as upholders of the law and justice system. Moral Turpitude was a blanket term for any number of issues: fraud, adultery, sexual liaisons with clients, unsavory business dealings, and a few other crimes that would be unacceptable for a lawyer.

"It is when he's representing them at the time of the affair," Hotch answered. "He was reported to the bar by a fellow lawyer when he saw that Stephens and Adrienne Foster looking rather intimate. Given the way he reportedly treated Gwen on the witness stand, I'd say he harbored some feelings for Foster at the time of the trial."

"Naughty boy," Garcia murmured. A picture of a small house popped up on her screen. She leaned in close to examine it. "It looks like Branson and his brother Marcus inherited a house from their dad who died recently."

Hotch braced a hand on the back of Garcia's chair as he leaned forward for a closer look. This could be what they were looking for. He wasn't one to jump into action based on assumptions but there was a woman and child missing and their lives were at risk. "Where is it?"

"What do you know, it's in McLean, hometown of the Thompsons," Garcia grinned. She tapped a few more keys and come up with some information on Branson's brother, Marcus. "Marcus Stephens has a rap sheet a mile long."

Hotch looked at the charges. Almost every single one of them was an assault and battery charge, but none of them had resulted in a conviction. All charges had been dropped. Hotch straightened up and crossed his arms. "I take it Branson Stephens represented his brother on these charges? Look for a notice of representation filed with the courts."

Garcia nodded and pulled up a few court records easily. "Yes, he did," she looked up at the stone-faced leader of their team. "Do you think they're working with Foster?"

"This is one of the only leads we have," Hotch answered. He thought carefully, fighting the urge to lean in for another close look. "Your information said that Foster's boyfriend died in prison."

Garcia nodded quickly. She had the report minimized on an extra screen. "It was a gang killing. The guy that did it confessed, saying that Foster's boyfriend killed a little boy. Jail time wasn't a decent punishment in his book."

Hotch started making his way to the door. "Send the info to the team and follow me. I want the information accessible on the TV," he said. He opened Garcia's office door and waited while Garcia scrambled to follow.

When Hotch entered the conference room, Reid stood up anxiously. With a hard stare, Hotch silently commanded the youngest agent to sit down. "I think Foster has help from her lawyer and possibly his brother."

"So you did find something," Dave said. He sat up a little straighter, ready to listen.

"Stephens was about to be brought before the Ethics Committee for sleeping with Adrienne Foster," Hotch explained, consulting his notes. "The matter hadn't been brought up yet, so Stephens wouldn't have known until he was served to appear. He also has a brother with several assault and battery charges that were dropped by prosecution."

"We still don't really know why Adrienne would take Gwenevere or Lizzie," Scott spoke up. He had a sour look about his face. He really didn't like anything he was hearing. They were answers, just not the ones he was hoping for.

"It's the simplest motive," Hotch said. "Foster's boyfriend was killed in prison. I think Foster is after Gwen for her testimony and how it led to Matthew Turner's death."

"But why take Lizzie then?" JJ asked.

Spencer decided to jump in. "Killing Lizzie would be more heartbreaking for Gwen," he answered quietly, letting his mind put together the scenario in his head. He scanned the faces of each of his team members. "Foster must believe that Gwenevere sent Turner to his death. Killing Gwenevere would be nice, but if you want someone to really suffer, take away the one thing they love most. For Gwenevere, she loves her niece and nephew, and she would do anything for them."

"Then why would she take Gwen, too?" Morgan asked. "If all she wanted to do was make Gwen suffer, all she would need is Lizzie or Greg, or both."

Scott shook his head. "My dad was the only other person in our family that was near the case to the degree that Gwen was involved," he said. He rubbed his chin before running a hand through his hair. "I don't understand this woman."

"Garcia, can you share what we found out about the Stephens family?" Hotch said quietly looking at the technical analyst.

"Right!" Garcia said quickly. "On your tablets is a house in McLean. Stephens inherited it with his bad boy brother."

Hotch shifted back to face the team as Garcia summoned the McLean home up on the large television. Hotch was ready to make a plan. "We've searched Foster's rental, and even Stephan's home in D.C. and we've come up with nothing. We have no reason to believe that Gwen and Lizzie are dead. It's clear that this goes beyond a simple revenge killing, and that Foster is acting upon a plan. Because of this, we are going to assume that Gwen and Lizzie are alive and in need of help. My guess is that they were taken to this house."

Reid checked Morgan's tablet for the address and consulted his map of McLean. "It's just outside of my red zone for McLean." There were three large red shaded areas on three different maps of Virginia areas. Geographic profiling wasn't exact given the overall mass of geography that centered around Gwenevere and Foster's history; he ended up with three areas. He discounted the possibility of Gwenevere being found in Quantico, leaving the District and McLean.

Hotch turned to Morgan. "Morgan, I want you to prepare a SWAT team to accompany us to McLean. Make it quick, I don't want to put this off any longer," Hotch ordered.

Morgan stood up with a nod, glad to finally be moving. He carried his tablet with him looking over Marcus Stephens's rap sheet. More than anything, he hoped that Gwen and Lizzie didn't have to tangle with this guy. He was vicious, and had size on his side. Before leaving the conference room, he looked at Reid and gave a supportive smile. "It's going to be okay, kid."

0o0o0o0

The basement door led into the kitchen of what Gwen could tell was a medium sized home. Judging by the Formica countertops littered with cooking utensils and silverware and the peeling blue vinyl of the breakfast nook to her right, the house was old and it wasn't exactly well cared for. The gas stove was covered with dirty pots and pans, and the sink was full of dishes. Someone was living in the house full time.

Gwen held out a hand to keep Lizzie on the basement stairs. Listening carefully, Gwen took a couple steps into the run-down kitchen. Next to the vinyl booth was a door that opened up to the snow covered backyard. Gwen didn't have a coat, but freezing to death seemed like a better option than staying in the house. She waved at Lizzie to come forward.

As the teen rushed forward on the balls of her feet, the floorboards gave out a loud moan. Lizzie sprinted towards the door, forgetting all bits of stealth.

"Hey!" A tall man came running from the front of the house. His sandy blond hair had been combed back and he was in running pants and a Santa Clara University hoodie. "Adrienne! They got out!"

Gwen pushed Lizzie through the door. "Run! Don't stop, just run," she said urgently as she continued to push Lizzie away from danger.

"Stop them, Branson!" Adrienne's loud shriek could be heard from somewhere in the house. Gwen didn't pause to find out just where it came from.

Gwen lept onto the back porch and felt her foot slip on a patch of compressed snow. She gave a yelp as she tumbled to the ground. Pushing herself up to run again, she waved Lizzie away, urging the teen to keep running.

"I've got the kid!" Branson yelled, jumping over Gwen and off of the porch. He stumbled slightly, but was back on solid footing, chasing after Lizzie as she scaled the tall, wooden fence at the back of the yard.

Gwen's head was pulled back as Marcus Stephens pulled her hair. She threw a fist out and hit her assailant in the gut. "Let go of me, you brute," she growled. She grabbed a small piece of skin around Marcus' wrist and twisted as hard as she could, effectively releasing her hair from his grip. Turning quickly, she jumped off the wooden porch, ignoring the pain in her hip. She didn't get much farther when Marcus grabbed her again, this time around the waist.

"Get her inside!" Adrienne yelled from the door. Like Gwen, she was in a thin long sleeve shirt, no jacket.

"Fire!" Gwen screamed remembering self-defense 101. Screaming 'help' rarely brought help, but 'fire' almost always got attention. "Fire! Fi-" Her screams were stifled as Marcus slapped a hand over her mouth.

Marcus struggled slightly as he dragged the fighting Gwen back inside the house. He threw her roughly into the breakfast booth with a grunt. He positioned himself in front of the door to prevent Gwen's escape.

Biting back another yelp of pain as she felt her head smack against the wall, Gwen aimed a glare at Adrienne. "I would have been enough!" she yelled. "Lizzie was only a baby. She's not a part of this. Just let her go. I'm enough, Adrienne. Just let her go."

Adrienne's wicked smirk made Gwen shiver. The former felon moved so that she was leaning over the bench Gwen was stuck in. "That's not going to happen," she said quietly, each word becoming more firm than the last. "We'll get the brat back, and then I'll shoot her before your very eyes, Camie." She smirked knowing that Gwen wouldn't like the perversion of her nickname.

Gwen's petrified stare changed into a look of pure anger and hatred as she kicked her legs out and into Adrienne's gut. Foster went reeling back as Gwen jumped out, finding new strength to fight.

Marcus was quick to jump for Gwen, wrapping his hands around her neck. He pushed her up against the old, white fridge and squeezed. He kept his eyes focused on Gwen's wide eyes as she struggled to breathe. A triumphant smirk pulled at his lips as Gwen fumbled to grab something from a prep counter next to the fridge.

The first thing Gwen felt herself grab was a soft ergonomic handle. She didn't know what she was wielding, but she had to fight. She held on to the handle and swung her arm out towards Marcus' ribs. As soon as her weapon made contact she felt her airway open again as Marcus let go. Gwen looked down at her handiwork seeing a steak knife had been what she grabbed.

Marcus backed up, clutching at the knife protruding from his rib cage. He fell against the opposite counter and slid down. Blood seemed to slowly pour from his side, making Gwen turn away, feeling ill.

"You killed him!" Adrienne shrieked. She kept looking between her captive and her lover's brother. She only took a second to make a decision.

Gwen darted for the back door as Adrienne launched at her like a wildcat after dinner. She jumped off the porch and made it halfway to the fence when she was tackled to the ground. She turned and punched Adrienne as the older woman attempted to sit on her. "Get off me, you stupid bitch!" Gwen grinded out, pulling herself free.

When Gwen tried to run again, Adrienne tackled. Ready for another punch, Adrienne quickly punched Gwen just as sirens sounded in the background. Gwen shifted her weight and the two began to roll around, battling for the upper hand.

"You're not going to win," Foster laughed, pushing at Gwen's throat. "They're going to find you dead and Branson won't let the brat get away alive."

Gwen let out another growl of anger and flipped Adrienne over her. She stood up, ready to attack if Adrienne got up. "You made a mistake in going after my niece," she said, shaking off the pain. She watched as Adrienne stood up, still laughing.

"Come on, Camelot," Adrienne grinned. "You've been away almost two days now. You're operating on a diminished capacity. Just give up and die already." She ran forward.

Gwen spun, lifting her leg up in a roundhouse kick. She managed to land a blow to Adrienne's neck. Gwen stepped back as Adrienne fell to the ground. The sirens were just outside the house. "Stay down!" Gwen ordered. She shook her head and aimed a glare at Adrienne. "And don't call me Camelot. We aren't friends." She kept her footing even to make sure that if Adrienne got up, she wouldn't be able to get another attack in.

Adrienne pushed herself up as the back door opened and a swarm of SWAT flew into the backyard with Morgan, Hotch, and Scott in the middle of it all.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled from behind Gwen. "Adrienne Foster, put your hands where we can see them."

Gwen twisted around quickly. Relief washed over her face as she saw her brother. "Scott!" she said happily, hobbling over painfully. "Lizzie went running, but Stephens went after her," she said, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, crying.

"We got Lizzie. She's okay," Scott said. He holstered his gun as Hotch handcuffed Adrienne. He felt Gwen falter as she stood and he carefully used an arm to support her. "You look like crap, Gwenevere."

Gwen laughed quietly. "I think I bruised my hip, twisted my ankle, and my wrist hurts like a devil, but I'm okay," Gwen answered. "She was going to kill Lizzie. I couldn't let her do it. I fought."

"It looks like you won, too," Morgan muttered, watching as Hotch led Adrienne back into the house. "What happened to Marcus Stephens?"

"He was choking me," Gwen answered, pulling away from her brother. She looked at the wet ground with a frown on her face. "Did I kill him?"

Morgan nodded. They had already checked if he had to guess, he would say that Gwen punctured a lung. He walked over and patted her on the shoulder as she buried her face in Scott's chest. He knew that Gwen wouldn't get in trouble for stabbing Marcus. "Reid's out front with Lizzie. She won't let go of him, she's worried that you're hurt pretty bad."

Gwen nodded. She had to see Lizzie and make sure she was okay, and then she was going to hug Spencer. She let Scott keep a supportive arm around her waist as they made slow progress to the porch. She shivered against the cold, leaning into Scott's chest slightly for warmth. "Don't worry, we'll get you a coat," Scott said.

"Reid's been worried sick about you," Morgan said, taking off his jacket. He held it out for Gwen to take. He could always use one of the windbreakers in the back of his FBI issued SUV. He helped Gwen as she pulled the jacket on. With a grimace she hissed as she moved her neck. Morgan smirked when he saw how big the jacket was on her.

Gwen only nodded before making her way to the front of the house without Scott or Morgan. Her sights were set on Lizzie and Spencer. She had to see them and her support wasn't moving fast enough. She could do this on her own.

As Gwen stepped out of the house, she couldn't help but feel another great sense of relief. Lizzie and Spencer were standing by an SUV, waiting. As soon as Lizzie spotted Gwen, she ran over with tear-filled eyes. Gwen stumbled slightly as Lizzie collided with her, but she wrapped her arms around her niece tightly. Gwen kissed the top of Lizzie's head. "I'm so glad you're safe." She looked up at Spencer and smiled, holding out a hand.

Spencer didn't need further invitation walking over quickly. "I thought- When I heard about a dead body- You…" He couldn't seem to put words together. He was just so happy to see Gwen alive, even if she was bruised and beaten. He reached forward tentatively to touch the dark bruise on her jaw.

Gwen pulled Spencer close as she grabbed onto the pocket of his wool jacket, kissing him quickly. With Lizzie added to the mix, they were in a celebratory three way hug. "I love you, Spencer Reid," she whispered in his ear.

Spencer let out a sigh, holding Gwen close. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't for fear of losing her again. He reluctantly let go when a paramedic came over, insisting on taking Gwen to the hospital for x-rays and a checkup. Scott came over and took Lizzie to an SUV, leaving Spencer to follow Gwen to the ambulance.

Gwen refused to lie down, stating that she wasn't injured that bad. Spencer took the seat next to the gurney, watching as Gwen complied with most of the paramedic's requests. He didn't take his eyes off of Gwen as she occasionally shifted her gaze to make sure he was still there. Spencer took her hand to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"She thought my dad ordered Matthew to be killed while he was in prison," Gwen said as if to answer an unspoken 'Why?' "She wanted him to suffer like she did. She took me and Lizzie. She couldn't get to Greg; he never left my parent's house, smart boy."

"You don't have to explain it all right now," Spencer said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, careful to avoid the cut on her forehead. "I love you, too." He squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her on the temple for a second time.

Gwen closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "Will you stay with me at the hospital?" she asked. She knew that her mother and father would be the first ones to demand to see her, but she wasn't ready to be peppered with kisses and hugged so tightly she couldn't breathe. She happened to know that most hospitals only allowed one visitor, and Spencer was an FBI agent on the case. Her parents could shower Lizzie with attention, and Gwen would revel in the time she had with Spencer.

"I'm not going to leave you," Spencer whispered, looking at their interlaced fingers. He covered her hand with his other and rubbed some warmth back into it. He glanced up to see that Gwen had closed her eyes. A small, calm smile was on her lips, and he could tell that she was trying to calm herself down. She was back and she was safe. Now all they had to do was take each day as they came.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long chapter, but I hope you like all that was in it. It's a lot of information to take in, and as I was writing it, I had to wonder if I was doing it justice. Of course the next chapter may have something to do with the aftermath and a score of other events that will take place before I come to the end of the story. Fun stuff, right? Wooooooo...

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Awards is going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on the site. Check it out! Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 50 awards available.**

Drop me a review and let me know what you think. If I've bored you, I apologize.

Ren


	28. Chapter 28

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

January 10, 2012

"Spencer Reid," Gwen groaned as she leaned back into the couch. "Stop dotting on me. I'm fine." She looked at the genius as he moved around her kitchen. She rolled her eyes and moved to remove the black brace around her wrist. She yanked at the Velcro and tore the brace off as she stood up.

Gwen rotated her wrist as she stood. For the past week, she had been under constant supervision by Spencer, Greg, Jenny, Walter, and her own parents. Lizzie had become a victim of this hyper-vigilance now, too. After day four, Gwen was locking herself in the bathroom for a bath with sage (something Gwen knew would help with any swelling she had). All she wanted was time alone.

"Go sit back down," Spencer said picking up two plates with some steaks. "Dinner is done." He moved to the dining room table, turning on the light above the table with his elbow.

"I'm going to get Lizzie and Greg," Gwen muttered, working on massaging the tendons. She had sprained her wrist, barely managing not to dislocate it, unlike Lizzie who was in a full cast to immobilize her wrist. A bruised hip, jaw, ribs, and a concussion added to the list of injuries Gwen had obtained while she was held captive, but for the most part, she was thankful to be walking around.

Spencer moved to grab the last two plates and made sure that everyone had silverware. He had become an expert on all things domestic, much to Gwen's dismay. He glanced at the couch to find Gwen's laptop open and her work next to it. She had been working from home the entire week. Her morning coffee was brought up to her by Jenny, the kids were taken to school by Walter, and Gwen was emailing her newspaper articles into the Post. Spencer was starting to worry slightly about Gwen's behavior. She insisted that she was okay, but she wasn't sleeping well, she was irritable, and she hadn't talked to him about what had happened. What else was he supposed to think?

Lizzie and Greg came from their room, followed closely by Gwenevere. Gwen came up next to Spencer and kissed him on the cheek. "Can we talk after dinner?" she whispered. "I need a favor."

Spencer was silent for a moment before he nodded. He pulled Gwen's chair out only to apologize when she blew out an aggravated sigh.

"How was work?" Greg asked, starting the conversation off. He started cutting his steak.

"It was a paperwork day," Spencer answered. "I consulted with a detective in New York about a serial rapist."

"Fun stuff," Lizzie muttered. She poked at her mashed potatoes with her fork as she continued to brood. "Meanwhile, I'm talking about my feelings with the school psychologist. Like she could possibly understand how I felt about what happened to me. I'm fine. That stupid witch is in jail, and I'm fine."

Gwen took a bite of her steak and glanced up at her niece. "Don't stress about that, Lizzie," Gwen said with a smile. "I'll call the school tomorrow and let them know that you're talking to an outside psychologist to resolve any mental damage Adrienne might have caused. I'm sure the school counselor is asking you similar things to what my psychologist is asking me."

Spencer coughed as he turned in his seat to look at Gwen. "Wait, you're seeing someone?" he asked.

"Saw," Gwen corrected, pointing the handle of her fork at Spencer. "I had Jenny take me to Dr. Yancey yesterday for a follow up. I saw Yancey when Elise died, so I thought I would go and see her again. She's not your traditional counselor seeing as we got coffee and talked in a small corner of a shop in D.C., but she's effective at getting me to open up."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to see a therapist?" Spencer asked, forgetting the meal in front of him.

Gwen continued to cut her steak, briefly glancing up at her boyfriend. She took a small bite of steak and shrugged. "I haven't really had to time to talk to you. You're either working or you're taking extra efforts to make me comfortable in my own home. I just want to spend time with you and the kids. I was abducted, but this isn't the first time it's happened. I know how to help myself."

Spencer looked at the table, just the slightest bit uncomfortable. He had been trying to make things a little easier for Gwenevere while she was still having nightmares, and while she was still jumpy. However, he could see how Gwen was feeling. No one had bothered to ask what she wanted; at least he knew he hadn't asked. He started to mentally scold himself when he remembered his same desire to get away after getting out of the hospital for anthrax.

Gwen leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. With a grin she pulled away. "I appreciate everything you've done; I just wish it was just you, or just my mom, or just Walter. Everyone is trying to make me comfortable, but it ends up stressing me out."

Spencer felt his cheeks grow flush as he stared at her. "I- I'll try to tone it down," Spencer said, giving a weak smile.

Gwen shook her head with a laugh. "You don't need to tone it down, just be you. I love _you._" She said the last word a little firmer while pointing the handle of her fork at his heart.

"If you start making out, I'm going to my room," Greg stated loudly, breaking the romantic mood.

0o0

Gwenevere slid under the covers of her bed in her flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. She sat cross legged with the comforter draped over her legs, patiently waiting for Spencer to come out of the bathroom.

Spencer came out of her bathroom a minute later and climbed into bed. He picked at his nails, wondering if he would like what Gwenevere was going to say. This _favor_ she wanted didn't carry indication of good or bad. "You wanted to ask me something."

Gwen nodded. She patted the mattress, summoning Spencer to come and sit with her. "I told you I would have to go to Berkeley for work on my Ph.D. right?" she asked carefully. She methodically bent each of her fingers back, each one emitting a soft pop.

Spencer nodded quickly. "You're still planning to go next week, right?" he asked. He had to wonder if those plans had changed.

"Yes, I have a flight on Monday. I know I haven't really talked about my doctorate, but I do need to go and talk to my advisor, get some extra work in, that sort of stuff. I'm going to be gone for three weeks, and I'm worried a little."

"Why are you worried?" Spencer asked.

"It's the longest amount of time I've spent away from Greg and Lizzie," Gwen answered. She sat up a little straighter and rolled her shoulders a bit. "My favor… well it's this. I was wondering if you could help Walter look over them while I'm gone. Jenny is busy getting the nursery in order at her place, and she has the coffee shop, and my parents are too far for Lizzie and Greg to stay there and go to school, I just-"

"Yes," Spencer interrupted Gwen quickly to cut off her rambling. "I might get called on a case, but I'll stay here when I'm not."

Gwenevere blinked. She knew that Spencer got along with the teens, but she thought that she would have had to work a little harder at convincing him. These were teenagers after all. They were just as hard as babies, weren't they? "Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "I thought you were only going to be gone a week though?"

Gwen grimaced and nodded. "I was going to tell you when you got back from Vegas, but I was kind of preoccupied," she answered, averting her gaze before looking back up. She leaned forward slightly. "Lizzie and Greg are good kids, and I know they won't give you any trouble. They love you, Spencer. If there's a problem, I'm only a phone call away. It's just there's more work to do than I thought for my thesis and I really want this."

Spencer took one of Gwen's hands and squeezed it. "I do have three Ph.D.'s," he said with a slight smile. Gwen took her doctorate seriously. She didn't want to fail at a chance for something more in an intellectual sense. He knew that feeling all too well. He was always working hard towards the next level.

Gwen grinned as she leaned for a kiss on the cheek. "I've worked too damn hard for this," she said. "I can't let what Adrienne did get to me. I need to push on, and I think this will help."

Spencer took a deep breath and looked at the sheets. "If you need to talk about what happened," he started to speak, licking his lips. "I'm here. I know a little bit about abductions."

Gwen snorted slightly. "You've been abducted by a maniac?" she asked jokingly. Her smile disappeared when she saw the pained expression on Spencer's face. He looked haunted almost. Like the past had come back with frightening force. "Spencer, what happened?" she asked quietly, sitting up.

Spencer swallowed carefully. He had to think about how to breach this particular subject. It was such a dark part of him, and he almost never wanted to talk about it under normal circumstances. "His name was Tobias Hankel. We, the team, were called to Georgia when a couple had been murdered in their home. We thought there was more than one UnSub. The way the crimes worked, we just couldn't know that there was just one person. He posted his kills on the internet. Hankel justified his kills with the word of God. We had no way of knowing what we were looking at. The team split up to take different parts of the case. JJ and I went to go talk to a possible witness. But when we got there, we found out that he was the UnSub."

Gwen pulled at the legs of her baggy pajama bottoms. She would grab a fist full of fabric and then she would twist slowly. This conversation made her nervous. "How long ago was this?"

"It was just after the Super Bowl five years ago," Spencer answered. "Almost five years ago." He knew the exact date: February 6, 2007. That was life. Things like the trauma he went through always ended up imprinted in the mind forever. "I went off after the UnSub, and JJ was fighting rabid dogs. When I was in the corn field, I heard shots. I turned and was knocked down moments later."

Gwen continued to mess with her pajama bottoms as she listened to Spencer. She would flash back to the night she was taken. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. She could tell that Spencer was struggling to tell her something. She just sat close to him and she waited. She didn't know what else to do.

"Tobias was actually three personalities. I was taken to a cemetery in rural Georgia. One personality was Hankel's father. A rigid Christian who didn't want me to live. Rafael was the other. Like the angel. Rafael wanted me to choose who lived and who died," Spencer grimaced remembering the whole thing. He had to tell her everything. He couldn't hide it from her. This was something he had to do. He cared about Gwen too much to keep her in the dark. "Tobias, he didn't want to kill people. He… He tried to help me with the pain from all the abuse. He gave me dilaudid."

"Spencer," Gwen whispered. She looked at his pained face. She crawled the small bit of space between them and hugged him tightly. She didn't let go, even if she didn't get a response from Spencer. This just seemed to be the right thing for her.

"I was able to tell the team where I was when Tobias and his personalities would stream our location to the team. I think Rafael wanted the team to know that he was the one in control," Spencer explained. "I was saved, but not before I had to shoot Tobias. Rafael was going to kill me for my sins. After all of that… I didn't want to remember anymore. I kept having flashbacks."

"You took dilaudid," Gwen said mentally putting everything together. She sat back up. "How long?" She didn't look at Spencer. She almost didn't want to know. She didn't even know if she would like any answer Spencer would give her.

"I only took it for a couple weeks," Reid answered. He swallowed. "I don't take pain meds now because of it. I don't want to go back there." He couldn't go back there. He could have lost his job if he had continued down that track.

"So almost five years clean," Gwen said. She bit her lip as she stared at her bookshelf, searching for something. This was going to change things, for them, and she knew it. If she could just move ahead like she had before, she would be okay. They would be okay. "You've lasted longer than someone else I know," she said looking down. She had to blink away some tears that came to her eyes. "Promise me something." She looked at him carefully. She had to be serious now.

Spencer just stared back at Gwen, dumbstruck. This wasn't what he was expecting. "W-what?" he stuttered out.

"I need you to talk to me when you feel like you're having a bad day," she said. She slid off the bed and walked over to her bookcase. She adjusted a photo frame before entering her bathroom. "I love you Spencer Reid. Past and all. If I was searching for someone with good looks and a perfect life, I'd die an old maid. We all have something that shapes who we are."

"You're not angry to find out about my use of dilaudid?" Spencer asked.

Gwen poked her head out to look at Spencer. "Five years is a long time," she said with a shrug. She gave a halfhearted smile. "I trust you to tell me when something happens."

Spencer slid off the bed and walked over to Gwen. He couldn't even begin to describe the relief he felt to know that Gwen wasn't making any moves or statements that would say she didn't want him around anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Gwen smiled into his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him back towards the bed, forgetting her reason for going to the bathroom as Spencer pulled her baggy t-shirt up.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Well that was fun. I've been trying to get to this part for a long time, but I knew that I would address it after Adrienne. I just hope I did it justice. School is in session and the writing department is slowing down. Why? Because teachers are evil beings who wish to pile on homework the way you pile on the pounds at a Thanksgiving feast.

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on the site. Check it out! Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 50 awards available.**

Drop me a review when you get a chance.

Ren


	29. Chapter 29

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my rappel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

January 18, 2012, Berkeley, California

Dr. Bradley clicked his tongue reproachfully as he stared at the television in front of him. He was watching the Bay Area afternoon news. They were talking about the two young Berkeley graduate students that had been killed in Marin County. Dr. Linton crossed his arms as he let his mind wander. Dr. Linton was tall, with thick salt and pepper hair, light auburn eyes, and he was well built. He was in a pair of tan slacks, and a dark blue button dress shirt.

Gwen came walking into the office, flipping through a textbook. "You always pick the most interesting readings for your English 45C class," she said lightly. She stopped scanning the pages when she didn't get a response. "What? No witty retort. Dr. Linton, I'm disappointed." She looked at the TV, narrowing her eyes as she saw a man talking to a throng of reporters.

Dr. Linton glanced over briefly before nodding at the TV. He pointed his remote at the TV to turn up the volume. "The news is saying that the Zodiac Killer has returned."

Gwenevere couldn't stop the scoff that escaped her lips. "If the Zodiac Killer is back, then I'm a flying monkey and this office is the fantastical Land of Oz"

Dr. Linton snorted. "And what does that make me?" he asked humorously.

"Elphaba," Gwen smirked teasingly. She turned her attention back to the TV as Spencer Reid popped up on the screen. Gwen fumbled with the textbook in her hands, nearly dropping it. "Spencer?" she asked in a low whisper.

Linton looked over the rim of his glasses at the TV. "So that's your boyfriend," he chuckled as Gwen smiled in amusement.

Gwen nodded as she watched Spencer as he confronted the man.

Spencer's tone was curious, but there was a near untraceable hint of condensation. "Was your cousin by chance a fan of Wagner? Because a CD of the _Tragic Overture_ was sent to the police this morning."

The man being interviewed nodded quickly. "He loved Wagner, especially the _Tragic Overture_. It's him."

Gwen sat on the edge of Linton's desk, keeping her eyes on the television. "Brahms composed that piece. I had a discussion with Spencer about it last week when Greg was writing up his report on the composer for his Orchestra class."

Reid had a slight grin on his face. "Oh yeah," he turned to the camera. "Well for the record, a CD was not sent to the police this morning, and the _Tragic Overture_ was written by Brahms, not Wagner, so luckily, I guess it's not your cousin." He glanced back at the man before facing the camera again. "The FBI would greatly appreciate it if people would stop making false claims to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Thank you. Thank you very much."

Linton turned off the TV as he vibrated in laughter, the wrinkles around his eyes creasing. "I like him. I like him a lot."

Gwen's smile grew as she opened the textbook once more. "He's a great guy," she said simply. She kept her face down as she attempted to read some classic Jonathan Swift. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and she jumped slightly. Deciding to ignore the text message for the moment, she looked up to see Linton watching her.

"I'm going to need you to guest lecture this week," Linton said. He smiled gently to calm Gwen's deer in the headlights look. "I'll need to see how you do in an academic crowd. Consider it practice for when you present your thesis."

"What class?" Gwen asked. She closed the book and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She should have seen it coming. Linton was always one to make Gwen do something that kept her on her toes. Linton was just the kind of guy to hand off his lecturing duties to a doctoral thesis student if it meant giving them a chance at success. It still didn't change the fact that it had been several years since Gwen had stood behind a podium.

"All of them," Linton answered. "But this week will be my three hour Shakespeare class on Friday. You have two days to figure out how to handle about two hundred students."

"Oh goodie…" Gwen muttered, letting her voice trail off. That had always been one of the things that simply amazed her. Classes at Cal were always so big, and when you considered the fact that professors taught four to six classes each, you were always looking at a lot of essays.

Linton smiled and thought about the twelve years he spent helping three promising English students. He had watched them rise up in the academic world, all three of them writing in the public eye. Gwenevere Thompson, Marisa Bordeaux, and Walter Kane were all students who had gone above and beyond in English Literature, and they were all so close to getting their final degrees. The three were all pursuing different specialties, meaning only Gwenevere was with Linton. He was the Shakespeare advisor for doctoral candidates.

Linton moved behind his mahogany desk and picked up a large stack of papers. "These are my first set of English 45A essays. I'll have you start on the 45B and 45C classes as soon as you finish these. I trust you'll have them graded by Sunday so I can return them on Monday."

Gwen looked at the stack of essays. "That's got to be two hundred papers!" she exclaimed. She hadn't graded that many essays since she was his teaching assistant while working on her masters. .

"Yes," Linton nodded. He didn't try to hide the smile on his face. "Enjoy. These are first year college students."

Gwen begrudgingly took the papers and stuffed them in a large backpack that was sitting on the ground next to Linton's desk. She muttered incoherently as she checked the backpack for a set of keys. She stuffed the keys, and the Cal Golden Bear lanyard they were attached to, in her pocket. She glowered up at Linton. "You suck."

"Ah, words of gold from an academic," Linton chuckled.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she slipped the strap over her shoulder. "I'll be on my cell if you need me. I trust you can handle your Wednesday 45C class without my help. I need to consult my laptop if I'm going to fact check these kids so-called 'research'."

Gwen turned and walked out of the office as she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket. She had received a text from Walter. _Lizzie got an A on her English essay, perfect score on Greg's physics exam. Also, Spencer is in California on a case. _

Gwen smiled as she answered. _Ten dollar iTunes cards for both and Pizza for dinner. I still need to call Spencer. I miss you guys._

_You should certainly try and have dinner with him. _

Gwen left one of the many faculty buildings of UC Berkeley. She let out a content sigh as she dodged bikers, running students, and a small picket line. This was almost like a breath of fresh air. She loved Virginia and D.C., but Berkeley had been where Gwen really found out who she was. To come back was always an enjoyable experience.

Gwen quickly tapped Spencer's name in her contacts. Putting the phone to her ear, she pulled the lanyard with her keys out of her pocket. She stopped next to a first generation Prius and unlocked the door. She swung the backpack off her shoulder and tossed it into the passenger seat.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"I always thought you were more of a Bach kind of guy," Gwen stated. She slipped behind the wheel of her car and leaned back in her seat. "See, I'm more a fan of Vivaldi or Debussy. They're both so good; it's hard to pick a favorite."

"You saw that?" Spencer asked quietly. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be," Gwen laughed. She let her gaze wander as she watched a group of young men walk by, laughing about some inner joke. She blew out a dramatic sigh. "I'm pretty certain that I won't find anything better in these essays I've been tasked with grading."

"I was going to call you soon," Spencer said. "We've just been working non-stop. Walter knows about it all. He promised to stay with Greg and Lizzie."

Gwen turned on the Prius and smiled at the apologetic tone Spencer had. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I haven't really had a break myself to check my phone. It's on silent for the most part. I'm going to be grading all night as I consider lecture topics for my time here in Berkeley."

"That sounds mildly interesting," Spencer said.

Gwen hummed. "Boring, actually, but necessary. Someone has to do the dirty work," she said quickly. "Just promise me something. Promise me that while you're here, you'll come see me before heading back to Quantico."

"You're staying in San Francisco, right?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm heading back there now," Gwen answered. "I'm at the Parc 55 hotel. Room 303. It shouldn't be hard for you to find."

"Please don't go out by yourself," Spencer said carefully. Almost as if he didn't want to tell Gwen what to do, but he was still worried.

Gwen smiled. "I'll be careful. I hear room service is highly accommodating, so I won't even have to leave my hotel," she smirked. "I'm going to let you get back to cleaning up the streets of San Francisco. Be safe. I love you too much. I might go postal if you get shot."

Spencer chuckled slightly. "I love you, too." Spencer said quickly as voices seemed to grow louder in the background.

0o0o0o0

Spencer stepped off the elevator onto the third floor of the Parc 55 hotel. Rubbing his face tiredly, he let out a sigh. He had just been released from any extra work by Hotch. Harvey Morell had been taken in for his participation in a murder from years past and Caleb Rossmore was going to jail for a long time for every single murder he committed in an effort to get Harvey's attention. Marisa went home to her parents, where Spencer knew the press would be waiting to pounce. That was something he never wanted to experience.

All he wanted was a warm bed, a hot meal, and Gwen's company. He had even checked out of the hotel the team was staying at so he could stay with Gwen. He had promised her that he would come see her before he left.

He stopped in front of room 303 and paused before he knocked. He stood, looked at the ground as he waited. The door flew open and Gwen stood there in flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top. "Hi there, handsome," she grinned. She moved to let Spencer into the room. "Make yourself at home. I'm just working on the last bit of Linton's essays.

Spencer looked around the deluxe guest room. There was a king sized bed in front of a TV. He could see out a window where there was a view of the city as he had never seen it before. He looked back at Gwen. "This is a great room."

"My mom and dad come here for three weeks twice a year, so they got a timeshare," Gwen explained. "From what I understand, my mother's friends all own a piece of time for this particular room and they divide it up. Because I needed to get work done on my dissertation, they let me take half the time."

"That's nice," Spencer said. He looked at the huge stack of papers sitting at the writing desk. There were two different stacks and he could see a lot of red pen marks.

Gwen sat on the bed and pulled her legs up. Hugging them close, she rested her chin on her knees. She kept her eyes on Spencer as he moved to stand by the window so he could admire the view of San Francisco a little more. For Gwen, this was like a second home. It's where she, Walter, and Marisa worked at a law office part time in the financial district, where they shared a flat with minimal furniture, where they experienced college life outside of campus life.

"You lived here?" Spencer asked. He looked back at Gwen.

"SoMa, yes," Gwen nodded referring to the South of Market district in town. "We were in a loft, walking distance from Pac Bell Park. I lived there six years."

"Isn't it AT&T Park?" Spencer asked.

"I refuse to call it AT&T Park," Gwen stated, sliding off the bed and coming behind Spencer to hug him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "When I was living here, it was Pacific Bell Park, and I will continue to call it Pac Bell Park no matter how many times they change it."

Spencer smiled as he turned in Gwen's arms. He hugged her close, happy to be with her. It felt so good to be with her when he knew that she wouldn't be nearby for a couple of weeks. It always seemed to feel different when he left. He knew that when he left for a case that Gwenevere was always there when he came back.

Gwen blew her bangs out of her eyes and smirked. "I suppose I could be convinced to step away for a bit," she whispered. She kept her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. "I need all the time I can get with you before you leave and I'm all on my lonesome for two weeks."

"I'm here until one," Spencer answered. He almost beamed when he heard that Gwen felt the same about being away for a while. "We fly out of SFO at two. There's an open flight time then."

"Then, do you want to come to my nine o'clock lecture tomorrow?" Gwen asked. "I'm planning on winging it for three hours because my brain has nada."

Spencer smiled. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to see Gwen in an academic setting. He had seen her dissertation, and he had spoken to her at length about literature. He loved listening to her speak about something that she was so passionate about. He saw a glimmer in her eyes as she talked about Shakespeare's paradoxes, uses of irony, the overall story and plot. She just glowed. "There's nothing else I would rather do before I leave," Spencer said, leaning down to kiss her.

Gwen kept her lips close as she spoke. "Oh really?" she asked. "I'm sure I could maybe come up with something."

0o0o0o0

Spencer led the way down a crowded hallway. The team eagerly followed with the promise of a trip back to the glory days of college life. The BAU was always giving lectures and it had been years since any of them, except for Reid, had sat in a lecture hall. Spencer had invited them along at Gwen's encouragement.

Spencer walked down into the lecture hall with a couple hundred seats. He moved towards the middle of the seats and sat down. Looking towards the podium anxiously, he wondered what topic would come off the tip of Gwen's tongue. He glanced back to see that the team had taken a small portion of the row behind him, leaving him to enjoy the lecture on his own.

Spencer was only vaguely aware that the hall was filling up, and he didn't even turn to see when someone had taken a seat next to him. He was focused on the podium. He wanted to see Gwen. He let his mind turn back time, back to when he would listen to his mom talk about books. Would Gwen be the same way? He doubted it. She wasn't one to talk like his mom.

A cough caused Spencer to turn towards the older man who was now sitting next to him. The old man gave a quick smile before looking towards the podium. "I suppose I have you to thank," the man said.

"What?" Spencer asked, narrowing his eyes curiously.

The man kept his gaze forward. His clasped hands were held in front of his face as he used his index fingers to point forward. "For four years, Gwenevere has been doing the least amount of work to keep her in the doctoral program," he explained. "At the beginning of June, she started doing more work. Enough to finish by Christmas, something I didn't think was possible. I gather that's when the two of you met."

"I'm sorry," Prentiss spoke up, leaning forward in her seat. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Bradley Linton," the man said with a smile, turning around in his seat to look at Prentiss. "I'm Gwenevere's advisor. As I was for her Master's thesis, too."

"Why are you thanking me?" Spencer asked. Gwen completed the thesis on her own, and hadn't even shared it with him until she finished.

Linton turned his attention to Spencer. "You sparked her interest in her doctorate again," he explained. "Something I was sure would disappear after her sister died. However, you came along and now Gwenevere is only a few weeks away from receiving that final degree."

Spencer blinked a couple times before looking to the raised platform as Gwen stepped out. She pulled a stool back from the podium enough for her to look at it. Linton also looked towards his student, ultimately ending the conversation.

Gwen was in a pair of heavy jeans and a t-shirt. Not typical wear for a college professor, but suitable for a college student. She had a small headset on that patched her into the speaker system, ensuring that she would be heard by everyone. "Hi guys," she greeted happily. "Happy Friday. So… uh, Professor Linton has given me the spotlight. I'm supposed to talk for three hours, but I'll be honest, I'm a little short on words at the moment."

The room laughed as Gwen hoisted herself up on the stool. She leaned on the podium and grinned at the crowd. "So… Today's topic is voice. Feel free to take notes if you'd like. I promise it won't be on the midterm though. I have some sway with the prof."

"Well this is different," Linton whispered.

Gwen looked around. "Whether you're in a picket line that Berkeley is so famous for, or you're voicing your opinion in a blog post, you're using your voice. The voice is a powerful thing, my friends. It can unite us, divide us, provide reason or doubt, assuage our fears, and comfort us and even others.

"Our own voice is present in everything we write. Try as hard as you might, you can never hide it. It's too important to hide. It's who you are as a person, and academic.

"So, how does this apply to Shakespeare, you ask."

Spencer leaned back in his seat as he listened to Gwen. She spoke with confidence, and charisma, drawing in the class as a captive audience. She glanced around the room not favoring one group of students over the next. She truly was winging it, carrying no reference material. She was a wonder at the podium.

He couldn't really tell if Linton spoke the truth about Gwen's desire to finish her dissertation, but Spencer was happy she had. Without it, he was sure that he wouldn't be sitting in one of the best public universities in the world, listening to a lecture done by someone he loved.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Oh look. . . I managed to weave Gwen into canon again. Wooot. Anyway, this is clearly when the episode "True Genius" aired. I had a lot of fun writing it. Even if it was a little difficult at first. . . How about that season premiere? It was pretty good. At least I think so, and the new character fits in seamlessly with the plans I have for this story and for my other series. That's rockin' right there.

**Quick Note: The nomination process for the Third Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are going on until the fifteenth of October. This is an awards show to honor your favorite Criminal Minds fanfics and the authors who write them. You can find the nomination ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum here on the site. Check it out! Show your favorite stories some love by nominating them for one of the 50 awards available.**

Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think.

Ren


	30. Chapter 30

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my rappel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirty:

February 5, 2012

Typical of its status as an international airport, Dulles was busy, loud, and Spencer could have picked any number of places that he would rather be than standing in the middle of baggage claim, waiting. He didn't mind waiting of course. It was just the slightest bit uncomfortable when he had people constantly pushing him around. Did personal space mean anything?

Spencer gritted his teeth once more when a fleet of children came sprinting right towards him. He braced himself, preparing for scores of bumps. He shut his eyes, hoping for it to be quick.

Instead, he felt a set of soft hands close around his wrist as they gently pulled him out of harm's way. A familiar laugh tickled his ear. "You look like you're about to be slushied in the face."

Spencer opened his eyes as he turned to face Gwen. "I don't know what that means," he said quickly, looking up and down as he took in Gwen's apparel.

Ripped jeans, a baggy plaid flannel top, and a loose ponytail completed a laid back look that Gwen always seemed to have. She grinned as she weaved her fingers between Spencer's. "I guess you've never seen _Glee_," she said. She shook her head slightly. "Don't worry. I'll have Lizzie tell you all about it."

Spencer let a small smile pull at his lips. The idea of listening to Lizzie talk about something that was related to pop culture was slightly amusing to him nowadays. It was sure to be lengthy and just the slightest bit torturous, but he always wound up learning something. "How was your flight?"

"Long," Gwen groaned before taking on a more serious look. "It gave me a lot of time to think about some things, though," she explained quietly.

Spencer's mind came to a screeching halt. Gwen's tone, her vague phrasing, the look in her eyes, it all seemed to point to one thing. Spencer wasn't quite sure what it was, but he could see the slightest bit of confliction in her eyes, the smallest traces of doubt in her words. While he didn't always know what someone was hinting at, the clues were always there to give him a decent idea of the severity and he didn't like the hints he was getting. "A-about what?"

Gwen blew out a sigh, glancing around furtively. She ran her free hand through her ponytail. "Can I tell you about it over dinner?" she asked quietly, leaning in a little closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

Spencer nodded as the wheels in his brain started to turn. He found his worry start to increase as his mind jumped from one terrible thought to something even worse. No matter how he tried, he couldn't come up with something positive. It just wouldn't work that way. He had gotten the distinct impression that Gwen didn't really want to talk, but was forcing it. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Gwen squeezed is hand as she pulled him towards her baggage carousel. "Dinner first, Spencer," she said, dodging the question.

Spencer licked his lips. If he wasn't worried before, this had certainly done it. Gwen had always managed to give him an indication of the seriousness in anything they talked about, but her answer held nothing. It hung in the air like an ominous storm cloud in the distance, and Spencer had never really been a fan of approaching storms in any manner, least of all emotional ones.

What could Gwen possibly need to discuss with him? Did it even involve Spencer? Her family? Friends? Had her dissertation been turned down after years of work? Had something happened in California that she hadn't told him?

Did she want to break up?

Spencer stared at Gwen's back as she looked around for her suitcase. Try as he might, he couldn't chase that last question away. It sent ripples through him, disturbing all logical thought processes. What if that's what she wanted? What if he didn't? What if he wanted to be with Gwen for much longer than this? Why couldn't she just tell him what was on her mind right now, right here.

Spencer looked down at their interlaced fingers. It had been Gwen that had reached for his hand. She had squeezed it the same way she always had. It was for comfort, an assurance that she wasn't going anywhere, but at that exact moment, he didn't really feel comforted. He was worried that a simple squeeze of his hand meant something different.

Gwen tried to step away; Spencer tightened his hold, acting on impulse. He looked at Gwen as she stopped moving. Her head was cocked to the side questioningly, a small smile played on her lips. "Spencer, I need to get my bag," she said simply.

Spencer pulled Gwen close so he could rest his forehead against hers. He stared right into her eyes, trying to find something that would tell him what was going on in Gwen's mind.

"Spencer," Gwen whispered with a genuine smile. "You worry too much. I promise, whatever you're thinking isn't even close to what I need to talk to you about." She pressed her lips against his as she squeezed his hand again.

Spencer leaned into the kiss a little more, finding that as soon as Gwen kissed him, a lot of the worry disappeared. He had been assured that this wasn't a worst case scenario.

0o0o0o0

Gwen sat on Spencer's couch, bouncing her leg nervously as she sipped her glass of wine. She looked around, finding herself comfortable even if she hadn't spent much time in Spencer's condo. Since the commute had always been easier for Spencer, most nights he spent with her at her condo. Gwen had two teenagers at home and couldn't always afford to leave them alone (something that was sure to change now that Walter was back in the states and living in the building. Elise has always trusted Walter with the kids, and Walter didn't mind spending time with them.

Spencer stepped out of his small kitchen with his own glass of wine. He sat next to Gwen on the couch and looked at her expectantly.

Gwen blew out a sigh and finished off the rest of her drink in one gulp. She set the glass down on the coffee table before clapping her hands together lightly. "I owe you an explanation for my rather odd behavior, don't I?" she asked with a shrug and a slight laugh.

Spencer shook his head only to get a suspicious look from Gwen. She shook her head and cracked her knuckles slightly. A habit she had fallen into every time she felt the need to explain herself. "Well, it looks like my dissertation is going to be approved," she said. "So I'll have a doctorate before I'm thirty. A miraculous feat, if I do say so myself."

"That's a good thing," Spencer said quickly, offering up support.

Gwen nodded as she blew out a breath she had been holding. She had been practicing a lot of deep breathing since she had stepped foot on the plane. Then again, there was a lot of thinking to do and breathing exercises cleared her head. She looked at Spencer and felt a little bit lighter. Seeing him jump to support her made it easier to talk. She picked at her nails slightly as she glanced back up at Spencer. "Spencer, I was offered a job."

"With a newspaper?" Spencer asked. He had a look of confusion on his face that made Gwen inwardly curse. Despite being able to talk, she couldn't get rid of her vague tone. "Is it in California?" Spencer continued with his questioning.

Gwen shook her head. "It's not with a newspaper," she said. "And it's here in The District."

"Did a security firm put you on retainer for investigations?" Spencer asked. "Will you have to travel? If it's for invest-"

Gwen put a finger on Spencer's lips to keep him from saying another word. "Spencer, please, just let me explain everything." She had to remind herself to take deep breaths and to take the conversation seriously, even if she did want to talk about something else. Like her niece and nephew's grades or how she got to go down Lombard Street for the sixteenth time in her life.

Spencer nodded quietly, pulling Gwen's hand down so that he held it tentatively in his lap. He glanced up to see Gwen carefully watching him, waiting to speak again.

"While I was doing a lecture, a professor from Georgetown was sitting in on the class," Gwen explained. "I'm not sure why, but that's beside the point. I think he wanted to see Linton and he got me instead. You know those- All right Gwen, no more rambling," she took another deep breath. "He offered me a full time position. I guess he's been looking for a fresh face in the English Lit world to be a teacher, professor, whatever they're called by students. This is a job, with a chance at tenure after four years. I could have a permanent place as a member of their faculty."

"That's great!" Spencer exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He squeezed Gwen's hand as he started to shake in excitement. "When I saw you lecture at Berkeley, I- wait, why don't you look happy about this?" he asked when he saw the pained expression on Gwen's face.

Gwen looked down at the worn fabric of the couch. "It is great," she admitted softly. She looked back up to meet Spencer's worried eyes. "But I'd have to stop being a private investigator to do it. I can do my articles for the Post anywhere, that's the beauty of being a writer, but I can't investigate if I'm telling college students to manage their commas or how to proofread." She groaned as she fell back against the arm of the couch, removing her hand from Spencer's grip. The idea of switching jobs was so conflicting that Gwen managed to work herself up just before the flight.

Spencer looked around as he tried to come up with something to say. "Do you want to teach?" he asked, unsure of how Gwen would respond.

Gwen lifted up her head to stare at her boyfriend. "That was the game plan. I would get my doctorate, and I would apply to teach at a university," she answered. "But I also love doing what I do. It's like it's in my blood to investigate. My dad's family has been in law enforcement since the early eighteen hundreds. Even Elise worked as a 911 dispatcher, and she had trained in the academy just before her diagnosis. My mom was a lawyer, they deal with law! Everyone in the family is connected to law and I want to teach."

Spencer could see the problem. "Let's make a list," he suggested, grabbing a legal pad he had left out on the coffee table a few weeks ago. He turned over a page of math equations and grabbed a pen. "Lists have been proven to help people organize their thoughts and ultimately they can ease the decision making process."

Gwen pushed herself up so she could raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Spencer, you don't have to help me with this if it's a problem. I'm just complaining about the fact that I don't know how to move forward. I'm just lost."

Spencer nodded in understanding, but he kept the pen and legal pad in front of him. "I want to help. You're important to me, and this is important to you. Ergo, it's important to me that you're not lost."

Gwen sat up all the way so that she could lean forward. "Ergo?" she asked with a laugh. She kissed Reid lightly on the cheek. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

Spencer smiled, dropping the pen and pad into his lap so that he could place a hand on Gwen's cheek. "I missed you," he said, kissing her.

"And I missed you," Gwen replied.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Holy Moly! This is the thirtieth chapter. Wow… that's a lot of writing. It looks like, with the addition of this chapter, I've breached the 100,000 word mark. I don't think this has happened with any of my stories. The closest I've come to this is 67,000 with 32 chapters.

Let's forget the stats for a moment. I liked writing this chapter because this is the kind of thing couples would talk about, and I wanted to put in that hint of realism. Job offers and momentous occasions call for discussion. So writing this was fun.

**So, earlier this month the nomination period for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards ended, and it was a little under a week after that that the final ballot was released. I'm tickled and pleased to announce that Ibuprofen and Plasma snagged two nominations again this year: **_**Best Characterization of Spencer Reid **_**(which IAP tied last year) and **_**Best OC Driven**_**. Also among the final ballot is one of IAP's little one-shots**_**. Dibs**_** snuck in and got a spot in the **_**Best Morgan/Reid**_** category. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who took the time to nominate these two stories. It pleases me to see that they're enjoyed by many. If you want to vote for these stories in their selected categories, check out the final ballot on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. There's a deadline, so do it fast! **

Don't forget to review.

Ren


	31. Chapter 31

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my rappel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirty-One:

February 13, 2012

"You look like you're ready to put on your red shoes and dance the night away," Walter said as he took a seat across from Gwen. He held two to-go containers of salad. He grimaced when his hand grazed a bit of the tacky surface of the small table.

Gwen pushed a can of soda across the table as she tried to hide a grin. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said dully as her lips twitched slightly as her grin finally spread across her face. She tapped the top of her can a few times before she pushed the tab down.

Walter hummed doubtfully as he slid the salad container her way. He checked his watch before glancing around the food court. It was the day before Valentine's Day and the mall seemed to be filled with husbands, fiancés, and boyfriends, all making that last ditch effort to show the lady in their life that they were indeed special. Walter couldn't help wonder why it was always the men that procrastinated. Meanwhile, their female counterparts had already planned their part at New Years. Women planned while men always struggled to finish ahead of the year before.

"Do you think they realize the odds are stacked against them?" Gwen asked, scanning the crowds as she rested her chin in her open hand. "Flower shop, candy shops, and jewelry stores have probably run out of their Valentine's Day merchandise already."

Walter blew out a sigh, ready for Gwen to continue on the same dark path she always went down when it came to Valentine's Day. "It won't stop the poor bastards from trying," he said with a laugh, shaking his head at the mental images in his head. He opened his plastic container and started to stab at his salad. "What are you going to do with Spencer?"

Gwen shrugged. She took a sip of her soda as she looked around again. "I don't know what's going to happen. Oddly though, I'm not worried at all," she said. "Past years were always spent in anxiety, wondering what would happen."

Walter nodded in understanding. Gwen had always been mortified at the idea of something monumental happening on a day dedicated to love. He recalled the four hour long rant she gave him their freshman year about all the "dumb rituals" that surrounded Valentine's Day. "Does this mean I should tell him to hold off on the forthcoming proposal?"

"If he proposes, I might have to say no," Gwen grumbled bitterly. She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms loosely. "Whose stupid idea was it to have Valentine's Day be all about engagements and weddings? What's going to happen when the poor suckers break up or get a divorce? February fourteenth will forever be the day you decided to settle down with the wrong person."

Walter let out a low whistle as he drummed his fingers on the table. "For someone in love herself, you still hold some really hostile views on love," Walter stated, taking a bite of his salad. "It's like you're a walking paradox. You can't expect your little adventure with Spencer to last if you think that most relationships are doomed to fail. Thinking like that will only end up with two broken hearts and many pounds put on as a result of consuming too much ice cream." He leaned forward so that his elbows were on the table. He made sure to raise an eyebrow to make his point clear.

Gwen scowled sourly. "I don't think it's doomed to fail," she said quietly. She pushed around some of her leafy greens contemplatively. She looked up again. "I just think that whole idea of attaching something as important as an engagement or a wedding to a Hallmark holiday like Valentine's Day is wrong. I much prefer the idea of celebrating March twentieth as the day I married the man of my dreams. Valentine's Day already has an important meaning for a lot of people, but for me, it's the other days in the year where we choose to show our love for someone that matter. As for Spencer… I actually think we could do it. I think it can last."

Walter smiled before leaning back in his seat once more. He had never once heard Gwen say that about someone. He gulped down the rest of his soda and clicked his tongue. "If he doesn't buy you chocolate, I might have to have a _talk_ with him," he sniggered. He winked happily.

Gwen smiled, glancing at the watch face that sat on the inside of her wrist. "I have to go," she said quickly. "I have a meeting at Georgetown to go over their rubrics for the Basic English and Shakespeare classes. Once I have those in hand, I can start thinking about syllabi."

Walter brightened as he was hit with an idea. He stood up, closing the top of his salad. "If you and Spencer get married, you'll both be Dr. Reid!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, closing her container. She walked over to a nearby trashcan and threw away the remnants of her salad and soda can. "Good-bye, Walter," she said with a flick of her wrist.

0o0o0o0

Gwen sat, picking at her nails. Her bare feet were braced against the coffee table, slouching against the back of her couch. She looked at the digital clock on her Blu-ray player and wondered what the night had in store for her.

She hadn't been nervous until much later in the day. She woke up refreshed, kissed Spencer good-bye before he went to work; she had a bubble bath and a nice chat with a friend in London. The day was perfect by her standards. The pressure for a romantic night hadn't popped up until the eleventh hour. She spent hour upon hour watching her coworkers and young couples walk around with hearts in their eyes and the look of sweet anticipation for activities to come with their special someone. After all of that, Gwen arrived at her doorstep feeling like she should have done more, which led her to think about the possibility that Spencer had made plans for the two them to have a date night.

She hopped up from the couch and grabbed her cell phone. She knew there wouldn't be any sort of notification, but she still wanted the phone to ring. The kids were out of the way working on schoolwork at the library. Gwen would have been working today if she hadn't left behind the cheating husbands and fiancés with her job as a private investigator. Today she didn't have to follow people; she actually had the possibility of going out with Spencer. _Possibly_, she had to remind herself.

Gwen stopped by a box and lifted the lid, smiling in satisfaction as she slipped her phone in her back pocket. Old books were always a good gift for people. At least they were for people she knew. This book just happened to be a really small copy of sonnets. She thought it was appropriate gift for Valentine's Day. Poems about love or the lack of mutual love were the perfect gift. In Gwen's head, it was perfect.

Jumping slightly, Gwen pulled her beeping phone back out. She raised a curious eyebrow when she saw the mysterious text message. _Come to Espresso Shot!_

"Spencer, what do you have planned?" Gwen whispered. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket before moving to the back door. She paused by the mirror and took a long look at herself before she messed with her hair. As soon as it was the right look, she walked out the door.

Skipping down stairs, she had already decided to give Spencer his book at the end of the day. She would even read a couple to him at the end of the day. Shakespeare was her area of expertise.

"Yoo hoo!" Jenny called from her spot behind the counter. She was sitting on a stool while her husband was serving customers. Jenny kept a hand on her belly, rubbing it to sooth the baby inside. "I have something for you."

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Gwen asked, walking over. She gave Mark a light punch to his shoulder.

"You try and keep her in bed," Mark grumbled. "Two weeks until her official due date and she's a giant pain in my ass." He smiled adoringly at his wife as he handed over a cup of coffee to a rather impatient looking man. "Thank you. Please come again. Enjoy your coffee."

Jenny held out a card for Gwen. "I am under orders from your very intelligent beau to present you with this."

Gwen took the card to see that is was actually a picture. It was the Reflection Pool at the National Mall. She turned the card over and couldn't help but grin. _8PM. Lizzie and Greg are with Walter for a movie. Wear something casual._ The little message was scrawled out in Spencer's messy handwriting.

"I'm telling you," Jenny started, shifting awkwardly on her stool. Gwen reached over to offer some support so that the expecting mother didn't topple over. "Keep this guy. It's the things like this that you'll remember when you're old and have no teeth."

Gwen snorted and shook her head. "That's a lovely image," she said before giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek. She gave Mark a sideways hug and looked down at Jenny's stomach. "Try and come soon, baby. I'm losing my patience."

"Have a good time!" Jenny called as Gwen disappeared back upstairs. The café owner ran a hand through her hair as she felt the baby kick. "I might have to serve you with an eviction notice if you don't hurry up."

0o0o0o0

Spencer stood at the Reflecting Pool, looking around every so often. He had planned on treating Valentine's Day like any other date. That is, until JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia all decided to say something about it. "What do you mean you don't have something special planned?" questioned JJ.

"You have to do something!" Prentiss had insisted.

"It's your first Valentine's Day with Gwen!" exclaimed Garcia as if that would explain everything.

He heard their voices ring in his head as he rushed to find some way to make the date even more special. How could he add a tad bit more romance to the plans that he already had. It was Rossi who came through. After years of relationships and dates, the man knew how to make the smallest gestures mean the most. Spencer checked his watch to see that it was five minutes to eight and Gwen was nowhere in sight.

"It's a bit nippy out, isn't it?"

Spencer turned quickly to see Gwen walking over. She held two Starbucks cups in her hands. Her hair had been left down so that it could frame her face, and her black jeans and grey sweater gave her a very simple, casual look. She held out one of the cups for Spencer to take. "I thought hot chocolate on a cold winter's night would be a nice treat," she said.

Spencer took a cup and barely contained a moan as the warmth of the cup flowed into his chilled fingers. It was a welcome feeling. "How was your day?" he asked, taking a grateful sip.

Gwen shrugged. "I spent my day at the newspaper," she answered. "Walter and I locked our doors and spent the morning finalizing some reviews for print. How about your day?"

"Paperwork," Spencer answered dully. Nothing remotely exciting had taken place at the office.

"You do an awful lot of paperwork," Gwen muttered with a smile. She shook her head to get some stray hairs out of her face. "It's starting to ruin this image I have in my head of you valiantly riding off into the sunset to rid the world of demons and ghouls. Paperwork sucks."

Spencer smiled as he gave a short laugh. He pointed at something in the distance. "We have an appointment at the Air and Space museum."

"Do we now?" Gwen asked curiously as she matched her stride with Spencer's.

This was Spencer's plan. A friend had called him up, offering him a chance to look at some of the older exhibits they kept in storage. There was also a new exhibit that was being prepped for a show in the spring. It involved Da Vinci's early sketches of machines that could help a man beat gravity. The exhibit even had some scale models of such devices and the destroyed wrecks that had been attempted over the years. He thought that the tour would be something Gwen would enjoy. He saved it for Valentine's Day, knowing that would be a designated date night, and his friend was only too happy to oblige.

"What awaits us at the museum," Gwen asked.

"An exhibit that won't be set up for a couple weeks," Spencer answered. He moved a little closer to Gwen as she linked her arm with his. He felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I needed Jenny's help because I wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise, so I introduced some mystery early on."

"Well you certainly put the old book I got you to shame with all the work that went into this," Gwen said, watching her breath turn to fog in the cold air. "And you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"You got me a book?" Spencer asked happily.

"Of sonnets, yes," Gwen answered. "It was the best gift I could come up with for Valentine's Day." She rested her head on Spencer's shoulder as they slowly walked towards the Air and Space Museum.

"Thank you! I like sonnets," Spencer admitted.

"It's at the condo," Gwen said quietly. "I'll read you some tonight before bed if you'd like."

Spencer licked his lips before taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "We could do that."

Gwen lifted her head up, laughing slightly before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Okay. So it's been a while. And there's a big reason for that. The last weeks leading up to my finals were filled with project after project. The day after finals I was on my way to see my grandmother and other family for Christmas. I didn't write at all during this time. I spent it with my Uncle who will be serving on a Navy ship for the next nine months. So amidst school and family, the chapter has been in a state of near completion. But it's done now. Thank you all for being patient while I work on the updates.

**A very special thank you for all of you who participated in the voting for the Profiler's choice awards. Ibuprofen and Plasma won Best Characterization of Spencer Reid for the second year in a row. I am humbled and pleased that you all enjoy this story enough to find it worthy of votes. **

Have a Happy New Year and please leave a review.

Ren


	32. Chapter 32

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: Alas my top-secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds the last minute my rappel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirty-Two: March 2, 2012;

Spencer pushed open the front door to Gwen's condo looking around the pitch-black living room. He expected it to be quiet. It was nearing three thirty in the morning. In fact, he would have been surprised if someone was up. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way over to the couch. He thought about crawling into bed with Gwen, but he didn't want to wake her up. Why did he agree to watch Henry? He was a great boy, and Spencer was his loyal godfather, but Spencer was almost certain that Henry had seen too many wrestling shows. Henry only got to page two of Charlotte's Web before he was running to his bedroom to get his soccer ball.

An hour later, Spencer was struggling to move about the kitchen as he made dinner. Henry was dead weight on Spencer's leg. Never had it taken so long to make a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. But Gwen had come to the rescue come bedtime when Spencer couldn't find Henry's favorite book. She borrowed Greg's iPad and pulled up a digital version of the story and read it to little Henry over the phone.

After that though, the Jareau/LaMontagne house grew silent, and Spencer ultimately spent the evening watching the seconds tick tock by on the kitchen wall clock. At some point, Spencer found himself trying to make a house out of a deck of cards.

His next obstacle was trying to figure out where to go for sleep. Should he stay in D.C. or go back to Quantico where he would ultimately end up the next morning for Hotch's marathon. Gwen's couch won when Spencer thought about fresh coffee from Jenny's shop.

Just as Spencer was drifting to sleep, the living room light came on. Spencer squinted, letting out a groan. He looked towards the hallway. Gwen was stumbling as she was pulling on her jacket. She looked up in surprise. "Spencer, I thought you would stay in D.C."

Spencer shook his head. "Fresh coffee is here."

Gwen looked at the floor and gave a shrug. Crossing the room, Gwen kissed Spencer on the cheek as she swept her car keys into her hand. "Get some sleep, Spencer. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked reaching for Gwen's hand. She was up, and he hadn't seen her all day.

"Hospital. Jenny's water just broke and I promised that I would be there," Gwen explained. She pulled her messenger bag off the recliner and slipped it over her head. Without a second glance, she bolted for the door. "I even have permission to be in the delivery room with Jenny and Mark."

"Let me know when she delivers."

Gwen paused and looked over her shoulder. "Tell Aaron I'm sorry that I can't be at the finish line with the rest of you guys," she said before closing the door.

"I guess this means I can take the bed," Spencer said as he pushed himself off the couch. He shuffled into the warm inviting sheets. He checked the alarm clock once before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

0o0o0o0

Spencer was sitting at Gwen's kitchen bar, looking over Lizzie's most recent essay for English. He could hear Lizzie in her room going over lines for a new play at school. It sounded like a musical would be the next great obsession for Lizzie and the house was just going to have to endure.

Gwen pushed open the front door as she dragged her feet. She gave Spencer a weak smile as she moved at a snail's pace to the couch, seeking comfort in the soft plush cushions that she coveted so dearly. Falling face first into the inviting cushion, Gwen let out a moan of delight. She started talking into the couch, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"I don't know what you're saying Gwenevere," Spencer said crossing out a fragmented sentence. He put his pen down, abandoning Lizzie's essay for the company of his girlfriend. Pushing himself off the breakfast barstool, he made his way over to Gwen, choosing to take a spot on the empty coffee table. "How'd the delivery go?"

Gwen turned slowly so that she was now staring at the ceiling. "I'm lucky that I don't have a broken hand," Gwen stated in a state of disbelief as she held her right hand up and clenched it into a fist a couple times. She smiled after a second and turned her gaze to Spencer. "It was all worth it though. Jenny now has a healthy baby girl named Lily."

Spencer smiled back. "How did you feel about being in the delivery room?" he asked curiously, wondering what it was like for her.

"I've never been more mortified in my entire life," Gwen answered as a shiver ran down her body. "But at the same time, I was completely and truthfully amazed. I can actually see why people call the entire event 'the miracle of life', and with such fondness, too. Truly awe inspiring."

"JJ said the same thing," Spencer said, recalling one of their first conversations after JJ had been home for a week with newborn Henry.

There was silence for just a minute before Gwen lifted herself up on her elbows. She tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow, something that always drove Spencer wild. It was so natural for her to act like this. "Do you want children?" she asked. She wore no smile. She didn't frown as if this was a make it or break it question in the course of their relationship. She just stared at Spencer, putting him at a loss for words.

Did he want kids? Spencer actually had to think about this. At twenty-two, the answer would have been a firm and resounding "No." He didn't want to run the risk of passing on any genetic markers for Schizophrenia. At twenty-two he was consumed with the idea of his mother's mental illness, and what it meant for him (he was at a greater risk, you know), and what it could mean for any offspring he had. Yes, offspring. That was what a child was to twenty-two year old Spencer Reid.

But then Hotch had Jack, and JJ had his godson, Henry. After that, Spencer felt his worldview on children change to a matter of uncertainty. He could be a father. Maybe. But then he thought about his own father walking away when he was only a child. Would Spencer do the same thing? Could he do the same thing as William Reid, father of the century? Most certainly not! Spencer told himself as he stared into baby Henry's eyes for the first time in that hospital. He wasn't his father. That much was true. He didn't want to be his father.

"I think I might," Spencer answered, feeling rather torn on the subject. He met Gwen's eye and found her smiling. "What?" he asked. He looked down at his shirt to make sure that nothing was on it.

Gwen shook her head as she sat up all the way. She crossed her legs and let her twiddling thumbs fall into her lap. "Nothing," she said with the slightest hint of a laugh. "I just wanted to know. I think that I would like kids, too, but only if I could promise them a home like the one my parents gave me."

Spencer nodded, knowing what she meant. The last thing he wanted was to bring a child into a broken family like the one he had. Though, was it really broken? He and his mom had good times. He at least didn't want any child to grow up the way he did though, wondering about dinner and if his mom was in an episode. "Your parents did great," Spencer said.

Gwen laughed as she pulled her hair back. "Sometimes they think differently. Particularly when I was in high school and got in trouble for running around town at one in the morning." Gwen fell back against the couch. "I was a wild card. I still kind of am," she added with a shrug.

Spencer moved from the coffee table to sit next to Gwen on the couch. He took Gwen's hand in his and leaned back, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. The turn of conversation had left him feeling satisfied. They didn't fight because they had the same idea.

"I'm so tired," Gwen moaned, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. She only kept her head there for a moment before she pushed herself off the couch. "I'm sorry, Spencer, but my lover, my Tempurpedic, is beckoning me," she joked, her eyes drooping slightly.

Spencer smiled. Gwen's bed was extremely comfortable, and he was ready to follow her himself. He had only been awake for most of the day because he was waiting for Gwen to come home from the hospital. He held up a hand to tell Gwen to wait. "I'll come too."

Gwen looked at her watch as she bit the inside of her cheek. "No more than two hours, Spencer. The natives need to be fed later."

Spencer stared at Lizzie's essay from the corner of his eye. He would have to finish it later. It wasn't due until next week and he knew he wasn't firing on all cylinders after a late night and a morning in the sun. Maybe he was one cylinder shy of full functionality. A nap would certainly improve matters.

Gwen was disappearing down the hall, but Spencer was quick to follow. The two crawled into the bed and Gwen was soon snuggled up next to Spencer. She took one of his hands and held it close. "You'd be a great father, Spencer," she told him. Spencer smiled, taking a moment to breathe in Gwen's pomegranate body spray. It always managed to linger on her hair and her skin no matter what she did, and he thought that it was a nice scent to fall asleep to.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Hear ye! Hear ye! The school semester has started and with it, my muse has returned to it's full and upright position at her writing desk. This chapter was supposed to feature Gwen with the flu and a sad Spencer because he couldn't stay with her without running the risk of becoming ill himself. Instead, I remembered that Jenny was due to have a baby, and this lovely thing came out of nowhere! I do so hope you enjoyed it.

Well, life as some of you know is rather complicated, but this semester is rather chill. I mean, I finished my Chicano Literature reading in ten minutes! And my teachers all love me, so my life is a lot easier. Now if only those lovely college admissions would pop into my inbox and then life truly would be fantastic.

Leave me a review when you get the chance.

Ren


	33. Chapter 33

Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: Alas my top-secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed.

At the last minute my rappel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC Grounds. If you would like to help me with bail money…

0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirty-Three:

March 15, 2012

It was five o'clock and Reid was stalling. To any other agent, it look like he was working on paperwork, but Derek Morgan could see some thing else was at work, and he wasn't the only one apparently.

David Rossi gestured Morgan to come over to his office. He gave a sideways glance towards the bullpen. "What's going on with the boy genius?" Rossi asked as Morgan stopped by his office door.

Morgan shook his head and gave a clueless shrug. "He hasn't said anything to me, but I've also been spending a lot of time with Penelope."

Dave nodded in understanding. The entire team was quite familiar with the fact that Garcia and Kevin broke up, and quite suddenly too. This left their favorite techie feeling a little down, and while her job hadn't been impaired in any way, all eyes turned to here, ready to give her support when she needed it. It just so happened that Morgan was always there to support her. "How's she doing?"

"I'm more worried about Reid to be honest," Morgan said, blowing out a sigh as he rolled his neck. "Baby girl is strong and she'll come to us if she's having trouble. She always does."

Dave smiled as he scratched his beard contemplatively. "Reid!" he called out. He waved a hand, beckoning the young agent over. He let out a deep chuckle as Reid jumped up and started messing with his many files.

Reid ducked his head down, avoiding all eye contact with other agents as he hurried towards Rossi's office. He stopped by Morgan and gave the two agents an inquisitive look. He glanced back at his desk. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We were going to ask you that," Rossi answered. "Everything all right?" he asked. He turned to enter his office, waving the other two in so that they could have a little privacy.

Reid hesitated before being urged in by Morgan. "Come on, Kid," he said with a laugh.

Rossi closed his door and moved to sit on a couch. "You seem a little distracted," Rossi started. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Reid answered. He fidgeted slightly, cracking his knuckles one by one. "I'm just thinking about Greg's final project and…"

"Reid," Morgan started, biting back a smile. "That's not it. You would look happy if it was Greg's physics project. You look downright nervous."

Reid shook his head. "It's okay really. It can wait. Garcia is still…"

"Do you need your help with something?" Morgan asked. "I'm sure that she would help. She could use a distraction." He sat next to Rossi and quickly settled into the plush cushions. He knew Garcia was itching to do something other than think about Kevin.

Reid shook his head. "Not this," he said. "Not when she just ended a relationship."

Rossi let out a knowing hum. "So this is about you and Gwen," he said. He motioned for Reid to sit down in one of the visitor's chairs. "What is it?"

Taking a moment to angle one of the chairs so that it was facing Morgan and Rossi, Reid sat down. "I…" he started only to pause. He proceeded to rub his hands against his slacks to dry is sweaty palms. He avoided eye contact for a moment before he looked to Rossi. "How did you know that Carolyn was the one?"

Rossi paused and took a deep breath. He looked up at the ceiling in thought. He smiled at the memories that came flooding back to him. Nodding, he laughed slightly. "We had been together for a year," he answered. "It was a small fair in Commack. She was in this nice blue summer dress and she was laughing as I sat on a bench of the dunking booth. She was ready to throw a ball, sending me to my wet doom, and I just… knew."

Morgan leaned forward curiously. "Do you think you might want to take the next step with Gwen?" he had his gaze directed toward Reid, all attention on the answer that was to come from the young agent.

Reid shrugged, taking a deep breath. He kept his mouth open slightly almost as if he had a word waiting on the tip of his tongue. Dave could see the inner cogs and wheels turning. "I'm happy with her," he answered after a minute. "I can't wait to see her after a case, I just want to sit and read books with her, or listen to her talk about Shakespeare and Dickens. I love being around her, but…"

Dave nodded in understanding. It took him month before he moved on his thoughts. He thought long and hard about ever progressing farther in any of his relationships. Carolyn was four months after the fair. He took her to Manhattan for the weekend and prosed to her outside the visitor's center of the Statue of Liberty. It was perfect. But then again, he had three failed marriages, so maybe he missed something along the way.

Now it seemed that was Reid's turn to wonder about his future with Gwen. Dave happily supported Reid taking the next step in a blossoming relationships, but he also knew one had to be ready to take that step. It was different for everyone. Look at Will and Kate. They were together for almost a decade and only just recently got married.

"Reid are you thinking about proposing," Morgan asked. He smiled giddily as he bounced slightly from his spot on the couch. "Are there going to be baby geniuses in the future?"

"Slow down, Morgan," Rossi chastised. "Reid, you know if she's the one, and after that, you'll know the next step." He gave Reid a gentle smile and leaned back, folding his hands in his lap.

"But what do you think?" Reid asked nervously, looking for some sort of guidance in this matter.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged happy glances, but they were also wary. Both wondered if what they said would have any bearing on what Reid decided to do.

"Gwen is cool," Morgan answered. "You two always seem happy, and I like to be around her."

Rossi smiled. "It's nice to see someone who can match your enthusiasm," he said. "Listen to your heart, Reid. It'll tell you what you need to know."

"The heart is a muscle. It doesn't-" Reid started to correct Rossi when Morgan held up a hand to stop him from continuing.

"Just do what feels right," Morgan said with a smile.

Reid looked down at his hands and smiled timidly. He nodded and stood up, ready to go home. "Gwen will be home soon."

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Hey Everyone!

I feel like I should give you all an explanation for my extended absence from this site. It's in no way an excuse. I don't like excuses, and I've been making them a lot lately. I'm not sorry for making you wait. I wish I was, but maybe once I explain this all to you you'll see why it took so long.

Certain things come first in my life, and my happiness is one of them. While writing makes me happy, week after week I found that I wasn't happy, and my writing was affected by it. I wasn't making a chapter that was of the quality or the caliber that I wanted it at, so I took a break. I read some really great books, I went on safari in northern California, and I hung out with my friends. It was a nice break.

Another thing that comes first is my schooling. I don't know how many of you are aware of this, but I've been in the middle of an extensive process to arrange a college transfer to the University of California system. I had to focus on deadlines, scholarship applications, and my grades. So school became a top priority.

The good news is that I got into UC Berkeley and with three weeks left in the semester, I've managed to secure my grades in all of my classes (barring some minor issues). School is almost out for the summer and I'll be free to do a lot of writing.

Also, for anyone who was following me on my facebook, it's actually been deleted. If you were in contact with me over there, I'm going to ask that you message me here if you have any questions or concerns. Or you can look at my tumblr and send me messages there. I'm on that every day.

Bottom line: I'm back, and I'm sorry it took so long. Now I'm off to write chapters of The Fool's Card. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about Reid's next step. Normally, I would send this to a special someone before hand, but I thought I would let her wake up to an update instead...

Ren


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four:

April 1, 2012

Spencer Reid was in a puckish mindset and he wasn't about to be deterred. Not even with the forthcoming headache. It was April Fool's Day and all the steps had been put in motion. He checked his watch and calculated down to the second. A dull throbbing at the back of his head was the only thing that was distracting him from the last couple minutes before his trick was activated and he was on his way home.

His plan was set to go off at five o'clock sharp. When you had an engineering degree and a certain proclivity for a fun joke or two or possible even three, you had the ability to plan for exact times. It just happened that this joke was set to go off the minute he clocked off and headed home for the day.

Of course, he had to keep his master plan a secret. What could do that better than a couple of simple pranks to throw the scent off the actual trail? A red herring comprised of some hollow eggs, a dash of whoopee cushions, and a Nerf gun here or there. He even threw in a remote control plane and a few magic tricks for some of the other agents of the BAU, all the while keeping his real trick hidden.

Reid glanced at the clock on his desk and smirked. _Any minute now_, he thought mischievously.

He started packing up his things and pushed himself away from his desk. Giving JJ a nod, he headed for the door. He had just pushed open the etched glass door when he heard a loud string of curses come from both Rossi and Morgan's offices.

Deciding to skip the wait for the elevator, Reid pushed the heavy service door open to take the stairs.

"REID!" Morgan yelled as he stormed into the bullpen. Reid gave him a salute and let the door close behind him.

There was a sort of giddy high that came with an excellently crafted prank. In this case it was just an enlarged version of his little popping film canister. Nothing popped or blew up of course. That could be tricky, and frankly, very messy. However, with this adaptation, both of the older agents would find their plants to be foaming at the roots. It wasn't like they were real vegetation. No these were rubber and the pot didn't have any soil. All Reid had to do is put a timed device filled with Alka-Seltzer pellets just about a large amount of water, set it to go off at five, and suddenly your rubber plant became a foaming mess.

Fifteen minutes later and Spencer was pushing open the front door to Gwen's condo. He found Greg and Lizzie slouched on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table—Gwen normally objected to such behavior, but they were barefoot—watching _Doctor Who. _They both had a plate of pizza in their laps and they completely ignored Spencer, a sign that he had officially become a part of their lives to such a point where ignoring him was a sign of full and complete acceptance. Spencer was pretty certain that there was some sort of anthropological study that examined this phenomenon, but all he cared was they no longer harbored any awkward feelings about him dating their aunt.

"So let me get this straight," Lizzie began turning her head only slightly towards her brother. "Amy and Rory are the new companions, and this floppy haired man is the doctor… What happened to Tennant and the blond companion?"

"Her name is Rose, she left at the end of Series Two," Greg explained. "Tennant left at the end of Series Four."

"What season is this?" Lizzie asked.

Spencer took a moment to stare at the screen. "Series Five," he answered. "Where's Gwenevere?"

Lizzie pointed to the hall. "She's tucked away in her room." She answered. She turned back to Greg. "What happened to Rose? I liked her."

"She got locked away in a parallel universe with a half human half Time Lord clone of the tenth doctor towards the end of Series Four where they're presumably spending the rest of their lives together," Greg answered.

Lizzie's face scrunched up in confusion. "This show gives me a headache. Why can't we watch something less confusing? Preferably with the same actors the entire run."

"Good luck with that," Greg muttered. "It's my night to control the TV, and I want Doctor who."

Lizzie let out an unpleasant groan and relented, but Reid knew that eventually Greg would give up watching after Lizzie continued to pester him with six thousand questions.

Spencer made his way to Gwenevere's bedroom and knocked before he pushed it open carefully. Gwen was curled up, asleep with a large textbook open beside her. Spencer smiled at the sight finding it to be perfect. Gwen had been looking through a lot of textbooks for possible use when she started teaching and with only two weeks left to figure out what she was going to use, she still hadn't found one that worked. She moaned about the fact that a good anthology was all she needed, but apparently she needed a textbook on Critical Thinking too. "I get that it's important, but do I really need a textbook for it? Shouldn't Critical thinking involve individual thought processes?" She stated when she was first given the task.

Spencer crossed the rom and pulled the book away from her as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead as a way to wake her up. She let out a soft sigh as her eyes fluttered open. "Morning," she mumbled.

"Still the evening, actually," Spencer corrected. He put the textbook on the nightstand before pointing to the light. "Can I turn this off? I have a bit of a headache."

"I thought those went away," Gwen said as she pushed herself up to a seated position. "You haven't been getting enough sleep, have you? When you go on a case, you burn the candle at both ends. You'll burn out if you keep that up."

"I know," Spencer said, resting a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "But I have tomorrow off, so don't worry, I'll sleep in." He turned off the light before moving to the other side of the bed.

"Why did you have to work on a Sunday?" Gwen pouted. Her face softened and she grabbed his hand so that she traced the lines in his palms like she always did when they talked about a serious issue. "I'm completely serious now. I think you need to find someone who can help you with the headaches. You don't get a migraine as often, but you still get headaches." She looked up at him with a slight frown.

"I've already talked to multiple doctors about it. They don't know what's causing them. I just need to live with them," Spencer said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be looking for answers from a doctor," Gwen suggested. She pulled her hands away and rested them in her lap. "Look at neurobiologists or other fields. Doctors aren't the only ones who study the brain, or headaches for that matter."

"I'll look into it," Spencer said as he kicked his shoes off. He glanced back at Gwen. "Pizza for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

"I really didn't want to cook, sue me," Gwen mumbled. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and craned her neck up to look at him. "Shall we get some?"

"Only if you bring it in here. Then you can tell me about your day at the paper," Spencer said.

"Pizza in the dark sounds much more intimate than it actually is," Gwen said with a laugh. She untangled herself from the sheets and slid off the bed so she could grab food.

Spencer checked his cell phone and winced slightly at the bright light. He had a text from Hotch. _Physics magic and fake potted plants, huh?_

"At least it wasn't diet coke and Mentos," Spencer said with a chuckle.

Gwen came back a minute later with two plates and a pizza box. She dropped a bottle of aspirin she had tucked under her arm in Spencer's lap. She pulled open his nightstand drawer and pulled out a lighter. Spencer watched as she moved around the room methodically lighting several candle.

Spencer leaned against the headboard with a plate in his lap and pizza in his hand. The light was just enough for him to see, but the candles were all tucked away in clever little containers so that the light never caused Spencer to wince. How Gwen managed to figure it all out was a mystery, but he was grateful.

Gwen came back and sat down so she could talk to Spencer. "Do I really have to talk about my day, or can I just have you blow my mind with talk of the cosmos. Or can we talk about Lizzie's budding appreciation for the Eleventh Doctor."

"I like the fourth doctor more," Spencer said.

"I know, you're knitting his scarf," Gwen smiled. She reached for a slice of pizza and raised an eyebrow as she glanced back at Reid. "A rather unexpected talent, Dr. Reid. Think you can make me a lovely scarf?"

"You can have mine after the convention," Spencer said after swallowing a warm piece of chicken and garlic pizza. "You're taking Greg to the convention right?"

"He's going to be Ten, I'm going to be Donna. The best friend! We were going to be Sarah Jane and Lune, but Greg really wanted to wear Ten's suit. Sneaky little bugger. I'm not a great ginger." Gwen's laugh echoed through the room.

Spencer watched the way the shadows and glow of the candlelight danced across Gwen's skin giving it a rare look. "You could always go as River Song."

"I thought about it, but I don't have anyone to be my Eleven because you're going as Four," Gwen smiled. "I'm not sour about it. I love Donna, and I'm so glad that you and Penelope are going to together. Oh wait! She's going to be Eleven, isn't she?"

Gwen looked at her lap in thought before she looked up a moment later. She leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "Welcome home."

Spencer grinned and took another bite of pizza, loving the feeling of being so completely comfortable with Gwenevere.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Two weeks after school ends and I feel like I could write until my hand fell off. Unfortunately a work schedule and a checklist a mile long of chores and deadlines, and it would seem like I can't really do that. But I'm going to try and keep a daily record of what I'm doing in terms of writing. If you look on my bio page, there's going to be a link there for my tumblr, but specifically it's going to be the part of my tumblr where you can find all of my writing updates. This will be something new that I'm trying. I can't promise daily updates on the page, but there will be one every Friday, that tells you what I got done and what's in the works. I don't have my Facebook anymore, so I can't update you via that social network, but I sure as hell can try with my Tumblr.

Anyway, it's getting to the point where I need to wrap this story up. I've been doing larger time gaps, because I need to get to one specific date, and I'm still too far away from it! Not really, we're getting there. Next up, the Season 7 finale. Let's see what I can put together with that!

Leave me a review if you get the chance, and I'll try to reply to them. I need to be so much better about that. . .

Ren


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five:

May 16, 2012

"Aunt Gwen, take a look at this," Greg said handing over his cell phone. He stood to the side of a crowded hall. He was dressed in a pinstriped suit and a long brown trench coat. His hair was slightly messy from running his hands through it more than once.

Gwen took the phone as she started tapping her foot. She bit her bottom lip as she watched the news feed on the small screen of Greg's iPhone. A bank robber only a couple blocks away. She saw Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss, but no Spencer. She scratched her chin and looked around.

The whole convention center was probably unaware of what was taking place. She kept an eye on Greg as she pulled out her cell phone. She must have been moving around a lot to not feel the scores of texts. Only one was from Spencer.

_Stay at convention. Center of D.C. not safe._

"Okay," Gwen muttered. There was a two house discussion on fixed points in time and the complexities of paradoxes. If she could convince Greg to go to the panel, she could sneak out and check out the scene herself.

Her phone buzzed again with another text, this time from Scott.

_I know you want to go to the bank, but don't. It's not a normal bank robbery. Stay away or I'll tell Dad. _

"Is Spencer there?" Greg asked as he leaned forward to look at the news footage.

Gwen swallowed and shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm sure he won't be able to make it today," she said quietly. She exited out of Greg's browser and turned the screen off before handing the phone back to him. "Let's go to the dealer's hall. Phones off, sonic screwdriver's out, and wallets at the ready."

Greg laughed, pulling out his sonic. He pointed it towards two open doors and dragged Gwen along.

0o0o0o0

Spencer left the BAU and found himself craving the company of the Thompson family. Gwen texted him just as the shit was hitting the fan (Garcia's words, not his). Gwen had left D.C. as soon as the bank had blown up. The traffic was apparently hell, but she and Greg were tucked away in Quantico before too long.

Spencer took a deep breath as he stepped outside. What he wanted was fresh air and a decent meal. Stimulating conversation and the lingering pomegranate flavored scent that hung in the air as Gwen passed him on her way to the kitchen

Spencer pushed open the door to Gwen's home and found Greg and Lizzie sitting at the dining room table completely immersed in their bits of technology. Gwen was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gwenevere?" Spencer asked, dropping his bag in the recliner. He kicked off his shoes and tucked them under the side table. He found the dining room table filled with a few bowls. Chicken stir-fry, white rice, and salad.

Lizzie looked up from her texting. "She's downstairs talking to Walter. She said that she was coming back and that we could start without her," she said. She turned her attention back to the conversation on her phone.

Spencer nodded and sat at the table so they could eat together. This was one of the things he loved about Gwen's home. They always made a point to eat at the table as much as possible. Spencer loaded his plate with white rice and stir-fry and filled a smaller bowl with salad. He grabbed a fork and took a few bites before deciding to initiate some sort of conversation. "How was the convention, Greg?"

"I got eleven's screwdriver," the teenage boy answered, pulling it from his sweater pocket. "Gwen managed to get some signed scripts for a collection she's been building. She got you a plush Adipose and one of the scripts from Four's reign as the doctor."

"What am I going to do with a plush Adipose?" Spencer asked.

"Put it on your desk," Lizzie answered. She put her phone down and stabbed at her food. "Aunt Gwen was pretty worried for a moment today."

Spencer paused with his fork hanging just before his mouth. "What?"

"Bombs and bank robbers?" Lizzie said. "You only texted her once. She thought that you were there. Scott had to assure her you weren't before she agreed to stay away. But then the bank blew up and you rushed to D.C. as she rushed out, all without letting her know. If I were Aunt Gwen, I'd be pretty peeved."

Greg scooped up some rice. "She doesn't hold it against you. I guess she's used to it by now. Grampa. Uncle Scott. We've had our fill of scares, but this time she was really worried. Maybe because Uncle Scott doesn't chase serial killers and psychopaths like you do."

Greg and Lizzie looked towards the door as Gwen came in. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes solemn, and she let out a tired sigh. She smiled weakly at Spencer as she moved to the table.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked.

"It's just been an odd day," Gwen answered taking a seat. She reached for some rice. "Death of a metro cop always hits hard. She was a good detective and an even greater person."

"You knew her, didn't you?" Spencer asked. He continued eating as he waited for Gwen to continue.

Gwen nodded as she poured some of the stir-fry sauce over her rice. She mixed the rice up and smiled. "I know most, if not all, of the detectives for Metro Police. I know at least all Robbery and Homicide detectives. That was my families area," Gwen answered. "My family will attend her service, give our respects."

"Do you do that with all of the cops that die?" Spencer asked, wondering if Gwen's family was at every funeral service for a cop who went down in the line of duty.

"Yes," Lizzie and Greg chorused.

Gwen poked her food with a fork. The death of someone she knew had hit her hard. Spencer figured that she had also heard about Will and Emily's close call.

"Hey are you going to come with me to JJ and Will's wedding?" Spencer asked.

Gwen smiled genuinely this time. "Yes. We all got an invite. A surprise wedding sounds kind of cool, and I love an excuse to dress up occasionally."

"You never dress up," Greg said.

Spencer inwardly relaxed as Gwen sat up straighter, her smile stayed, and she started eating dinner one savory bite after another.

0o0

Later that night, Spencer was flipping through the pages of one of Gwen's possible textbooks. They were mostly anthologies or books on the practice of critical thinking and using logical arguments while avoiding logical fallacies. He glanced up towards the bathroom.

Gwen had disappeared to take a shower. She had been in there for a while. Occasionally, Gwen took longer showers. She treated herself to a sugar scrub and other spa like treatments. She enjoyed the personal time and Spencer liked how soft her skin was afterwards.

Gwen came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. She was in some pink plaid pajama shorts and a grey tank top. Her thick hair was slightly damp and pulled up into a bun to keep it out of her face. She wore a troubled expression as she cracked her knuckles.

"Gwenevere?" Spencer asked, closing the textbook. "Are you okay?"

"I was okay until the bank blew up," Gwen said as she moved to one of her bookshelves. She messed with some of the trinkets she had amassed over the years. "I was okay with staying away, not worrying too much, and I knew that it was going to be okay because it was a bank robbery. A robbery team that had no past issues. One person normally died in the past. That was it. Right? That's what the news said." She pushed some stray hairs out of her face as she started turning one of her small red candles around repeatedly. She avoided eye contact and kept clenching her open hand into a tight fist.

"Gwenevere, every thing is fine," Spencer said. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

"No it's not, Spencer!" Gwen snapped. "A bank blew up. Emily and Will almost died. These are my friends and people close to me, and I sat here and tried to tell myself that it was going to be okay, but they weren't okay. It didn't happen the way it had in the past and things were messed up, Spencer. Do you have any idea how frightened I was?"

"It was just another case, Gwenevere."

"No. Other cases aren't in D.C.," Gwen said blowing out an aggravated breath. "When you're here, you're safe. When you're here, I don't have to worry about you. When you're here, I know you're going to come home at the end of the day. Spencer, today that very well could have changed, and I don't like where that put me emotionally."

Spencer stood up and moved to the bookcase so that he was right next to Gwen. He took the candle she was messing with and turned it over to see _love_ printed on the glass. "Gwenevere, it's okay. You don't have to worry about me." He reassured her. He placed the candle back on the shelf and took Gwen's hand. "I'm okay. I'm fine, and I'm always going to come back."

Gwen hugged Spencer and took a deep breath as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I might have to kill you if you get yourself blown up."

"That's impossible, you know," Spencer said with a smile. "You can't kill me if I'm already dead."

"Smart ass," Gwen muttered.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I move to Berkeley in three weeks, I have my best friend visiting me in two weeks, I'm working forty hours a week, and I have four loads of laundry to do while I still have access to a free washer and dryer. Writing has been difficult. I'm sorry if I've been taking so long to get chapters out, but I hope you understand. I'll try to get something out sooner, and I expect that the next chapter will probably be the last. But there's another IAP story. So that might take some time to plot out…

Thanks for being patient.

Ren


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six:

June 9, 2012

Spencer sat at his desk messing with the stuffed little white creature that to any normal person would appear to be an animated marshmallow. A gift from Gwen, the creature from Doctor Who now sat on his desk next to his phone. For the most part he didn't keep things on his desk, but it was Lizzie's suggestion, and he was warming up to the idea of making the desk just a little bit more cheery. He thought about Garcia's office and how it was dressed to the nines in it's own Garcia fashion.

It was just about time for him to head out and make his way home, but he had one stop to make before he left the BAU. Grabbing his signature messenger bag, he made his way up to Morgan's office. While the conversation that was about to take place might be the slightest bit uncomfortable, and Derek was sure to take pleasure in it, he knew no better person to talk to about what he was planning.

Certainly there were some more knowledgeable BAU members who could talk to him, but none of them had been with him through the entire ordeal like Morgan had. Morgan had joked and kidded with the genius, he provided advice, moral support, and when he needed him most, Morgan was there and was willing to knock some sense into him. Maybe Spencer could have gone to Rossi or Hotch, but Morgan was the one who knew the most, and Spencer understood that the one who knew the most was certainly the one who would be able to help him the most. Plus there was something the two older men had gone through that Morgan hadn't, so that was an added bonus.

Spencer knocked on Morgan's door before opening it to see that the older agent was on the phone with someone. Derek waved him in with flick of his wrist and gestured to one of the comfortable office chairs meant for visitors. Spencer took his time to glance around at all the sports memorabilia and he relaxed some as Derek muttered a quick "I love you" to his mother before hanging up.

"What can I do for you, kid?" Derek asked, reclining back in his desk chair. Officially they were both off the clock so there was no need to be too proper. Derek kicked his feet up on the dark wood desk and raised an eyebrow.

"I need to show you something, and I need your advice," Spencer began. He pulled the flap up off his messenger bag and fumbled slightly as he dug around, clearly looking for something. He swallowed hard as his hand closed around what he was searching for.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do," Morgan said. He put his feet back on the ground as Reid put a small black box in the middle of his desk. Morgan stared at the box for a moment before reaching forward. Morgan's gaze slid up as his smile grew. He held the box between two fingers and gave it a small shake. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

Reid gestured for him to open the box. "Do you think she'll like it?" Reid asked nervously.

Morgan opened the top of the box and stared at the simple engagement ring. He let out a soft whistle as he pulled it from the padding that kept it upright.

The ring had a simple white gold band. Morgan couldn't be sure of the karat or anything like that, but he didn't need to know. There were three diamonds total. Two smaller, circular diamonds sat on each side of the pristine square cut diamond in the middle. He held the ring up to the light and smiled at the way it glinted in the light.

It was a simple look. It wasn't large and obnoxious like some rings he had seen. It wouldn't swallow Gwen's long fingers, and it wasn't a large sparkly diamond, but rather an average sized diamond cut in such a way that it's brilliance could be seen without special lighting.

Derek put the ring back in the box and looked it over one last time before closing it. "So you're going to propose?" he asked. "When? How?"

"Tonight we met a year ago today, and I was hoping you could help me on that last part."

"Kid, she's not my girlfriend," Morgan said sitting back. "Are you thinking a traditional proposal, dinner and then you pop the question? Or are we going more for unique?"

"Unique. Gwenevere wouldn't settle for anything less," Spencer said taking the box back. He opened it up and stared at the diamond for a bit. It wasn't an expensive ring. He knew that Gwen would never want something over the top or large. It was an engagement ring that would fit her casual spirit just right. There were certainly plenty of unique and unusual rings just like her, but none of them actually screamed "Gwenevere". The simple three stone ring just looked right, and it felt right, and he knew that it was the right ring even when there were more elegant and more expensive rings.

"Remind me of how you met," Morgan said.

"I was having a bad morning and spilled my coffee on the way into the BAU when I stopped at _Espresso Shot! _for more coffee. I had a headache, and she knew. I was just sitting at a table when—" Spencer stopped talking when he was struck with an idea. A brilliant idea, the perfect proposal for tonight. One that was definitely unique and sure to make Gwen happy. "I think I've figured it out."

"Glad I could be of service," Morgan said with a chuckle. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Spencer put the ring back in his bag and pushed himself out of the chair. "What if she says no?" he asked as a last minute panic set in.

"She's not going to say no," Morgan laughed. He waited for Reid to walk into the hall before he turned off his office light and closed the door. "She loves you to the moon and back. I'm pretty sure you would know by now if she were going to say no. You two are crazy about each other, and you almost make a single guy like me want to settle down."

"Morgan," Spencer started. He swallowed once more. "Thanks." He jogged a couple steps and waved to Morgan.

"I expect full details tomorrow! In fact, lunch at the pizza place across the street from Gwen's would be great!"

Spencer waved him off with a thumbs up and continued on his path out of the BAU.

0o0o0o0

It was six thirty by the time Gwen walked through the back door. She had spent the day babysitting Jenny's child and appeared to be exhausted as she dragged her feet through the front door. Spencer had been seated on the couch waiting for her to come home, waiting for the perfect moment.

Spencer rubbed his temple and let out a small groan as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and settled into the couch and crossed his arms. He felt Gwenevere take the spot next to him. Her long thin fingers caressed his cheek and he opened one eye wincing slightly in the light. "Hey," he smiled slightly.

"Do you have a headache?" Gwen asked quietly. She grabbed the TV remote and turned off the offending noises that came from some action sequence. They weren't watching the show anyway. Lizzie and Greg were working at the dining room table on some end of year homework, and Gwen had only just come home.

"Yeah," Spencer answered with a nod. He winced again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm going to get some Advil," Gwen said pushing herself off the couch. She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared down the hall.

Spencer pushed himself up slightly and opened his eyes, waiting for her to come back.

Greg looked over at Spencer. "Dinner almost ready?" he asked pointing to the kitchen. Spencer had decided to cook tonight. Breaded pork chops were cooking in the oven, and by the smell alone, he could tell they were almost done.

"Yeah, you should set the table," Spencer said with a nod. He winced again at the movement.

Gwenevere came from the bathroom holding the pill bottle in her hand. "I think I may need to get a new bottle of Advil. The bottle is starting to feel a little light," she mused. She pulled the top off and tipped the bottle over an open hand as she walked back over to the couch.

She stopped half way between the couch and the hall and stared at her hand. Surrounded by a few small red pills was a diamond ring. She looked up to find Spencer standing only a few feet away. "Spencer?" she asked. She looked back down at the ring as Lizzie and Greg moved closer to watch the scene unfold.

Spencer took this as his cue to move closer to Gwen. He gently took the hand that held the ring and pills and plucked the ring from her palm. He met Gwen's eyes and swallowed. "Gwenevere," he started.

Gwen kept looking at Spencer and then down at her hand where the ring had been, and then at the ring Spencer held in two fingers.

"We met a year ago today, and we both agreed not to make a big deal of an anniversary like this," Spencer continued. "However, I think we need to think about that day. We met over a bottle of Ibuprofen, and you lovingly called your coffee 'plasma'. I knew then that I was about to have a conversation with a crazy person. Any sane person would have realized that coffee has no life sustaining chemical."

"Says you," Gwen laughed as she felt herself begin to tear up. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand that was still holding the Advil bottle.

"Let me finish," Spencer smiled as he shook in laughter. He was trying to keep his cool as he proposed. It didn't seem to be working. Gwen brought out the lighter side of his personality. "I've seen my share of crazy, but you were different. You were intimidating, impulsive, and hyper, and you scared me frankly." He looked away as he said the last part, but he still smiled.

"Stop making me laugh," Gwen giggled as she sniffed again.

"But then you and I met in New Orleans, and I saw that you weren't always crazy, and I think it was then that I started to realize just how special you were. You were unique, refreshing, and a complete mystery, and I was instantly pulled in. Albeit a little reluctantly at first. I still wanted to know you. I wanted to get to know you and I wanted to see you smile more."

Gwen shook her head as she bit her lip. She couldn't believe this was happening. Spencer Reid was holding a ring in front of her, and he was pouring his heart out. She felt her hands getting clammy and she wondered if she should put the ibuprofen tablets back in the bottle to keep the protective coating from being rubbed off in her hand.

"If this past year and all of its trials and triumphs tells me anything," Spencer said. "It tells me that I wouldn't be able to live my life without your crazy, impulsive, and happy-go-lucky presence in it. So… Gwenevere Thompson, will you marry me? Will you let me spend the rest of my life with you?"

Gwen closed her eyes and gave Spencer a huge grin. She couldn't find the words to describe how happy she was. She only nodded rapidly before she dropped the pill bottle and ibuprofen tablets on the ground. "Yes!" she said loudly. "Yes, Spencer Reid, there is nothing I would rather do than marry you."

Greg and Lizzie jumped up and high fived each other before hugging each other and bobbing back and forth like Bobo the clown. They started to sing "Gwen and Spencer sitting in a tree" giddily as they grinned from ear to ear.

Gwen started to laugh and jumped on Spencer. He fell to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. He sat on the ground holding Gwenevere tightly as she kissed him. She gripped the front of his shirt and sat on his legs keeping him right where she wanted him. Spencer pushed Gwen away from him slightly and grabbed the ring off the ground and held it out for her. "May I?" he asked.

Gwen only smiled and held out her hand so that he could slip the ring on her finger. "How did you get my size?" she asked looking at him. She got off his legs and looked over at Lizzie and Greg who were now only singing their song quietly.

"When you went out shopping with Garcia a few weeks ago and she was looking at rings in the jewelry store. She made you try on a couple and kept a mental record of what size you wore so she could tell me."

"You set me up!" Gwen yelled. "I love it!" She looked down at the ring and her eyes softened. She brought her hand up to her mouth so that she could kiss the ring.

"Does this mean there's going to be two Dr. Reid's now?" Greg asked.

Spencer and Gwen smiled at each other before hugging again. "I love you Spencer Reid."

"I love you Gwenevere Thompson."

**THE END… **

**FOR NOW**

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Holy crap, after two years of my life dedicated to this story, it's actually complete. Over 100,000 words, over 375 reviews, almost 200 favorites, and nearly 200 alerts, and this story is done. I can't believe it myself frankly. Maybe that's because I never thought it would end. I always imagined it would go on for a while, and yet, here it is the end of the first year of Gwen and Spencer's relationship. It's a little sad isn't it?

I never thought this story would become the popular success it did. It's my most reviews story in the Criminal Minds fandom, and I never expected that. Most people don't take kindly to an original character, but you guys did. So, thank you. Thank you for sticking around for two years, and for the months without updates.

And keep an eye out for the sequel. If you want a title… Well, you're getting one. _Stolen Hearts and Poker Chips. _It'll take me a bit to hammer out the first chapter but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.

Thank you, again.

Ren


End file.
